The Adventures of the Hidden Child
by coolb92
Summary: Young Cassandra Brennan know there was something about the man she ran into that day as she waited for her father. What she didn't expect was to become the protégée of Mister Sherlock Holmes. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is a project I've been working on for almost four years and many different copies. I came up with this story after reading the original stories and asked what would Sherlock Holmes do if he had found himself caring for a child? This is what I believe would happen, there will be times when Holmes is a little OC, but when any adult is around children, there is a different side no one really sees.**

**EDIT: Several changes have been made to this story, however there still may be some grammar and spelling ****errors.**

**Disclaimer: I only own, Cassandra and any other unfamiliar characters. Everything else belongs to Sir Doyle. Reviews are wonderful, while flames are only used for the fireplace.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"No one had yet realized the wealth of sympathy, the kindness and generosity hidden in the soul of a child." <em>**

**_ Emma Goldman_**

**_Chapter 1_**

I was four years old when I first met Mister Sherlock Holmes and my life changed after that. I was but a young girl then. I was not anyone special. I did not think there was anything important about me, but someone could see something that others did not. The way I had come to know Mister Holmes and eventually became his ward were only the beginning of my adventures with him.

My father was a professor, who was currently teaching at St Bartholomew. Before he had taught in Oxford where we had lived. My father thrived in his work as a medical professor, however he tried his best to shield me from his work. I proved to be far more stubborn and curious then he thought. So Father had me set aside my sewing as he took me down to his study as he taught me things not normally taught to females.

My mother for as long as I can remember had been ill. Not sick mind you, but ill. Father thought nothing of it until when I was two, she had locked me in a the cellar for the three days he was away. She believed someone was trying to take me away and she needed to protect me. No one was able to tell my father what was wrong with her. Somedays she was normal, other days she would be frightened over the simplest things. From that day on until the day she died, my mother lived in Bethlem Royal Hospital.

Most days I would walk with Father to the hospital and stay with him as he worked. Rather it was tailing beside him on his rounds or sitting in the corner reading as he gave lectures. There were even times were I would be allowed in the lab as he did an autopsy. He would not always let me watch him do this, but he would explain to me everything he was doing as he worked.

Needless to say that most of Father's colleagues found it tiresome having me near. Dark looks would come my way as I would walk next to him. If I asked Father questions while they were near, often there would be words. Words of improper and boarding schools for young girls would be mentioned. However, Father never listened to them. He'd only say he would think about it before picking me up and carrying me away.

"Will you ever send me away?" I remember asking Father once after a colleague had left us.

Father pulled me against him, hugging me tightly. "I admit the thought has crossed my mind, little one. But, I think I would be far too lonely without my little girl peeking over my shoulder as I work and asking me questions."

"I am sorry I cause trouble. I promise to not ask so many questions when you are working."

He stopped and stared at me for a long moment. "Cassandra Brennan, never stop asking questions. It is when you stop asking, that makes you stop knowing. Never stop knowing things, my child."

My father was not the only person who believed I was capable of doing more. My father had a friend who, had always been kind towards me. He never looked down at me or thought me too young, or even believed that because I was a female, I was not allowed to know such things. Instead, this man would take some time away from speaking to father to show me an equation or giving a new book to read.

With great fondness, I had called him 'my Professor,' for he was my dearest friend. He continued to be so for many years. Even through my dark times, he remained a comfort to me.

One day, Father was in a meeting with some of his best students. I heard a commotion from behind the door I was sitting near. I could not hear what was being said, but the tones of the words did not sound good. A few moment later, a man stormed out of the room and shoved past me. I peered over the railing and watched as he descended the stairs.

"Can't say I am sorry to see him go, money or not." A male voice said behind me.

I let out a yelp and turned around. I lifted my eyes up and was met with grey eyes. The man was tall, taller then my father. He was leaning against the wall, a brown coat around his thin body. His black hair was combed back and his hawkish nose bent down towards me.

"Forgive me, I did not mean to frighten you. Do you have a name, girl?" He asked.

"Cassandra. Cassandra Brennan. He didn't seem like a very nice man, the one that left just now."

The man shoved his hands into his pockets. "What makes you say that?"

"Because he bumped into me."

"He was in a hurry to leave." The man said.

"Yes, but he did not apologize. I have been bumped before and even if the person is in a hurry they at least look back to see if I am alright. He never did."

The man smiled. "You are a very smart little girl."

"Father says the same thing as well. He told me it would be better if I could stay out of trouble.

"Your father must be very proud of you. It would not be easy rising a young girl on his own." I looked at him in terror. He noticed right away. "Oh dear me. I am sorry. Don't be frightened."

Ignoring my father's's warning about not prying into anything as he has told me numinous times, I asked. "How do you know that?"

"It's my job to notice things that others don't. For example, your stocking as a small tear in the knee. Then part of your hair is brushed, you gave up all attempts as it is too tangled."

My mouth hung open as he checked his pocket watch. "How does it mean that my mother is gone?"

"It doesn't. I took what I knew. I looked at your appearance, noting that a mother would not have let you outside looking the way you do. Then if you never had a mother then some neighbor would have taught you these things. I also noticed you speak so highly of your father, but nothing has been said about your mother."

"I ripped my stocking only this morning. I didn't have time to fix it. And my mother isn't dead. She is away."

"Away? Where would she have gone?"

Father never wanted me to tell anyone about where Mother was. He always told me if someone asks, I was to merely say that she was away.

"I don't know. She's simply away visiting."

But, even as I told this man this, I could see he did not believe me and he knew. However, he did not bring it up.

"I see." He said.

"That is what you do isn't it? You look close at people." I asked him.

"That is part of my job, yes."

"You are a policeman then? No, you can't be. You are not dressed like also talked about money and it seemed like that man wanted to pay you if you helped him."

The man, Mister Holmes, leaned back. He stared at me for a long moment. "How did you see all of that and come to the conclusion?"

"If you were a policeman, you would be in uniform. You also would not have been talking to that man about money. He was to pay you for your services, but you refused." I frowned. "I don't know what it is you do."

Before he could say anything else, the door behind us opened and the men filed out. The meeting had ended. I quickly spotted my father as he walked out of the room. I raced over to him and tugged on his sleeve.

"What is it, little one?" Father asked.

"Did your meeting go well?" I asked.

"Well enough."

I looked behind me and noticed that the man was still there. "Father, this Mister Holmes." I said pointing him out.

"Sherlock Holmes, it has been a few years since I last saw you in my class." Father said.

"I was not aware you moved to the city."

"I did not make it available to the public."

"I see, but it is nice to see you again, Professor."

"You know my father?" I asked.

Mister Holmes nodded his head. "Yes. I met him some years ago when I was at university."

"He was my best student." Father told me. "I am surprised to find you here as it were. Don't tell me you are wasting your talent in a place like this."

"No, I'm a consulting detective. I sometimes help the police on different matters while dealing with problems some of my own clients bring to me. I was meeting a client here, but the meeting did not go over as well as I thought. I ran into your daughter as I was on my way out."

"We have been talking, Father." I said. "Mister Holmes was telling me about how he is able to observe things about people."

Father placed his hands on my shoulders. "I hope she did not bother you much. I know she can be a handful at times."

"Her questions did not annoy me. She was rather insightful." Mister Holmes admitted. "I assume you teach her then?"

"As much as I can. I am afraid that as of late I haven't had much time. I am in the mist of finding a tutor for her."

"Mister Holmes knows many things." I told Father. "Can he teach me?"

"Calm yourself, child." Father lightly scolded. "You do not even know if he will take such an offer. I am sure he is far too busy."

I sighed and looked down at my feet. "Yes, Father. I am sorry."

"You must learn to be patient, little one."

"While I am afraid I do not have the time," Mister Holmes started to say. "I am however in need of an assistant. You know your letters and how to count?"

I nodded my head. "Yes, sir. I can read and do some maths."

Mister Holmes nodded his head, satisfied at the answer as he wrote something down. He then handed the paper to my father. "I do not live far from here. You can bring her when you come here tomorrow. I believe your colleagues would be overjoyed."

Father chuckled as he took the address. "I think you may be right in that regard."

Later that evening after I was dressed for bed, Father had pulled me into his lap. I loved the evenings the best. Father would often read to me from books and sometimes would ask me riddles. Every now and then I would ask him to tell me about Mother. This night was one of them.

"I think Mister Holmes knows about Mother." I said. "I didn't tell him, I said what you told me to say if anyone asks."

"Yes, I imagine that he would know." Father said.

"But how does he know? I don't fully understand."

"I wish I could explain it, pet, but I don't even know. He is able to tell certain things about a person from just looking at them. He is a brilliant man with a mind one could only wish to have. I have no doubt he is aware of what happened to your mother."

"What was Mother like before she grew ill?" I asked.

He did not speak for a moment. "You are like her so much."

"I am?"

"Yes, you are. You look like her in every way, save for your eyes and nose. I am afraid that you may have even gotten her stubbornness."

"Was she smart?" I asked.

"Yes, she knows so many languages. Latin, German, Italian, and French."

"I know French, Father. You've taught me some. She liked to sing, didn't she?"

"She did. She had a very lovely voice. It's the first thing I noticed about her. When I first met her, I had only been in London for a few weeks." Father said.

"Mama was walking home with her friends." I said.

Father nodded his head. "Yes, they were all singing a song together as they laughed. I never heard anything more beautiful before."

"Why isn't she this way anymore?"

Father held me closer against him. "She loves you so much. She thought someone was going to hurt you. Your mother was afraid and all alone. She meant well, but just not in the right way."

It was silent for a moment, then I asked. "Is it my fault?"

"No, it was not your fault, Cassandra. The truth is, I don't know what happened to cause her to be this way, dear heart." He admitted. "If I did know I would have done everything to make it right again."

I hugged Father tightly. "Maybe someday you will. You are the best doctor."

Father chuckled as he kissed my brow. "I am happy to hear someone thinks I am."

My first visit with Mister Holmes had proved to be something. While I was able to help him, it was in a way I had not expected. I had walked into the room to find him pacing up and down. He spoke of a small case he had that was fairly simple and wanted to know what I thought.

As I gave him my opinion, he stopped me. He began by saying it mattered not what I thought, but what I could see. What the facts were saying. Mister Holmes then bought me to the window looking out into the street and asked me to look close at the people. He pointed out several different things about one woman, before moving. When I pointed out two things, he smiled at me and said I did well.

For the next few months my afternoons were usually spent in the company of my father or of Mister Sherlock Holmes. Both men saw I was properly taught. Father taught me things from how many valves were inside the human heart to the French language. Mister Holmes spoke of the methods. Methods of deduction as he called them. It was then that he started to teach me how to observe.

I was quick to learn what he taught me. I paid close attention to each word, trying to remember everything. I even watched him work on his experiments. He taught me how to tell a chimney sweeper from a coal factory worker. I asked as many questions as I was able. He once laughed calling me a little cat. We were becoming quick friends. I now called him Holmes and he called me Cassandra.

I had taken to deduction and it was when I started to notice a change in my father. During his lectures, he was not the excitable man be often was. There were times were he would drift off and needed to collect himself before he continued. Father would stare at me when he thought I was not looking. His face would almost seem sad in those moments as he looked at me, lost in his thoughts. Father would also spend more time at the hospital working on something he never spoke of.

I woke in the middle of the night, unable to go back to sleep. I got out of bed and climbed down the stairs in search of my father. There was light coming from his study and I walked over to the door.

"How long will you continue this?"

I was taken back by hearing Holmes' voice. What was he doing here? Usually, he never came to the house. He would be either at his flat or at St Bart's when I was able to see him. I stayed silent, wanting to discover what he and Father were talking about.

"I do not know what you speak of."

"You know very well what I am talking about. What is this thing, this project of yours about?"

"You of all people know it is better to not reveal anything until one knows everything." Father said. "There are still things that I do not even understand, until I do nothing will be said on the matter."

"Brennan-

"Can't you just leave it alone, Holmes? Why must you look for things that do not need to be looked for?"

"Whatever it is you are hiding, it is destroying you." Holmes said.

"What I am hiding may destroy us all if I am not careful enough."

"For God's sake, Professor. You need to tell me so I may be able to help you. If you had gotten yourself into trouble..."

"What I do is no business of yours." Father said cooly.

"Then think of your child. Cassandra is aware of the changes in you. She sees it, but she does not fully understand. Whatever you are doing, you cannot put your daughter at risk."

"Do not say things that you do not understand, Holmes. I know what I am doing and I can assure you Cassandra is very much safe."

"Yes, for the moment she is safe." Holmes said. "I know the way these men work. They will make empty promises in order for you to comply with them. If you were to make a mistake, then they will not hesitant to hurt her to make you do whatever it is you are doing. Don't risk her."

There was a loud thud as Father slammed his fist onto to his desk. "She is not your child. Cassandra is my daughter, she is my concern. She is not yours."

I jumped back at the harshness and coldness in my father's tone. The floor under me creaked. Both men heard me as they turned around. I stepped forward into the room looking at Father and Holmes, unsure of where I was to go. Father made the choice for me as he walked over and picked me up into his arms.

"I trust you know your way out." Father said.

Holmes must have nodded for I listened to his retreating steps. A moment later, the front door closed behind him.

"Father?" I asked softly.

He sighed. "I did not mean for us to wake you."

"You didn't. Father, what were you and Holmes talking about? Why are you so angry at him?"

"No questions, child. Not tonight." Father said tiredly.

"But Father-

"Cassandra, I said not tonight." He snapped.

"Yes, sir."

"I am sorry, pet." Father said hugging me tightly. "Please no questions for now. I promise when all of this is over, I shall explain everything to you."

For two weeks I had not seen Holmes. He did not come to visit, nor did Father take me to see him. As my professor was away, I hadn't anyone I could talk to about Father. As accustomed before I went to the hospital with Father as he worked. As he lectured I sulkily sat in my corner silently. I missed having a friend. Father did his best to cheer me up, but he was soon consumed with his work again.

The afternoon had started as any other. After Father's rounds for the day we went into the lab. He started his work on the body, placing me a safe distance away, but I was close enough to still watch him. I remember as he worked, Father asked me different riddles.

"What is hidden, but at the same time is something you can see?" He asked.

I kicked my feet as I thought. "Is it air?"

He shook his head. "Plain sight."

"Yes, but it could be air." I said.

"Oh, can it now? You cannot see it."

"But, you can feel it."

Father chuckled. "I suppose so when you put it like that."

We went back and forth a few more times. Father asking different riddles as I answered. We were back to the old companionship we had before Holmes. Soon we were laughing and did not notice a visitor had walked into the room until there was a polite cough.

A tall man stood near the door. He was taller than Holmes. His black hair was slicked back, trying to hide the fact he was growing bald in the front. The man's dark eyes, almost black roamed the room until they rested on Father. I turned to Father wondering if he knew who this man was. Father's face had grown white and his posture had stiffened. In his green eyes there was an unmistakable look of pure terror.

"Have you finished it?" The man asked Father.

"I told you before, I need more time. The compound is not yet stable enough." Father said carefully.

"We had an agreement-

"It is not my fault!" Father exclaimed. "It is not able to withhold for long. For some reason the body is able to fight it off. I do not quite understand it myself."

The room fell silent after his outburst. After another long moment the man spoke. "Perhaps we should take this away from young ears?"

Father seemed to remember I was in the room. He nodded his head to the man before looking over at me. "Stay here, Cassandra."

"But, Father-

"I will not be gone for long. Lock the door behind me and let no one else inside."

"Must you?" I asked.

Father walked over and knelt down. "Cassandra, I will be right back. I promise I will come back."

"You won't be gone long?"

"It will only be for a few minutes. I will only be ten minutes at the most, dear heart."

"Yes, Father."

"Good girl." He kissed my forehead. "I shall return in ten minutes, Cassandra."

I should have pleaded with Father to not go with that man, but I never said another word. If he promised he would not be gone for long, then he wouldn't. Father had never broken a promise to me before and I doubted that he ever would.

I only watched as Father left the room with that man. The man had looked back at me and had smirked before closing the door behind them. I walked over to the door and locked it. I then waited.

I recited the French I knew and then worked on some German. I named different parts of the body and their functions. I even walked over to the desk in the corner and read some of Father's messy notes.

Father never returned. The room grew cold and my stomach protested about not eating any dinner. I was huddled under the desk in a light doze when the door opened. Two male voices filled the silent room. One was the voice of the dean of the hospital, the other belonged to Holmes.

"Couldn't be here. It's been quiet and the door was locked. Professor Brennan must have locked it after he left." The dean said.

"She was not with him when it happened. He never would have left her alone unless he knew she was safe. This is the only place she would be." Holmes said.

"Her mother may have returned from whatever trip she was on and the girl is with her."

"No, she didn't."

Someone stood in front of the desk I was under. I recognized the shoes as I crawled out. The man knelt down, grey eyes seeking my green ones.

"Have you been in here this entire time?" He asked. "Do you know about anything that has happened?"

"Father told me to stay here. He said to lock the door and to let no one inside. He said it wouldn't be for long." I said softly.

"And you never left?"

I shook my head. "No."

"Dear Lord," the dean said. "The child is unaware."

I looked away from him and turned back to Holmes. Pushing away the growing panic, I asked.

"Where is my father? Why hasn't he returned yet?"

The dean started talking fast. All he said was nonsense to me. He was trying to calm me, in hopes my attention would be swayed. However instead of the soothing effects it should have caused, I only grew angry.

"Where is my father?" I repeated, daring the two men to lie to me.

"Your father will not be coming back." Holmes said in a tone that was neither cold nor comforting. "He is dead, child."

There was a slight pause before I asked. "Do you know who killed him?"

If either man expected a great show of weeping or a fit of some sort, then they would be disappointed. I had been raised by a doctor. Death to me meant nothing more then the sun rising and setting everyday. It was a fact, and hearing that my father was dead did not change it. I cried of course, but it was with silent tears and a control over ones own emotions that may have frightened the dean.

To Holmes, however my calmness would be the reason for his actions. "What makes you ask that question? You ask me not how but who."

"Because if he was sick I would have seen it. Even if something was the matter with his heart there would be some sign. You have told me to look for answers and I have."

"Your father was killed because he was shot. Several witnesses reported he was speaking to a man, but no one has been able to describe him. Only that he was tall and wore his hat low." Holmes explained.

"The man was here with Father before they left. The man was taller then you. He wasn't as thin as you, but wasn't fat either. He seemed to have just been to a church. He smelled like one." I told Holmes.

"What do you mean?"

I thought for a moment. "He smell of melted candles and the burning incense. He and Father spoke some words. I didn't like him and Father hadn't either. He told Father they had an agreement. Father said he needed more time because it wasn't yet stable."

When I finished, he leaned back on his heels. "You did well by telling me everything."

"Will you find the man who did this?" I asked with tears in my eyes. "Will you help me?"

Holmes nodded his head. "Yes, I promise you I will find him."

Hearing those words broke the little control I had. I threw my arms around Holmes' waist and cried into his chest. It did not matter to me, that his body had tensed, what mattered was feeling safe again. Holmes did not move until after I finished sobbing. Then he carefully pushed me away and stood to his feet.

"Come, child." He said. "You will come home with me for the night."

Later I laid on the settee as a make shift bed. I had yet fallen asleep as I laid awake stating at the dying ambers. A storm had started outside and I curled into a tight ball. I was alone and I was very much afraid. As I curled tighter, there was the sound of a violin being played. It slowly brought me out of the darkness and I was able to sleep.

When I woke the next morning_, _I was afraid of what was to become of me. My mother was in no position to care for me and I had no other living relatives. I knew where orphaned children went and I heard all sorts of stories. I observed as Mister Holmes had taught me. He was alone, he was busy with his own life. I was only a child he had met by chance. It would be pointless to think that he would consider letting me stay here.

The door to Mister Holmes' room opened and he walked out. "Good morning, Miss Brennan, I trust you were able to sleep some?"

I nodded my head. "Yes, sir."

"I spoke with Mrs Frost last night and she will bring you some breakfast soon. I am afraid that I have some work that needs to be done today. You can read any books you can reach while I am gone."

My eyes widened in shock. "You...you're not are making leave?"

He raised his brow at me. "Miss Brennan, may I remind you, you had asked me to find out what happened to your father. I still do not know for certain what occured. Until I do, it would be for the best you stayed with me."

I stared at him for another moment, before I launched myself at him. I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist and hugged him. "Thank you, sir, thank you. I promise I will stay out of your way. I haven't a place to go, but you will never notice me."

Holmes stiffened at my touch, but I did not move away. Finally he touched my shoulder lightly. "Of course you would be staying here, Cassandra. It would hardly do to let that mind of yours go to waste on the streets."

As the weeks passed, Holmes did everything he could as he looked into my father's death. Nothing was found. It seemed whomever had killed him had disappeared. After the death of my father Mr. Henry Jones, my father's solicitor, was a frequent visitor. He was understanding about Holmes' reason for keeping my where abouts a secret.

He conformed there was no guardian for me and it would be no issue if Holmes was granted a temporary guardianship. Jones then went on to explain matters of money to me the best he was able. He spoke of the inheritance I would gain at the age of one and twenty.

My father's house would be left alone until I was age to decide what was to be done with it. During the past few weeks several of my things arrived at the flat. Clothing, books, my father's pocket watch and my mother's pearls.

It was not so long after my father's death when Jones had came to speak to me about someone asking questions. My spirits had lifted when I learned it was my dear professor had written in concern about me. Jones knew of the friendship my father had with this man, and had spoken to Holmes about the possibility of allowing me to write to him. Holmes had spoken to me about it, and I had begged him to let me write to my friend. He finally agreed, but I was to say nothing about where I was or whom I was with.

I was kept a secret. His work was too dangerous, and he did not want to take any risk with someone finding out that this man had a child, even if I was not his. No one would ignore the fact that there was a way to seek revenge on him. Precautions had to be made and set to pervert such actions. Few people knew about me, not even his brother knew about me until years later. I never went out into the city, at least not alone.

After a year with living with Holmes, we learned that the flat was far too small for two people to live. Holmes, by this time, was so fed up with that place. He had found rooms in Baker Street, but he could not afford them alone, the solution to that problem, he would have to find a roommate.

It was a cold January evening. I was sitting in a chair in the sitting room, reading a book, when Mrs Frost walked by carrying a tray. "Wot 're you doin' out 'ere?"

"Reading." I answered, not looking up from my book.

"Oi, girl, you can't read. Won't be cleaning' in 'ere 'en." She said.

"Not that you do." I muttered.

"Wot?"

"Oh nothing." I said calmly.

She glared at me. "Don't be so cheeky. I do look after you."

"You do not look after me, you only drink your gin all of the time." I muttered into my book.

She slammed the trey down, hard, nearly turning everything over. "If it were up te me, yeh wouldn't even be here, 'irl."

"Good thing it wasn't up to you."

She stared at me as she marched over and raised her hand as if to strike me. I crowed behind my book and closed my eyes, preparing for the inventible, when a voice broke out.

"Thank you, Mrs. Frost, that will be all."

She walked out of the room muttering things, slamming the door behind her. I opened my eyes and placed my book in my lap as I looked up. Holmes stood his six inch height as he folded his arms over his chest, his lean frame looming over me.

"Wonderful, Cassandra, now you've done it," He said.

"You've been looking on an experiment." I said noticing his chemical stained fingers, as he drummed them on his arms.

"Don't change the subject." He said. "You know that you are not to start anything with her. Now, what happened this time?"

"I only muttered a few things, but I never thought she could hear them! I did not mean for…"

He sighed tiredly. "I know, but please do not anger her. She will raise the rent money higher then this place is worth. Try not to give her a reason to bother you. Next time, continue with your reading and ignore her."

"I'm sorry."

Holmes just nodded. "Now, why don't we eat?" He said as he took his jacket off.

We sat down and ate the watery strew Mrs. Frost made. We sat in silence, something that was quite common. It was the comfortable silence that I had come to know for the past year. That is when Holmes was not working on anything, which some times one wished for that silence.

"What was the experiment?" I asked.

He paused for a moment as he looked over at me. "What experiment?"

"Holmes." I groaned. "I see chemical stains; you were at the lab again."

"They could be ink stains." Holmes said with a tinkle in his eyes. He silently laughed at my annoyed look and held out his hand to me. "Tell me what you observe, child. Ink or chemical stains? Apply the methods."

I frowned as I took his hand and stared at his fingers. I turned it over and took the other hand, doing the same thing. For moment, I thought that it may be ink, but then I noticed something, "No, it's not ink, it is chemical. Your fingertips are red. It means that you used a chemical that irritated them, ink wouldn't have effect." I said with full confidence.

"Well, done, Cassandra." He smiled. "You were correct, I was at the lab."

"Doing what exactly?"

"I was working on this idea I had." He replied.

"On what?"

"To find out if something is blood or if it may be mud or even ink or whatever. It is a very common mistake and I am in the middle of emitting the mistake. It is a rather good test and I believe that it will be finished soon."

"Did it work?" I asked.

"So far the outcome has been rather successful, I may run one more test or two to be positive." He said.

"Will people use it do you think?"

"You're full of questions tonight." He looked at me, raising his eyebrow.

"I want to know things, Holmes."

"You are turning into a cat. You are becoming very curious."

"You always tell me to ask questions."

He smiled. "Touché, little cat, and yes. I believe that people will use it, Cassandra." He said pushing his bowl away.

"Do you think Scotland Yard will actually use your experiment?" I asked him.

"If they are wise, they will."

"Homes, why don't you work in Scotland Yard?" I asked. "You are good at things like this, so why don't you work there?"

"Isn't time for bed?" He said dismissing me.

"You didn't answer my question."

"You need to get ready for bed."

I stood up and looked at him before going into the room. "Is it because you know that they won't listen to a word you say?"

"No, I do not work for them because I do not want to trouble over trifles that do not interest me." He called out "And I am not required to tell you everything, Cassandra!"

Later, I was dressed in my nightgown and was reading on Holmes' bed when Holmes walked in. "Can I have a few more minutes?" I asked. "I am nearly done with this chapter."

He did not answer as he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "Cassandra, there's something we need to discus."

I sat up and looked at him. "I swear I don't know any thing about the mouse in the cupboard where Mrs. Frost keeps her gin."

He looked at me in a bit of surprise. "What mouse?" He let out an annoyed sigh. "We will talk about that later."

"Then what is it?" I asked closing my book.

"Do you remember the man by the name of Stamford I have told you about? We have had several conversations in the lab at Brats."

I nodded my head. "I remember."

"Stamford stopped by today when I was in the hospital lab working, and he had a friend with him."

"Who?"

"His name is Dr. John Watson, and he is looking to room with someone." He said.

"He told you that as soon as you met him?"

Holmes chuckled. "No, Stamford told him about how I was looking at the rooms. They both came to see me this afternoon when I was in the lab. The good doctor and I talked, and now I'm showing him the rooms in Baker Street tomorrow."

"What?" I exclaimed. "You agreed? What is he like? Will he tell someone about me? Does he even know? Do you know anything about him? Is he kind? Wait…you did say he was a doctor didn't you? Is he-

"Cassandra Brannon, calm down."

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Well?"

"To your first question we only agreed to look at the rooms. Nothing is set in stone. To your second question, from what I observed he seems to be good enough, trustworthy."

"Does he know about me?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No, of course he doesn't know."

"Why not?" I asked.

"I need more data before I can decide whether or not I can tell him. Until then, you will be hidden." Holmes explained. "He will not know about you, you will never be seen by him.

"Will he ever know?"

"Perhaps, but I would not dwell on it." He paused for a moment. "There is something that you must understand."

"What is it?"

"He just came back from the Afghan war as a medical surgeon. He was wounded and it left his left leg a bit lame."

"Lame?" I asked him.

"He walks with a limp; it is something that happened because he was wounded. He walks a bit off balanced." Holmes explained to me. "He may be inside for quite a while still, but he seems to want to get back to work soon. You would have to stay it the bedroom at all times."

"So we are moving?"

"I told you before, Cassandra, we shall have to see." He said. "Now, its time for bed."

"You have to read a story first." I said leaning my back against the pillow.

"Cass-

"Please, Holmes?" I asked.

"I thought you were able to read for yourself."

"You read better than I do."

"I am not the one who needs the practice." Holmes said.

"Holmes." I said.

He sighed annoyed. "Oh very well, what story shall it be tonight?" I smiled as I held up the book I had been reading. "You've heard that a thousand times, no doubt you have it page by page memorized." He said.

"Please?"

"Very well. Where were you at in the story?"

"The day that Arthur pulled the sword from the stone."

Holmes nodded his head as he found the page. He started reading in a loud clear voice and I leaned against him listening. I could have read the book if I wanted, but I found that it was always better when Holmes read it to me. My father had done the same, but I thought Holmes did the voices better. After a while, my eyes grew heavy and I leaned more against my guardian.

"Is this boring you already?" He asked.

"No, King Arthur is my favorite. The fighting, the magic, the knights of the round table. It reminds me of Papa telling me his stories"

"Cassandra, none of it is real. You should not fill your head with such…romantic nonsense. You will become foolish."

Holmes was not being cruel when he said this, by no means was he. It was a matter of fact, and he spoke it as such. He usually realizes this and apologizes. I do not hold it too much against him, sometimes I do, but it will never change because that is just how he sees things.

"I know, but it still is a good story." I said.

He nodded his head as he stood up and placed the book on top of a pile of other books. "I agree, but remember it…"

"Is only a story that was written a long time ago. It is for entertainment and is not something to take seriously. I know, Holmes." I said in a bored tone.

"Now get into bed."

I stood up and crawled into my pile of blankets on the ground. "Holmes, do you really think that it was nonsense?" I asked in a quiet voice.

He looked over at me. "It is possible that some of it is right. Not the magic, mind you, but perhaps it is about the chivalry in the story."

I smiled. "Then there is some truth in it after all."

"Yes, but I have kept you up long enough. We will talk about it another time, you need to sleep."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's note: Another chapter up. Disclaimer I only own Cassandra and sadly icky Miss. Frost. Everyone else is all of Doyle's doings. Reviews are helpful and tend to make updates come faster while flames will be used by Mrs. Hudson to make some tea._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"I cannot say whether things will get better if we change if we change what I can say is they must change if they are to get better."<em>**

**_G. C. Lichtenberg_**

**_Chapter 2_**

As fate would have it, if you believed in such, Holmes and Dr. Watson were to be roommates. During the next few weeks, Holmes and I spent our time packing our things. I am not all quite certain who was happier, Holmes and I, or Mrs. Frost since she was finally losing her terrible tenants. Soon the morning when we were to leave arrived.

I was sleeping still, when I felt a hand shake me gently. "Cassandra, wake up."

I pulled the blanket over my head. "The sun isn't even up yet." I murmured in my pillow.

"I know all the more reason for us to hurry." Holmes said simply.

I took the blanket back and looked at him. "What are you talking about, Holmes?"

"Didn't you hear a word I said last night?"

"I don't remember." I answered.

"Why I even bother telling you things when you as soon as forget it all." He said annoyed.

I frowned, but ignored his comment. "Why do I have to be up this early?"

"We have to go; I need to get you to Baker Street before too many people are out and about." He said.

I sat up, as I started to remember. Since no one was to know about me, save for the new landlady, Holmes would take me to Baker Street early. "All right, I'm up." I said, with a yawn.

He left the room as I changed into a dress. Once I was done, I walked out and he helped me with my coat. Once he made certain I was warm enough, he grabbed my small bag and my hand in his free one. We stepped out into the cold February air and made our way to Baker Street. We walked down many different alleys and took so many different turns I felt my head spin. Holmes was walking fast and I was having trouble keeping up with his long strides.

"Holmes, what are you doing?" I asked as he stopped. He did not answer me, so I tried again. "Holmes-

"Quiet," He ordered as he nearly dragged me down another alley.

"But, Holmes-

"Cassandra, be quiet." He said coldly.

I was shocked. Holmes had never ever talked to me in that tone before. I have been yelled at before, but never spoken to like that. I was silent for the rest of the way there. Not so long after, we came up to a back gate, Holmes opened it, and we walked into a small courtyard. It was bare expect for an empty clothesline, and a tree.

We walked over to the back door. Before he knocked, Holmes knelt down in front of me. "Cass. Cassandra, look at me." I bought my head up and looked at him. "I didn't want you to talk, I was trying to make certain that we were not being followed."

"Were we followed?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No, we weren't." He then stood up and knocked on the door. I grabbed his hand. "Don't tell me you're afraid." He said.

"I'm not."

"Oh of course you're not afraid."

I shot him a look as the door opened and an older woman peered out. She was wearing a black dress with a white apron. She had blue eyes and her hair, grey with some strikes of white, was in a tight bun. I knew at once that she was the new landlady. She could throw us out if there was any mistake or if I did anything wrong to upset her. I hid behind Holmes, something I would never do, but given the way Miss. Frost was, I thought that this new landlady may be the same.

"Mrs. Hudson?" Holmes asked.

"Ah, Mister Holmes, when you said you would be here earlier, I didn't know you meant this early."

"I hope I didn't wake you."

She smiled. "Not at all, I was awake, I usually am at this time."

Holmes, either not knowing or ignoring my fear about her; I think it was the latter, pushed me in front of him. "This is Cassandra Brannon, my ward; we discussed her arrangements a few days ago."

Her eyes, filled with pity, rested on me. "Oh yes, of course."

She led us inside and we walked up seventeen steps of stairs. "Her meals may be difficult. The doctor must not know of it." Holmes said.

"I'm sure we can work it out." Mrs. Hudson said as she opened the door second on the right side. "Perhaps we can bring breakfast in before the doctor wakes?"

"Yes, that was what I have thought about."

The room was a good-sized room. On one side, there was one bed, a wardrobe, and a desk. There was a sheet separating half of the room. Mrs. Hudson walked in and pulled it aside rivaling a small cot and two bedside tables.

"It really, isn't that much I'm afraid." Mrs. Hudson said.

"It's more then enough." Holmes said. "Thank you, for having to go through all of this trouble, you didn't have to."

"It was no trouble at all, Mr. Holmes." She said. "Now, would either of you like something to eat?"

"Nothing for me, I really should be going soon." Holmes said. "Cassandra hasn't eaten anything yet."

"Well, I'll go make her something then."

I watched as she left the room. Holmes walked over to my side of the room and set my bag on the cot. I folded my arms over my chest and pouted as he turned around. "None of that now."

"You didn't say that you would be leaving me alone." I said.

"There are some things that still need to be packed; I won't be gone for long." He said.

"Holmes..."

He walked over to me and rested a hand on my shoulder. "You will be fine, here. I wouldn't leave you here if I didn't think you would be in good hands, now would I?" He asked.

"Well, no." I said.

"There, nothing to worry about. Just stay in this room, Cassandra."

I sighed. "Yes, Holmes."

"I will be back, Cassandra."

"You would have to come back, most of your things are here."

Holmes smirked. "Yes, that would be problematic wouldn't it?"

Giving my shoulder a final squeeze, he left. I took my outer clothing off, and laid them on my cot. I noticed at the end of the bed, a dark navy blue blanket. I run my hand over it feeling how soft it was. Out of my bag, I carefully brought out my father's pocket watch. I opened the cover and carefully set it on the side table. It was true we were finally home. I turned when I heard Mrs. Hudson enter with a tray.

I walked over as she set a bowl of oatmeal on the desk with a glass of milk. "Thank you." I said softy.

She smiled. "You are welcome, Cassandra." She said. "It is not easy moving is it?"

"No, its not." I answered her as I sat down.

"When I was a young girl, I moved from the country to the city, and back to the country for boarding school, and then back to the city to marry."

"Holmes told me it was better here." I said.

"Well, I'm sure he's right."

I took a bite of the oatmeal. It was delicious…was there a bit of cinnamon in it? Miss. Frost never made anything this good. "I had to leave before now. Does the moving ever get easy?" I asked after a few more spoonfuls.

"Yes and no. You will always miss a place. Rather it's the people you grew to love that you leave behind, or just the things you were accustomed to there."

When I had finished eating, she took the tray away and left me. I walked over to my bed, pulled a book out from my bag, and started reading. A few hours later, I heard the unfamiliar voice of Dr. Watson.

I walked over to the door, and opened it a little. I watched him though the creak, but I could not get a good look. I opened it further, and then I watched as Holmes walked into the sitting room. I backed away quickly so that I was not seen, and bumped into the desk. I held my breath, but the doctor was in a deep conversation with Holmes and did not pay attention.

A few moments later, Holmes walked in with a big box. I rushed over to help him. He set down the box and jerked me away. His eyes flashed with anger as he shook his head. He then left and returned with another box, I stood out of the way. He did this a few more times and then closed the door behind him on his last trip. He glared at me, as he grabbed my shoulders, tightly.

"What were you thinking?" He hissed.

"I..."

"You could have been seen! Both times when you peeked out…what if he had seen you? How would I be able to explain that? What if he heard you? He could have come in here. He just came back from a war, men like that do not think and he has his old service, revolver. Don't let me ever catch you doing something that foolish, again, Cassandra."

"I only wanted to see what he looked like." I said in a tiny voice.

He sighed and moved his hands away. He sat crossed legged on the floor in front of one of the boxes and bid me over to him. I slowly walked over. "I know you wanted to see him. I need you to be able to understand fully that the way we used to live, we cannot do that anymore."

"I know."

"Do you, Cassandra? Do you fully understand?" He asked his tone was hard.

"Yes, Holmes, I understand." I said.

He pulled out the books we used for my lessons out of the box. "Well, don't just stand there. Make yourself useful, child, and set these on the desk."

I knew that he was not angry with me anymore and took the books from him. "When will I have my lessons again?" I asked him, as I stood the books up on the desk neatly.

He pulled out his small box that contained his make up. "Desk," he ordered, as he handed it to me. "Now your lessons will have to wait until I have a better understanding of his routine, and even then it may have to wait until I start working again."

I watched as he started putting more of his things away and I sat on his bed. "But, I'll be behind, Holmes."

He stopped putting his clothes in the wardrobe and turned to me. "Cassandra, you are nearly three years ahead of others your age. A couple of days off won't hurt."

"But-

"I know you don't like having nothing to do."

"I despise it." I added.

He chuckled softly and pushed my hair out of my eyes. "It is going to get, better, Cass. I know right now it doesn't seem that way, but it will get better, you'll see."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: School was cancelled today so I was able to update! Now if only I can get more people to review. Speaking of which thank you to the people who have! Reviews not only tell me the story so far is good or tell me what to fix, but also they tend to make updates come faster. **

**Disclaimer: I only own Cassandra, everyone else belongs to Doyle (someday Doyle, someday). I love reviews and flames will be used to heat Baker Street.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Today a man discovered gold and fame, Another flew the stormy seas; Another set an unarmed world aflame, One found the germ of a disease. But what high fates my path attend for I-today-I found a friend."<em>**

**_ Helen Barker Parker_**

**_Chapter 3_**

As the weeks passed, I slowly adjusted to my new life in Baker Street. I did not see Holmes as much as I had become accustomed. It did not bother me when he was out on a case, no, that never really bothered me. What did was the fact that he was in the sitting room, but I could not go out there because of the doctor.

My lessons were starting again so I had more things to do. I loved my lessons. For my English lessons, Holmes had me read different books and he had me write, the writing was more of practicing my neatness then anything. He would teach me mathematic problems and then write out some for me to work on later. Science we would do different experiments together, or he would tell me about them and give me books to read.

Mrs. Hudson, as I came to realize, became my ally. She was the only one who was able to give me the touch that I never really had before, a motherly touch. Over tea, mine with milk hers with honey, she told me stories and I shared secrets with her Holmes did not even know. When I needed advice that I went to her. She would often sneak me downstairs into her kitchen and let me help her with the cooking, or to simple a cookie or two. Holmes never allowed me any sweets, if he knew which is likely that he did; he said nothing of the matter.

However, living in Baker Street, was not very easy. The hardest thing was the sitting room, which I was forbidden to enter. The only time I could go into that room was Friday afternoon when Mrs. Hudson cleaned it. As most men do, Holmes and the doctor made themselves scarce.

When I was in the sitting room, I could return books that I borrowed from Holmes and pick out new ones to read. I often looked out of the windows into the street watching as the people passed by. I would see if Holmes had started on a new experiment at the chemistry table, he had set up. If he had something, I would question about it upon his return so that I could know about it. I never gave much thought to the other occupant, the doctor. That is until Holmes took the doctor on a case with him.

The morning had started with Holmes leaving as he normally did. I was sitting at the desk writing out several passages he wanted me to memorize; memorization is a very important task, as he told me. It was nearly mid afternoon, when Holmes busts into the room in a frantic frenzy.

He called something back to the doctor, as he rushed into the room. He threw me a quick look as he shut the door. I was staring at his wild look and the gleam in his eye, there was only one thing that would cause him to be like that, a case. I quickly sat up in attention. When Holmes was on a case, he often confided me with the problem to help him think. Though I never was able to help him with solving it, he always told me that I helped him clear his mind and focus.

He glanced over at me as he looked around his side of the room. "Watson and I have a case." He said pulling open a drawer to his nightstand.

This time I gave him a look of shock. "What? Since when have you taken anyone along with you on a case?" I asked him. "You don't even take Lestrade or Gregson with you."

"Now, that's not-

"And when did the doctor become Watson?" I interrupted him.

"When did this turn into an interrogation?" Holmes asked turning and giving me his cold hard glare.

"Holmes? When did you become friends with him? Why are you letting-

"Cassandra, that is quite enough."

I looked away. I did not want him to see how hurt I was. I did not understand why he was doing this, why he was changing, why he was no longer confiding in me. "If you are looking for your lens, it's in your desk in the sitting room."

He gave me a curt thank you and left. I tried to get back to memorizing, but I was having trouble focusing. An argument with Holmes was always difficult, mostly because in the end he was only one I had to talk with. Not too long after, Mrs. Hudson walked inside carrying my lunch. She noticed the dark glare I had as I stared down at my paper in front of me.

"Is something bothering you, Cassandra?" She asked setting down the tray.

"Holmes took the doctor out with him." I turned around and looked at her. "He took him out on a case."

"He must have made a friend with Dr. Watson." Mrs. Hudson said.

"Holmes?" I asked. "No, it's a mistake. It must be a mistake, or he might have needed a doctor. Yes, that's it, the police doctor who usually looks at the bodies must be sick, so he asked the doctor to come."

"He and the doctor have been getting along." She said.

"Because he knows he has too, at least until we can do well enough on our own again."

I said. "You will see, be the time this is all over, Holmes and I will find another place to live."

Holmes was not back by dinner, but the doctor was, I could hear him move about in the sitting room, but Holmes was not. Soon it was past my bedtime. I was dressed and ready for bed, and he still had not returned. I was determined to wait until he came home, but after an hour or so, I fell asleep.

The next thing I knew, I was lifted up by strong arms. "Holmes?" I asked without opening my eyes.

"Shh. Go back to sleep, child,"

"What time is it?" I asked as he tucked me into bed.

"It's either late at night or very early in the morning, I don't know." He whispered as he pulled the blanket up to my chin.

"What was the case about?" I yawned.

"In the morning, you need to sleep." He said.

"What about you?"

"I'm going to stay up and think for a while. Now sleep."

I closed my eyes and snuggled deeper in the warm bed. "Goodnight, Holmes."

The next morning when I woke up, I was shocked to find that it was late in the morning. I was even more shocked to find Holmes still sleeping in bed. I quickly got dressed and when I heard her coming up the top steps, I opened the door and Mrs. Hudson walked inside with a tray.

"There is enough for both of you." She whispered setting the tray down on the desk.

I nodded and she then left the room. I was half way done eating breakfast by the time Holmes woke up. "Good morning, Holmes." I said.

"Good morning." He said. "What time is it?"

"Ten." I said looking at the small clock on the desk.

He shot up, and got out of bed. "Turn around while I dress, Cassandra."

I turned around and sighed. "Are you going to eat breakfast?" I asked.

"I shouldn't have slept in. I need to work. No, I'm not going to eat breakfast."

"Holmes," I started to say as I turned.

"Cassandra!"

I turned back around and looked at the wall. "What was the case about, Holmes?" I asked.

"A man was murdered."

"How did he die?"

"He was poisoned."

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"There were no stab wounds, but there were blood stains."

I frowned as I thought. "So the stains belonged to the murderer, did you find anything else?"

"A woman's wedding ring."

"So it was a woman who did it." I said confidently.

"You were rather quick to judge on that." Holmes said. "Now, here is another piece of evidence that I found. There was also the word, Rache written on the wall in blood."

"Rachel?" I asked.

"No, Rache." He repeated. "Tell me what you make of that."

I had noticed the little accent the word had when Holmes said it. "Is that a foreign word?"

"Yes, well done, Cassandra. Its organ is German and it means revenge. I placed an advisement in the newspaper for the ring. Hopefully I will have a young woman come to retrieve it." Holmes said as he walked next to me, fully dressed.

I tilted my head up and stared at him. "Do you think you'll hear something today?"

"I'm positive. Now, I have told you enough for today. I must go."

"Holmes- I started to say before he looked down at me.

"I have to do some things. Watson is going to stay for anyone who will come and answer the advisement."

"All day?" I asked. "Holmes-

He sighed. "Cassandra, not now, later, we will talk later. I really must go."

He then left without another word to me. For the rest of the day, I was fuming. Friday was my day to spend one or two hours in the sitting room. It was not fair. I was angry, not so much at Holmes, but at the doctor. It was all his fault, Holmes would have remembered. I did not understand why Holmes could not do this himself, why did the doctor have to help him.

By the time, Mrs. Hudson came with lunch; I was staring grimly out the window. There was not much to see out of the window, not as much as you could see from the ones in the sitting room. I was not hungry, so I just picked at my sandwich. Holmes then walked into the room. He took one look at my uneaten lunch and stood next to me.

He knelt down in front of me and lifted my chin up. Green eyes met his grey. "What is bothering you, my dear girl?"

"Nothing, it is nothing."

"It does not seem like nothing. You are angry about something and you are not even eating. Now, what is bothering you, little cat?"

I shook my head. "It doesn't matter."

"Cassandra Brannon, you know that you can tell me anything that has you so concerned."

I sighed. "I know, Holmes."

"Come now, are you really not going to tell me what is on your mind?" He asked.

"I feel-

There was a knock on the door. "Holmes, Inspectors Lestrade and Gregson are here to see you." The doctor said.

"I'll be there in a minute." Holmes called back. He then turned back to me. "Cass-

"It does not matter, Holmes." I said standing up. I walked over to my side of the room and closed the sheet behind me.

"We'll talk when I return." He promised.

I heard him slowly get up and walk out of the room. Not wanting to stay in the bedroom, I snuck downstairs and into the kitchen. Mrs. Hudson was rolling out the crust of a pie when I walked in.

"Oh, hello, Cassandra." She smiled brightly. "I'm just about to bake an apple pie, would you like to help me?"

I nodded my head and she had me place the apple pieces into the pie. "Is something wrong, dear?" She asked me after a while. "You are very quiet."

I sighed. "Mrs. Hudson, have you ever been angry at someone, but you don't know the reason why you're mad at them?" I asked. "Even if that person never did anything to you?"

"Are we talking about Dr. Watson?" She asked.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I have my ways, Cassandra."

I did not ask how she knew. To this day, I still do not know how she knew or anything else for that natter. "I'm angry at Holmes as well, but I should be used to him rushing out on a case." I admitted. "I don't understand it."

"You're jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Yes." She looked up at me and wiped her hands on her apron. "Cassandra, it happens. At one point or another in life, we become jealous."

"Why would I be jealous?" I asked her.

"I'm afraid that I can not tell you that. It is something you need to find out on your own."

I did not say another thing about it, but I did help her bake the pie. I heard yelling not too long after, but Mrs. Hudson made me stay with her. When the yelling stopped and about an hour later when everyone, including Holmes and the doctor left, I walked back into the bedroom. As it grew late, I slowly got ready for bed. I was thinking about what Mrs. Hudson had said.

I was laying in bed looking at my father's pocket watch when Holmes walked inside. He looked over at me. "I didn't wake you up, did I?" He asked as he took his coat off and hung it back against the chair.

"No." I popped myself up on my elbow. "What was all the yelling about from earlier?"

"The murderer tried to get away."

"He was here?" I asked. "Did you solve it?"

"Yes, he was here, and yes, I solved it," He said sitting down beside me on the bed.

"What happened?" I asked sitting up.

"It was over lost love." Holmes replied. "Bah, lost love, ridiculous."

"Why?"

"Matters of the heart are the weakness in people. It turns people to think illogically about things, they lose whatever common knowledge they have over it. Some people will even kill because of the heart. You will be better off in life without such things, Cassandra."

"Whatever does that mean?" I asked.

He chuckled. "You will understand what I'm telling you, someday. You seem to be in a better mood. Do you still want to talk about it?"

"Have you ever felt something towards someone, and then realize that it was wrong to feel that way?" I asked.

"On some rare occasions, yes I have." He said.

I sighed. "I was jealous of the doctor."

"Watson? What- ah, I see." He sighed. "Cassandra, you have no reason to be jealous about him."

"I know, but I was- I still am." I admitted.

He sat cross-legged and looked at me. "Why?"

"You never told me you become friends with him."

"I saw no importance to tell you who it is I associate with."

"Then you took him out on a case." I said.

"And, it's a good thing I did. He helped out a great deal, and as I've told you, being able to talk to someone helps to think." He said.

"He made you forget what day it was." I said.

He frowned. "The day-it's Friday, Cassandra, I did not think about it. Watson is not to blame, that lies with me. You know that when I focus on the case I sometimes forget certain things."

"I am tired of looking at the same four walls, Holmes."

"I know, but you know the reason for you staying in here. It's truly for the best until I can be certain that the man who went after your father will not go after you as well." He said.

I looked down. "I'm sorry, Holmes."

"Cass, you are only five, I think I can take that into consideration."

"But, I shouldn't-

"You're still a child, Cassandra."

"I don't want to be. I want to be like you are, Holmes."

He stared at me for a long time. "Promise me something, Cass." He said. "Promise me that you won't be just like me, not in everything. I'm not the best person, Cassandra."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Another chapter! Gotta love senior skip day and act week. Three days off!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Cassandra, everyone else belongs to Doyle. I love reviews and will use flames to heat the occupants of Baker Street. **

* * *

><p><strong><em>"A true friend is someone who reaches for your hand and touches your heart."<em>**

**_Unknown_**

**_Chapter 4_**

It had been a few weeks after the case when I had gotten a cold. It had started as nothing serous, but as two more weeks had passed, it worsened. I had woken up to the sound of Holmes putting his shoes on.

I slowly sat up. "Is it another case today?" I asked hoarsely.

"Yes." He walked over and laid his cool hand on my forehead. "You have a slight fever, today. I will have Mrs. Hudson make you some tea to help your throat. Do you want something to eat?"

"Do I have to eat?"

"One piece of toast. I am sure that you can handle it."

"Yes, Holmes."

When he came back, I only ate a few bites before I set the plate down. Holmes was sitting at his desk working, but he turned to me. He eyed my plate and sent me a look of disappointment.

"It hurts to eat, Holmes." I said.

"Keep drinking the tea." He said as he stood up. "I have to go; I'll only be out for two hours, three at the most."

I nodded. "All right."

"Mrs. Hudson will look after you, while I'm gone."

"Yes, Holmes."

"I'll try not to be too long."

After he left, I tried to sleep, but it was proving to be impossible. Mrs. Hudson kept giving me tea with honey. She replaced the cloths on my forehead. It was when I was starting to sneeze that she took my temperature.

"38.5! Oh, Cassandra," She said worried. "If it keeps rising like this, I'll have to tell Dr. Watson."

"You mustn't." I cried.

"Cassandra, if your fever keeps rising, we may not have any other choice." She told me gently.

"But Holmes said that no one is to ever know-"

"If he saw how high your fever was, he would have told the doctor as well."

Another hour had passed before Holmes finally returned. "Mrs. Hudson reported that your fever is rising, open your mouth." I did so and he struck the thermometer in. He stared at his pocket watch timing it. When time was up, he took the thermometer out. "39.5!" He felt my forehead. "You're on fire, Cassandra, and your eyes are turning red."

I bit my lip as he started pacing around the room "Holmes?" I asked worried.

He sighed. "I need to tell Watson."

"But, he'll tell! Holmes he'll tell!" I said terrified.

He walked over and knelt down in front of me. "He won't, Cass."

"How do you know?"

"He won't." He said firmly. He stared at me for a moment. "Do you trust me, Cassandra?"

I nodded. "Of course I do, Holmes."

"Then you know that I would never place you into such danger." He told me gently.

"Holmes, I know that, but I don't know him."

"He won't hurt you. I swear to you that he will not hurt you. He'll take good care of you."

"You can't leave me alone with him." I said stubbornly.

He sighed. "Cassandra."

"Not alone, Holmes, please stay with me?"

"All right, but you are to let him help."

I watched him go out and I leaned back against the pillows. A few moments later, I heard them outside the door talking. "Watson, what I'm about to show you, you must understand few people know and I intend to keep it that way."

"Holmes, what is all about?"

The door opened and they walked inside. The doctor was tall, not as tall as Holmes was. He stood straight, even if he was leaning a bit on a cane. He had blonde hair and a small mustache. His eyes were a blight blue color and looked at me with concern.

"Watson, this is Cassandra Brennan. She is a client. She is very sick and is in desperate need of your help." Holmes said.

The doctor approached and I sat up. He pulled his medical bag up and set it on the bed. He listened to my lungs and checked my pulse. "Do you know what her temperature is?" He asked.

"39.5, and that was a few moments ago." Holmes replied.

He peered into my face. I backed away and Holmes shot me a look. I sat still, and when the doctor was finished, he sat back. "Her eyes are red." The doctor said. "Have you been sneezing today?" He asked me.

I nodded. "Yes, sir."

"She also complains of her throat burning." Holmes added. "She has not been able to eat much."

"She has the measles." The doctor said while looking at Holmes.

"Are the measles bad?" I asked.

"Not when they are treated correctly."

"What do we do?" Holmes asked.

"There isn't much to do I'm afraid. Bed rest, fluids, and trying to keep her fever down are all that we can do. Other then that, she seems to be a healthy child, a bit small and pale, but healthy. Her parents, do they know about how sick she is?" The doctor asked.

I pulled my knees to my chest and rested my chin on top. Holmes walked over and sat down beside me. He knew that I hated talking or hearing about my parents. "Her father was killed a little over a year ago. Her father's death is the reason why she became my client. As for her mother she is in a mental institution and is unable to care for her."

"So you have been caring for her?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, I have. We have a bit of an agreement on it. She would stay with me until it was safe for her and until I found the man behind her father's murder. In turn, she has agreed for me to continue teaching her."

"Why did you not tell me of this sooner?" The doctor asked.

"I do not want people to know of her. My profession is dangerous, as you know, Watson. If word got out about her…they would not hesitate to harm her."

"But, she has been here the whole time?"

"Yes, Cassandra has stayed in this room; she goes out in the sitting room when Mrs. Hudson cleans."

The doctor slowly nodded his head. I could tell he wanted to ask Holmes more questions, but did not say another word about it. Instead he turned to me. "We better let you get some rest."

The doctor left the room while Holmes moved and tucked me under the covers. "Holmes?" I asked. He paused and looked at me. "Am I going to get better?"

"Yes, you foolish girl, you will. All this worry over the measles? I fear my dear girl, we have overacted." He said.

I smiled. "I believe the world will end."

Holmes chuckled. "Now, try to get some sleep."

He stood up and was nearly out the door when I spoke up. "He's not that bad."

He turned and looked me. "I told you he was good."

"He won't tell anyone, will he?" I asked.

"No, no he won't tell."

"Holmes, does this mean that I can go out in the sitting room?"

"Is that all you can think about?" He chuckled. "Yes, you can. Now sleep, Cassandra. You need to do as the doctor said and rest."

For the next three days, I was feverish. With Dr. Watson looking after me, the fever slowly came down. I mostly slept through all of it, but when I woke up it was usually to him keeping watch over me. We talked a little; well he did most of it, since my throat was hurting.

On the third night, he said that my temperature was back to normal and that I would be well soon. After he left, I had gone to sleep for the night when I had a nightmare. When I opened my eyes, Holmes was hovering above me.

"Holmes!" I cried as I jumped up and flung my arms around his neck.

He untangled my arms from around his neck and held my shoulders to my side. "Now, tell me what happened." He said.

I looked down. "It was the bad man again. He found me here."

"It was only a dream."

I looked up at him. "But it wasn't. He was here...and he...He…"

"Hush, now. He cannot hurt you."

"But, it can happen." I said pulling my knees up to my chest. "The man could come back."

"It's very unlikely, one percent chance that it will happen. You are aware of the precautions that are made to insure it does not happen. At any rate, if he did want to come after you, he would have tried months ago. You have nothing to worry about."

"Yes, Holmes."

"Now, go back to sleep."

I crept under the covers. "You should sleep too. I know you have not gotten that much. You need to really stop staying up so late when you're on a case."

He opened my nightstand drawer open and pulled out my father's watch. He opened it and set it on the nightstand, so my parents faced me. "Don't worry, child, I will."

I laid down and he turned out the light. I waited until heard his soft snores before I closed my eyes and slept.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Another chapter! Whoa! Reviews make me type faster and flames will be used for one of Holmes' experiments. I own only Cassandra and Jess, everyone else belongs to Doyle.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"When one door of happiness closes, another opens; but often we look so long at the closed door that we do not see the one which has been opened for us."<em>**

**_ Helen Keller_**

**_Chapter 5_**

As a year passed, many things had changed. The first was that Watson, yes I now called him Watson the title "the doctor" no longer existed, we had became friends. I knew that if I ever needed to talk about anything and I didn't want to talk to Holmes, or if it had to do with Holmes, I knew that I could talk to him.

Since Watson now knew about me, Mrs. Hudson had me moved into the spare bedroom. It was small, but it was also perfect. I had a bed, a desk and chair, a small wardrobe, and a small chest sat that at the front of my bed. The window in my room overlooked the courtyard.

Watson had gone to join an old friend of his to help him with his practice. They both were doing well with it, and I was happy with the small little family that the three of us had. Of course, this was all before Watson had meet Miss. Mary Mortson.

One afternoon, I had just finished helping Mrs. Hudson in the kitchen baking and was walking upstairs. I stopped in front of the door to the sitting room and was about to walk inside when I heard Watson's angry voice.

"Which is it today? Morphine or Cocaine?"

My hand froze mid air over the doorknob. Not again, he only did it a month ago. He said he would not do it again. He promised me that he would not do it again. Not after I caught him, not after I saw it happen.

"It is cocaine." Holmes answered; his voice broke me from my thoughts. "A seven-per-cent solution, would you care to try it?"

I slammed the door to my room and threw myself on my bed. I covered my face in the pillow. It was not that I had just found out about my guardian's drug addiction. I have known him for two years, so of course I knew. No, the problem lies that he was using them again, after he promised he would not.

About an hour later, there was a knock on my door. "Cassandra?"

"Come in, Watson." I said. He walked inside and closed the door. "What was the reason this time?"

"You knew about this?" I gave him a look and he mumbled. "Of course you knew."

I turned away, furious. It was not the first time Holmes done this, and deep down, I had a feeling that it would not be the last time. "He's bored." I said glaring at the wall.

"Cassandra, he…"

"Watson, I know the reason. He wants a case. He needs work something to do. Stupid data…stupid problems…it's too much boredom for him to handle." I sat up and folded my arms across my chest. "He knows what can happen."

"Yes, Cassandra. He is aware of what may happen if he continues." Watson agreed.

"I shouldn't let him; I should try to stop him." I said.

"You do not need to feel responsible for what he does."

"Someone needs to."

"I've tried. I tried to reason with him, but I'm afraid that the only person who can stop this is himself." Watson said.

"So I can't be angry at him?" I asked.

"Oh no, by all means be angry." Watson said. "Just don't blame yourself for his actions. You are still a child, Cassandra, and this is something that Holmes needs to do on his own."

"Thank you, Watson." I said.

"Of course, oh and there was a new case." He said.

My mood lightened a bit. "About what?"

"Well, a young woman, Miss Mary Morstan came not too long ago. Her father disappeared ten years ago and in the past six, she has relieved a pearl. Today she received a note, a meeting tonight at seven o'clock." Watson explained.

"Will you and Holmes go with her?"

He nodded. "Yes. He just left to go to do some research for the case."

"What is she like?" I asked.

He had dream like look on his face. "She's beautiful."

I gave him a strange look, before I broke out into a smile. "You like her."

"What?" He asked brushing. "Don't be rid-

I jumped up and laughed. "You do! You do fancy her!"

He sighed annoyed. "That's what Holmes said…Among other things."

"What did he do this time?" I asked.

"He reminded me not to overlook things."

"I don't think it's bad for you to fall in love."

Watson smiled as he laid his hand on my shoulder. "No, its not. I should get back to reading that book he wanted me to read."

I watched him as he went back out into the sitting room and I slowly followed him. He sat in his chair, picked up a book, and started reading it. I sat in my seat near the window and frowned as I looked outside. When Holmes came back, Watson looked up from his book and I ignored him, by turning back to the window. I listened as his footsteps came my way. He touched my shoulder with his hand, but I stood up and walked out of the room.

I walked into my room and closed the door. I pulled my knees up to my chest and sighed. Whenever we fought, it was not easy, it never was. I could not forgive him right away and he knew it. The next morning I walked out to the sitting room. My eyes did not miss the sight of Holmes and Watson sitting down eating breakfast, with a great big grey dog lying near their feet.

"Watson, when did we get a dog?" I asked turning to him.

"We didn't. He tracked for us earlier this morning." Watson said.

"Why?" I asked as I petted the dog behind his ears, which he gifted me with a tongue to my other hand. "Did Miss Mary Morstan get kidnapped?"

Watson shook his head. "No, nothing of the sort."

He then quickly filled me in on what happened the night before, and proceeded onto this morning's events. He told of the meeting last night of a Mr. Thaddeus Shollo. Then when they went to speak with his brother, which when they arrived they found him dead.

"How?" I asked.

"A poisoned dart," Watson said.

"Someone shot him with a poisoned dart?" I asked in shock, my eyes growing wide.

"Someone who was in the ceiling, they were able to get there from climbing up to the roof."

Watson went on with why they searched nearly all of London. This one case that had started out as a mere meeting, had turned into murder, and Scotland Yard thought that Mr. Shollo killed his own brother.

"I don't think he did." I said.

"You don't think who did what?" Holmes asked. When I did not answer, he sighed annoyed. "Really, child, must you act so stubborn?"

I did not say anything to him. I looked over at Watson and changed my question so that he could understand me. "Mr. Shollo I don't think he killed his brother. He does not seem like he could or that he would want to kill his brother. Besides he was with you wasn't he?"

Before either could say anything, the front door slammed open. A chorus of shouting and feet stomping up the stairs reached our ears. The Irregulars had arrived for duty. The Irregulars, or the unofficial Baker Street police force as they were also called, were a group of young street urchins.

Holmes had them when we lived at the old flat, but it now seemed that our force had grown into a larger number of boys. Holmes did not mind it, and it never bothered me. Each one of the boys was loyal to Holmes. In turn, the Irregulars become my friends, my brothers of different ages. They saw me as their sister, one which they take with them on assignments when permitted, and protected.

When about eight or nine boys bust into the room Holmes looked at all of them. "Wiggins!" He shouted above the talking boys.

The commanding officer, the eldest boy of about eleven, dashed in front of Holmes. He has dark brown hair with brown years. He had dirt on his face, hands, and clothes. He held his hand up to his worn beaten black cap in a salute.

"Guv?" He asked.

"Next time I ask to see you, don't being the whole force with you." Holmes said. "I can't even think with all t…"

Wiggins stuck his fingers in his mouth and whistled. The boys stopped what they were doing and stood at attendance. They quickly scampered in order by age and I spotted Wiggins' younger sister Jess. She was a year older then myself and the only girl member. Her hair was cut short and she was dressed in boy's clothes. Holmes knew, we all knew, but he allowed her to stay on.

Jess was my best friend, my only best friend. We have known each other for as long as I lived under Holmes' care. She has always been my friend and I hers. She knew everything about me, and I told her everything.

"Thank you, Wiggins for your quick organization." Holmes said.

"Thank you, Guv."

"Now, each of you are to look out for a boat called the Aurora. A guinea to the lad who finds it, and reports it to Wiggins, who then reports it to me."

Bursts of excitement were let lose. The boys all left expect for Wiggins and Jess. "Wiggins," Holmes said turning to him. "Make sure they receive their pay," He said as he handed him the money.

"Right, sir. Come on, Jess."

"Can Cassandra come with us?" She asked.

I looked at Holmes. "Can I go?" I asked.

"Don't cause any trouble." He said. "Look after her, Wiggins."

"I will, come on you two, let's go."

Jess and I followed him as we run towards the decks. When we got there some of the Irregulars were setting up lookouts so that they could watch the ships. Wiggins had us stay as he went to go find the others. Jess and I climbed up on some crates and we sat there.

"So, why we lookin' fer this boat?" Jess asked me.

I told her what I knew with what happened. She looked at me wide eyed at certain points, and nodded at others. Sometimes I had to stop and explain something to her, but she did not mind.

"And now, Scotland Yard thinks that Mr. Shollo killed him." I finished.

"Do you think he did?" She asked.

"I don't think so. Why would someone want to kill his brother?"

"There's a lot of reasons." Jess said.

"Like what?"

"Like-wait Mis'er 'olmes didn't tell you? I'm tellin' ye somethin' that you don't know before him?"

"Jess…"

She smiled. "Me think that its money."

"You mean the treasure?" I asked.

"Sure is. Where I come from, its everything, the money it is." Jess said.

"No it's not that, they are both well off." I thought for a moment. "No, someone else must of killed him."

Jess nodded and then sat up. "So you think the doc likes her?" She asked changing the subject.

"You should have seen his face when he talked about her, Jess. He likes her."

"Who likes who?"

We turned and saw Wiggins as he sat down between us. "Watson, I think he likes the client." I said.

"Don't interfere." He warned.

"Why not?" Jess asked.

"Because you don't know if you're make a mess of things."

"I don't want that to happen." I said.

He shook his head at us. "What do you two know anyway? You both are too little to understand."

"We are not." I said.

"You are six-

"So? You were six when you started working for Mis'er 'olmes." Jess said. "And I am seven."

We stayed there for a few more hours. When Wiggins was to report to Holmes, he took me home with him. On way, we heard some shouting and went to investigate. The youngest of the Irregulars, five-year-old Billy, tried to break away from a boy who was a little older then Wiggins.

"Oi, you!" Wiggins shouted as he ran over. "What 're doin' to him?"

The boy turned and looked at him. "Wot you want?"

"Leave Billy alone!" I shouted.

"Wot are you going to do if I don't?"

Wiggins stood up tall. "Want to find out?" He asked holding his fists out.

The older boy laughed. Wiggins threw a left hook at him and the boy fell down. Wiggins went to walk past him when the boy shot his hand out and grabbed his ankle. Wiggins fell flat faced on the ground. The boy started kicking him in the ribs. I ran and lunged at the boy. I latched myself to his legs and held on fast to him. He tried to kick me away but I did not let go. Finally, he pulled us both down to the ground. I let him go and sat up when he pulled his leg back and bashed his foot in my face.

I cried out and he was about to do it again, when I saw four other bodies jump on top of him. Someone helped me back up to my feet and I looked at Wiggins standing next to me, through my swollen left eye. He scowled as he held his sleeve up to my nose to stop the bleeding.

"Cassie, are you all right?" Jess asked she run over.

"I'm all right."

"You shouldn't' 'ave joined in the fight." He said. "Mis'er 'olmes is going, 'o cub me fer sure."

"You didn't do anything wrong." I said.

"We better get ye home."

When we arrived at the flat, we had just walked inside and met Watson, who was walking down stairs. "Cassandra, what happened?" He asked.

"There was a fight with an older boy." Wiggins explained. "She tried to help."

Watson looked at me worried. "Cassandra-

"I'm all right, really." I said.

He sighed but he knew that it would be useless to argue. "You better get inside; Holmes will want to see this. I'll have Mrs. Hudson bring you a cold compress for that eye before I go."

"Where are you going?"

"I want to check on Miss Morstan and to tell her how things are coming along." I smiled at him. "I only want to make certain that she is fine." My grin widened and Wiggins hid a smile as well. "Honesty!" Watson exclaimed. "Holmes is a bad influence on you sometimes."

Wiggins and I laughed. Wiggins then left. I slowly made my way upstairs. I did not want to see him, but I knew that it would not be good if I hid it from him. I lingered out in the hallway before Holmes called from within inside.

"Come in, Cassandra." I let out a sigh and walked into the room. He bought down the book he was reading and stared at me. "Did one of the Irregulars do that to you?"

I shook my head as he walked over to the water basin. "No, it was an older boy we ran into. Wiggins was taking me home when we saw him picking on Billy. He and Wiggins fought, so I went to help."

"His territory must have been crossed." He said wetting a cloth.

"Territory?" I asked.

"His place for making money, his home, or it might be a place where he gets his food from."

"Oh." I said softly.

He walked over and gently wiped my face. "I thought I told you to stay out of trouble."

"I did stay out of trouble."

"You provoked the boy." He said.

"He was hurting Billy! What was I to do? Let him hurt little Billy? He was so big, Holmes. Billy was doubled over and Wiggins was hurt as well!"

He stopped wiping my face and tipped my chin so that I had no choice but to look at him. "Cassandra, you are no older than he, there was no need to join in this fight. Wiggins is more then capable of handling himself, as are the other older boys. They will protect you younger ones."

"I had to do something, Holmes. It did not feel right standing there and doing nothing."

He did not say anything else as he continued to clean my face. Mrs. Hudson came in and handed him the compress. Holmes pressed it gently on my left eye. "You are never to do something like that again." He said firmly.

"You mean that I can't someone when they need it?" I asked.

He sighed. "You know that's not it. You should not have tried to fight that boy. He's older then you, Cassandra. If Wiggins and the others were not there, who knows how worse your injuries could have been."

"It wasn't that bad."

"Don't let it happen again."

"Yes, sir." I said.

Holmes nodded and then stood up. He sat in his chair and went on with reading his book. I stood there for a few moments watching him read. I wanted to ask him something, but I was afraid to. At the same time, I wanted to know.

"Holmes?"

"What is it?"

"Why?"

"Why what?" He asked. "You shall have to be more precise, I am not a mind reader."

"Why did you do it, Holmes? Why did you use, cocaine?" I asked.

He set his book down and looked up at me. "Come here, Cass." I placed the compress on the table and walked over to him. When I was standing in front of him, he took my hands and stared at me for a long time. "I know you don't like this habit, but it is a way for me to cope."

"Cope with what?"

"For not having anything to do when a case is finished, or when I do not have a case at all." he said.

"Isn't there something else that you can do?" I asked him.

"No, there is nothing. I have tried."

"Holmes, it is an awful habit." My voice then dropped to a whisper. "What if you die?"

"That will not happen."

"How do you know?"

He sighed. "Because it's not going to happen, I won't let it happen." I gave him a look of disbelief and he lightly chuckled. "I cannot fool you into believing that nothing bad happens anymore can I?"

"No." I said folding my arms over my chest. "You can't."

He let a sardonic smile touch his lips for a moment and moved his hands so they rested on my shoulders. "Cassandra, when you are older, you will understand that sometimes in life, one may have certain methods to defer certain emotions. After I solve something, or when I have nothing to work on, my mind has nothing to do. It must always have something to do. The drug, it lets me to be able to go into the depth of my mind, to think on things better than I normal can."

"Watson said that it might take away your mind." I cried.

He gently squeezed my shoulders to silence me. "I know the risks of my habit, but as some things in life they will not be taken seriously." He sighed. "I'm sorry for making such a promise to you in the first place, child. I shouldn't have when I knew that it would be impossible to keep."

"Did you even try?"

"I did what I could."

I sighed. I was still a little angry, but I did not want to fight. "I do not like it, Holmes."

"I know."

As the hours passed, I heard pacing in his bedroom. Watson had came back and still Holmes continued to pace. He did not come down to dinner and I found myself staring at his closed bedroom door. When I had gotten dressed, and was lying in bed trying to sleep, I still heard him.

I got out of bed and I made my way into his room. When I entered, I closed the door and hopped on his bed. I looked at him. He was smoking his pipe and he walked from one end of the room to the other. He said nothing to me, he was in deep concentration, and I just watched him. At times, he muttered to himself, and others he would sit on the bed to only jump back up again.

When I opened my eyes, I found myself tucked into Holmes' bed. I slipped out from under the bedcovers and went out into the sitting room. Holmes and Watson were sitting at the table eating breakfast…well Watson was anyway. I saw how hanged and tired Holmes looked as he leaned on his elbows and stared at the coffee pot.

"Did you sleep at all?" I asked taking my seat at the table next to Holmes.

He grunted, shook his head, and pulled at his hair, causing it to stick out. "No, my bed was occupied already."

"You should have woken me." I said as Watson handed me a plate.

"And allow you miss a night of sleep that you need?" Holmes asked.

"Did you find anything else for the case?" I asked.

"I know everything about the case." He said. "I have had no news from the Irregulars. I have sent my other agents out and I have done everything I could, yet nothing."

"I'm sure we will hear something today." Watson said.

I nodded my head in agreement. "You will hear something soon, Holmes."

"If not tomorrow, I'll go look myself, but it will be the men I look for." Holmes said. "I will go right to the source of all of this. This is not a matter that can be trifled with and I must not waste anymore time."

There was no news. Holmes worked on some experiment all day; no, he more threw himself into his work. He did not answer when Watson and I tried to talk with him. He just waved Watson away when he left to check on Miss Morstan. I continued trying to talk to Holmes. Finally, he become quite irritated, tossed a book in my direction, told me to go read and to leave him alone.

I took the book with me into my room and started to read it. It was all right until I had reached the part where the man was putting together the dead body parts. I slammed the book shut. I did not think about the book for the rest of the day. That night I woke up screaming from a nightmare. Both Holmes and Watson had rushed into the room.

"What was it about, Cassandra?" Holmes asked as soon as he turned up the gas light and saw me huddled on my bed.

"The book you gave me." I said in a small voice.

"What book?" Watson asked.

"Frankenstein." I answered.

"Holmes!" Watson exclaimed as he glared at him. "How could you let her read that?"

"I did not realize what book it was." Holmes said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You should have paid attention."

"I was busy at the moment." He snapped.

"She is still only a child. Do well to remember that." Watson shook his head and stood up, walking out of the room.

Holmes sighed. "Was it the part with the bodies that frightened you the most or was it the creature?" He asked me

"The part where he put the dead bodies together. I'm sorry, Holmes."

"It is not your fault, Cassandra. I should have paid more attention. You know that it is only a story, and nothing about it is real. Now try to go to sleep."

"Have you heard anything?" I asked as I got back into bed.

"No." Holmes said standing.

"Holmes, you will find the person behind this, you always do."

The next morning, Holmes had left as he said he would. It was carried out as a normal day until the early evening. I was in Holmes' room, looking for the science book he wanted me to read when an older man walked in. I studied the man's face, well what little I could make out from his scarf. I suddenly recognized the dark grey eyes it was Holmes.

"Did you find anything out?" I asked.

"Yes, turn around. I need to change; an officer is out in the sitting room with Watson. Best for you to wait here until he leaves."

I turned and looked at the wall. "What did you find, Holmes?"

"The man who is behind all of this is Jonathan Small." Holmes replied.

"Did he kill Mr. Shollo?"

"I'm not sure, but I am certain that the poison dart did come from him."

"Then his brother did not kill him." I said.

"No, he did not. However, from the evidence that we saw, whoever killed Mr. Shollo was a - He stopped.

"What?" I asked.

"I cannot say, Cass."

"You do know?"

"I do."

"Then why not tell me?" I asked.

"It is not something for you to hear."

"Holmes, I will be fine."

"And this is coming from the little girl who had nightmares from reading a book." He finished changing and made me turn around. "There are certain things in life that you can go without knowing for now, Cassandra." He said.

"But you told me that you would tell me everything I need to know. All I have to do is ask, and ask the right questions." I said.

"I have, and I still will, but I will not tell you the whole case until you are older."

"How much older?"

He chuckled. "Not by your age. Let me rephrase. When you have grown wiser and I know that you can handle the information. Now, I have to go."

I watched him leave the room and I sat on his bed. I had to wait until they had left the flat before I could come out. After I finished eating, I walked outside and into the courtyard. I went over to the little tree and slowly climbed up. I earned a few cuts and scraps on my way up, but I made it up a branch. I leaned my back against the bark of the tree and smiled, as I was contempt.

An hour had passed, but I needed to think. Why did he treat me as an adult, but then treat me suddenly like a child again? I did not understand why Holmes would do that. I was still there thinking when Holmes finally found me.

"I thought I told you to stay in your room." He said his tone was stern, and angry.

"You did." I softly admitted.

"Come down from there, Cassandra Brennan."

I winced. He only ever used my last name when he was angry with me. I quickly made my way down and sat next to him. "Did you stop the man?"

"Yes, I did."

"So the treasure was found?" I asked.

"Yes, it was found, and Watson took it to Miss Morstan."

"What happens if she forgets about him once she gets the treasure?"

"You mean what would happen if she is overcome by greed and she rejects him?" He asked.

I stared at him for a moment. "Well…yes." I said a bit unsure.

"Then Watson may not want to pursue another relationship again. It may even break him. Even to where he is at the point of never looking at life the same way again."

I shot up to my feet. I seized his arm and started pulling. "You have to stop him!"

"Cassandra…"

"We can't let that happen!"

Holmes grabbed my forearms. "We can't. That's not how things are, Cassandra."

"Why not?" I asked folding my arms over my chest.

"Because that is the way life is, Cassandra. Things don't always work out like that; it's not one of your books where everything ends in happy ever after."

His harsh words strung. I bit the inside of my lip and I quickly run inside the flat. Once I reached my room, I sat on my bed. There was a soft knock on my door a few minutes later. The door opened and Holmes walked in. I bought my knees up to my chest and looked away.

"I know you're angry, Cassandra, but I can not interfere with this." Holmes said.

"He is your friend."

"But, I have no right to interfere."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Cass," he said sitting down next to me. "Think about Watson for a minute."

"I am thinking about Watson. He will be sad and I don't want him to be."

"Do you really think that Watson wouldn't give Miss Morstan what is rightfully hers?Even if he might be hurt in the process?" He asked me.

I sighed and shook my head. "No, he would give it to her. I do not want him to be sad."

He softly smiled. "I know, but at times life is like that."

"Why does life have to be difficult?" I asked him.

He did not answer for a moment. "The human race is selfish race, Cassandra. Some think that they are the best even if they are not. Some know they are the best and they are indeed the best. We all want to be the best, and we will fight, and some will even kill for that acknowledgement."

"Do you think that Miss Morstan will marry him if it goes well?" I asked.

"Well, it depends. I have only met the woman three days ago, and I have spent no more then a few hours in her presence that first day. I think that it is a little more then likely that she will agree." He looked over at me with a wily smile. "It may even end just like your books do."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Another chapter! I only own Cassandra, everyone else belongs to Doyle. Reviews are welcome unlike flames. **

* * *

><p><strong><em>"It is a wise father that knows his own child."<em>**

**_William Shakespeare_**

**_Chapter 6_**

By the time summer came, life in Baker Street had grown busy. Holmes had some cases he was working on and he was writing some monograph on fingerprints as well. Watson's practice was blooming and he was helping his fiancée, Mary Morstan, plan their wedding. I was gathering my things and counting the days until I would leave for Sussex Downs for the summer.

Holmes had gotten the cottage from his grandmother three years ago and since then we usually stayed there for two weeks during the summer with Martha, the maid and Thomas, the old groundskeeper. I loved the little cottage near the seaside. Soon the day had arrived when we were to leave. Earlier that day I had said my goodbyes to Watson and to Mrs. Hudson. I was waiting for Holmes to finish writing down some research before we could leave for the train station.

"Holmes, we will be late." I told him as I waited impatiently by the door.

"Just a minute, Cassandra." He said. "Besides, when have we ever been late?"

"Last time you had to toss me to the conductor. Then you had to run and jump from the platform."

"Do something once and the child never will let you forget." He mumbled.

"Holmes."

"All right, all right." He said as he stood up.

We walked out side and out the alley. We made a few turns before he got a cab and he told the driver to go to Victoria Station. Once there we got on the train, two minutes before it was to leave. Holmes found an empty compartment and we sat down in the seats across from each other.

As the train made its way to Sussex, we both sat in a comfortable silence. I looked over at Holmes as he stared out the window. "How did your case finish?" I asked.

"It was well enough." Holmes answered.

"Were you and Watson able to help Miss Stoner with her father?" I asked.

He sighed. "In a way."

"I hope she will never have to see him again. He was a horrible brut, Holmes. You should have seen poor Mrs. Hudson, he nearly terrified her."

"She will never see him again, nor will anyone else." Holmes replied.

I frowned for a moment, but it dawned on me. "Oh."

"Oh indeed, but you are correct in thinking him to be an awful man, Cassandra. He used a poisonous snake to kill his stepdaughter to have her money, lucky Miss Stoner came to us when she did or her fate would be that of her sister's. He is dead, I made the snake turn on him."

"Are you sorry it happened?" I asked softly.

He sighed. "No, I'm not sorry. He was a horrid man. He deserved what happened to him."

I frowned. "But, he would have gone to jail for it, wouldn't he?"

"Yes. But I made my choice, I decided to handle this alone. Sometimes the right thing is not about the law. It is about seeing justice." Holmes said.

I thought for a moment about what Holmes had told me. "So it is all right to kill someone if it was justice?"

Holmes shook his head. "No, Cassandra, it never is alright. It can be understood why they did it, but it does not make it alright. Sometimes, child, the guilt of the crime is punishment enough. Those who choose to kill because there is no other option will have to live with the fact that they killed."

"I think I understand." I said slowly.

When we finally did arrive, I spotted Thomas, the groundskeeper, from the train window. Thomas was in his fifties and been the groundskeeper to the house where Holmes had grown up and now looks after the cottage. His white hair was combed back neatly and his blue eyes twinkled. He was wearing a light brown jacket and dark brown trousers. I run out of the compartment and rushed to Thomas. He smiled and returned my embrace as I hugged him tight.

"Well, look at you, lass." He said his Irish accent heavy. "I think you grew since the last I saw of you."

I giggled. "Thomas, I didn't grow that much."

"No? Ah, you must be mistaken, Miss Brannon."

Holmes then walked over, carrying my bag. "Good afternoon, Thomas." He said.

"It's nice to see you again, Mister Holmes." Thomas greeted him back.

We walked to the wagon and Holmes lifted me up to the back. Once they both got on in the front, Thomas flicked the reins and we were off. Thomas and Holmes talking about the past winter before Thomas started his stories about Ireland when he was a boy. Thomas reminded me of my father, and it was nice to hear the stories again. Soon, we came upon the familiar dirt road and I could make out the small stone cottage. When we finally stopped, I hopped out and raced to the front door.

Martha opened the door. "What are you doing running around like that?"

I hugged her waist. "I've missed you."

"Humph. Just because Mr. Holmes and Thomas find that adorable doesn't mean that it will work with me, Cassandra Brennan. I know you, child."

"Don't be so hard on her, Martha." Thomas said as he carried my bag.

"Cassandra, can carry that." Holmes said.

"No, if you really think about it, the lass is Lady of the house, Mister Holmes." Thomas replied as he winked at me.

I laughed and I saw Holmes trying to hide a grin. Homes then pulled my bag out of Thomas' hand and gave it to me. "Go unpack your things."

I nodded my head and went inside. I walked up the stairs and into my room. The room was bigger then the room in Baker Street. I set my bag on the bed before walking to the large bay window and unlatching it, letting a nice cool breeze into the room. I looked out the window at the sea as the waves crashed gently against the sand. I loved summer holidays.

Four days later, Holmes and I had returned from a long walk. Holmes had pointed out different samples of dirt and plant life and was giving me a lecture, when Martha handed Holmes a telegram from London. Holmes quickly scanned its contents and then looked at me.

"Bradstreet is enlisting for my help."

"And you won't go." When I received no answer I turned to him. "You will be staying won't you?"

"Cass."

I shook my head. "No, it's holiday. You always stay with me, you said-

"I know. But, he needs my help."

"They always do." I walked past him to the door and then broke out into a run once I was outside.

I was sitting with my chin in my knees at the coast when I felt him sit down next to me. I looked away from the water and glared at him. He sighed and took off his cap twisting it. "You know I have to go."

"You promised there would be no cases on holiday." I said softly.

"I never thought I would become this famous for what I do, Cassandra. With Watson writing the stories of the cases...I'm sorry, but you know I have to go."

I sighed. "Is it really that important?"

"From the message it cannot wait. I will have to go to Baker Street and have Watson join. I will back as soon as the case is finished."

"Are you leaving now?"

Holmes nodded. "I want to get back to London before it gets late."

"You better not miss your train." I said. I quickly hugged him. He returned the hug for a belief second before pulling away. "Be careful, Holmes."

"No reason for you to worry, child." He said. "Besides, you will have more fun with Martha and Thomas here."

The rest of the holiday was filled with helping Thomas with the chores and long walks around the cliffs and beaches of the downs. Martha taught me how to knit. The evenings were when Thomas told stories; rather it was from his childhood, or stories of our heritage.

I was waiting for Thomas to return with Holmes. I sat lazily on a large bounder when I spotted the wagon. I raced over and once it stopped, I hopped up and latched myself to my guardian.

"You missed me that much?" He asked me.

I nodded my head. "Of cause I did. You never came back as you said you would."

Holmes sighed. "Cassandra, I already explained to you what happened-

"In a wire." I said annoyed.

"That is enough, Cass. We must be back in London at six. It's three now." He said sternly.

"What for?"

"No questions. Now into the back."

Thomas then helped me up in the back, though with all of the work I helped him with, I could almost get up myself. We sat in silence and when we got to the station. Holmes said nothing to me as we got on the train. We sat there for a long time before I finally broke the silence.

"Holmes, why did we have to leave so quickly?"

"Watson wants you to meet his fiancée over dinner. She will be at the flat by seven o'clock, and we will only have an hour to get ready."

"Mary? He wants me to meet Mary?" I asked shocked.

"She is his fiancée. Much against my wishes, he thinks that it will be good if you both meet each other." Holmes said.

Truthfully, I had mixed feelings. I heard nothing but praise from Watson about her. She sounded like a wonderful woman, Someone I thought that I could quickly befriend. At the same time, I did not want to meet her.

She was taking Watson away. He would not be there when I go into a fight with Holmes and I needed someone to talk to afterwards. He and I were not going to be able to talk about different books or spend time talking about things that we both enjoyed. I was losing my friend.

I sighed and looked down. "Your enthusiasm astonishes me." Holmes commented.

"I don't know if I want to meet her." I said.

"That's at least two of us." He said. "He will not forget you, Cassandra."

"Holmes, why don't you want me to met Mary?" I asked, timidly. I was unsure of what his reaction would be to the question.

He gave me a solemn look. "It's complicated." He said in a tone that I was to dismiss the questioning.

Of course being the curious child that I was, the answer did no satisfy me. "Why is it complicated? Did something happen while I was away? Did you get into a fight? Did-

"Enough questions, child." He said irritated.

I looked down. Why was Holmes in such a mood? What did I do? The best thing to do when one faces him in such a mood is to leave him be. I did not ask or speak another word to him, even when we got to Baker Street.

"Did you have a nice time?" Watson asked after he hugged me.

I nodded. "Yes, very much."

"Are you excited about meeting Mary tonight?" He asked.

This time I did not nod, my smile did falter, but only a little. "Yes."

Holmes snorted. "Of course she isn't. The girl does not understand why you are having her met Miss Mary Morstan. I still don't understand why you want Cassandra to meet her in the first place."

Watson sighed. Apparently, this is an on going argument while I was away. "I'm not going to hide things from Mary, Holmes. I've told you that."

"What she does not know will not hurt her."

"I will be truthful to her, Holmes." He said.

"Haven't you been truthful enough? With your gamboling problem, your long work hours-

"I have told her all of that and she does not care. I just can not hide Cassandra from her."

Holmes shook his head. "I told you that I want no one else to know of Cassandra."

"What will you do when you are called away? How do I explain Cassandra to her if I need to look after her?" Watson asked.

"Mrs. Hudson can look after her."

"Holmes, what if Cassandra becomes ill? You will need my help. "

"We have been fine before you came." Holmes answered.

"What if I must look after her? The reason doesn't matter on why, then what?" Watson asked. "I can not hide this from Mary. She deserves to know, besides don't you think it might be a little good for Cassandra?"

"What good will a governess be to Cassandra? She is not a petty little girl with foolishness in her mind! She does not spend time doing something as useless as writing when leaving out the most important facts." Holmes said.

Watson gave him a look of disbelief and hurt. "You crossed the line, Holmes." He said, and left the room.

Something was most definitely not right. Holmes was going through a few things on his desk as I approached. "Holmes?"

"You need to ready yourself." He said.

"But Holmes…"

"Cassandra, go."

I walked out of the sitting room but I walked past my room and knocked on Watson's door. "Watson?" I asked softly.

He opened the door. "Come in, Cassandra." I went inside and sat down at his desk. He sat across from me on his bed.

"Why are you and Holmes fighting so much?"

"We aren't-

"He didn't sound happy when he bought me home, and he's been snapping at me. When I got home, you both fought. I know that you fought before, but it just seems like he is starting something. He did not even apologize after that comment he made and he always does. I've tried to talk to him, but he won't listen to me, what's happening?" I asked.

He sighed. "He really does teach you everything he knows."

"Watson, what's the matter with Holmes?"

"Well, as we both know, he is not pleased with me leaving. Its not that he doesn't like Mary, he…" he searched for the word, "tolerates her."

"I thought he was all right with you marrying her and all. I mean he seemed all right when we left."

"He is, and he has agreed to be my best man."

"Why is he so mad at you then?" I asked.

"Because he's furious at the fact that Mary will know about you." He explained.

"She won't tell…will she?"

He shook his head. "No, Cassandra, she won't tell."

"Then why is he so mad?" I asked.

"He does not want anyone else to know about you. He thinks that it is better for there to be less people who know about you. I just cannot keep this hidden from her. Now you had better get ready. I need to go fetch her and bring her here."

I got up and walked into my own room. I changed into my nice green dress. I washed my face and tried to run a brush through my hair, but it was too tangled so I gave up. I walked into the sitting room and found Holmes sitting in his chair.

"Holmes, are you all right?" I asked carefully, afraid that he would snap again.

He sighed and looked at me. "No reason to worry. I have a few things to think about."

I sat on the arm of the chair next to him. "You always told me talking helps."

He smiled at me softly, but the smile did not reach his eyes. "Not in this case, my girl. Now, tell me about the rest of your holiday."

I shrugged my shoulders. "It was all right, I suppose."

"Usually you speak nothing about it what is the matter?" Holmes asked.

"Why did you have to leave, Holmes?"

"You know why, Cassandra."

"And will it happen again?"

The door opened and Watson walked in with Mary. She had honey colored hair and blue eyes. Her skin was pale and she was wearing a light violet dress. In other words, she was beautiful. "Mary, I would like you to meet, Cassandra Brennan. Cassandra, this is Mary." Watson said.

I stood up straight and held out my hand. Mary smiled and walked over. "Cassandra, I have heard so much about you. John has talked about a young girl he knows, who is quite intelligent for her age."

I ducked my head down behind Holmes. "Thank you, Miss Morstan."

"Please call me, Mary."

Dinner went well. We all were enjoying our time. Holmes was even behaving himself. That is, he did not make some comment about Mary, until much later. We were around the fireplace, talking when Mary looked over at me.

"Cassandra, how do you do in school?" She asked.

"I don't go to school." I answered.

"Oh, you must have a governess then?"

I shook my head. "No, Holmes teaches me. He's taught me since I was four."

"I see." She said.

"Holmes does well teaching her." Watson said. "I have been the witness to more then one lesson."

I nodded my head. "I read books and practice my writing. I am learning French, German, and Latin. I have history and Holmes shows me experiments. He teaches me everything."

"I'm sure he does, but he cannot teach you everything." Mary said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"There are certain things that he cannot teach you."

"Such as what?" I asked.

"Well, there are certain…times when he will not be able to explain something to you."

"You mean such as reproduction?" I asked. Watson and Mary had shocked faces, while Holmes hid a smirk. "Holmes told me that it takes a man and a woman to create a child."

"Well…" Mary paused for a moment and then sighed. "Cassandra, someday there will be something that he cannot explain to you because it very personal."

"But, he knows everything about me already." I said confused, frowning as I thought what she was speaking about.

"Cassandra, why you don't get ready for bed?" Holmes asked.

He wanted me out of the room. For what reason, I did not know. I did not understand about how quickly the friendly atmosphere had changed, but I stood up and left. The door did not close behind me all of the way. I stayed in the hallway to listen.

"Mr. Holmes, that girl needs to be properly taught." Mary said. "She needs more in life then just books and lectures."

"She learns more from me then she would from anyone else." Holmes said his tone cold.

"Holmes, Mary wasn't saying that you weren't doing a good job raising Cassandra." Watson said.

"I'm hardly raising the girl. I am only looking after her until I solve her father's death."

"I do think you are doing well with her. What I do not understand is why not have her go to a school? If it is so dangerous for her here, she would be somewhere safer." Mary said.

"Cassandra will not be attending any school of any sort." Holmes said.

"She needs friends. No child can be without them."

"She has them. Two of the Irregulars are her best friends, Mrs. Hudson, Watson, and-

Mary interrupted him. "She needs an education that you cannot give her."

"The education I give her, Miss Morstan, it is none of your concern. The only ones it concerned were the child's father and herself. Her father while he was still living when I first started to teach her, only told me that I was never dismiss her when she asked a question. I was to tell her the truth, as it is the best way for her to understand. Cassandra has not made any complaints thus far of the methods I use."

"As a governess, it is my concern over her education. The things she is taught will not do her any good." Mary said.

"Ha. See Watson, that's why I didn't want her to know." Holmes exclaimed annoyed.

"It is not good for a child to be kept inside all the time."

"I knew this would happen once you told her."

"Holmes…" Watson stated to say.

"She'll take over and next she would find a family for Cassandra. A family, madam, is not what that child needs. She deserves to know why her father was murdered. Even if I am not able to do so, then at least she will have the power to try herself. That girl also needs to be able to visit her ill mother as it was her father's wish. Take away what little comfort the child receives from that woman and she will not be the same."

"Holmes, calm down." Watson said. "No one is taking her away."

"For now, but nothing is stopping her from doing so. Her father never wrote a will. Legally, the child has no one and as such she would be sent into an orphanage."

I then heard Holmes walk over to the door and fling it open. His eyes widened as he saw me. I did the only thing I could think of and lunged at him, grabbing his legs. "Let go." Holmes said.

"No."

"Do not do this to me, Cassandra Brennan." He said annoyed. "Now let go."

I did not move. He pulled my arms away and gently pushed me aside. Holmes then walked out of the room and I heard the front door close. I rushed forward and peered out the windows. I could just make out a lone figure making his way down the street.

When I had to go to bed, Holmes still had not returned. I was awakened by a loud booming sound. A bright light lit up the room and a crash sounded. Hard drops of rain down on the roof, the water angrily hit the glass of my window. I pulled my blanket over my head, trying to block out the sounds. Finally, I gave up and got out of bed.

I opened my door and saw the door to the sitting room open half way, light shining through. I walked out into the hall and peeked in. Holmes was sitting in his chair. With another crash and a boom, I bust in and run to him. I dived into his lap as another strike of light lit the room. He bought his arms around me, holding me tight.

He bent his head down and whispered in my ear. "It's all right, Cassandra. It's only a storm."

I burrowed myself deeper into his chest as more thunder clapped. "They frighten me." I said my voice muffed as I pressed my face in his dressing gown.

"There is nothing to be frightened of, child."

The wind hollered and I shivered. He leaned forward, and sat back against the chair again and rested something on his right shoulder. He raised his left arm. Soon a smoothing sound filled the air as Holmes played his violin. The music played as the thunder drifted further and further away. The lightening died down, and the rain became a soft drizzle. Holmes hit the last note, and pulled the violin away.

He set his violin back on the table next to the chair. "You need to get back to bed. You need your sleep."

"Can't I stay with you?" I asked.

"You need to be in your own bed." He answered.

"No, I didn't mean that."

He looked down at me for a long moment. He shifted me in his lap so we were both comfortable. He snatched the afghan from the back of his chair and tucked it around us. "You're not going any where, Cassandra. We have a deal between us, do we not?"

I nodded my head. "Yes, we do."

I snuggled my head against his breast and closed my eyes. I listened as he emptied his pipe and put new tobacco in. I slept with the smell of tobacco, the mothball scent of Holmes' dressing gown, and the faint smell of chemicals. Holmes' heartbeat lulled me back to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: I had no homework (for once) and decided to update! I only own Cassandra, everyone else Doyle owns. Reviews are awesome and flames are evil and will be treated as such.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Young cat, if you keep your eyes open enough, oh the stuff you would learn! The most wonderful stuff!"<em>**

**_Dr. Seuss_**

**_Chapter 7_**

The Woman, that was the title Holmes gave her. Never did he address her differently. Watson thought that Holmes had deeper feelings for Miss Irena Alder. I knew this first hand to be false. He had no such feelings for her. When I was eight years old, it was the first time Holmes let me join him on a case.

One evening, Holmes and I were sitting in the sitting room. He was reading the evening newspaper and I was working on some work he gave me. The door to the sitting room had opened and Watson walked inside.

Not having seen him in nearly two months I jumped from my seat and run to him. "Watson!" I said hugging him tightly.

"Have you missed me that much?" He asked.

"Of course!"

I listened as Holmes and Watson chatted idly. Holmes commented on Watson's health, asked about how his practice was going, and so forth. Just like old times, I thought to myself with a small smile. Then Holmes showed Watson a note that had arrived earlier today.

Watson took it and read it aloud. "There will call upon you to-night, at a quarter to eight o'clock," He read, "a gentleman who desires to consult you upon a matter of the very deepest moment. Your recent services to one of the royal houses of Europe-

"Royal houses?" I asked.

Both men remembered I was in the room and looked up at me. Holmes just waved his hand. "A case I did some years ago, not important, continue, Watson."

-have shown that you are one who may safely be trusted with matters, which are of an importance, which can hardly be exaggerated. This account of you we have from all quarters received. Be in your chamber then at that hour, and do not take it amiss if your visitor wears a mask."

Watson looked up at Holmes when he finished reading. "What does it mean?"

"I never theorize without data." Holmes said. "What do you make of the note?"

"A man wrote it and is well to do." Watson answered.

"Ah, but he is not English."

"How can you tell, Holmes?" I asked.

"By the different lettering shown on the paper, German, to be more precise, he's from Bohemia." Holmes said.

"But what does he want?" I asked.

There was the noise of hoof prints outside. "We shall know in moment, Cassandra." Holmes looked out of the window and whistled. "A nice little brougham and a pair of beauties. A hundred and fifty guineas apiece. There's money in this case, Watson, if there is nothing else."

"So you will do it?" I asked.

"It intrigues me. I want to find out what this important matter is."

"Holmes, it may be best if I leave then." Watson said.

"No, you stay."

"But-

"I would be lost without my Boswell. Cass, would you like to stay as well?"

"You mean it?" I asked.

"Why not, you are becoming more observant. Now, go under the table, good girl." He said.

I sat crunched under the table and listened as both Holmes and Watson moved several things around. Holmes had never included me in a case before and I was excited. Then there was a loud knock.

"Come in!" Holmes called out.

The man, who Holmes had identified as the King of Bohemia two moments later, entered. Before he told Holmes of his problem, he made them both swear to not say a word of this, until after two years. Both agreed willingly. I will explain to you in shorter words what the case was about.

He told Holmes that a woman, Irena Alder, whom he had an affair with years ago, threatened to black mail him. When he had told Holmes all the information he needed, he left. I came out from my hiding place and watched as Watson left, Holmes had him promise to meet back here at three o'clock tomorrow.

Holmes then walked into his room and I followed him. He started digging through his trunk. "So what do you think of the case?" He asked me.

"What is an affair?" I asked.

He turned to me, and I noticed his face was a little red. "An affair?"

I gave him a confused look, and nodded. "Yes."

"Well, its- you see, Cassandra, when two people-uhmm like each other- like say Watson and Mary do, but they don't commit."

"Commit?"

"Marriage," Holmes said shortly.

"But, isn't that courting?" I asked.

"Well, there are certain things that are just between them that shouldn't be." He then noticed my look and sighed. "I'm not explaining this well, am I?"

I shook my head. "Not at all, Holmes."

"Let me try this again." He said. "What the king and Miss. Alder did, is conceded to be unorthodox."

"What is unorthodox?"

He only picked up the dictionary and handed it to me. I sighed and took it from his hand. As of late, Holmes had me look up words instead of him just simply telling me. I found the word I was looking for and read it aloud.

"It gives me the meaning orthodox. It means conforming to beliefs, attitudes, or modes of conduct that are generally approved."

Holmes nodded his head. "So unorthodox means what?"

"The complete opposite." I said.

"Cassandra."

"That it is not something approved of, Holmes. I do not understand. Why is it not approved?"

"You are not making this easy."

"How am I not making it easy?" I asked.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I shouldn't be discussing this with you." He muttered.

"Holmes, you tell me everything. What is the difference?"

"Child, what I'm trying to say, is that they shared the marriage bed, when they were not wedded or promised to be. Now that the king is to be married, if it got out that he did this, there will be a great big scandal."

"Oh." I said. "But, does it mean that the king loves her?"

"No, he never did."

"But you told me that people who feel strongly about each other-

"That is not always the case, Cassandra. Sometimes people will even lie about that to just have the certain pleasure that comes with it."

I thought over what he would me for a moment. "That was a horrible thing to do, she must have loved him, and it hurt."

"How sentimental of you, child." Holmes snorted.

"He deserves her blackmail." I said.

"Cassandra, it does not give her the right. Things like this occur quite a bit, unfortunately."

"Then can't you do something to stop him?" I asked looking up at him.

"That is not against the law." He said.

"It should be. Why can't you leave Miss Alder alone?"

"Some women may even kill; either it's the man or the other woman. Miss Alder is in the wrong, Cassandra, as well as the king is for doing such a thing in the first place."

"Must you help the King?" I asked him.

"Yes, the profit is not one to pass up. Miss Alder will not be harmed as we only want the photograph."

I sighed. "I suppose."

"Why don't you come with me tomorrow when I go to find some information?" He asked. "It's not too dangerous, besides you will be in a disguise. As long as you stay close to me at all times we shall be alright."

I smiled and hugged him. "Thank you, thank you!"

"You better go to bed. We have a long day."

The next morning, Holmes and I got ready. He was wearing a red wig, with matching side-whiskers. His clothes were old and shabby. He even had an old wooden pipe he slipped into his jacket pocket. I was wearing clothes that Jess had lent to me at one time. Holmes gave me a brown cap and he was trying to do my make up.

"Hold still, Cassandra!" He scolded me.

"Sorry."

I giggled as the brush tickled my nose. He stopped and glared at me. "Cassandra, I am trying to finish this. Will you so kindly-

"It's the brush, Holmes." I said. "It tickles."

"Just keep still, I'm nearly finished."

I sighed and he went back to work. "Why are you putting make up on me?" I asked.

"You are dressed as a street urchin. You need to play the part." He then set the brush down. "There, now let's go." I jumped out of the chair and was walking out into the sitting room when Holmes set his hand on my shoulder. "You're not walking right."

I looked up at him. "But, I walk like this all the time."

"Exactly, you need to walk like a boy, Cassandra."

"How do I do that, Holmes?"

"Think about Wiggins for a moment."

"Wiggins? Why-

"Just do as I say. Close your eyes and picture him."

I sighed, but closed my eyes. "All right, I'm thinking of him."

"Now, observe the way he walks. Have it?" I nodded my head. "Open your eyes and walk the way he did." Holmes said.

I opened my eyes and walked without questioning him again. My hands went into the pockets of my trousers. I slouched my shoulders a bit and walked quicker then normal. I pulled my cap over my eyes, and continued to walk.

"Well, done Cass!" Holmes said.

I stopped and looked at him. "Do you think it's really that good?"

He chuckled. "Couldn't have done it better myself. We better go."

Holmes and I walked down to the street Miss Alder lived on. We went to a grooming stable, where Holmes chatted with the grooming men. I was waiting outside when a carriage pulled up in from of Miss Alder's home. A man stepped out and rushed up the stairs. Holmes noticed it as well.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Weren't you paying attention?"

"No, sir."

"That was Godfrey Norton. He is a lawyer." Holmes said.

We continued to watch the house, occasionally catching glimpses of them inside talking. I wanted to know what they were saying, so I started creeping up to the house. "Get back here." Holmes hissed.

I ignored him and was bent near the bottom of the window, as I tried to listen. "Marriage…Where can we...St. Monica…when…leave a few minutes after I go…"

The front door bust open and a tall man walked outside. I hide myself in the bushes as he ran past, calling for a cab. A few moments later, Miss Alder also rushed out and got into a cab. I came out just in time for a hand to reach out, and pull me by the collar of my shirt.

"Where you've been, boy? Get, in the cab, yeh." I was tossed into the cab. "The Church of St. Monica and half a sovereign if you reach it in twenty minutes," He shouted up to the driver. Holmes then settled himself into his seat. "What do you think you were doing?" He asked.

"I wanted to know what they were saying. Miss Alder's going to marry Mr. Norton." I said.

"Yes, I know. Don't do that again, Cassandra."

"Yes Holmes. I am sorry, but I was just curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat." Holmes said.

"The cat has nine lives." I said causing Holmes to chuckle.

Then he turned serous again. "Cassandra, don't ever leave my side when we do something like that again."

"You mean I can go on another case?"

"We shall see, child. We shall see."

When we arrived at the church, Holmes paid the driver and we got out. Miss Alder and Mr. Norton were already there. They turned when they saw us enter. Holmes only shoved me foreword and we sat down in a pew. Holmes bent his head down and folded his hands. He started mumbling words of prayer and I quietly laughed. Then I felt a dull thud against my head and it took me a moment to realize that Holmes had hit me.

I looked up at him in shock, but he only glared at me. "Good fer nothin' boy. Just like yer ol' mum. Bette' learn to prey." He said his voice thick.

I bowed my head, trying not to let tears escape, and I quickly folded my hands. "Yes, sir."

I watched the wedding between Alder and Mr. Norton occurred through a small crack through my eyelids. Suddenly it stopped. Then I saw Mr. Norton look around until his eyes rested on Holmes.

"You." He said. "Come here." Holmes looked up, faking shock. "Come here." Norton told him again.

Holmes stood up and left me alone. Norton told Holmes that they needed him as another witness and that they would pay him. Holmes agreed and the wedding started again. When it had ended, Mr. Norton paid Holmes and we both left.

I did not say anything to Holmes as we walked around a block. Then he rested his hand on my shoulder. "I didn't hurt you badly did I?"

I looked up at him. "No, but I don't understand."

"You must stay in character at all times. I'm sorry, but it was the only thing I could think about."

I nodded my head and grabbed his hand. "I understand. Are we going back to her house?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No, we need to get home, Watson will be there waiting for us."

Once we got back to Baker Street, Watson was there waiting. He blinked up at us, and then laughed. "Look at the two of you. You both look like you just came from the East End."

Holmes smiled. "As both Cassandra and I clean up, why don't you have Mrs. Hudson prepare an early dinner? I'll explain what happened then."

"All right."

When I came back into the sitting room, after I quickly washed my face and changed back into a dress, Holmes was already telling him about what we had found out. I just sat in my seat and ate dinner.

When we had finished he asked if Watson wanted help. "Of course." Watson said.

"Even if it means breaking the law?" Holmes asked.

"Holmes!" I exclaimed.

"I don't mind in the least." Watson said.

I folded my arms. "Holmes, you're a bad example."

"We won't get caught." Holmes said.

"Can I come?" I asked.

"No, you stay here."

"But-

"No, buts, you will stay here, Cassandra."

I sighed. "Fine."

Holmes rested his hand on my shoulder. "We shouldn't be too late. Behave for Mrs. Hudson."

I watched as they both left and then I sat in Holmes' chair to read a book. Holmes came home two hours later, and I snorted, which turned into a laugh at his disguise as an old man.

He gave an annoyed look. "Alright, you had your fun. Now, go take your bath and get ready for bed."

I giggled as I gathered my things for my bath. Mrs. Hudson came in to help me wash my hair. "Where did all of this dirt come from, Cassandra?"

"I helped Holmes on a case. I had to dress like a boy." I told her.

She shook her head. "I hope you didn't get into any trouble?" she asked running her hands through the tangles.

"No, not really." I said. "Mrs. Hudson, I think that I want to dress in boys clothes from now on."

"What?" She asked shocked.

"Well, it isn't fair that we can't wear any trousers."

"Cassandra, don't you like the pretty dresses?"

"A little, but I like the trousers even more."

"Dear Lord, what has Mister Holmes gotten you into this time?"

Once I was out, I changed for bed and went into my room. I was sitting on my bed, tempting to comb through my long, dark curls. "Having some trouble?"

I turned and saw Holmes, dressed back to normal. He had a small smirk on his face. "It's not funny." I insisted.

He chuckled. "Do you want some help?"

I nodded my head and he sat down behind me on the bed. He took the brush from my hand and gently brushed my hair. "Holmes, will I ever be able to get it right?"

"I certainly hope so. I'm a detective, not a hair dresser."

I giggled. "Holmes, how do you know about make up and hair?"

"I used to be in the theatre, Cassandra. I know a lot about costumes."

"Is that why you're good at disguises?" I asked.

"Yes, that's why." Holmes said.

There were a few minutes of silence. "Did you find where she keeps the photograph?"

"I did."

"Are you really going to take it from her tomorrow?"

He sighed. "Cassandra-

"It's not right, Holmes." I said.

He stopped brushing my hair and set the brush on the desk. He then turned to me. "Cassandra, I must return that photo to the king."

"Holmes, you can't!" I cried. "She does not deserve that. She was protecting herself from him. You know she was. He hurt her and she is afraid he may go after her."

"Enough." He said. "You know my reasons."

"But, Holmes…"

"Cassandra, we are not having this decision."

"It is not fair…"

"Cassandra Brennan," He warned. "That is quite enough. You know that life is not always fair. When someone uses blackmail, rather it is good or not it is just as wrong. Madame Norton is just as wrong as the King is. You know this. I have told you this and I will not tell you again. Is that clear?" When I did not answer, right away he glared at me. "Miss Brennan."

"Yes, sir."

He nodded his head, satisfied. "Good." Then he stood up and walked to the door. "Go to sleep, Cassandra."

I stayed in bed until I heard Holmes go to bed for the night. I crept out of bed and quickly dressed back into Jess' old clothes. I silently walked out of my room, and slipped out the front door. I walked my way back to the street that Miss Alder lived on. Once there I made my way to the front door and stood there. What was I doing? I thought. Was I actually going against Holmes?

I then saw Miss Alder and Mr. Norton pacing the inside the house. I must have stared for a long time, because then Mr. Norton suddenly turned and looked at me. "You!" I gasped and started running, but he came out the door and grabbed my arm.

"What are you going here, boy?" I didn't answer him and he shook me. "Answer me, boy!"

"Godfrey." A woman's voice rang out. We both turned and an elegant, well-dressed woman wondered her way over. "Let the child go."

"Irena-

"She means no harm. She was with Mr. Holmes." She said.

We both looked at her in shock. "How do you know that?" I asked.

"I saw you with him earlier this afternoon. I also know how a girl looks masquerading like a boy." Miss Alder said.

Oh, Holmes was going to be furious if he ever found that not only did I sneak out of the flat, but they knew who I was. Mr. Norton then let me go and looked at me. "How-

"Inside, both of you, this not a conversation we should be having inside." Mrs Norton said.

Mr. Norton led me inside the house. We sat in the sitting room and Mrs Norton turned to me. "What is you name?"

"Cassandra Brannon, Ma'am." I answered softly.

"Where is your family?" Mr. Norton asked.

"I don't know." I admitted softly.

"You don't know?" He asked slowly as if I was draft.

This angered me. I bought my head up and glared right at him. "My parents are both dead, sir. If there is anyone else I don't know nor do I care. If they cared they would have taken me in."

"Surely there is someone who takes care of you." Mrs. Norton said in a kind tone.

I folded my arms over my chest. I was not going to let them know about Holmes. It was bad enough I was caught and she knew I was a girl. Holmes would be furious even more if they knew that as well. It was better for them to believe I lived in the streets, thankfully neither of them were observant to see that I was anything but.

"Whoever cares for you must be wondering where you are." Mr. Norton said. "Would it not be a good idea if we were to let them know of your location."

I hoped Holmes did not decide to check on me. I would not be able to get out of this one if he did. When they both saw that I was not going to answer Mrs Norton looked at me.

"What were you doing here tonight?" She asked, changing the question.

"I wanted to warn you." I said.

"Warn me?" She asked.

"The King and Hol- Mr. Sherlock Holmes are coming here in the morning to take the photograph." I said.

She nodded her head. "Yes, I know."

"You know?" I asked shocked.

"I am quite familiar with costumes and I recognized the one Mr. Holmes wore earlier tonight. I too dressed as a man and followed him, when I saw him and that other follow enter the rooms in Baker Street, I know who he was. The King has also threatened to have him enlisted to help if I did not give up the picture."

"Why did you keep it?" I asked. "I don't understand why."

She smiled gently at me. "He hurt me, Cassandra. My heart was broken by what he did to me and I wanted to hurt him back."

"So you will show the picture to the papers?"

She shook her head. "No. There is no reason to. I realized that I never did love him. I finally found what real love is."

I watched as both she and Mr. Norton looked at each other. I smiled as I knew the look from seeing both Mary and Watson. Maybe Holmes was not right about everything. Maybe it was a good thing Mrs. Norton did what she did.

Mrs Norton turned to look at me again. "Now, I know that the hour is late. I'll walk you home, Cassandra."

"Irene, I really must disagree with this." Mr. Norton said.

"I'll be all right. I will change back into what I wore earlier. I just want her to be home safely."

"You really don't have to…" I trailed off. Secretly, I wanted her to take me home. I wanted to talk to her alone. She was intelligent. She was someone else I was able to talk to, someone who was able to understand me.

"Nonsense. I shouldn't be long." She stood up and walked out of the room.

I looked up at Mr. Norton. "I see why you love her."

"You are just a little girl. What do you know about such things?" He asked me, his tone gentle.

"I know what two people in love look like, even if it is silly."

"You really think that?" He asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. I...I was taught that it was foolish to love someone. But, I have seen what love is, and part of me may want it someday."

"Word of advice, Cassandra." He said.

"Sir?"

"Don't think about it for too long. You may just miss it."

I wanted to ask what he meant, but Mrs. Norton came back down and she took my hand. As we walked outside, she started leading the way. "How-

"How do I know that you live with Mr. Holmes?" She asked.

"Yes, I didn't give it away, did I?"

She smiled. "Cassandra, I know for a fact that he is a very educated man. When you spoke, I knew that you are a very smart young girl. You even defended him a bit. These were hidden, not too well, but if I didn't listen I would have missed it all."

And I had thought she never caught on to any of that. "Thank you." I felt my face flush with all the praise.

"Don't be so modest, Cassandra. When you are given praise about something, you thank the person without blushing."

"Are all men like the king, in the sense of…well love, I suppose?" I asked the question that had been bothering me.

She did not answer right away. "Let me tell you something, child, and please do not forget it. Most men are like the king. They are filled with lust and some are filled with it so much that they let it control them. Others are like the king and do not let it control them, but it is there, and from time to time, they do things as he did. Then there are the men that are not like that at all. They are kind, gentle, protective, and they are filled with love."

"I think I am beginning to understand." I said.

"Then I have no doubt you will understand it." She said. We finally reached Baker Street and she turned to me. "Cassandra, I will be fleeing tonight, Godfrey and I. Once we are settled in our new home, it will not be in England."

"I will not tell Holmes." I promised her.

She smiled as she knelt down and took my hands. "I believe you, Cassandra." She touched my cheek and then unclasped a simple emerald teardrop necklace. "I want you to have this so that you will always be brave."

"I couldn't." I told her. "I'm not brave. I'm afraid of storms."

"Being brave sometimes is when you do the right thing no matter what, Cassandra." She said as she placed the necklace around my neck.

"I will take good care of it, I promise."

"You better go home then, we don't want Mr. Holmes to wake and not find you in bed."

I nodded my head and I quickly left her. I turned back once and watched her retreating form until I did not see her any more. I crept back into the flat and got into bed. I closed my eyes and went to sleep. The next morning, when I woke up, the rooms were empty. I kept the necklace under my collar of my dress and hoped Holmes would not noticed when he returned. Mrs. Hudson placed breakfast on the table.

"Did Holmes say when he would be back?" I asked.

"No, he…"

There was a loud commotion in the hall. Mrs. Hudson went to open the door when it flew open and a tall man appeared. His face was in rage and his eyes rested on me. "You!" He shouted as he strode up to me.

He raised his hand to strike me and I covered my face with my arms when a cold voice said in a deadly tone. "Don't you dare touch that child."

I peeked over and saw Holmes and Watson behind him. "That girl warned her!" The king shouted.

"Mrs. Norton made it clear that she knew what was about to happen because of your threats." Holmes said. "If there was any one to blame for Mrs Norton's escape, then it lays with you, not this child."

"She still has the photograph. She will use it against me." The king brought his hand down.

Suddenly Holmes' hand shot out and held the king's wrist in an iron grip. I jumped out of my chair and was pulled aside by Watson. Holmes was giving a dark glare to the King.

"Lay a hand to her, and I can promise you that I cannot be responsible for what I do to you. King or not." Holmes threatened.

The king moved his hand away and gave him a glare. "You shall never have a client again. Everyone will hear about this by this evening." He then stormed out of the room.

I looked up at Holmes, but I quickly looked back down, as his glare turned to me. "Mrs. Norton wrote a letter for me. The king read it, it mentioned about your little visit last night. You disobeyed me, Cassandra."

"Holmes, I-

"I know your reasons." He snapped. "I know very well why you were there. You knew how wrong and dangerous it was, but you did it despite what I told you."

I felt tears well up in my eyes. "I'm..."

"Watson, take her to your home. I need to clean up the mess Cassandra made."

I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder. 'Come along, Cassandra."

I kept my head down the whole ride to Watson's home. When we were finally there, I just walked upstairs to the guest room. It was not until early evening when Watson came to talk to me. I was laying on the bed when he walked in.

He walked over and sat down next to me. "Cassandra, why did you sneak out last night?"

"I had to warn her, but they knew. It was the right thing to do." I said. I looked up at him. "He's furious at me for it."

"Cassandra, if Holmes had left in the middle of the night and went against you, wouldn't you be angry?"

"I suppose."

"Then when you find out that man wants to do harm to him because of it? How would you feel?" Watson asked.

"I would be a little afraid."

"What else would you feel?"

"I would be angry at the man and angry at Holmes." I said,

Watson stroked my hair. "That's what he was feeling, Cassandra. He was angry, but he was hurt as well. He trusted you to do what he said, but you didn't."

"How do you know if he feels that way or not?" I asked.

He sighed. "He will be here soon. Tell him how you feel, Cassandra."

A few moments later, the sound of familiar footsteps came and there was a soft knock. "Come in." I said.

Holmes walked in the room and closed the door behind him. "We need to talk about a few things, Cassandra."

I looked done at the ground. I knew he was not happy with me still. "Holmes, I am sorry."

He sighed and sat down beside me. "I never thought that you would do something like this, Cassandra."

"I know." I whispered.

"You went against me; you know better then to leave the flat at night, you are not to even leave without telling me. What if something happened to you? I would have never known until I came back from the meeting this morning. You know that my profession is dangerous, we cannot afford another incident like this in the future."

"Yes, Holmes."

Holmes lifted my chin. "You are becoming too much curious and it may cost you your life if you continue to act in this way, Cassandra."

"I only wanted to help."

"I know, and I do understand your reasoning. But, as you learn more," He tapped my temple lightly. "You must still use what you do know. Use your common sense, child, use the logical side. You cannot let your emotions rule out everything you know, they cannot rule out your thinking."

I slowly nodded my head. "Yes, Holmes."

"Now, is there anything else?"

"Is the king going to tell about me as he said he would?" I asked.

"Not unless he wants the world to know about the affair." Holmes said.

"But I thought…"

"Blackmail shouldn't be used, yes. However, as you have proven, there are times when one must." He said.

Later that night when we were at the flat, Holmes was playing his violin when I noticed the photo on Holmes' desk. It sat there in a spot where it would be impossible to miss. I stared at the photograph of the opera singer for a moment.

"Why do you have Mrs Norton's picture?" I asked.

"She left it for me." Holmes answered, as he continued to play.

"She left it for you?"

"That's what I said. I believe your hearing must be leaving you if you needed me to repeat it. I don't know why, but she did."

I stared at it for another minute before I looked up at him. "Do you love her?"

He snorted. "What do you take me for, child?" He asked.

"So you don't love her? Not even a little?"

"No, I have not been in her presence for more then an hour; I will however admit that I admire her."

"Admire, why?" I asked.

He stopped playing and looked over at me. "She is a very smart woman; someone who I believe has taught you something that will be useful to you. I hope you heed whatever it was she told you."

"How do you know?"

"I told you she wrote me a letter, she mentioned the talk she had with you. She did not go into much detail, but it was enough. You should listen to what she told you."

"I will." I said.

He nodded and picked up where he left off in the piece. After a few notes, he looked at me. "It is also to remind you to never do something like that again, Cass."

"It is because of the king's anger?" I asked.

"Yes, I understand why you felt that what you did was right, but you can not go against someone with that much power without having more evidence. You also placed danger onto yourself. I hope you have learned your lesson, and well never do anything that foolish again."

"Yes, Holmes." I promised. I wanted until he finished playing, and was placing his violin to the side. "Will I ever join you on a case again?"

"Not until you are older." He said.

"Older as in wiser, or as in age?"

"Both."

I lifted the chain over my head and held out the necklace to him. "Holmes, when I am ready, will you give this to me as well?"

He took the outstretched object. "Are you certain, Cass?" He asked. "It will be some time."

I nodded my head. "Yes, Holmes. I know it will take some time, and it can wait."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Another chapter and this is just the beginning of what is to come for Holmes and Cassandra. Reviews are loved and will not leave you on cliff hangers (I tend to be a little nicer). Flames will only be used to boil water for tea. I only own Cassandra, everyone else brings to Doyle.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"No one keeps a secret so well as a child."<em>**

**_ Victor Hugo_**

**_Chapter 8_**

It was a wet cold evening in late November. Holmes and I were in the sitting room. I was working on my lessons and Holmes was working on an experiment. It was a normal evening for us as we were in our own worlds.

"What do you think about meeting Mycroft, Cassandra?" He asked me, breaking the silence.

I looked up at him started by his question. He turned and looked at me calmly, holding a beaker in his right hand. I knew about Holmes having a brother, he would talk to me about Mycroft sometimes. I had never met him before. Mycroft in turn, has never seen me, he did not even know about me.

"I thought he did not know of me." I said.

"He knows I'm hiding something. I knew that I would be unable to hide you from him forever."

"I guess it would be all right." I said, unsure of meeting Holmes' older brother.

"You have your doubts. Why?" He asked me as he turned back to his chemicals.

I sighed. "I don't know."

"Ah, but do you really don't know, or do you not wish to voice your thoughts on this?"

"I guess-

He whirled around and faced me. "There is no guessing, Cassandra. Either you know or you do not know. Have I taught you nothing, my dear girl? When have I ever asked you to give me a 'guess' on something? Now, what do you think about meeting Mycroft?"

I looked down. "I don't know if it is a good thing or not. You told me that Mycroft is not one to change his routine and that he does not care for children or females. He's also very smart, smarter then you even." Holmes nodded his head for me to go on. "But you said that if you needed him he would help you no matter what. You also told me that he is a bit more polite then you are."

"Good and your conclusion?" He asked.

"I would be a good for him to meet me, because if you have to go away, he would let me stay, as long as I do not disturb him that is. Besides it would be nice to know another Holmes."

Holmes smiled and nodded his head in approval. "Very good, Cassandra, other then that last bit."

"When will I see him?" I asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon. He's coming here." He said as he turned back to the table.

"Holmes, will he like me?"

He paused for a moment before he answered. "You're different. I'm sure he will like you."

"Different is not always a good thing to be, Holmes." I said.

"You're a smart little girl, Cassandra Brannon. You speak your mind about things. He will like you."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"He is my brother."

The next morning, when Mrs. Hudson was told that we world be expecting a Mister Mycroft Holmes. She looked at us. "Would you want Cassandra with me then?" She asked.

"No, she will be here with me. Would you make her presentable?"

I choked on my milk. "What?" Ever since last year, I had taken a very big liking to trousers instead of dresses.

"No arguments, Cassandra. You will wear a dress." Holmes said firmly.

"But-

"No buts, Cassandra."

After we finished breakfast, Holmes gave me my lessons even though it was shortened. Then Mrs. Hudson had me take a bath. She made certain was I was scrubbed clean, before she finally let me out. She picked out a filly pink dress. It was Martha's doing she was the one that brought it for me.

The dress's collar was lacy, matching the lace at the hem of it. I winced when I saw it. I hated the color pink. Mrs. Hudson even combed my hair back tightly and tried a pink bow in my hair.

Once that was finished she leaned back to admire her work. "That should do it. You look very pretty, Cassandra."

I made a face as I looked in the mirror. "I look like a giant cupcake."

"Nonsense, Cassandra. You look like a little lady."

I sighed, knowing that it was useless to argue with her. I walked upstairs to the sitting room. Holmes was tinkling his experiment again, but he turned around and looked at me when I walked in. "I will never forgive you for this torture, Holmes." I said folding my arms over my chest.

"You…don't look that bad." He said.

I scowled. "Holmes, even you know I look horrible in this dress."

He walked over and sat in his chair. "The dress is not that bad."

I walked over to him. "I look like a cupcake."

He chuckled softly. "Alright, you do look a little…over dressed." He leaned his head back against his chair and closed his eyes.

"Tired?" I asked.

"A bit, I was up late working on this experiment." He said, not even bothering to open up his eyes.

I knew that he had not gotten that much sleep lately. He was in one of his 'black moods'. Thankfully, this one was not his worst. He has been content enough with his chemistry set. He has not opened his drawer; perhaps he is putting on more of an effort of not using the cocaine. I watched for another moment as he struggled to stay awake.

Finally, I tugged on his arm. "Off to bed with you, Holmes." I ordered.

He opened his eyes. "Cass-

"No, there will be no but, Holmes." I said, mocking his tone when he had scolded me earlier. "It will not do if you fall asleep when Mycroft arrives, especially in the soup Mrs. Hudson has prepared for us."

He chuckled. "Alright, little cat, you have won this round. Please wake me when he gets here." He told me as he stood up.

"Yes, sir I will. Now go on." I shooed him away.

He laughed as he went to his room. I rushed back into mine and pulled out my knitting bag before running back. Inside was a scarf I started working on for Holmes' birthday. I pulled out the dark green yearn.

As I sat there, I kept thinking about Mycroft Holmes. I still did not know why Holmes was having the two of us met each other. I understood that if anything happened I would stay with him. What bothered me was the fact that it might happen? Why couldn't I stay with Watson and Mary? They did not mind, I have stayed with them before when Holmes was on a case.

What would he think of me? I knew he would not be like Holmes, but I hoped he was, that is I did not want him to think I was a burden on his brother. What would he think of his brother, a consulting detective, looking after a child that is not even his? Logically, I knew what he would think. I knew that Mycroft Holmes would not like it. He would not like the fact that I was here. I knew he wouldn't.

I looked down and saw the scarf was in a complete mess. The lines were uneven, the thread was tangled in some places, and it was horrible. I was so preoccupied with pulling it out that I did not hear someone until they cleared their throat.

I jumped up out of my seat and turned. A tall man, who seemed to be in his late thirties or even his early forties stood near the door. He was well round…he was bigger…oh he was fat. He was wearing well-dressed clothes. His hair was nearly all grey, and his eyes were a lighter grey color. I knew at once, who it was, and this was the moment that I was meeting him, Mycroft Holmes.

I was not sure of what to say or do. I was not accustomed to meeting people still. Not to mention, this was different then meeting anyone else. I never felt complied to pass judge with them. This time, I had to pass; I needed to be liked in his eyes. Mycroft was the only family that Holmes had left, well to my knowledge if I remembered correctly.

"You don't speak much do you?" He asked me.

"Enough sir," I said softly. "Holmes is resting, I should go get him."

Mycroft Holmes shook his head. "No, leave him. So you're the little child my brother took in."

"Yes, sir I am." I said.

"Cassandra Brennan, isn't it?" I nodded my head. "I had the pleasure of meeting your father once. He was an interesting man. You are nine, yes?"

"Yes."

"You quite small for your age, one could almost confuse you for younger. But, once one hears you, we can tell your real age."

I blanched. I knew I was small. Watson said it was because I did not have much to eat when I was very young and it caused me to grow more slowly. When I went out with the Irregulars, sometimes someone else would point it out. Jess would threaten to beat the person to a plump and the others defended me as well. Still, I hated it when people would point it out.

"You just have gotten over a cold. You love reading and you enjoy solving problems. You have been knitting something for my brother, for his birthday, you might want finish it soon. You also detest the color pink."

By this point, I had enough. I was nervous about how much he knew about me. Now, I wanted him to see how much I could see by looking at him. I looked up at Mycroft Holmes and stared at him for a long time.

"You live alone in Pall Mall. For breakfast, you had a sunny side up egg. You spent all morning reading government papers. Before coming here you went to your club where you smoked Cuban cigars."

He gaped at me for a moment. "How-

Mycroft was cut off. "I teach her what I know." Holmes said as he walked into the sitting room, running his hand through his hair. "Cassandra, would you tell my brother how you gathered all of that information?"

"I know he lives in Pall Mall because you were complaining about a new building that is being built and there's dust on Mycroft's sleeve. There is also a smudge of egg yolk on his wrist, which is from a sunny side up egg. I knew he was looking at the government papers because there is an imprint of ink on his hand from one that was not dry. Mycroft did not write it because he is left handed, not right handed as writer is. And the cigar was one you and Watson smoked and the only place he would go is his club."

"Correct on all accounts, Cassandra." Holmes said.

"You taught her the methods." Mycroft said. He then smiled and laughed good heartedly. "In all of my days, I never thought that you would be taking care of a child, and teaching her the methods in the very least."

"She does not like it when people insult her in her face. She will fight back if you continue to do so."

"And you didn't teach her that?" Mycroft asked in a joking matter.

Holmes held out his hands in front of him. "I am innocent, Mycroft. She has always been that way."

"She got it from her parents then."

My parents? I got that from them? I never thought of that until Mycroft Holmes said that. I suddenly was struck about how little I could remember of my father. I hadn't even thought of him for weeks, months even. I had seen my mother two weeks ago and the visit had not been very pleasant. In what other ways did I resemble them?

"How she is schooled?" Mycroft asked breaking me from my thoughts.

"I told you before, brother mine; I teach this child everything I know, the methods included. She is a smart girl. She does excellent in the lessons I give her the basics. Her French is superb, her German is well, but her Latin needs improvement." Holmes said placing his hands on my shoulders.

"You are the one that wanted me to learn three languages." I told Holmes.

"Nothing is wrong with learning all three of them. Besides, you could speak French since you were four. Granted it was mostly words not sentences, but it was French."

"He teaches me everything." I added.

"Has he taken you to the British Museum yet?"

"No, but he promised that he will."

"There has not been much time." Holmes told Mycroft. "I have been busy with cases."

"Perhaps if the child is willing, then I could take her next week?"

Holmes looked down at me. "What say you, Cassandra?"

"I would like that very much, Mister…" I paused as I found it too strange. I always called my guardian Holmes, and I found it silly to call his brother the formal Mister Holmes.

Mycroft Holmes only chuckled knowing my demure immediately. "Mycroft, you can call me by my Christen name, Cassandra."

By this time, Mrs. Hudson walked inside with lunch. As we ate, Mycroft would tell stories about them when they were younger and the trouble Holmes would get into. Several times the stories had Mycroft and I in fits of laughter and Holmes' face would turn a shade of pink. Those stories I would have to remember so I could tell Watson.

When we had finished our meal, Holmes and Mycroft had taken out cigars and sat around the fireplace. I sat on the settee trying to tell the differences between the two brothers. From what I could see, Mycroft did not share Holmes' nose, but they were nearly the same height and their eyes were the same.

"Sherlock, what was the real reason for telling me about having a child in your care?" Mycroft asked.

"There are times that Watson and Mary cannot care for her. In such cases, I would leave her with Mrs. Hudson, but it would be better for Cassandra's safety if she were to go to somewhere else. You are the other best option."

"While I am flattered, I believe that you are wrong when I am the best option for the child. A boarding school would be perfect for her. Moreover, you would not have to worry about her. She would spend all her time there, besides the holidays."

"Boarding school?" I asked.

They both ignored me. The tension in the air grew thick, and it was not the cigar smoke. I knew from Holmes' look it was not something he wanted to debate about. I shrunk back in the settee, waiting for the blows.

"She will not be going." Holmes said.

"It will be safer for her." Mycroft said.

"If you do not want her to stay with you-

"That is not the issue, Sherlock."

"But you will not look after her."

"I never said that." Mycroft said. "What will come of the child if something happened to you?"

"Nothing will happen-

"Sherlock, with your area-

"We are not discussing this."

"We will." Mycroft said.

Holmes turned and looked over to me. "Out, Cassandra."

"Holmes…" I started to say.

He walked over to me, pushed me lightly out of the room, and closed the door. I slipped into Holmes' bedroom and carefully walked over to the door adjoining to the sitting room.

"I do not appreciate the fact that you nearly upset the girl." I heard Holmes say.

"Sherlock, it is not the girl who was upset over it. She only perked up in attention and looked uncomfortable with the fact that this was going to turn into a battle with you."

Holmes was not lying, Mycroft was better then he was. Holmes could read me, as he has known me for years. Mycroft has only known me for a few hours and he already knew my emotions.

"She will not be going. She will not go ever. I won't allow for everything I taught her, all the hours we spent, be wasted as she learns how to serve bloody tea."

"When will she ever use what you are teaching her?"

"Mycroft, what I teach, she absorbs, like a sponge. Her head is filled with so much and she is always ready to learn more." Holmes said.

"She is a smart girl. I did see the way she studied us, she was looking for genetic similarities." Mycroft agreed. "However, what will happen to her once you do solve the mystery behind her father's demise?"

There was a long moment of silence before Holmes said softly. "I admit that I am at a dead end in the matter and...I have not put forth much effort lately."

"Sherlock-

"She hasn't anyone else, Mycroft. Believe me, I have searched on the matter. Her only living relative is her mother, but she has been mentally ill since the child was very young. I know it is selfish of me to not continue working on her case…"

The elder Holmes let out a sigh. "Does she know you have stopped?"

"No, she knows nothing."

"What will you tell her when she asks? This is about the reason why her father was killed, she will hardly forget."

"I know." Holmes answered. "I suppose the truth, I haven't lied to the child yet. I do not plan on lying to her now."

"And what will happen to her if something were to happen?" Mycroft asked.

"I do hope that you will take care of her if the case ever arises."

"Sherlock, I know nothing about children."

Holmes laughed. "Mycroft, I do not know anything. I only know the basics, the rest…you learn."

When Mycroft left, the evening went on as normal. Later that night after I was in bed, Holmes came to check on me. Even though I was lying still, Holmes knew I was not sleeping.

"You and Mycroft got on rather well today." He commented as he sat on the edge of my bed.

"He is alright."

"He made you feel intimidated didn't he?"

"It was not in a bad way." I said. "It's only…"

"Only what?"

"He knew everything about me in a few hours. He knew what subjects I liked and did not. He knew so much without even asking me."

Holmes sighed. "That is my fault. I should have prepared you more. Mycroft observation skills are higher than my own, Cassandra. People are shocked by my own abilities, but once they meet Mycroft, they are-

"Disturbed?" I offered.

"I was about to say uncomfortable…did he make you feel that?"

"I felt like I was an experiment." I admitted as I sat up and looked at him.

"Cassandra, why did you agree for him to take you to the museum next week if you felt that way?"

"It's alright, Holmes. I do not mind it now. Well...only a little. I will be fine, once I get to know him more…I think."

"That is a very grown up thing to say, child." He commented.

"Holmes? I have been thinking about my parents." I said folding my knees up and tucking my chin on my shins.

"I see." He said. "And what are your thoughts about them?"

"It's just it, I don't have any. Unless it is time to visit, I don't even think about my mother. I haven't thought about father for some time, the nightmares even stopped. Does it make me a bad person for not thinking of them?"

Holmes rubbed my shoulder, comforting me. "No, it does not make you into a bad person."

"Even if I have forgotten what my father looks like?" I asked.

"Tell me something, do you feel any different not remembering him?"

"I feel sad and guilty."

"But you feel nothing of wanting to harm someone or inflecting the same that has been done to you?"

I shook my head furiously. "No, never."

"Then you are still Cassandra Brennan, the same stubborn little girl I know."

"Yes, Holmes." I said softly.

"Now you need to go to sleep." I got back under the covers and he stood up. He was in the doorway when he turned back and looked at me. "You will never forget your father not truly, child."

The next day I had finished my lessons early and decided to visit Jess. We had spent the whole day in the park observing different plant life. I pointed serval Holmes had showed me before. When I had finally returned, Mrs. Hudson came out of the kitchen.

"There you are, Cassandra. I wondered when you would return. Mr. Holmes said that you are to eat dinner as soon as you get home. Then when you are finished you have to go put on your nicest dress."

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know, dear. He just told me to tell you that, and that he will be back."

"Holmes came home?" I asked. "I thought he had a case."

She nodded. "Yes, he did, but he told me it was only a small matter. Now come along. I made your favorite strew."

I smiled and followed her into the kitchen. After I ate I went upstairs and found my pale blue dress. I put the dress on and brushed my hair, leaving it loose. I walked into the sitting room and waited for Holmes to get back.

A few moments later, he rushed in. "I'll be just a moment and then we can go." Holmes called over his shoulder as he went into his room.

When he came back out he had a black suit on and his hair was slicked back. He was holding his black top hat in his hand. "Holmes?" I asked.

"We better go, we'll be late."

As we walked I kept asking Holmes about where we were going, but he said not a word about it. "Use the methods, Cassandra." He told me.

Sadly to say, it was not until we were near Her Majesty's Theater when I realized where we were going. "The theater?" I asked excited.

Holmes chuckled. "It took you that long to figure it out? I thought you would know before we even left Baker Street."

"We're seeing a play?" I asked.

"No, we are seeing an opera." He corrected. "Really, Cass, your observations are disappointing."

"I did not...I am sorry, I did not think this would happen. An opera, Holmes!"

He tugged my hand to keep me moving. "Come on, Cass and stay close to me."

Instead of going to the front, Holmes led me down into an alley and knocked on a side door. The door opened and a tall man who was dressed in a soldier's costume. "Well, if it isn't Mr. Sherlock Holmes himself."

"It is nice to see you again Harold." Holmes said.

As the man led us inside backstage, I looked around as the actors and actresses were getting ready. The man, Harold led us up to the catwalks and then left us there. "Holmes, who is he?" I asked.

"We both used to be in the theater." He explained. "We bumped into each other last week we talked. He agreed to let us sit up here."

I smiled as I looked out at the stage. I could not wait for the opera to begin and I started bouncing in my seat. "Calm yourself down, child." Holmes said as he laughed.

I stopped my bouncing, but I continued to look out on the stage. "Why are we seeing an opera, Holmes?" I asked. "We never talked about seeing one until now."

"Because you should go to a theater and see something, Cassandra. Besides it's a good way for your French to be put into use."

The lights dimmed and the curtains rose. I watched memorized as the first three acts started. When the intermission came I watched as the stage hands moved around, getting ready for act four. "What do you think of it so far?" Holmes asked.

"It's nice." I said.

"Nice? Not fantastic, not wonderful? Just nice?"

I turned to look at him. "I don't understand it, why would anyone want to sell their soul to the devil?"

"He wanted to be young and to have riches." He explained to me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because it's what he wants, Cass. One thing that many people kill for is money."

"He wanted love too, but with Marquette is more of…what's that word?"

"Lust." Holmes said.

I nodded my head. "Right, that's the word." I paused looking back onto the stage. "It won't end well will it?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Because it isn't really love."

Holmes nodded his head in agreement and said nothing else as the lights dimmed. The finally acts were starting. When the opera had ended, I was shocked to find tears on my cheeks. Holmes handed me his handicraft to dry my eyes.

"That was a sad ending." I told him.

"Yes, it was, but Marquette's soul was saved." He reminded me.

"Even though she killed her child, she still went to heaven?" I asked. "How is that fair?"

He took my hand and we made our way out. Once we were outside, we started on the long walk home. We did not say anything for a few moments. "Did the ending upset you that much?" He finally asked.

"Somewhat," I admitted.

"It is only a story, child." Holmes said.

"It's sad, Holmes."

Holmes stopped walking and he turned to me. "There is something more then that isn't there? What is bothering you, Cass?"

"After Mycroft made the comment about my parents...I...I wish I knew more about them." I admitted.

"I know you do, it is only natural." Holmes said.

"It...it isn't fair I can't ask them anything. Mother never makes much sense and I do not think she knows the difference." I held his hand and glanced up to him. "Have you found anything else on who murdered my father?"

Holmes did not answer for a moment. "No, I have not found anything yet. I've searched a bit during the week."

I frowned at this. Holmes had told Mycroft that he hadn't been looking and here he was trying me he had. He was lying to me and I did not understand why. After a few blocks the hair on the back of my neck stood. I stopped for a moment, dropping Holmes' hand.

Holmes turned and looked at me. "Cassandra?"

"Holmes, I feel strange. I have this feeling about something, only I don't know what it is." I told him as I frowned.

He looked behind me for a long time. Finally, he spoke in a soft voice so soft I had to stain to hear him. "Do you know the way to Baker Street from here? Don't nod your head, he will see and know."

"Yes." I said quietly.

"In a moment, I need you to count to three and then run back to the flat. Wait in the back for ten minutes, if I am not back yet knock on the door and tell Mrs. Hudson what happened. Do you remember what street we are on?" I nodded my head. "Good girl, now get ready."

I counted. I then shot out and started running. I ran the route that Holmes and I had walked down earlier. I was out of breath when I finally reached the yard. I collapsed on the steps and sat there. I waited until I heard the back gate open. I looked up and saw Holmes.

He said nothing unlocked the door and we walked into the flat. I went into my room and changed into my nightgown before I walked into the sitting room. Holmes had a fire going and I sat next to him on the settee.

"Someone was following us, weren't they?" I asked.

"Yes, I didn't see who it was."

I looked up at him worried. "Do you think the person knew who you were?"

"Yes, he did know. If it was someone who wanted to try to rob me, then he would have."

"Did you see him?"

"No. When I went back to look I did not see anyone. I only saw a stray cat." Holmes said.

"Did he follow you back here?" I asked leaning my head against him.

"No, I don't believe he did. Even so, he would have gotten lost with all the routes I took."

"Are you sure?"

"You have nothing to worry about. You are safe, Cassandra." He said looking down at me.

"Will he ever come back?" I asked softly. I looked up at him, waiting for an answer.

"I cannot say for certain, but it is plausible that he might."

I nodded my head and closed my eyes. I was safe; I knew I would be as long as I had Holmes by my side. Nothing would happen.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: Sorry I haven't updated sooner, but I had a busy week. I really haven't gotten many reviews on the last chapter so I hope this one will. I just own Cassandra and any other character that is not from the series, while everything else belongs to Doyle. Reviews are needed in order for the story to continue while flames will be used to heat some experiment Holmes is working on.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Secrets are made to be found out with time."<em>**

**_ Charles Sanford_**

**_Chapter 9_**

It was about two weeks later, the day that Mycroft was to take me to the British Museum, when I woke up to the sound of a small explosion and Holmes cursing. The two things combined were never a good thing. I jumped out of bed and run into the sitting room. When I opened the door, grey smoke went into my face. I started coughing and my eyes strung.

"Bloody hell," Holmes swore as he shoved the window open. "The damnation of it!"

"Holmes?" I asked.

He turned around and faced me. "Not now, Cass." He said as he opened another window.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I needed to heat up the chemical to see the exact temperature for the thermodynamic stability. I didn't realize that the thermometer was broken." He explained. "So…"

"The chemical had a reaction and it busts the beaker and fell into a different substance, causing another reaction which exploded." I said.

Holmes leaned on the table and looked at me. "Yes, exactly," He said. "I'm impressed, Cass. I only told you about reactions just yesterday."

"I was right?"

"You were correct." I smiled at the praise. "At least the damage wasn't that bad. Mrs. Hudson won't hold it against me." He said.

I giggled as I thought of how she was going to react to this. "If you say so, Holmes."

"Thank you for your confidence in me, child." Holmes said with a roll of his eyes. "And as I remember, a brother of mine will be here upon the hour."

"I haven't forgotten." I said rushing out of the room.

I quickly changed and brushed my hair before walking back to the sitting room. Holmes was sitting at the table reading the newspaper and I sat down eating the breakfast Mrs. Hudson had laid out. Once I finished, there was a knock on the door and Mycroft walked inside.

I smiled and ran over to him eagerly. "Hello, Mycroft."

He chuckled. "Hello, Cassandra. I can tell that someone is excited about the small trip today."

"She has been looking foreword to it all week." Holmes commented. "Her excitement over it has become quite annoying."

I made a face at him. "Says the man that was excited over a dead man four days ago."

"Go get your coat, Cassandra." Holmes said with a small chuckle and a gentle push. "Scarf and gloves as well, it's colder out today."

As I came back, I caught a quiet, but very strict order from my mentor. "Keep her close to you."

"I understand perfectly. I will watch her and anyone else who is as well." I walked into the room and Mycroft smiled at me. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes." I said nodding my head.

"Not like that you won't. Your scarf is not even on." Holmes said annoyed as he bent down and wrapped it around my neck.

Behind me, Mycroft was laughing lightly and Holmes gave him a glare. "It's hardy freezing, Sherlock. Surely you are a tad over protective?" Mycroft asked.

Holmes snorted. "Hardly the child is quick to become sick. Without her scarf she will have a cold in three days, shall I send her to you do deal with then?"

"Holmes," I said impatiently.

"Keep your gloves on." He reminded me as he stood. "And behave for Mycroft as well."

"I will."

"I need to get going as well." Holmes said snatching his coat from behind his chair.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I have to see a client and tell him that he is being blackmailed. Then I have to go to Scotland Yard, Inspector Hopkins wants to talk to me about something."

"What is it?" I asked.

"He didn't say. Just that I am to meet him at the Yard. I should be back later this afternoon." Holmes said. "I shouldn't be too late today. When I come back I can start teaching you how to play the violin."

"Really?" I asked excited. He chuckled as he nodded his head. I ran over to him and tightly hugged his waist. "Thank you!"

As Holmes returned the small embrace, out of the corner of my eye I noticed Mycroft's face softened at the scene. "Now, I need to go."

"Come along, Cassandra." Mycroft said.

The trip was wonderful. As Mycroft and I looked at the different exhibits, he would explain some of them to me. And ones that he didn't, he would led us to the newly built library and have me look it up in the catalog. My favorite was the Rosetta Stone, I was fascinated as Mycroft explained to me how it was translated. I believe it was then that I finally understood why Holmes thought it was so essential learning different languages.

The trip also was also strengthening the bond I was developing with the elder Holmes brother. We would talk about different things, some serious and some not so. We were both trying to learn more about each other, and the more I learned, the more I was beginning to like the older Holmes.

Finally, it was time to leave. It was raining hard when we walked out of the museum. Mycroft had just stopped a cab and was talking with the cabbie when an arm wrapped around my wrist and pulled me away.

"Mycroft!" I screamed as I was dragged away.

He turned around and his face was filled with panic. "Cassandra! Unhand her!" He shouted running towards us.

The man who held me to him had tossed me in a carriage and then used his walking stick and hit Mycroft aside his head. The man then got in next to me and told the driver to go. I quickly pulled the door open as the cab started to move and jumped out. I rushed over to Mycroft, who grabbed me and pulled me tight against him.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I only had a few scrapes from when I fell, but other then that I was terrified. I closed my eyes and whimpered as I buried my head against him. I did not think he noticed my tears, but being a Holmes, he did.

"It's all right, child." He told me in a gentle tone as he rubbed small circles in my back.

"Don't let him take me." I whispered.

"It's alright. You did very quick thinking. You were able to get away."

I buried my face again and sobbed. Mycroft held me and let me cry. He made shushing sounds and stroked my hair until I had calmed down.

"I want Holmes." I said in a hushed whisper.

"I'll take you home and send Sherlock a message. You shouldn't be alone."

He helped me to my feet and kept his hand on my back as we got another cab. The ride to Baker Street was silent. Mycroft I could tell was thinking, while I sat huddled on my side of the cab. When we arrived he quickly sent the note to Holmes, and he tried to coax me into eating something, but I only stayed curled in Holmes' chair. When Mrs. Hudson came in with tea, she placed the cup in my hand where I finally did drink.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I can remember was a hand brushing through my hair lightly. "And she's been like this?"

"She hasn't said a thing since, I tried to talk to her, but she didn't want to talk. Your landlady was able to calm her with some tea. The affair upset her so much that she fall into an emotional exhausted sleep."

Holmes sighed. "I never should have let her go."

"You did not think that the threat was that serious. He is bold for trying to take her during the day out in the open. He is clever enough to know not many people would be milling about today. Stay with her. Do not leave her, Sherlock."

"But-

"Find him in the morning." Mycroft said, then as an after thought. "She needs you, Sherlock."

I was lifted up and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Holmes tightened his hold on me. He was silent as he carried me to my room and placed me on my bed. When he carefully took my shoes off, and helped me from my coat I spoke.

"It wasn't his fault."

Holmes paused for a second and looked at me. "Who?"

"Mycroft, it wasn't his fault it happened."

"I was not aware I blamed him."

"You mean you aren't angry?"

He shook his head. "Not at Mycroft and certainty not at you."

"Was it the same man as before?" I asked as he unwrapped my scarf and hung it in my wardrobe along with my coat. "Was it the man from the other night?"

"Clearly." Holmes said. "Can you remember anything?"

I know Holmes wasn't asking for detail about the incident, but he was asking more so about the man. "He's tall, not that much older then you. He had a beard… not a full one, it was more whiskers then hair." I thought again and looked at my arm where fingerprints showed where he had grabbed me at. "And strong, he's strong."

Holmes nodded his head as he sat down beside me. "Can you remember anything else?"

"He…he wanted me to get away." I said slowly. I looked up at Holmes, wondering if he had came to the same conclusion I did.

"From what Mycroft told me, I see it as being more than likely." Holmes answered. "For one thing he took you from a public place and than he let you escape without much of a fight."

"But why?" I asked.

He shook his head. "The question of the hour, Cassandra." He sighed and looked at me. "Tomorrow, you are not to leave this flat. Mycroft said he will also see if he can find anything."

"Yes, sir. I…I'm afraid of that man, Holmes." I admitted. "I...I didn't want to be taken away."

"You were very brave, child."

The next day, I did as Holmes said. He stayed most of the day with me, until he was called away. Even Mrs. Hudson had to step out for a short moment and I was alone. Suddenly I heard heavy steps on the stairs. Wait…Holmes' steps were light. I hide in the closet as the door opened. I held my breath as the steps made their way into the room.

"Cass?" A hoarse voice asked.

I knew that voice. I peeked out in time to see Holmes clash down to the ground. "Holmes!" I cried out, running to him.

I saw him hold his right shoulder tightly. When I knelt down next to him, I saw that there was a large wet...blood it was blood. He slowly lifted his head up and there was a medium sized gash on his forehead as well.

He noticed the panicked look I had on my face. "I'll be all right, little cat." He rasped. "Just go get Watson."

I stared at him. I was too afraid to move. What if something went wrong when I was gone? What would I do if that happened? I knew his job was dangerous, I always knew. I have seen him hurt before, but not to this extent. It was then that I realized that Holmes could be killed. One day he may not come back.

"Please, Cassandra." Holmes spoke up and then he coughed. "I will be fine, but I need you to go get Watson."

I nodded my head and stood up. I run down the stairs taking them two at a time. I run out into the rain, forgetting my jacket as I did so. I raced down the different streets, praying that Watson was home. I think it was the fastest that I have ever run.

When I arrived at their flat, I pounded on the door. "Watson! Watson!" I shouted. The maid answered, but I pushed past. "Mary? Watson?" I called out.

Mary came rushing from the sitting room. "Cassandra, what on-

"Watson where is he?" I cried.

Before Mary had a chance to say anything, Watson was walking down the stairs. "Mary, I-Cassandra, what are you doing here?" Once he was on the last few steps, his eyes widened. "What is it?"

"Holmes." I sobbed. "He's hurt, he was hurt."

"Mary, find Cassandra some warm clothes. I need to go to Baker Street." He picked up his medical bag.

"I'm going with you." I said.

"No. Cassandra, you would be more of help here."

"Watson…"

"Don't worry, Holmes will be fine." Then he left quickly before I had the chance to argue.

"Come, Cassandra. I think we have some of your clothes from the last time you stayed with us." Mary told me gently.

She led me upstairs and pulled out a nightgown for me to change into. When I finished I met her downstairs in the sitting room and she had a towel to dry my soaking hair. I sat down on the ground in front of her and she ran the towel through my wet locks.

"I'm sure; Mister Holmes will be all right." Mary said as she pulled the towel away and started brushing my hair.

"He was called away." I said softly. I turned and looked at her. "What if it was the same man that was after me?"

She let me cry into her lap as she tried to comfort me. Finally, I became tired and I fell asleep. I woke up when Watson came back hours later, but I acted as if I was still sleeping.

"How was she?" He asked Mary softly.

"Poor thing, she was worried to death about him. I tried my best to calm her down, but she only cried herself to sleep. How is Mr. Holmes?"

"He's fine now. Sleeping I should think." Watson said.

"Is it wise to leave him?" Mary asked.

"Old boy is fine."

"What happened?" She asked.

"He was ambushed. He said a pipe hit him in the head before he could see the person. He tried to fight him, but another man came and tried to choke him. One of the constables hear and rushed over to help, but not before Holmes was stabbed. It's not deep at all. He told me that it would be best if he sent Cassandra away for a while."

"What? Why?"

"Holmes said that it was a hoax. Someone had set it up."

Mary grasped. "Cassandra…she spoke of a man. John, who…?"

"Holmes doesn't know who it is. He told me that yesterday, someone had tried to snatch her, but she was able to get away." Watson said gravely.

"No wonder he wants to send her away."

"I never seen him this panicked before. Before I even finished bandaging him, he was up and packing her things. Before I left, he telegrammed Bradstreet about it…I think he was asking for help with this one." Watson said.

"Where will she go?"

"I am to take her to his brother in the morning."

"Will she be all right?" She asked.

A blanket covered me. "Holmes will see that she is alright." Watson said. He kissed my forehead. "Best to let her sleep. She'll need the rest."

I listened as they made their way upstairs, before I sat up. I wrapped the blanket around my shoulders and slid down to the ground. Who knew was it that knew about me? This was all my fault. Holmes was hurt because of my carelessness. I never should have left the flat as much as I did. Holmes should not be hurt, he just should not be.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: I love spring break I'm getting so much done including redoing this chapter three times. I hope this is a good one. I hoping to update again before Easter so hopefully Friday and then again on Monday before class resumes for me. Anyway, I only own Cassandra Doyle owns the rest. Reviews are amazing! So please push the review button. Flames will be taken care of by Holmes using them for experiments. **

* * *

><p><strong><em>"What does not destroy me, makes me strong."<em>**

**_ Friedrich Nietzsche_**

**_Chapter 10_**

The next morning after breakfast, Watson and I made our way to Pall Mall where Mycroft lived. During the short walk, Watson tried to cheer me up, but I was not in the mood. I still felt it was my fault for what happened to Holmes, and I knew that nothing could change that.

When we stopped in front of the flat, Watson looked down at me. "Do you want me to wait with you until Holmes arrives?" He asked.

I wanted him to stay. Yet, at the same time, I knew that I had to do it alone. "No, I'll be all right."

"You are a very brave little girl, Cassandra." He said. "You do realize this?"

I nodded my head. "Yes."

He hugged me tight. "Don't worry. You will be back before you know it."

I watched as he left and then walked inside. The landlady showed me up the steps and ushered me into the sitting room. Mycroft was sitting at his desk working silently. I walked over to a chair near the window soundlessly, and stared outside. We did not speak. There was no reason to say anything. We sat there for a long time before he cleared his throat.

I turned around and looked at him. "You were discovered." He began. "Someone found out about you."

"I know." I said softly.

He leaned back in his chair. "Listen, Cassandra, the fact is that someone found out about you. Two days ago you were almost kidnapped and only yesterday Sherlock was hurt. I know that you are a very smart girl, which is why I'm offering you a chance before my brother gets here."

I looked up at him, not fully understanding. "A choice?" I asked him.

"Yes." He leaned forward and peered at me with his grey eyes. There were different, much too different then Holmes' eyes. Mycroft's eyes were a watery grey, not at all like the steel grey of my guardian's. "Cassandra, what I am trying to say is that you don't have to stay with Sherlock."

"I don't have anywhere else to go." I said slowly.

"I know of a family that would take you in. It would be safer for both you and Sherlock if I did this."

"Would I still see him?" I asked.

"Yes, but it would be at the minimum."

"You mean, I can never-

"No, you would never live with him again. He would, in fewer words be a shadow. He would not see you, reports could be sent to him on your life, but he will never play the bigger role that he does now. I know it does sound rather harsh, but it is way for you to stay out of solutions like this again."

"We had a plan so that it would not happen. What went wrong?"

"I'm sorry that the plan did not work. The truth of the matter is that it will happen again, Cassandra and will continue to happen. He just cannot have a child with his area of work. I am sure that you understand…"

"I do not understand. Why is sending me away the best thing?" I asked.

"If someone were to find out about you…Cassandra; it is no secret that my brother cares a great deal for you."

"And you want me to leave? Mycroft, that is not fair."

He sighed. "I know it is not, but do you think it would be fair, if you were taken away by someone who meant to harm you because Sherlock cares for you? Do you think it would be fair if something happened to you and you never saw him again?"

I slowly shook my head. "No." I said softly.

"And what if something had happened to him-

"It has."

Mycroft stood up and walked over to me. He placed his hand on my shoulder. "You are right it has happened, Cassandra. I do want you to realize that this not something I want to do. I want you to stay with Sherlock, but I am afraid of the cost. It would be better if you were to leave, I know it will be difficult, but at least we would know you are safe."

"You want me to do this." I said.

"It does not matter what I or even Sherlock wants. This time it is about what you want, what you think is the right thing to do. It is your choice, Cassandra and your choice alone." Mycroft said gently.

What did I should I do? Should I go away and live with a family that knew nothing about me? A family I knew nothing about? After what happened, was it a good idea for me to live with Holmes again? I was not sure of what I wanted. It was the most logical thing to do, but at the same time, my heart broke. Could I leave the only person who has taken care of me since my father died?

I could not do it. I could not leave him. I lifted my head to tell Mycroft, but he could tell from the look on my face. He nodded his head, then turned back to his work and I looked out the window again.

The door opened and I heard the familiar footsteps. I stayed where I was, I could not face him, and how could I when I knew that I was at fault for what happened? I continued to watch the people below as the steps came closer until they stopped next to me. I could not look at him.

"That woman is a governess." I heard Holmes say in my ear as he leaned forward and pointed her out in the crowd.

He was playing the game he had taught me one afternoon after we had first met. The game was to look out the window and see what observations you can make from a person. I would spend hours playing the game in the little room on Montage Street. I was getting better at this game as time went on. This time, I did not answer nor did I acknowledge him.

"Now, he," Holmes said, going on with what he was trying to do. "He's late to something. See the quick strides and how he's trying to fix his clothes."

This time I looked to where his finger was pointing and saw the man. Then I saw the man quickly wipe off lipstick from his right cheek. Holmes was doing this on purpose, he knew it too, but he wanted me to say it.

"He came back from an affair." I said quickly.

"It could be with his wife." Holmes said.

I smirked. "No, he's slipping his wedding bond back." We watched as he stopped at the corner and a young woman embraced him, and they walked on. "See an affair." I said turning to look at him.

He was wearing a disguise. He had on a brown beard and he was wearing older clothes. He was part of the working class. He was wearing a tweed suit. Even all the makeup could not hide the stitching on his forehead, nor would any costume hide the slang his right arm was in. I looked down, ashamed.

He sighed. "Cassandra-

"Your train will be leaving soon, Sherlock." Mycroft cut in.

"It can wait." Holmes tensely said.

"Sherlock…"

"Not now." Holmes snapped at him. "I am in the middle of something."

"The train is the only one going today and they are expecting her. You both need to go." Mycroft insisted, but I could hear a hint of kindness in his tone. "This is unavoidable, brother."

Holmes placed his hand on my shoulder. I stood up and we walked out of the room. We took a cab to Paddington Station. The cab ride was filled with an uncomfortable silence. By the time we arrived, the train was getting ready to leave. Holmes led us into an empty compartment. I sat in the seat opposite of him.

We did not talk for a long time. I sat staring out of my window. Holmes had his head leaned back and his eyes closed for a while, but I knew he was not sleeping. When I turned my glaze away, I noticed a small bag near Holmes' feet. I recognized that bag as my own.

Holmes must have followed my glaze. "There are some clothes in there. I found the book you were reading and I was able to fit your knitting bag in there. Some of your other things will be sent to the school later today." He said.

"School?" I asked.

"It's temporarily. You will be attending Cabot Academy. The story you are to say is that you are only staying until a new governess can be provided for you." He said.

"Why?"

"To keep you safe, I trust that you know what happened."

"Yes, I know, but…"

"I need to discover how someone found out about you. By doing so I need to go to the underground, and I am not certain when I will be back. You cannot stay with Watson because this person clearly knows about you and he knows where you usually go. This is the best attentive."

"For how long will I be staying?"

"A week, maybe two, it could even be a whole month."

"Do I have a new name?" I asked.

Holmes nodded his head. "Your new name is Jane Morgan." I turned back to the window. "Cass, what is the matter?"

"Nothing, everything is fine." I lied.

"Something is the matter, Cassandra. Since when do you not tell me when something is bothering you?" Holmes asked. I felt his eyes on the back of my head for a long time. "Are you going to tell me?"

I looked down at my hands folded in my lap. How much more of this was I going to have to take? Maybe Mycroft was right, I should go away. It was my fault that Holmes gotten hurt in the first place. None of this wold have happened if it were not for me.

From the corner of my eye, I watched Holmes shake his head slowly. "I don't understand you, child. Are you that angry with me?"

I turned around and looked at him in shock. "What?"

"You're angry." He said simply.

"Yes, but why would I be angry with you? You weren't the one responsible for what happened." I cried. I bought my knees up and buried my head in them.

"I thought as much." Holmes said. "Child, do you have any idea how ridicules your statement is?"

I turned my head so I was looking back at him, but my cheek was still lying on my knees. "What do you mean ridiculous?"

"You should not be thinking that you are responsible for what happened."

"I should be."

"No, you shouldn't. What happened is…"

"I know what happened. It's all because of me, it's because you're my guardian."

"Cassandra, that does not mean you are responsible for what happened to me." Holmes said firmly.

"But…"

"No, you did nothing wrong, Cassandra. You had no fault in this. He was able to deduce that you were with me. He may have noticed you coming in and out of the flat, or it could have been when I took you out to the opera that give him this idea."

"It's my fault that you were hurt." I said bluntly.

He stood up and sat down next to me. "Cassandra..."

"No, Holmes it is." I insisted talking fast. "It's my fault all my fault."

"Hush, child." Holmes said as he pulled me tightly against him.

I tried to move out of his grasp. "Holmes-

"Hush." He repeated as he rested his chin on the top of my head and circled his arms around me, making it impossible for me to move.

I stayed still. He had never done anything like this before and I was confused by it. I tried to understand what he was doing, but I couldn't. I squeezed my eyes closed and tried to control my breathing. I listened to Homes' heart, counting the beats, then moved unto counting the number of breaths he took.

"Now, I want you to think, Cassandra. What possible logical way could you ever be responsible for this?" He asked me.

I was calm enough to think. "I can't be."

"Prey tell."

"I...couldn't have known about the man. I am careful when I go out and I stay close to you, Watson, Mycroft, and Mrs. Hudson. When I am out with Jess and the Irregulars, I look like them and no one can tell the difference."

"What else?" He asked. "What other way are you not responsible?"

"I was not the one that hurt you. I did not do any of the things they did."

Holmes nodded his head and removed his arms. "There's, my logical girl. I thought I had lost that bright mind of yours."

"You did that on purpose." I told him.

He nodded his head. "Yes, you were on the break of becoming hysterical. You know letting your emotions overrule you always takes your reason away. You needed to calm down and to be able to think so you could see. You know it was ill thinking on your part to even believe that you were responsible."

Despite the light scolding, I smiled. Holmes smoothed my hair from my face. "I do not want to hear anymore of this foolishness do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." After a moment, I asked. "Why did you lie about looking into my father's death?"

"Did I?"

"I overheard you speaking to Mycroft and...why didn't you tell me you stopped looking?"

Holmes sighed. "Your father's murder is difficult. I did not want to upset you with the fact that I had nothing. I assure I will not do it again if it upsets you."

"I want to know the truth, Holmes. Even if I won't like it, I want to know."

"Then you shall from now on."

I stayed by his side for the rest of the way. I had gotten lost in my thoughts and did not notice the train stop. "This is where you got off at." Holmes told me softly.

He stayed seated as I picked up my bag and started walking out, when I suddenly turned back. I flung my arms around his neck tightly. I heard him hiss as I forgot about his shoulder but he only held me to his chest.

"I do not think I can do this, Holmes. What if I make a mistake?" I said.

He pulled away after a moment. "Cassandra, you can do this. I would not have you do this if I thought you could not handle it. You have acted out several parts, Cass. Granted most of the acting was not serous…"

I smiled. Holmes often had us act out little things. We never took it that seriously. Watson or Mrs. Hudson would laugh if they walked into a small play. Holmes told me that I had to try different roles, showing that some times when one walks in another's shoes, you have better aspect of their choices.

Holmes went on. "But, you know what is expected of you. You can do this, Cassandra. I know you can, there is no reason for you to doubt. There is not much of a choice for you not to do this."

I nodded my head slowly. "Yes, Holmes."

"Remember your role. You are a part of society and you must act it."

"Yes, sir, I will remember."

He hugged me for a long moment. "Good girl." Holmes said softly as he released me from his hold. "I will come fetch you as soon as I can. Now go."

I nodded my head again and this time I walked out of the compartment and onto the platform. An older woman was there. By the way she held her self I could see how lady like she was and from the look on her face she was very stern.

"Miss Morgan?" She asked.

"Yes, Ma'am." I answered.

"I am the Head Mistress, follow me please."

I started to follow her when I quickly stopped and turned around. I found the window in the compartment that Holmes and I had shared only moments before. Holmes was not there at all.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: As promised another chapter! I love reviews and have Holmes handle the flames for me. I own only Cassandra. Doyle owns the other reconizable characters. **

* * *

><p><strong><em>"No passion so effectually robs the mind of all its powers of acting and reasoning as fear."<em>** **_Edmund Burke_**

**_Chapter 11_**

My stay at Cabot Academy was not enjoyable. I always had to be Jane Morgan. I was never able to be myself. After the first week, I was more then ready for when Holmes would come to get me. All I wanted was to go back home, I did not belong there. I was more then thankful that Holmes never sent me to a school, not with everything he taught me. My classes here were boring.

Yet I made sure that to Jane Morgan at all times, and that alone was not easy. In French she stumbled over her words, her mathematics put others to shame. Her lessons in proper etiquette where excellent, her manners were as they should be. Her English lessons were disappointing, but her art lessons were acceptable.

Jane also was very careful about her dresses. She talked with others about different flowers she had in her scrapbook, she talked of the few tea parties she was allowed to attend with her mother. She even bragged about some of the gifts her father brought home to her from a business trip.

She was the kind of person I generally would avoid. Playing such a role was hard. There were times where I would have to catch myself when someone asked me a question. I had to bit my tongue back before I could speak in French the right way. I even had to at least try to look like I was interested in what the others thought was.

In fewer words, Jane Morgan was everything I was not.

Only when I was in my room at night, did I let a little of my self come to the surface. I would read the book Holmes had packed in my bag. I even took out the knitting needles and finished the scarf for him. It was apparent that knitting was for the lesser folk. Something I had learned from one of the girls.

It was nearly two weeks since I had been sent to the school. It was late into the evening and we were at evening Mass which we all were to attend. As the priest started on his small sermon, I once again blocked him out.

I had hoped that Holmes would send word for me after a week. He said that it would be in a telegram and I would go to the station, where he would meet me. I wanted the man to be caught and there was no doubt in my mind that Holmes would catch him. Yet, as more days passed, the more I was worried.

What would happen if Holmes could never find this man? Would I always have to be known as Jane Morgan? Would I have to continue to be in this place, a place where I as myself, clearly did not belong? Was I to live in fear of this man until Holmes found him? What of Baker Street, would I have to forget everyone there? But more then anything, I needed Holmes.

My thoughts were torn away when the organ started and we had to sing a hymn. Once Mass was finished we paired up and started on our journey back to the school. After a while I stepped away from the group to retie the lace on my boots.

Anna, a girl with blonde curls, who was walking next to me called over her shoulder. "Jane, come on. We'll fall behind."

"I'll be there in a moment."

She nodded and continued walking with the group. I sighed annoyed. I should have had her stay, she had the lantern and trying a lace in the dark was proving to be rather difficult. There was a snap of branches and I lifted my head up.

"Hello?" I called out. Then I received no answer I picked up my prayer book. I was about to turn back around when I saw a figure walking over.

"Cassandra." The man walked towards me.

I backed away slowly. "Who-who are you?" I asked trying to gain my courage.

"It's all right. Mister Holmes sent me to fetch you."

My back hit the bark of a tree. I couldn't see the lights from the lamps. "He-he said that he would come for me."

"There has been a change of plans." He said coming closer.

No, I knew Holmes would never do such a thing. I was terrified. I broke into a run and went off the trail into the woods. My cape got caught in the branches and I pulled it, ripping the fabric and continued to run. I knew there was a farm not much further. If I kept at my speed, I could make it.

I tripped over a root in the ground and landed face down in the dirt. I was lifted up and I tried to struggle as I screamed for help. Then a rag was forced over my nose and mouth. A sweet strong smell filled my senses. I hit the man with my fists, but I suddenly became light headed and dizzy. Then my world became black.

When I woke up, I was blinded by the blight light that steamed in. My head felt foggy and I was a bit dizzy. Once my head cleared at little, I found myself in yellow bedroom. There was a large window and a small chest at the foot of the bed. Other then that, the room was bare.

"Hello?" I called out. "Hello?"

A door opened and the man that I saw last night, walked over to me. "I'm happy to see you woke up, Cassandra. I was afraid I gave you too much chloroform."

"Who are you?" I asked pulling my knees to my chest. "How do you know my name?"

"I'm Edmond Bryson." The man said. "I know a lot about you actually. I also know that Mr. Sherlock Holmes takes care of you. It would be good if we were friends."

"Why?" I asked.

"You must understand that until Mister Holmes finds you, you are under my care. So it will be better if you and I were better friends."

I shook my head. "No, I won't!"

His smile faded quickly and he seized my hair. I cried out in protest. "You better learn respect, girl." He growled. He pulled me so that our faces were only inches away. "Understand?"

"Yes." I shuttered.

He let me go and patted my shoulder as Holmes did when he praised me. I cringed at the comparison. Bryson then slapped me hard across my sore right cheek. "Enough of that!" He shouted. "You ungrateful, little, wench! Until you can behave you shall not get anything to eat."

He shoved me away and left the room, closing the door firmly. I ran over to open the door when I heard a loud click. "No!" I shouted. I pounded on the solid wood. "Let me out! Someone Help! Please help!"

There was a bang against the door. "Enough, Cassandra, you don't want me to come in there."

I stopped and slowly backed away from the door. When my back touched the wall, I slid down slowly. I brought my knees up to my chest and clutched my hands together. As the salty tears run down my cheeks, I realized how terrified I really was and how much I wanted Holmes.

I just wanted my mentor to come and save me. He must be looking for me already. He might even know where I was and was on his way at this moment. Satisfied with that notion, I slowly drifted back to sleep.

When I woke up again I starched out my arms. My mouth was dry and my stomach rumbaed. The lock clicked and Bryson walked inside carrying a trey. "Good morning, Cassandra." He greeted me cheerfully.

My first instinct was to run past him and out the door, but the logical part of my mind, the one that Holmes made certain was drilled into my head, told me otherwise. I knew that I had to eat.

"Good morning, Sir." I told him softly.

He set the trey down in front of me. "Better. See, Cassandra, that wasn't that hard now, was it?"

I shook my head. He then left me to eat. I looked at the trey and found a glass of water, a piece of bread, and a bowl of porridge. I drunk greedily from the glass and took a bit of the porridge. The porridge was disgusting. I decided to eat the bread, a safe choice.

When Bryson came back, he gave me a look full of disappointment. "Why didn't you eat the porridge?" He asked.

"I was just so full from the bread and water sir." I told him.

He said nothing as he picked up the trey, then he backhanded me. "I don't like liars, Cassandra. Now why didn't you eat it?"

"It was disgusting." I said honestly.

He shoved the bowl and spoon into my lap. I nearly missed the bowl. He then knelt down and jerked my chin up. "You will eat this."

I felt my eyes tear up. "I'll eat it." I whispered.

He let me go. "I'll watch you to be sure that you do."

I quickly ate the whole bowl. I tried not to think about the taste or feel of the big lumps it was in. When I finished he took the things away. "You see, Cassandra it was not that awful."

"No, it was not bad."

He smiled and stroked the top of my head. "What a good, girl."

When it was dinner; I thought I was going to be sick. It was the same porridge. This time I ate it, and I was disappointed that there was no bread this time.

"There are some clothes in the chest." He said as took the tray away. "Good night, Cassandra."

Once he left I went to the chest and found a nightgown. I got into bed and slowly drifted off to sleep. The next day went by in the same fashion. I recited Latin verbs in my head that Holmes had recently taught me and looked out the window. I was upset to see that there were bars on it. When Bryson walked in to take lunch away. he did not leave right away.

"Are you truly that unhappy here?" He asked me gently.

"I want to go home." I admitted.

"I am very sorry to hear that, Cassandra." He said as he set the tray on the chest and sat beside me on the bed. "Is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable during your stay?"

I moved further from him, trying to place some space between us. "I would like to return home." I said, my voice gaining more courage.

He frowned. "I am afraid that is not possible, Cassandra. You see, your dear Mister Holmes will never locate you. And even if he did, I am afraid it would only anger me, and when that happens...certain things will go wrong."

"Please." I begged. "I will not tell anyone about you, I swear I won't. I only want to go home."

"Now, now, my little plum. You do not want to make me upset." He paused for a moment. "However, you will be meeting someone later tonight."

"I will?" I asked nervously.

"Yes, and we must have you in a very nice dress. We do want to make a very good impression now, don't we?"

Later that evening I was dressed in a pale blue dress and was escorted from the bedroom I had been kept in for days. Bryson led me to a parlor where a tall man was sitting. His top hat rested on his lap as he tapped his walking stick. He looked up when we entered and I was taken back by the cold blue eyes staring at me.

"I must congratulate you, Bryson." The man said. "I did not believe you when you said you had a girl. And not too much harm has been done to her."

"Of course not."

"Come closer, child." The man said with a look I did not like.

I did not want to move, but Bryson pushed me forward. The other man lifted my chin and looked at me closely. "Yes, yes she will do perfectly."

Bryson smiled. "I believe we have discussed the payment."

"Of course."

While the two man were distracted, I shot up and ran. I was out of the room and had swung the door open when I felt a hand grab my shoulder roughly. I fell to the ground. "No!" I screamed as Bryson started dragging me back.

"Shut up!" He shouted.

I dug my nails into the ground, but some of them tore off as he yanked me back. "Help! Holmes, help me!" I shrieked. "Holmes! Please!"

He threw me over his shoulder as he closed the front door. He shoved my back against the wall and held my face roughly. "Be quiet. You will do whatever that man tells you, is that understood?"

I started to shake my head, but Bryson twisted my wrist tightly. "Yes, sir."

He grabbed my shoulder and led me into my room. The man was behind us and Bryson nodded to him before leaving. The man smiled at me, and suddenly the words Irene Norton had said to me, warning me of men, came to mind. For the first time since I arrived, I was truly afraid.

I quickly scamped under the bed and stayed there. The man tried to coax me out, threatened, and then he tried to grab me, but I bit his hand. When he left the room I crawled out and sat on the bed. A few moments later Bryson entered with a deadly look.

I backed away, but he yanked me up by my hair. He slapped me. "What did I tell you, girl?" He shouted.

"When Holmes finds me, you will regret taking me."

He laughed as he dropped me to the ground. "No one is coming for you, Cassandra."

"Holmes will come." I said.

"How many days has it been, Cassandra? He's not coming for you."

"Yes he is. He's coming, Holmes will be here."

Bryson shook his head. "No, he's not. He will never be able to find you."

I quickly jumped up but he caught my hair and pulled me back before I could escape. "Let me go!" I screamed.

He hit the side of my face and I cried out. He shoved me on the floor. "Shut up! I'll make certain that you never see your precise Holmes again."

"He won't give up." I said.

He laughed a cold hard laugh. "It has been a week, Cassandra. He is not coming for you."

"Holmes will stop you. He will never forget me. He has Scotland Yard looking, you will never get away with this." I shouted.

I was suddenly jammed against the wall as he bent my wrist back until I heard a snap. I collapsed to the ground and he kicked me in the ribs twice. When he left, slamming the door behind him and leaving me in the dark. I lifted myself carefully and laid on the bed where I curled myself into a tight ball and cried.

"Holmes, where are you?" I whispered.

A few hours later, I heard voices, but they were muffled so I could not hear them. The doorknob jiggled as someone tried to open it. There was loud banging on the door and I closed my eyes tightly. What was happening? I wondered. Why didn't Bryson just use his key? Was he drunk? Finally, the door crashed down. I opened my eyes and slowly lifted my head up by a few inches. A constable stood there staring at me in pure shock.

"Dear Lord, Doctor Watson!" He bellowed behind him. "Mister Holmes, you need to come and see this!"

I closed my eyes and put my head back down. There was the sound of two pairs of running footsteps. "Cassandra?" I felt someone next to me.

"No!" I curled into a small ball though it hurt to move. "Leave me alone."

"Cassandra, it's me. It's Watson."

I curled tighter into my ball. Someone else knelt next to me and laid a careful hand on my back. "Cassandra."

That voice, I knew that voice. I opened my eyes and saw Holmes. Tears welled up and I whimpered. Holmes pulled me to him and I clutched him tight, afraid to let go.

"Holmes." I whispered.

"You're safe now." He said softly.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head on his chest. "Don't go away."

"I'm here, little cat." He said stroking my hair.

"Holmes, I need to look at her injuries." Watson said softly.

Holmes tried to pass me to him, but I would not let go. He finally just shifted my body so it was easily for Watson to examine me. Watson carefully touched my face, causing me to wince. He checked my arms, to which I cried out when he touched my left wrist, and then my legs. Then he touched my ribs. I cried, even though it was only a light touch, and I buried my head in Holmes' chest.

"She has some ribs broken and I'm afraid her wrist is broken as well." Watson said. "Cassandra, does anything else hurt?"

I shook my head. "No." I looked up to my mentor, and his hold on me tightened. "I want to go home. Can we?"

"Yes, we will." Holmes answered.

"There is no sign of any one else here, sir." An unknown voice said.

I trembled against Holmes and my hand tightened around his coat. "It's all right; he's with Watson and I." He told me. He looked over at the constable. "We need to keep looking for him."

"Holmes, I need to get her back to the inn, her injuries need to be treated." Watson said.

Holmes nodded. "Of course." He stood and scooped me up into his arms. "Peterson, you stay here. Not a word of this to anyone. Just say that the lost child has been returned to her family."

"Yes, Mister Holmes."

Holmes carried me outside as Watson stood next to a cab. I looked around and saw that the sun was setting in the country. "The country is the perfect place for crime. You said that remember?" I asked softly.

Holmes pulled me closer. "You will be home soon." He whispered. "Far away from this place. I promise you will never come here again."

In the carriage, I was leaning against Watson, but I looked out at my mentor. "Holmes, are you coming?"

He looked down at me. "Watson will take care of you, I need to stay."

"Don't go." I whimpered.

"I must."

"I want to stay with you."

"Watson needs to check your injuries. I will be back, child. We will go back to London soon, the next train."

I shook my head back and forth quickly. "I don't want to go without you."

"I need to stay. I need to catch the man…I will come back. There is no need for you to worry, I shall come to the inn as soon as I finish here."

I just nodded my head. "Yes, Holmes."

"You are safe, Cassandra. Watson will look after you until I return."

When we stopped in front of a small inn. Watson helped me to the room and set me on the bed. He wrapped a bandage about my ribs. He had to help me change into a clean simple dress of mine; it hurt to raise my arms.

He had also tucked my wrist into a sling and had finished putting plaster on my fingers when there was a soft knock and Holmes entered.

"Did you find anything?" Watson asked.

Holmes silently nodded his head. "What say you to going home, Cass?"

We made our way to the train station. I sat in between Holmes and Watson, both acting as my shields from the world, hoping to protect me still. I was comforted by this, as I did not want either of them out of my sight. I was afraid when the ticket master slid the door to the compartment open, as I hid myself between them. I was so afraid that it was Bryson and he would take me away.

"Cassandra, you will only worsen your rubs." Watson said.

"He-He might come after us." I whimpered.

"He won't." Holmes told me gently.

"But-

He shook his head and took my hand giving it a gentle, but firm squeeze. "Cass, you are safe, he cannot hurt you."

I finally just settled against Watson, but I still kept held onto Holmes' hand. It made me feel a little safer knowing both men were in my reach. However, I did not feel fully safe until we were walking into 221b.

Being Mrs. Hudson went to work right away. She had my blankets pulled down, waiting for me and then she was warming a pan. Holmes and Watson left me in her care for a while. Mrs. Hudson helped me into a nightgown. She gasped when she saw the bruises, but she quickly composed herself.

"Is it bad?" I asked.

She hugged me carefully and kissed my forehead. "You have nothing to worry about, dear. They will go away." She helped me lay back into my warm bed. "And your other injuries will be better in no time at all."

Holmes walked inside and sat beside me. Mrs. Hudson nodded in satisfaction that Holmes was watching over me before she left the room. I only leaned against him and closed my eyes. I drifted off and woke when Holmes moved and tried to leave.

"Holmes?" I mumbled.

"You need to sleep, Cassandra."

"What if he gets away? He will come back for me."

He reached his hand out and stroked my hair. "I can assure you, Cassandra he will not come back."

"Holmes, I don't want to be alone anymore…Will you stay with me? Please, Holmes, will you stay?"

Holmes did not say anything. Instead, he leaned against my pillow and only pulled me to him, careful of my injuries. I rested my head on his chest. "Sleep now, little cat." Holmes whispered into my hair. "You are home." I closed my eyes and finally let myself sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: Another chapter! I don't know the next time when I will be able to update, but I will try my best to aim for another update over the weekend. I only own Cassandra and a few other characters unknown to the ordinal stories. Everyone else belongs to Doyle. As always, reviews are amazing while flames are used for experiments.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"We are all broken and wounded in this world. Some choose to grow strong at the broken piece." <em>**

**_ Harold J. Duarte-Bernhardt _**

**_Chapter 12_**

I opened my eyes expecting it to be all a dream. I found myself in Baker Street. I slowly sat up as the door opened and Watson walked inside. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm a little hungry." I admitted.

He smiled. "Of course. You did not eat anything last evening. Do your ribs hurt?"

"A little, but it's not awful."

"And your wrist?"

"Painful." I answered.

Watson nodded his head. "Yes, that will take some time to heal unfortunately. If it worsens let me know, it may mean that the bone has shattered."

"Where is Holmes?" I asked.

He opened his mouth to answer when there were footsteps outside the door. When it opened, Holmes walked. "Watson, how is…" He stopped when he saw me.

"I will tell Mrs. Hudson to bring you something to eat, Cassandra." Watson said. He moved from my side and walked out of the room.

"How are you feeling?" Holmes asked as he walked over and laid his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine now." I said softly.

Holmes sat down on my bed next to me. "Cassandra, we need to talk."

I leaned against him, burying my head into his side. "I don't want to talk about it, Holmes."

He sighed. "You know you need to tell me what happened,"

The door opened and Mrs. Hudson walked in carrying a trey. "Cassandra, I'm so happy you are finally awake. I made you some tea and porridge…"

The smell of the porridge made my stomach launch. Holmes noticed this and grabbed the basin in time. I continued to think about the porridge, the cold lumpy porridge. Again my stomach launched, but nothing came out.

When I felt better enough, I lifted my head and saw the worried faces of Holmes and Watson. When did Watson come back in? "Are you alright, Cassandra? Is your stomach giving you bad pains?" Watson asked.

I shook my head. "No, it was the porridge. Please I'll eat anything, anything but that." I begged in a whisper.

"It's alright; Mrs. Hudson said she would make you something else to eat." He told me calmly.

"Cassandra, why did the porridge upset you?" Holmes asked.

I shook my head. "I don't want to talk about it."

I saw them exchange glances. "We'll be back in a moment." Watson said.

"No!" I suddenly blunted out.

"Cass?" Holmes asked.

"I…I…" I did not want to admit it, I knew that it was childish of me, but Holmes was staring intently at me. "I don't want to be alone." I said in a hushed whisper.

Holmes could only stare at me. I felt ashamed by this and looked away. "We will only be right outside the door." Watson told me gently.

I slowly nodded my head. "All right."

I watched as they both walked out the door, but Watson did not close it all of the way.

"Something's wrong with her." I heard Holmes say. "She won't let us leave her alone; she does not want me out of her sight."

"We know that he abused her. Look at her, Holmes. She is covered in bruises, and her wrist is broken. She has every right to be afraid." Watson said. "Anyone would be afraid after an event like that. She needs to feel safe again."

"The questioning will not be easy."

"Holmes, you can not integrate her. Not in her state."

"I need to know what happened." Holmes answered.

"I will not just let you traumatize that poor girl! Holmes, you cannot do this. Not now. It can cause more damage if you question her now. Damage that will not be repaired. Give her a few days to-

"Watson, it can't wait. Bryson will get away with what he did to her if she does not tell me. She has no choice."

"You…"

"Do you want him to get away?" Holmes asked. "That man…who knows what he did to her, and you want him to get away with that?"

"You know I don't, Holmes." He sighed. "I want to hurt him too you know. I want him to be punished as much as you do for what he did to Cassandra. If you do this now, it would hurt her as well."

"Watson, I have no other option. I must know what happened and give Gregson the report so the man is locked away."

"Holmes-

The door swung open and Holmes walked back in. He stood in front of me. "Cassandra, Cassandra, look at me." I slowly lifted my head and looked up at him. "I need you to tell me what happened."

"No." My voice was hoarse.

"You will tell me what happened." Holmes said sternly.

"Holmes." Watson said.

"Please don't make me tell you." I whispered.

Holmes knelt down. "I need to know."

I shook my head and turned away. "I can't tell!"

"Cassandra, you can tell me." He said softly. "You know that can you can tell me anything."

"I can't tell you. Please Holmes, don't make me tell you."

"Holmes, she's traumatized, you can'-

"Cassandra Brennan, you will tell me." Holmes demanded.

"No! I won't!" I said. "I won't tell. I cannot tell."

Holmes sat on the bed next to me. He watched me for a long moment. "He will come back if you don't tell me what happened."

"Holmes, don't…"

"He'll take you away again, Cassandra." He continued, ignoring Watson. "He'll come back and will make certain that I won't be able to bring you back this time. Who knows what he will do once he has you again for your disobedience."

My whole body shook. I closed my eyes, but I only saw Bryson. "That is enough, Holmes." Watson shouted.

"Is that what you want? To go back with him?" Holmes asked. I shook my head back and forth furiously. "What was that?"

"No." I shouted.

"Then tell me what he did. Tell me, Cassandra."

"Holmes! Can't you see what this is doing to her?" Watson asked. "Stop this!"

I stared up at Holmes, terrified at his wild look. It was not the look he wore when he was on a case. The glint in his eyes was not there. They had turned to a deep steel grey color and seemed to be cold. He was not the Holmes I knew. This person was not my mentor and I was afraid of him.

"I cannot stop him unless you tell me what it is he did to you." Holmes said. "He will come back, and there will be nothing for me to do to stop him from taking you away again."

My chest tightened and I could not breathe. I let out a choking noise as tears spilled out of my eyes. I looked up at Holmes. He only stared back at me, waiting for me to answer him. I knew he would not leave the matter alone, I had no choice but to tell him. I finally did, I told him everything, how nice he tried to be, how he treated me, and I told him what I knew of the other man.

"The other man?" He had asked when I first spoke of him. "What other man?"

"Yes, he was there before you came. I...I never really saw his face. He always was in a dim light." I shivered as I thought of him.

"A name? Did you hear his name?"

"No, but he was a rich man, he was finely dressed. He was an older man, his hair was silver, he was clean shaven and green eyes. He was not very tall and had to use a cane." I brought my knees to my chest.

"Cassandra, there is something you are not telling me."

"He...he...he was a bad man. I think he is like that Mister Bachman, the one who used to live in the room above us at the old flat. The one who you said I could never go near because he was too friendly."

Holmes grabbed my shoulders firmly, but very gently. "He did not touch you, did he?"

I shook my head. "No, I hid under the bed and he could not reach me."

Holmes let out a small sigh of relief as he released me from his hold. "Good."

I curled on my side hugging myself. I squeezed my eyes tightly as I tried to erase the images from my memories, trying to forget. Holmes stood up and walked away, but he did not leave the room. I listened as Watson rummaged though his bag.

"You are not giving her that." Holmes said coldly.

"She needs this, Holmes. As a doctor..."

"You will not drug that child."

"As your friend, as someone who cares about that little girl, you know that she needs this. It's a sedative. It will calm her and she will be able to sleep." Watson said.

"Do what you must, Doctor." Holmes said in a cold voice and I heard him leave the room, slamming the door behind him.

I winced and felt the bed sink down a bit. "Cassandra?"

I turned and faced Watson. "He's angry."

"Not at you." He told me.

"He should be. I tried to get away, but I couldn't. I shouldn't have left the group and I should have ran faster."

Watson shushed me. "Cassandra, you are not to be blamed for what happened, sweetheart. You need to calm down, you're hyperventilating." Watson said hugging me. "Slow deep breaths, Cassandra. In and out, good girl."

"What's the matter with me, Watson?"

"Nothing, Cassandra, you're in shock. It is something that many people who go through something like. It's normal. You will be fine. I need to give you this shot so you can sleep."

"Do I have to?" I whispered into his chest.

"I promise that after you go to sleep, everything will be better."

I closed my eyes and held out my arm. When he gave me the injection, I winced. When he finished I laid back and got under the blanket. As he placed his things away, I looked at him. "Watson?"

"What is it?"

"Can you read from King Arthur please?"

He smiled softly. "Of course, Cassandra." He stood up and picked up the book that he would read to me from. He opened it and started reading from his clear voice. I don't remember what he read as my eyes lids were growing heavy.

I was woken up by two people talking loudly outside my door. "Please doc? I promise I will only be a second. I just want to see her."

"Jess, for the tenth time, Cassandra is sleeping." Watson said. "Come back tomorrow-

"Sam got to see her. It ain't fair. I can be quiet." My door opened as Watson gave out a protest. Jess stood there looking at me. "Cassie!"

I wasn't expecting her to run over and hug me tightly. "Ow!"

She pulled away and looked at me panicked. "Cassandra, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you…"

I gave her a soft smile. "You didn't know."

"I told you not to wake her." Watson told Jess. He didn't look pleased at all with the fact that I was awake.

"I didn't. She was awake, weren't you?"

"I'm fine, Watson. Can I talk to Jess?" I asked.

"Three minutes, you need your rest, Cassandra." He closed the door and Jess turned back to me.

"What happened?" She asked.

I gave her a confused look. "You mean you don't know?"

"No one really does." She admitted. "We knew that you were kidnapped, but we didn't know who or where yeh were. 'olmes and doc spent a day looking through the woods."

I shivered, but I was not cold. He was going to find me. He knew where I would be. He was going to take me away again. He might even kill this time.

"Cassandra? Are you alight?" Jess asked me looking worried.

"I'm fine. I'm just tired."

She nodded. "Yeh don't look the greatest either." She looked down. "I thought you weren't ever goin' to come back."

"I didn't think I would either." I said softly. "Did you help?"

"Wouldn't let me help, said I would get in the way."

"He just didn't want you to get hurt."

Jess nodded. "I know." There was a silence for a moment and then she sighed. "I wish yew wasn't there fer so long."

"I wanted to come home." I whispered. "I tried to, but…"

"It ain't yeh fault."

"I left the group, I let myself be alone."

"It still isn't yeh fault, Cassie. 'E wold have found another way."

Watson walked back inside. "All right, Jess, you need to go now. Cassandra needs to rest." He gently pushed her to the door. "You can come back again tomorrow for a bit."

When he came back he had a tray with a small bowl of soup and a cup of Mrs. Hudson's sweet honey tea. "I'm not that hungry." I said.

"Try to eat something, Cassandra."

I sighed and I picked up the spoon and dipped it into the soup. I had almost forgotten what chicken soup tasted like. "Soup never tasted better." I said.

"What happened this morning over the porridge?" He asked.

I looked down. "The porridge…he…it was all I got. It was never any good, always so old. He was the only one in the house. I never heard anyone else in the house but him until the day the other man came."

Watson gave a small pat on my hand. I grabbed his hand fearful and he hugged me. "No, one will hurt you, Cassandra." He told me gently. "You are safe."

I didn't want to talk about what happened. Watson did not ask me anything else about it. He only smiled when he took the tray away. "Feel better?" he asked me.

"I'm just tired mostly." I admitted.

"That's to be expected. Your body needs to heal itself and it is done better when you are sleeping. Now you need to sleep and I will see you in the morning. Holmes will look after you tonight."

The next time I woke up, it was during the night. I could hear Holmes moving in the sitting room. I slowly sat up and carefully crept out of bed. I walked into the room and found him standing in front of the overflowing bookcase, reading an old casebook.

"Holmes?" I asked softly.

"Edmond Bryson he was a blackmailer." He said, not looking at me. He was talking in a monotone voice; he was deep in thought.

"He was caught wasn't he?" I asked, my voice quivering.

Holmes looked up at me for a moment. He no longer had that wild look, but the coldness in his eyes was still there. He nodded his head. "Yes, I caught him and he was sent to an institution afterwards. He was released two months ago."

"Released, why?"

"When his case finally made it to court the judge released him. Bryson had information on him. They didn't even to think to tell me until now. I solved that case, damn it!" Angrily he shoved the book back into the shelf and sat in his chair. He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. "If they had told me as soon as it happened, all of this could have been prevented." He said softly.

"Why did he want me?" I asked carefully.

"Because someone else knows. Someone wanted you and he was a way to do it. Bryson merely did it for the money he was promised."

"You think it was the man that came that night?"

Holmes sighed. "I doubt he was part of it. Bryson grew tired of waiting and wanted some sort of payment."

I stared at Holmes for a long time. He was exhausted and pushing far beyond his limits. The case was not over yet. I walked to Holmes and stood in front of him. My fist clutched the side of my nightgown and I looked down.

"You are angry." I said.

"Yes." He admitted.

"Do you think you will find him? The other man?"

"Yes, I will."

I glanced up. "You won't go out tonight will you, Holmes?"

"Cassandra, I have work to do. Not to mention if Watson knew you were up he will be furious. Go to bed, you need to rest."

Sleep did not come quickly to me. I found being alone in a dark room did not help my nerves, and my dreams were no better. In the end, Mrs. Hudson had to come soothe me and leave the gas lamp on the lowest level.

Needless to say, for the next few weeks I was suffering. I was not sleeping well, each time I fell asleep I was facing nightmares. I was afraid to be alone, which was becoming troublesome to Holmes. Despite all of my problems, I could never speak of what was fearing me, I could never admit that my fear was returning to that place. Logically, I knew that it would not happen, but the thought still feared me.

I opened my eyes and found myself in my darkened room in a cold sweat after another nightmare. I got out of bed and ran to the sitting room where I found Holmes in his chair. He placed his book down and I dove for his lap. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Another dream?"

"Yes." I whispered into his chest.

"What happened?"

I shook my head. "I do not want to talk about it, Holmes."

The next day Holmes was cleaning the room trying to get ready for a client, but I was afraid to leave his sight. I was worried that if I did, then Bryson would take me away again. I was trying to help him clean, which mainly consisted of shoving things in different places, when Holmes bumped into me for the fifth time.

"Oh, for God's sake, Cassandra." He said irritated pushing me aside. "Go to your room already. I do not have time for this."

"But-

"Cassandra, a client will be here in ten minutes. You need to be out of sight."

I dropped the papers, which Holmes tried to catch, but failed as I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Please don't leave me!"

"Watch your wrist, child!" He sighed annoyed as he untangled me from him.

"Holmes, please don't leave. Promise you won't leave." I begged.

"You know I will be right here, child." Holmes said in a gentler tone. "It will only be for a little while."

I slowly nodded my head and he nudged me out the door, before closing it in my face. I went into my room and sat on my bed waiting. While I waited my mind continued to go back to the bedroom of the house. I found myself waiting for when Bryson would return. After a while I forgot my surroundings and folding my knees to my chest and buried my head as I kept picturing myself back there. When a hand reached out and touched my shoulder I screamed.

"Cassandra, it's all right, dear." Mrs. Hudson said just as Holmes ran in.

"What happened?" He asked quickly as I rushed to him and cried in his side.

"The poor dear was so lost in her thoughts, I think I may have frightened her when I came to tell her lunch would be ready soon."

"I did not mean to scream." I said. "I am sorry, I thought-

"Not now, Cassandra." He scolded as he pushed me away. "I am busy. Mrs. Hudson, take her downstairs with you and keep her quiet. I do not care how, but please do."

As Mrs. Hudson led me downstairs, I heard Holmes apologize to the client saying the young kitchen maid had found a mouse while cleaning. Once in the kitchen, Mrs. Hudson had me help her with different chores. She talked to me as we worked, telling me different stories about when she was a girl.

It was not until it was nearly time for dinner when Holmes come to retrieve me. I passed him with my head down in shame on my way upstairs. When I was sitting down Holmes walked in and closed the door.

"Prey tell what that was all about?" He asked as he stood in front of me.

I looked at him and bit my lip. I did not want him to know. I did not want him to think I was foolish, though I highly doubted he would think otherwise at that point. "It was nothing." I said softly.

"If it was nothing than you would have no issue with telling me."

I shook my head. "No."

Holmes looked at me tiredly. "Please, Cassandra, at least try."

"I can't."

"Child, you can tell me anything. You always know that no matter what it is, I will listen to you."

I looked down. "Not this."

He sighed, but I knew it would not be the last time he would ask me. "Go wash for dinner."

When Mrs. Hudson came in with dinner. I was able to avoid answering Holmes at least for a moment or two. Dinner was silent. I did not eat much and mostly pushed my food around. Holmes did not eat as he was working on a case, but he sat at the other end of the table as he flipped through some papers.

"Are the papers for the case?" I asked.

"They are." He answered.

"What is the case about?"

"A simple matter, it's not interesting, but the pay is too much to pass." He answered.

A moment later Mrs. Hudson knocked. "A Mister Mycroft Holmes to see you, sir."

"Show him in, Mrs. Hudson." Holmes said.

A few moments Mycroft entered. He looked over at me for a long time before he spoke. "Hello, Cassandra. It is good to have you home again."

"Hello, Mycroft." I said softly.

He gave me a small smile and then he petted the top of my head lightly. "Would you like to join me in a trip to the Art museum in a week or so?" He asked.

"It will have to wait, Holmes wants me to stay inside until it is safe again."

"You should go get ready for bed." Holmes said.

I nodded my head and stood from the table walking out into the hall. Usually I would beg to stay up a bit later, but I was too tired to argue with Holmes' dismal of me.

"She seems to be easily terrified." Mycroft said.

"She is."

"How has she been this way since you found her?" He asked.

There was a long moment of silence. "Cassandra's...coping."

I heard Mycroft snort. "Coping? Sherlock, she has bags under her eyes as you do and she hardly ate her dinner. That child has even seemed to have given up on looking at things closely."

"What else do you expect from the girl? It was my work that has gotten her into this in the first place! I doubt she would want anything to do with it now. She refuses to leave my side, Mycroft." He said in a softer tone. "I cannot even work on a case without her being in tears. She is terrified of being alone. It is very frustrating to be unable to anything."

"Frustrating as in not being able to do your work or is it frustrating to not be able to help the young child?" Mycroft asked.

"She will not tell me anything. She has nightmares every night and does not tell me what happened. She only clings and it is irritating to do nothing as she suffers. Mycroft, I do not know what to do anymore."

I slipped into my room at that point and slowly got ready for bed. Soon I heard Mycroft leave and Holmes walked inside. "What did Mycroft want?" I asked.

He sat down beside me. "To see how you were doing. He will never admit it, but he has been worried about you."

"Did he say anything else?"

Holmes shook his head. "Nothing for you to worry about. He merely wanted to ask after you and then ask if I could help him with something when I finished this case. You should go to sleep."

He made sure I was in bed before he went to turn off the gas light. "Holmes, can you leave it on until you go to bed?" I stopped him.

Holmes turned and looked at me for a moment before he nodded. "Of course, Cass. Good night."

I had woken up from another nightmare. I pulled my knees to my chest as I tried to control my breathing, and trying to stop the dream replaying. I quickly gave up and walked into the sitting room. Holmes was sitting in his chair lost in his thoughts as I sat on the edge of the arm of the chair. He rested his hand on the top of my head. I took in the comfort for a few moments, trying to remind myself that I was home again, and I was safe.

"Another dream, little cat?" He asked. I nodded my head slowly. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

"No." I answered. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Cassandra, the dreams are only so strong because you let them. Telling me will help you."

"I...can't." I said shaking my head. "I...its too hard. Thinking about it, only makes it worse, and so will talking about it."

"Is that your conclusion on the matter?"

"Yes."

He slowly nodded, expecting that answer. "I see. You should try to go back to sleep."

I started to walk to the door, but stopped. I knew Holmes wanted me to tell him, he needed me to tell him so he could help me. I was afraid to tell him, afraid of what he would think of me, but I had to tell him. He never did think differently of me before whenever I did something he did not like or was wrong of me, so this would not change either. At least I hoped it would not change his mind.

"I was there again." I admitted.

"What?" He asked.

"My dream." I closed my eyes tightly. "I…He was there too. He was telling me...he said-

"Cass?" Holmes asked softly as he walked closer.

"He said you were dead and it was my fault. It was because of me that you were never coming. I was trapped and could not get out. I tried, but it was locked, the door was always locked. I thought of the window, but it was a long drop down. Then the other man came and he...he took me away. Somewhere else, somewhere dark."

I turned my face and buried my head in his side. He stroked my hair lightly. "It's all right. You are safe, he cannot hurt you."

"How do you know, Holmes?" I whispered.

He knelt down and took my good hand in his. "I can assure you, he cannot hurt you. Peterson arrested him that night for kidnapping. I swear to you, you will never see him again, Cassandra Brannon."

"Are you certain?"

He dropped my hand and turned around. He found the newspaper from a week ago and showed me the article on the front page. When I finished reading it I set it on the table and walked back to him.

"Now you see?" Holmes asked. "Bryson has a life sentence, he can never get out."

"What of the other man?"

"We have not found anything on him yet. I do however have some theories and they will be checked into."

"Holmes, do you think the other man may have been the same person who killed my father?" I asked.

"It is a possibility, and one theory I will be looking into. Cassandra, I want you to understand, I will always see you that you are safe. Even if it means finding a family to care for you."

"A family? You won't send me away will you, Holmes?"

Holmes sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You were not to know until morning when Mycroft arrived."

"No!" I said shaking my head. "Mycroft gave you the idea didn't he? He told you to send me away, that it was better if I was away."

"Yes." He admitted. "He told me about when he asked you."

"And I said no. He told me it was my choice."

"I know, but things have changed. Mycroft made some arrangements. A family will be waiting for you in the morning."

"But, Holmes-

He shook his head. "No, Cassandra. My decision is final."

"Yes, but you said that I was to stay with you. You told me It was better that I did after Father died. You said-

"I know what I said." Holmes snapped. "Things change, child, life does not go the way you want and plans change. It is better for you to be somewhere else. Mycroft has promised me that you will be well taken care of. Do not look at me like that."

"Why am I being sent away?" I asked him.

"You are no longer safe with me anymore, Cassandra. I can promise that the family I find for you will take care of you, and I will make sure you have everything you need. You will have a nice safe place to live. You never should have been with me for this long. Your life will be better if I am no longer a part of it. I have placed you in too much danger."

"I do not want to go away."

"Cassandra…" Holmes said. "You need to be safe-

"I'm safe here. I'm safe with you!" I cried. "I have been safe with you before."

Holmes sighed tiredly. "No, Cassandra you are not safe with me, you will never be fully safe with me. There will always be the danger of you being taken away, not by Bryson, but by someone else. The only way to insure that you are safe is for you to not be with me."

"Please, Holmes." I begged. "Don't send me away."

He shook his head. "Cassandra, it is too risky. You need to be somewhere safe."

I folded my arms over my chest. I was not going to give up on this. I knew what I wanted, what I needed. "You never solved my case. You told me that I was to stay with you until you found out who murdered my father. I cannot go away, not until you solve it."

"Cassandra, I will continue looking into your father's death. I promise I will, but you need to be with people who will keep you safe and who will take care of you."

"No, you promised! You promised you would keep looking if you taught me."

"You know it is logical to send you away." He answered.

"But, Holmes if this was all about logic, you never would have taught me anything. After the meeting with my father, you would have just left. I wouldn't have noticed the things that I had the day he was killed. Maybe I would have been killed as well."

There was a long moment of silence. I knew he was thinking hard about this. I knew what I said was the right thing to say, it was the logical part of me arguing his irrational actions. I knew why he never sent me away, I always knew. And now it was time for Holmes to admit this fact to himself.

"Touché, dear little cat." He finally said.

"Does this mean you won't send me away?"

"Understand I only want to keep you safe."

"I know, Holmes." I said softly hugging him tightly. "I don't want to leave you."

He placed his hand on the back of my head. "Why don't we see if Mrs. Hudson will have some hot chocolate?"

"But, you never let me have sweets before bed."

He smiled. "I think a small treat is in order. What say you?"

"Oh, yes please, Holmes." I said with my own smile as I took his hand.

Soon enough Holmes and I had some hot chocolate with Mrs. Hudson in the small kitchen. Then Holmes took me back to my room and watched me get into bed. He brushed my hair out of my face and stood up.

I could not longer hold back the question that I had been wanting to ask. "Holmes, did you want revenge for that happened?" When he didn't answer right away, I looked down. "I wanted it after my father died."

"Did you?"

"Yes, I wanted the man who killed him to die. A part of me still does" I admitted.

Holmes sat down beside me. "There is something I want you to know about revange. This is the same thing your father told me when I confided in him one day about a case I had to deal with over revenge. You see, I felt the same way you had. I thought the man responsible for a death of a young woman should be punished in such a way as well."

"What did Father say?" I asked.

"He asked what I knew of the killer. I gave him details I knew about the case, but he stopped me. 'Did you know the man had a family of their own, they had children. So is it still alright to kill a family man, just making his way in life, even if he had made a bad decision?' Your father's advice is really valid."

"So what they did is alright?"

"No, of course not. However, would you want another little girl to have to live through what you did? What do we know of this man, child? Yes, what he did is wrong, but the law is not always right. There are times you must choose between the law and what is right. Revenge is never a good thing, Cassandra, not if you take it into your own hands." He replied.

"But, did you want revenge for what Bryson did?"

He sighed. "Yes, I wanted revenge for what he did to you. I wanted him to feel pain, pain that you had to feel. I wanted to hurt him, Cassandra."

"Did you hurt him?" I asked looking at him.

"Watson made certain that I did not, much as I would have liked to hurt him." Holmes answered truthfully.

"Are you glad he will be in jail for what he did?"

He nodded, but then shook his head. "It's a difficult manner to explain, Cassandra, revenge…it is a double sided sword. One can have a sort of personal happiness from it, but it can also bring grief when it is used in the wrong sense."

"Then we can't be happy because it's wrong for us to feel that way?"

Holmes sighed. "I am not saying that there cannot be some happiness that he is facing his punishment, but it would be different if I tried to have him hanged for it. What he did was wrong, yes, but he was not wrong to the point of having his life ended."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because you are still alive and you will be well again. It is not fair for him to be killed because of it. If a man must be hanged, then it should be due to seriousness of his deed. Do you understand what I am telling you?"

I slowly nodded my head. "I think I understand, Holmes." I said.

"You are safe, Cass. I promise that I will do what I can to keep you that way. Now, you need to go back to sleep."

I closed my eyes. "Holmes? Would you really have sent me to go to another family?" I asked softly.

"Hush, do not dwell on that, child. You are not going anywhere. I promise you."


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: I'm so sorry it's taken me this long to update. I've been working on my English final exam that's about Titanic and since last last weekend was the 100th anniversary I was able to find more things to add with my research and the different creative pieces I needed to write. Anyway, I only own Cassandra and any others that you do not know from the stories. Everyone else belongs to Doyle. Reviews are amazing as always and flames will be used to heat Baker Street.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"A friend is one that knows you as<em> you_ are, understands where you have been, accepts what you have become, and still, gently allows you to grow."_**

**_William Shakespeare_**

**Chapter 13**

After a year, there was no longer of a threat of someone finding out about me, so Holmes allowed me to go outside again, though more caution was taken. I would still see Mycroft from time to time, which I found it to be almost refreshing to have a cup of tea with him when Holmes was on a case with Watson. I of course also spent time with him and Mary, but not nearly as much as I once had.

It was in the middle of the night, when I heard voices outside my door. One I knew was Holmes' and Mrs. Hudson's, it took a moment for me to realize the other, was the deep voice of Sam Wiggins. I sat up a bit as I listened.

"Should we send for Dr. Watson?" Mrs. Hudson asked.

"How bad were her injuries this time, Wiggins?" Holmes asked.

I frowned. Injuries? Who was hurt? I got out of bed and carefully crept to my door."Just the usual, Mis'er 'olmes." Wiggins answered. "She fell asleep the walk o'er. Had te carry 'er the rest of the way."

"Go lay Jess on the settee. Mrs. Hudson, please attend her." Holmes ordered.

Jess? What happened to Jess? I flung the door open and was met with three surprised faces. "What happened to her?"

"Cassandra…" Holmes said.

"No, she is my friend." I interrupted. "I should know what is happening."

"Can't hide it from 'er anymore." Wiggins said.

"It may be better if she knows, Mister Holmes." Mrs. Hudson added.

"Wiggins, go put Jess in Watson's old room for the night…."

"But, Holmes…." I started to say, but Holmes pushed my shoulders gently.

"I'll speak to you in the kitchen in a moment, Cassandra." He said. "You can sleep on the settee, Wiggins you need rest. Mrs. Hudson, tend to Jess."

I walked down to the kitchen with Holmes behind me. When we entered, he closed the door behind him. "Sit." He pointed to a chair. I sat down as he had ordered me. He leaned against the table and had his arms folded across his chest.

Five minutes had passed and he did not say anything. "Who was it that hurt Jess?" I finally demanded as I glared up at him with annoyance.

Holmes sighed and looked at me. "Her father," He admitted.

My eyes widened at the news. "Her father did this?" I asked.

"Yes, Cassandra."

"Why?"

"It is because he likes to drink far too much. His temper is worse and also Jess was born a girl and not a boy." Holmes answered. "I am not actually certain about the cause of his hatred to her."

"But, she has sisters." I protested.

"Yes, and both of them are younger then her." He reminded me. "Her father does not treat them ill as he does to Jess."

"He doesn't care about her." I said. I looked up at Holmes. "You knew about this." It was not a question.

"Yes, Cassandra."

"How long?"

He sighed. "Since Wiggins had to bring her to a meeting when she was five and you had only been with me for a month. I thought it was odd for a child that young to be joining Wiggins. When I asked him, he admitted that things were not well and that his mother wanted her with him. I did not discourage him bringing her…you were smiling again."

"You didn't know then?"

"Cassandra, he did not escalate to this level when you were younger. He ignored her for years and would say harsh words to her. I was not aware of how bad the situation had worsened until a year ago."

"Why is it still happening? Can't you stop it?" I asked looking up to him for some sort of reassurance.

Holmes only shook his head slowly. "There is nothing I can do." He said.

"Why not?"

"He is not breaking any laws. What he is doing he can and will get away with."

"So you just sat there and don't do anything?" I nearly shouted.

"I am doing what I can for her, Cassandra."

"But, it's not enough, Holmes." I said.

"I know, but it is at least something that is being done." Holmes said.

I frowned. "She's my best friend."

"I know."

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" I asked.

"Cassandra, it was better that you did not know." Holmes said.

"She's my friend!" I exclaimed. "I should have known about this."

"Cassandra, I know. I also know that you both would do anything to protect each other…"

"Of course I would!"

"Think for a moment, child…"

"I can't let her get hurt either. I'll…I'll go stop him myself."

Holmes knelt down and took my shoulders in his hands gently. "You will do no such thing." He said firmly.

"She is my best friend, Holmes!"

"I know she is. This matter is difficult."

"It wouldn't be if Watson was the one getting hurt." I said.

"You are correct, it would not be difficult." Holmes agreed. "Cassandra, this matter is far more delicate. Jess is harmed in many ways, more then one and it must be handled carefully. Knowing that she does have people who care about her, helps. But, not once has she ever spoken about it to me. She is not yet ready for people to know. Understand that I am doing what I can for your friend. However going over there now will not help her."

I let out a sigh. "I know. How can he treat her like that?"

"Some people are like that, Cassandra. They take their anger out on a helpless child. But, I have it seen that she is never seriously hurt. Swear to me that you will not get involved in this."

"Holmes…"

"Cassandra, you are to stay away from the house until he leaves. You will not go there until Wiggins deems it safe."

"But, what about Jess?" I asked. "How will she stay safe?"

"There is nothing else I can do, but if it is too dangerous then she will come here, just as she did tonight. You will not go there is that understood?"

I frowned. "But…"

"Cassandra Brennan, you will not leave this flat." Holmes said darkly.

I sighed. "Yes, sir."

He lifted my chin up and I meet his eyes. "Understand that this is only for your safety and for Jess' safety as well. If you try to help it might only cause more problems."

"I understand, Holmes." I said softly.

He sighed and settled his hand on my back. "Now, you need to go back to bed. Jess will be fine now."

"Are you certain?"

"She came to me, Cassandra. You know that when any of you come to me for help, you shall receive it."

The next morning, I woke up and quickly changed. I raced to the sitting room and only found Holmes sitting at the table smoking his pipe. There were no signs of Jess or Wiggins, not even traces that they has been here.

"I don't believe I have gotten you out of bed that fast before." Holmes greeted me.

"Where are Jess and Sam?" I asked.

"Home by now I imagine. They never stay long, Jess wants to be home before you wake up. Mrs. Hudson has seen to it that both children were well fed and had a hamper to take home to the others."

"I wanted to make certain she was alright." I admitted.

"Come here, Cassandra."

I walked slowly to him and he pulled me close with one arm around my shoulders. "I know you want to help, but Jess is not ready yet to admit she needs i. Remember what it was like for you a year ago."

I sighed. "I wish she would only tell me."

"I know, little cat, believe me I know."

For the next few days, things went back to normal. Jess never knew that I knew about her father. I stayed away as Holmes had told me, but when I had not seen her for days I grew worried. Jess always came on Fridays and she had failed to show. Her father had not left yet and I was afraid she was hurt.

I knew my way there so it did not take me long to find the small house near the decks. Once there I heard loud screaming and yelling. I ran to the door and opened it. A big burly man was standing over Sam Wiggins and in front of Mrs. Wiggins. I could see Sarah and Becky in the corner of the small room hiding.

Someone grabbed my shoulder and yanked me away from the door. I turned and saw Jess. "Wot are yew doing 'ere?" she asked me softly.

"I got worried; I have not seen you for days." I told her.

She sighed. "I know. Cassie, you need to go."

"Not without you, Jess."

"I can't…"

"Jess!" The man hollered. "Where are you, you stupid girl?"

Jess's eyes widened. "You have to go, Cassie, now." She said panicked.

I grabbed her arm. "You are my best friend. I'm not leaving you."

The door slammed open and the man walked out. He yanked Jess by her hair and she cried out. I tried to hit him, but he shoved me against the wall. I stood back up and pounded on his back.

"Let go of her!" I shouted.

He looked at me and then backhanded me. "Get back you, lil git!"

Mrs. Wiggins pulled me against her as he started to hit and struck Jess. Finally, Sam ran out, his face bleeding and jumped on his father's back. He kept his arms around his neck before his father fall. Sam quickly leapt off him and scooped up Jess. He pulled us inside and shut the door. He locked and then put a large chest in front. He helped Jess sit down on her mother's bed.

The pounding on the door rattled the house. Sam looked at his mother. "Can you help me out the back way, Mum? I need te get Mis'er 'olmes."

"Of course."

They went to the back room and Sarah and Becky followed. I knew that they wanted comfort from Mrs. Wiggins as I wished Holmes were there. I wanted to be comforted, childish, yes, but Jess's father had terrified me. He reminded me of Bryson in some ways. I walked over and sat down next to Jess. She had a bruise on her cheek and her lip was spilt.

"Yew hate me?" She asked.

"Why would I hate you?" I asked.

"Everybody else does." She said. "I thought yew would too. I never told yew, and yew tells me everything. I got no other friends, only yew and the Irregulars. No one likes me. So I just thought…"

"Jess, you know me."

She turned and I saw tears in her eyes. I have never seen her cry, never. Jess was the brave one. Even when there were a few dangerous times when the Irregulars were helping Holmes, not once did Jess run away or cry. She made sure that Holmes got the information he needed to have. I had always thought that nothing bothered her.

I reached over and took her hand. "You're my best friend. You've always been there I needed you. Remember the way I was after Bryson took me away and how I never wanted to leave Baker Street? You helped me. Now it's my turn."

"You mean it?"

"Of course, you always have me, Jess." I said. "It doesn't matter if you were keeping a secret from me. You will always be my friend."

She sniffed and wiped at her eyes with her sleeve. "You're lucky yew know."

I tilted my head. "How?"

"You got 'olmes. He won't let anything hurt yew."

She was right. Holmes wouldn't. I wrapped my arm around Jess's shoulder. "You have me and Sam. You know Sam won't let him hurt you."

"E can't be 'ere all the time. 'E told me so. Ain't right, seeing 'im hurt cause of me."

"It's going to be fine, Jess."

There was a loud bang on the door and we both jumped. "No, 'e will come back. 'E always does. Mum can't stop 'im. She tries, but she needs to be able to take care of Sarah and Becky." She said quickly.

"I won't let him hurt you." I said determined.

Jess shook her head and looked at me fearful. "Yew saw what 'e did. Yew can't go nothin'. 'E hurt yeh too."

"You're my best friend, Jess. I will not let anything happen to you. I'll think of something." I said.

There was another bang before the door bust open and Mr. Wiggins stood there in the doorway. Jess and I leapt to our feet as he came at us. He tried to grab Jess, but I picked up the broom from the corner and wracked him on the head with it. He grabbed the front of my shirt and lifted me up into the air.

"Put that child down!" A familiar voice thundered.

Mr. Wiggins dropped me in shock, and I scampered away and stood beside Jess as a furious Holmes stormed in. "Who the 'ell are yew?" He asked.

"Sherlock Holmes." Holmes answered as he stood in front of Mr. Wiggins as Sam came up behind him.

"You in lot with this bloke, boy?" He asked.

"Yea," Sam said with a nod.

"'e think 'e's your dad now?" He asked taking a step forward. "'hink he cares 'bout 'he likes of yew? 'hink 'e help yew be a man?"

Wiggins got in front of him. "Already am, cause of wot 'e taught me. Be a better man 'hen yew."

"Stand down, Wiggins." Holmes said pushing him back gently. "He is looking for a fight do not give him the satisfaction."

"So yew turned my family against me did yew?" Mr. Wiggins asked.

"You did that on your own accord." Holmes replied. "You abuse one of your daughters; you punish your son and wife for defending her, to protect her. You strike fear into your other children. You…"

Mr. Wiggins snorted. "Sherlock 'olmes talk 'bout yew on 'he decks. 'olmes the meddler, what they call yew."

"Insulting me will get you no where."

"'hen take that girl and get out."

"No, I will not leave. Not when you will continue the abuse on that child."

Jess's eyes widened as did my own. Holmes was not letting Jess be hurt anymore. He was not going to let Mr. Wiggins hurt her.

"So yew 'hink yew can come in my home and tell me wot I'm to do?" Mr. Wiggins asked as he grabbed Holmes' jacket and hit him.

"Let go of him!" I shouted as I rushed over and pondered my fists into his leg.

I was backhanded in the face and fell down. Jess and Sam helped me stand up as Holmes grabbed Mr. Wiggins punched him in the face and again in the stomach. We stared as Holmes bent down to him and said something low to him, that we could not catch. Whatever it was, it made Mr. Wiggins stand up shapely and leave.

"All right, Cassandra?" Holmes asked.

I nodded my head. "Yes, sir."

He then walked over, but he knelt down in front of Jess. "You will be alright now, Jess. He can't hurt you, and if he does, you are to come right to me, understood?"

Jess nodded her head. "Yes, sir."

He smiled at her and ruffled her hair before standing to his feet. "Look after you sister, Wiggins and report to me in the morning. You still have yet to pick a new caption for the Irregulars."

"Right, sir." Wiggins said placing his hand on Jess' shoulder.

Holmes and I walked for a long time until he finally out us a hansom. "Cassandra, we need to talk." He said as soon as the driver drives us to Baker Street.

"Holmes, I know you are angry with me for going against your orders." I said. "But, I was worried. I knew he was hurting her, and I could not stay. I'm not sorry I did it, either. Jess needed me. I had to help her, Holmes. She is my best friend."

"I know the reason you went against me, Cassandra. Moreover, that when I arrived home and did not see you, I knew where you went. That is how I arrived there so quickly. I was half way there when Wiggins found me and confirmed you were there and might be in danger. He told me how you had tried to fight their father once you saw what he did to Jess. And I am not mad at you."

I looked at him in shock. "You're not?"

"No," He said, "I'm not angry. I cannot be angry, not when you tried to help Jess. It was a very brave for you to do by going out and trying to help your friend who was in a great need of it. You did such a noble thing, Cassandra Brennan. However, you could have been hurt as Jess was. You will never do that again or so help me I will lock you in your room."

I knew he was only telling the half-truth, so I nodded my head. "I promise, Holmes." I leaned my head on his chest and sighed. I moved my head up and saw that Holmes had the beginnings of a black eye himself. I carefully reached my hand out and traced the bruise lightly near his eye.

"You are all right?"

He smiled. "I am fine, Cassandra. I see that I am not the only one who also is harboring small injuries from this battle." He said. "You have a busted lip and your face will be a lovely shade of purple and blue by morning."

I giggled. "Your eye isn't the only thing, either, Holmes. I think your nose is beginning to swell up."

He chuckled. "Now, it will be larger then normal."

"Holmes, what did you tell Mr. Wiggins after you hit him?"

"I thought it is better to let him know that I am watching him and that if he were to harm any of you children again, that he will receive more then a black eye from me. That I have friends in all sorts of places, even in the underground."

Never had I admired my mentor more then in that moment. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Edit Author's note: I debated the sickness chapter and decided to scrap the idea. However I will upload it on to the section of snap its I have on FanFiction about Cassandra.**

** I only own Cassandra, everyone else belongs to Doyle. Reviews are always good, flames will be used to heat chemicals.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"And it is not our part here to take thought only for a season, or for a few lives of Men, or for a passing age of the world."<em>**

**_J.R.R Tolkien_**

**_Chapter 14_**

It was Christmas Eve in 1888. I was staring out of the window in the sitting room, waiting for Holmes to come home. I watched the gay people pass each other in the streets, all wishing each other a Merry Christmas. I cold only shake my head at the silliness of all of them.

I never did understand all the joy of Christmas. It was not the fact that I hated the holiday. I do know what the celebration is dealing with. What I did not understand was why people did not act like this always as they were on Christmas. A small group of carolers started walking slowly down the street.

I groaned and rested my head on the windowsill. Holmes and I never sing carols; in fact, the songs annoy me, somewhat. I knew that it would only be tonight at midnight, when Holmes could do his custom and play Silent Night on the violin.

Still looking out, I noticed someone dragging a big tree. We never had a tree. Before we moved to Baker Street, we could never really afford to waste the money to buy a tree. I don't remember the Christmas' I had with my father. I suspect they were nice and with good cheer, but not what I have become accustomed to.

I heard the door open. "Ah, there you are, Cass." Turning around I faced Holmes as he hung his coat and hat on the rack. "I was surprised when you weren't down stairs to greet me."

"I'm sorry, Holmes. I got lost in my thoughts."

"Yes, I find myself in those situations." He said as he walked over to me. "Ah, watching as people cerebrate the holiday. Care to share your thoughts about this holiday that has you so intrigued?" Holmes asked as he sat down next to me.

I was not surprised about how he knew, he just knew. After all, there were still some things I needed to learn until I became the grand masters of the methods of deduction that he and Mycroft were at.

"It's the way everyone acts." I admitted. "They're so cheerful and nice, but if it were any other day, they would be grumpy and unkind. More crimes would be committed."

"I do make a living off of that."

"I know." I turned and looked at him. "But, why do people go out of their way one day a year to be kind to each other?"

He made an hmm sound. "There are many reasons for it, Cassandra."

"Such as?"

"They could be doing all of this kindness to repent themselves of guilt. They may do it as their one christianly act for the year. They may even be that nice and cheerful everyday."

"Doesn't that ruin the point of the holiday?" I asked with a frown.

"Yes and no. It depends on the way one looks at it." Holmes answered.

"Should it not it be that way anyway? I mean they should be doing these things because of Christ and whatever it is he did all of the time instead of just today and tomorrow."

"Of course they should, but you know as well as I that no one is perfect. I am not saying that it excuses them, but everyone makes mistakes. Some make them on purpose. People are still human, Cassandra."

"Yes...Holmes, why do people become so concerned over their souls now?" I asked. "I thought that it was something they worried all the time about."

Holmes laughed. "Why don't we save the religion debates for Mycroft?"

"Are we seeing him tomorrow as well as Watson and Mary?" I asked.

"There has been a change in plans. Since Watson and Mary are having other guests as well, I thought it would be best if we did not see them. Mycroft has work to do."

"On Christmas?" I asked.

He smiled. "My brother does not stop working even on Christmas. He does promise that he will come on Boxing day to give you your gift."

"Do you think he will like his new pocket watch?"

He nodded his head "Yes, he will."

"Should I wait until then to give Watson his gift as well?"

"If you would like."

I nodded my head. "I think it would be for the best."

"Good, now I believe I hear Mrs. Hudson with our dinner. Go be useful and open the door for her."

Holmes and I spent the rest of the evening in the sitting room. He had me practice the violin for a bit. When that was done, he finished reading to me from 'King Arthur'. When the clock struck eleven, Holmes turned to me.

"All right, Cassandra. It is time for bed."

I sighed and stood up. I started to walk to my room, but stopped. "Holmes, look it's snowing."

He walked behind me and peered outside. We both watched the snow lightly fall in silence. I leaned back against Holmes. "Isn't it beautiful?" I asked him after a while.

He placed his hands on my shoulders. "Yes, very."

"Has it ever snowed like this before?"

"Yes, but it will not stick. The snow will gone by late morning."

"It would be fun to play in the snow." I added.

"If you dress warmly, you can have go out for a while-

I jumped up and wrapped my arms around him. "Thank you, Holmes!"

I raced to the coat rack and grabbed my coat. I quickly laced up my boots and pulled my coat on. Holmes silently put his on as well and tucked my scarf around me. Together we walked downstairs and outside.

Snowflakes gently fell into my hair and on my cheeks. I looked around at the white glistening on the sidewalk and street.

"Cassandra!" A voice called.

I turned and saw Jess with some of the Irregulars run over to us. "Found a patch of ice to slide on. We can see which one of us will make it further?" Jess asked.

I turned to Holmes to ask, and he nodded his head. I smiled at Jess and she pulled me along. Billy, as it turned out would be the winner in this game. Jack said that we should have a snowball fight. We all were in agreement and the fighting begin.

Six of us ran around, shouting and dodging the balls. We scooped up snow and quickly packed it before throwing it. We laughed and joked as we tried not to be hit. Tom had aimed at me, but as I ducked Holmes walked over and it hit him in the face. The street grew silent as we waited to see what Holmes would do. Jack was in the mist of apologizing when a snowball smacked his shoulder and the great detective had a smile as he stood, dusting snow from his trousers.

The fight resumed, this time we found a new target, Holmes. He did not seem to mind much, in fact I think he rather enjoyed joining us. When Harry the youngest let out a large yawn, Holmes was quick to remember the hour and sent everyone on their way, but not without giving them their Christmas bonus. We both then walked back inside. I changed into my warmest night grown and had a cup of tea to warm me.

"Thank you, Holmes. It was fun." I said curling into his side.

Holmes placed his hand on top of my head. "You are welcome, child. Now, it's very late and you have been up long enough. Go to bed, Cassandra."

I was almost asleep when I heard the cords from a violin and the soft tune of Silent Night. The next morning, when I woke up I laid in bed for a few moments. Finally, I changed and walked into the sitting room. Mrs. Hudson was just placing breakfast on the table.

Holmes came out and walked over to me. "Merry Christmas, Cassandra."

I smiled. "Merry Christmas, Holmes."

There was a quick knock and a constable was in the doorway holding a goose in one hand and a battered hat in the other. I recognized him to be the same man who was there when Holmes found me after my kidnapping, Peterson. Holmes must have found no reason for me to hide from him since he already knew.

"Merry Christmas." Holmes greeted him. "What brings you here?"

"Well, Mister Holmes, I know how you enjoy little problems and I have one for you." Peterson answered.

He then told Holmes how he came upon a fight the night before and that the victim had run dropping both the hat and the goose. When he finished Holmes nodded his head. "That is an interesting little problem. Well there is thousands by the name of Henry Baker."

"But if his hat is in the condition, he would be a poor man wouldn't he?" I asked.

"Yes, but it is still a common name, Cassandra." He told me. "Peterson, why don't you take that goose home with you, it will be no good here. You can then go to your family. I'm afraid that today I don't have the choice of looking into it."

Peterson gave him a nod of understanding and then left. I took the hat out of Holmes' hands and looked at it closely. "His name is in it." I said. "Well, the faded initials of an H and a B."

He took the hat from me. "All right, enough of that."

"But I'm interested." I said.

"As am I, but it is not the time, it is a holiday." He said.

"When has that ever stopped you before?" I asked. He chuckled. I grabbed the hat and pulled it back towards me. "Holmes, this was a very nice hat. It's can't be more then a year old!"

"Three years." He corrected.

"So he was a well to do man. Not very well to do, more like how we were." I said.

He nodded as he bent his head to look closer. "Must have fallen into hard times," He observed. "Did you notice the broken elastic?"

I nodded my head. "Yes, sir."

Holmes pointed his finger to it, and allowed me to look closer. "He hasn't replaced it, and it has been like this for some time. You can also notice that he does not have the money for gas lighting. You see the melted candle wax?"

"Well if he has fallen into hard times he would not waste money on it" I said.

He shook his head. "You're coming to conclusions too quick, child." He told me.

"I am sorry." I said.

"Quite all right," Holmes reassured me. He then set the hat on the mantle.

"Holmes…"

"Not today. We shall look closer at it tomorrow." I sighed loudly and he lifted my chin. "Cassandra, you need to learn to be patient. There are times where you must wait."

"Yes, sir." I said softly.

After breakfast we made our way to the hospital to visit my mother. Holmes stayed behind as I walked into her room. Mother was sitting in her chair near the window. Today was a good day for her.

"Happy Christmas, Mother." I said kissing her cheek.

Mother turned and looked at me for a moment. "Cassandra, you're cold."

"I am sorry."

"You mustn't go into the courtyard without wearing your coat."

"Yes, Mother."

She nodded her head and then sighed. "Your father is late again for supper. He always gets caught up in his work."

I placed my hand over hers. "Mother, Father is away remember? He is in a hospital in the Swiss helping the other doctors."

"Oh, yes, I remember now. Is that way you are cold, because we are in Swaziland?"

"No, Mama. We are in London. Today is Christmas, we stayed home this time." I told her gently.

"Did you like the new doll? I know you had your heart set on the doll house, but the doll was so pretty and I thought you would like it." Mother said with a smile.

I smiled back sadly. "Yes, she is very lovely and I adore her. I think I shall call her Sarah after you, Mama."

I spoke with my mother for a few more minutes until she became confused when the nurse walked in to check on her. When I returned to Holmes, he did not ask about my visit. He knew and only squeezed my shoulder gently before we made our way back home.

Holmes spent the rest of the day teaching me how to play chess. He told me that I was not old enough before, and then he become too busy to teach me. After he explained, we played a few games; I lost all but one. When that happened I knew why.

"You didn't need to let me win." I said gruffly crossing my arms and sending a glare at him.

"I did no such thing." Holmes said setting the bored up again.

"Holmes, I'm horrible at this game. You let me win this last one. I know you did."

"Suppose I did." He said. "What of it?"

"I'm not a little child. I'm twelve years old. I want to win fairly." I told him.

"All right, I see your point. It won't happen again, Cassandra."

"Thank you."

"Now, pay attention to your moves and mine as well."

For dinner Mrs. Hudson had made a small goose. At our instance, we were finally able to convince her to sit and join us. After I helped her clean up, I gave her gift, a quit Mary had helped me make. She smiled as she held it out and then hugged me tightly.

Then Holmes and I finally exchanged gifts. I was sitting crossed legged on the floor next to his feet as he sat in his chair. "Open your gift first, Holmes." I said with a large smile.

He looked down at me. "Your excitement worries me greatly."

"Holmes," I said annoyed as I nudged his knee.

"No, Cassandra. You go first." He said.

I ripped the paper. I opened the box and peered inside. "You bought me a new violin!" I exclaimed.

"I did." He said with a smirk.

I lifted the violin case out. "Is it a Stradivarius like yours?" I asked.

"Open the case and find out." He coaxed me.

I opened the lid of the case and saw the brightly polished wood. I touched it lightly with my finger. "A Stradivarius." I breathed. I looked up and met the eyes of my mentor.

He smiled. "I knew you would like it."

"I love it, Holmes."

"Then I will expect you to practice your music at least three times a day. Preferably when our dear landlady is not sleeping. she does not take kindly to it."

I laughed as I stood and hugged him. "Thank you, Holmes. It is the best present."

"The best? I thought that was the gift from your birthday last year."

"I did love going to the Greenwich Observatory, even if you knew nothing about the stars."

"You know I find it useless."

"Now, open your gift and no guessing on what it is." I said.

"You know that I never-

"Holmes, stop stalling."

"Impatient little cat." He chuckled as he opened his box. Then he stared at the newest microscope in his lap and then at me. "Cassandra, how did you…?"

"It was in a shop near the bookshop. I noticed it back in September."

Holmes looked at me in surprise and shock. "You spent…to buy this…you spent all of your money just to buy me a gift?"

"Yes, I saved every shilling I had. I just had enough two days ago. Watson went with me to help sneak it into the flat without you noticing."

I looked at him, but the smile on my face grew faint. He only looked at me in a way that made me start to question if it was a good idea. I fidgeted for a moment, afraid and uncertain that I had done something wrong.

"Holmes? What is it? Is something wrong with it? Is it not what you wanted?" I asked confused.

He set the microscope down next to his chair. "Come here my dear sweet, Cassandra." Holmes said softly. I stood and walked right in front of him.

"If it isn't the right model I could…"

He held up his hand to silence me. "No, I am not displeased with it. I...I…" Sherlock Holmes was not one to be at a loss for words. He finally pulled me to him and hugged me tightly. "You did right; you did so right."

I looked up at him and saw a slight glisten in his eyes. I opened my mouth to comment to him about it, but quickly decided not to. Holmes for once was showing what he was feeling, and it was something that he normally kept guarded, but this time, he did not care if I saw it. Holmes was showing love, something that I hardly have seen him show unless it was in a dire situation.

"Marry Christmas, Holmes."


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note: Sorry for the delay, I was hoping I would have the chance to work on this chapter a little bit more and then upload it last week, but I didn't have the time until now. I only own Cassandra and a couple of Irregulars, everyone else belongs to Sir Doyle. I love reviews and they trend to help with updating, flames will be used to heat Baker Street.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Little by little one walks far."<em>**

**_Peruvian Proverb_**

**_Chapter 15_**

In 1889, a certain case had landed in my mentor's lap. Watson was straying with Holmes and I as Mary was visiting a friend in the country for a few weeks. One morning, Watson and I had convinced Holmes to join us on a stroll in the park. When we had gotten back, Holmes was drinking coffee and I was reading a book when Watson held up a walking stick.

"Well, what do you make of it, Watson?" Holmes asked over his cup, his back to Watson.

"How did you know what I was doing? I do believe you have eyes in the back of your head, Holmes." Watson said as he slapped the stick in the palm of his hand.

Holmes chuckled. "The truth of the matter is the wonders of a well-polished tea pot in front of me."

"Watson, we never will get away with anything all because Mrs. Hudson cleans too much." I told him.

Both of them laughed. Holmes turned towards me. "As for you, Cassandra, it is the fact that I have the best power of deduction to know what sort of trouble you will cause."

"Holmes, you are humorous." I said dryly as I returned to my book.

"And you, Cassandra are bored."

"I'm only trying to read."

I heard Holmes stand up, and walk to his desk. "Watson, what do you think of this?" He asked.

I heard the rustle of paper and footsteps crossing the room. "It seems to be some work in science." Watson said. "There are elements in your hand, but the equations are of a child's hand. I'm assuming they are Cassandra's."

"Yes, very good, my dear fellow. It is work I gave to Cassandra only yesterday in the late afternoon." Holmes said. "Problems that should have taken her three days, a week at most, and how long did it take her? Only a few hours, it was on my desk last night and I checked her equations before we left this morning. Each is correct."

I snapped my book shut. "How does that make me bored then, Holmes?" I asked, no longer able to stay silent as he talked about me over my head. "Isn't it a good thing I am doing so well in my studies?"

"Since when have you taken such a liking in this area?" Holmes asked. "You like riddles, you enjoy looking at things and finding out what does not fit, you love observations, child. You do not care too much for equations. Thereof, you are bored."

"I am not." I said, standing up. "I merely wanted to finish my work so that I had free time to read my book. Which is being interrupted, thank you very much."

I went into my room after that; I needed to be left alone. It was then that I came to realize that Holmes was right I was bored. I had finished all of the work that Holmes gave me yesterday and there was nothing else for me to do. There were no experiments for me to look at; there were even no Latin verbs or nouns to improve on. There was nothing else I could do.

Finally, I decided that the best thing to do was to read. I was halfway through with the book when Holmes knocked on my door and came in. "Oliver Twist?" He asked walking over. "And you are nearly finished with it after you only begin this morning?"

I sighed annoyed and sat up, swinging my feet to the side of my bed. "You made your point clear." I said slamming the book closed. "I'm bored."

"I knew this day would be coming soon."

"What the day when I become bored?"

"No." Holmes sat down beside me on my bed. "The day when you are ready to read some old cases and begin solving them on your own. I may even need to make up some for you."

"Do you truly mean it?" I asked.

"You are ready. There is becoming, less and less I can teach you. You have a wide knowledge, Cassandra, one that not many women have."

I nodded my head slowly, before I looked up at him. "What did that man want? The man that came to see you?"

"I have another case." Holmes said.

"A case? On what?"

"An old purposively curse."

"A curse?" I asked, my eyes growing wide. "Details, Holmes!"

He chuckled. "You are too much excited over this news."

"Holmes!"

"All right, I will not let you suffer anymore. This curse goes back to the founder of the family, Hugo Baskerville."

"Was it against him?" I asked.

"Yes,' Holmes said lowly. "He was a vicious man, Cassandra, very vicious. He lusted after a young village girl and took her in as his mistress. She did not like him. One night, she and her hound escaped from the hall, and Sir Hugo chased after her. It is said that he had found the girl, but had killed her. The hound attacked Sir Hugo and it ended in only Sir Hugo's death. The curse is that the hound haunts after the Baskerville males, and their fate is the same as the man who has so cruelly treated its mistress."

I giggled into my hand. "And you are following this?"

"Sir Charles had recently died of heart failure as he was outside his gate late at night. Here was a large paw print not far from him. Now his nephew, Sir Henry is coming to take his place at Baskerville Hall." Holmes explained. "I am to protect Sir Henry."

"You're not really going to go along with this are you, Holmes?" I asked serous. "It all looks rather foolish to me."

"I know, but something intrigues me about this certain case, Cassandra."

"What is it?" I asked

"I cannot say, not because I do not want to tell you, but because it is something that is difficult to explain. Someday, I am sure you will understand."

Two days, later, Watson had left to join Sir Henry on his way to his new home, Baskerville Hall. It was the same day when Holmes had gone into his room after returning from seeing Watson off, that he packed as well. I knew where it was he was going, and I wanted to join as well.

"Please I can come with you?" I begged.

"No."

"I promise I won't leave your side, not for one moment." I said as I watched him pack his bag. "I will behave; I promise that I will do whatever you tell me."

"It is out of the question." Holmes said. "You will be staying here in Baker Street, Cassandra."

"Holmes…"

He turned around and faced me. "Cassandra, Sir Charles was killed. Someone means to kill Sir Henry Baskerville. There have been numerous attempts on his life since he arrived here. Watson will make sure nothing happens to him. I am going to do my own investigation while I am there."

"You need someone with you."

"You are staying right here."

"Holmes…"

He sighed irritated. "No, Cassandra. You will stay here in Baker Street."

"You can't go alone, Holmes." I said. "It will be rather dangerous and…"

"Cassandra, I have gone on many different cases alone." He said. "Forgive me if I am looking after your well being as I am being cruel for not allowing you to join me."

"Holmes…"

"No." He said snapping his bag closed. I sat crossed legged on his bed and I folded my arms. "Moping won't get you anywhere, Cassandra. Not to mention it is very childish of a thirteen year old young lady."

"Please, let me come with you. Please, Holmes?"

"No, Cassandra. You would be in far too much danger. You shall stay here." Holmes said in a tone, which told me that it was final.

I sighed. "Yes, sir."

"Behave for Mrs. Hudson while I am away."

"You know I always do."

His hand moved to my shoulder and he squeezed it gently. "Good girl, I will see you in a few weeks at least."

I watched as he left and sighed. I wanted to go with him; I wanted to make sure nothing happened. More then that, I, as Holmes had said, was intrigued. I wanted to see how this case would end.

Then I came up with an idea. I knew that I would be going against his wishes, but I had to see. I ran into my room and shoved some clothes into a bag. I went back into Holmes' room and borrowed enough money for a ticket and cab with some left over.

I wrote a quick note to Mrs. Hudson and snuck outside. I was in my boy clothing and my hair was hidden under my hat. Along the way, I bumped into one of the Irregulars, Tom. "Wot yew doin', Cassandra?" He asked.

"Holmes left on a case. I'm going to follow him. The train leaves soon." I explained.

"'e find out with the way yew following 'im."

"What is the matter with how I follow?"

He put his hands in his pockets. "Yew doing it too close. If you want to follow...Tell you wot, I'll explain it on the way to the station."

It took forever to get a cab, but we finally got one. Along the way, Tom explained to me that if I were to do this then I needed have to act like a boy. He also told me that I was to keep distance from Holmes, as we both knew that he would find out quickly. I did make it to the station in time. I paid for a ticket. I then sat back on the bench in the coach of the train and relaxed.

By the time, the train arrived in the little town it had grown late. I did ask for directions and made my way to Baskerville manor. Along the way, I was stopped by soldiers.

"What are you doing, boy?" one asked.

"Going to Baskerville Hall, I'm the massager boy." I said.

"How's this for a message." Another said. "If you spot a tall man that you haven't seen before, you tell us and a sliver piece for you."

"What for?"

"An escaped convict. He's dangerous."

"Yes, sir." I said.

They left me alone and I continued to walk. Once I finally made it, I knocked on the door. An elder gentleman answered the door. "Away with you!" He scolded at me.

"Just wonder'ng if yeh needed some help, sir." I said.

"From the likes of you?"

"Big ol'e house. Me mum taught' us how to clean. I'm quite good in the kitchen sir."

"Barrymore, what are you doing?"

A short man walked over. He had dark hair and eyes. He was Sir Henry Baskerville. "Just getting rid of this lad, sir." The man, Barrymore answered.

"Wanting to find some work, Guv." I said. "Me mum being under the weather and all. Some one needs to get food."

"How well do you know this area, boy?" Sir Henry asked.

"Just got 'ere, sir. Don't know nothing about it, expect for a hound. Yeh aren't goin' leave me out 'ere with it, 're yew sir?"

"There must be something this boy can do." He said looking at Barrymore.

"He can take care of the horses and help with the hard labor."

The next morning I was taking care of the horses when I saw Watson walking towards the town. I slowly followed him. He went to the post office had a letter sent for Holmes. When he left, I saw the woman set the letter to the side, Holmes' doing no doubt. I decided to wait and find out where he was exactly.

I had to wait for two hours, which was spent on ears dropping over gossip. Mostly it was about Sir Henry and the other Baskerville males in the past. I also learned of a neighbor by the name of Stapleton and was not too far from Baskerville Hall, a mental note to learn more about him.

By noon, someone finally came for the letter, but it was not Holmes. However, I knew the little boy that did. "Billy!" I called out.

"Cassandra?" He asked. "Wot yeh doin' 'ere?"

"I'm helping Holmes." I said.

"Why don't I know it?"

"Its…it's so that Holmes has more eyes." I said quickly. "He can't take the whole force with him, so he is letting us be his eyes. Just don't tell him you saw me, I'm supposed to stay with Watson and he would be terribly mad if he knew I wasn't."

The boys knew Holmes' temper, though he rarely lost it in front of them. However, it was still frightening and no one dared to be the one in cross fire of it. I felt bad about lying to Billy about this, but I decided that I would make it up to him when we turned to London.

"I swear I won't tell a soul." Billy promised.

"Thanks, Billy."

I left not too long after, to show that I was worried that I was not watching Watson. No one asked where I went off too; the Barrymore's just gave me work to do which was to help in the kitchen. I did not mind, I was able to listen in on Watson and Sir Henry during dinner. Watson had met the Stapletons and wanted Sir Henry to go with him the next day as well.

The next day, I was unable to go out since Barrymore had me help him with stocking the firewood and to help with other things that a young boy would help with doing. I was able to sneak into Watson's room and read what he found out about the Stapletons before he mailed the letter to Holmes.

Nothing really interested me until he mentioned to Holmes that they did not look that much like brother and sister. I caught a glance at both of them when they did visit for dinner one night and I realized that Watson was right. Holmes had once said that related members share at least one physical aspect. Neither Stapleton had one thing in common.

As the week progressed, I found out that the Barrymore's were sending messages to the escaped convict I heard them discuss it. It wasn't a bad thing, the convict was the Misses brother, and they were only helping him survive. I also learned that Sir Henry and Miss. Stapleton both had romantic feelings for each other. That bothered me because I still had not looked into Stapletons yet as much as I wanted.

On Wednesday, I finally went out to their home. It was late at night and was raining. I crept out of my room and went down to the kitchen. I lit a lantern and walked out the back door. It took me a long time to find it and when I did I bent down to the window.

"I will not continue this!" I heard Miss Stapleton. "I shall not!"

"It is only for a bit more. Friday, if we can wait until Friday." Stapleton said.

"No! You said that you wouldn't do this! When I married you, you were kind, but now…."

"I am this close to getting what should have been mine. I will not stand for this."

They were not brother and sister, but husband and wife! I peeked in and saw them kissing. I went up to move when I tripped and knocked down a flowerpot. I heard Stapleton come out and I run off, dropping the lantern in the process.

Picking up speed, I dashed away, trying to remember where to the step. I sat on a rock to catch my breath, when a hand grabbed my shoulder and I screamed.

"Cassandra?" A familiar voice asked.

I turned and saw Holmes holding a black lantern. I smiled sheepishly. "Umm, who me, Guv'er?" I asked. "Yaw mistaken me foe someone else. I just went for a walk; ye see I work up in…"

Holmes glared at me, not falling for my façade. "Cassandra, what are you doing here?" He asked angry. "Explain yourself, young lady."

I winced at the tone, but I answered. "I wanted to find out for myself about the Stapletons…"

"Not here! I mean, here, but…" The look he gave me was fierce and I bent my head to avoid it. "Why aren't you at Baker Street?"

"I wanted to help you." I said in a small voice.

"Cassandra Brennan, I told you why you were not to come here." He said.

"I know, but…"

He shook his head. "No excuses. Come, you shouldn't be out in this weather, especially at night."

I got up and followed him as we walked to his hiding place. It was a shack that was made out of stone with a blanket used as a door. He led me inside and tossed a blanket to me to dry off. After I did, he gave me a spare jacket of his and we sat near the fire. I looked around and noticed a pile of the letters Watson had been sending him.

"So you know about Sir Henry and Miss. Stapleton's love affair?" I asked.

Holmes slowly nodded his head and he handed me a hot cup of coffee. "Yes, and I assume that the young boy Sir Henry hired is yourself? Watson mentioned it to me in a report."

"Yes." I sipped the hot beverage and nearly burned my tongue. "I'm quite good if I can fool them aren't I?" I asked trying to make light of the solution.

I looked over at Holmes and saw him frowning at me. "I'm not impressed with you at the moment, child."

"I know." I sighed.

"Cassandra, what made you think you can do such a thing? Mrs. Hudson must be worried sick. I have heard nothing of it and I know that you had something to do with it."

"I made her believe I was staying with Mycroft." I admitted.

"You mean you forged my handwriting."

"Yes, sir, I did." He continued to glare at me. I took another sip of the drink. "I did find out a lot of things while I was here, Holmes."

"Such as?"

"Well, Mrs. Barrymore's brother is the escaped convict everyone's searching for. Watson suspects something, but does not know yet. It was easy to deduce it. Mrs. Barrymore cried at night, and Mister Barrymore was signaling. I knew that it was not anything bad, he is too loyal to do anything of the like, Holmes."

"Ah, yes, I have wondered about that affair. Did you discover anything else?"

"The Stapletons aren't brother and sister as they claim to be."

"That is a dangerous accusation." Holmes commented.

"You don't believe me."

"What evidence do you have?"

"I saw him kiss her and told her that she wouldn't have to do this for long. He said that they only had to wait until Friday. He also said that he had to claim what was his." I said.

Holmes stared into the fire. "I never expected this."

"What? That they were husband and wife?"

He shook his head. "No, I suspected that much."

"You know what he meant then? About what should have been his?"

"You should get some sleep."

"I have to go back." I said.

"No, you are staying where I can watch you."

"But, Holmes…"

"Cassandra," Holmes snapped. "You have done quite enough. You will not go back you have done enough. Besides, I cannot send you back to Baker Street now, as it would alert people that I am here. I need at least another day to finish collecting my data."

"Yes, sir." I said softly.

He sighed. "We'll discus your punishment in the morning. Until then, try to get some sleep."

I curled up next to him as he lit a cigarette. "Are you angry?" I asked softly.

"Yes, what on earth made you think that it would be all right sneaking out?"

"I wanted to help you." I admitted.

He sighed. "I will admit that you did well at collecting data. In the process you have also been very foolish."

"I'm sorry, Holmes." I said.

"I know."

"Holmes, the hound, it isn't real, is it?"

"In a sense, it is."

I looked up at him confused for a moment. "You mean that there is a hound, but it's not a ghost as everyone believes?"

Holmes nodded gravely. "Yes, I am afraid so, child."

"So whoever killed Sir Charles…?"

"Is the same one who is after Sir Henry as well."

I looked at him worried. "He will be stopped won't he?"

"Yes, yes he will." He gave a ghost of a smile to reassure me, before squeezing my shoulder lightly. "Hush now, Cassandra. Try to sleep."

Early the next morning, I felt him stand. He was careful, trying not to move me too much. I opened my eyes and saw him pack a small rucksack. "Holmes, what are you doing?" I asked sitting up.

"Stay here."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to see about the Stapletons." He said.

"I'm going with you." I said standing up.

"You will stay here…"

"Holmes, it is not a good idea to leave me alone here." I pointed out to him. "Why I may cause more trouble being out of your sight."

He sighed annoyed. "Why you, conniving little...Fine you can come, but not a word out of you."

For nearly the whole day, we were out. Holmes was observing and often pointed things out to me to pay attention. When we returned, Holmes placed his arm in front of me to stop. He then bent down and held up an end to a cigarette.

"There's only one person who smokes these." He told me.

"Friend or foe?" I asked.

He smiled. "Friend." We walked up to the little hut. "It is a lovely evening, my dear Watson," Holmes said. "I really think that you will be more comfortable outside than in."

Watson rushed out. "Holmes! Cassandra? What are you doing here?" He asked sternly.

"Cassandra decided to follow us." Holmes said as he sent me a sharp look.

They then discussed about the case. Watson was a bit angry that Holmes did not tell him about what he was doing. "So my reports mean nothing to you?" Watson asked.

Holmes pulled the reports from his pocket. "Not at all, I found them to be useful."

Watson still glared at him. After a moment, it finally lifted and he looked attentive at Holmes. I smiled, glad that he was not sore any more. It was never a good thing when they were fighting.

"That's better." Holmes said. "Now, prey tell about your visit with Mrs. Laura Lyons."

Watson went into detail about what he had found out from the widow. Holmes nodded at him when he finished. "You also know of how close she and Stapleton have become?"

"I did not know of it. How close?"

"Intimacy close."

I looked at one and then the other in a bit of confusion. "Intimacy?"

Both turned a bright red. "It's….uhmm…well…" Watson stammered.

"Marriage bed." Holmes finally said.

"Oh." After a moment, I made a disgusted face.

"But, we can use it to our disadvantage." Holmes said. "We can show the letters they have written to his wife…"

"Wife?" Watson asked.

"The Stapletons aren't brother and sister." I said.

"What? And he wants Sir Henry fell in love with her?"

"There is no harm in Sir Henry felling in love with her." Holmes said. "As long as he didn't…" He stopped and whispered the last part in Watson's ear.

"But, why this deception, Holmes?"

"He thought that she would be more useful as a free woman." He explained.

"Then he was the one who tried to stop us in London!" Watson exclaimed. "And the warning we received as well. It was from his wife."

Holmes nodded his head. "Exactly."

"But how do you know of this?"

"He made a fetal mistake. He told you that he was a schoolteacher. I tracked him down and found out that he left the school with his wife. Then there's the testament of Cassandra who witnessed them discussing it last night and she saw them kissing."

"But, Mrs. Lyons, where does she come in?"

"She didn't know that he was a married man. When she finds out, I have no doubt that she shall reveal to us the missing pieces that we still need." Holmes said.

Suddenly a scream, a blood-curling scream, broke out into the silence of the moor. We all shot up from our seats. I hid myself against Holmes' side and saw that Watson had a panicked look in his eyes. Holmes was looking for the sound, but he was shaken as well as we were.

"Where is it, Watson?" He asked.

"There."

"No there!" Holmes said. "Come." I followed behind both of them. "Go back, Cassandra."

I shook my head. "No."

"Cass…"

"I won't stay behind."

There was another scream, this one much louder and horrifying then the first. However, there was a loud sound; it was between a growl and a bark, with it this time. "The hound!" Holmes cried.

Watson and I followed Holmes. "Sir Henry!" Watson shouted as he run over, this time passing Holmes.

Holmes and I raced after him. We arrived just in time to see Sir Henry fall form the ledge as he screamed. Watson rushed over to the edge and looked down shaking his head. Holmes and I caught up with him and I looked at the horror sicken face he had.

"Watson?" I asked.

"It's my fault. I was supposed to watch over him."

"Watson, this is not your fault." Holmes told him. "I am the one to blame."

"It was no one's fault." I said. "It was an accident."

Watson sighed. "You are right, Cassandra. Nevertheless, I will not let that brute get away with this, Holmes. I swear that I will not."

"He won't. I shall make sure of that. It is not a coincidence that both uncle and nephew were killed by a hound that does not exist."

I pulled on Holmes's jacket sleeve and he looked down at me. "But, Holmes, you told me that it was real." I whispered.

"I suspect that it is an ordinary hound, but it has been beaten and turned abusive." Holmes explained in a soft tone.

There was a faint glow, which came from the Stapleton home. Watson looked over at it for a brief second and he crutched his fist. I have never seen such a fierce look on the normal kindhearted man. I looked at Holmes and saw that he had a grim look.

"Can't we arrest him now?" Watson finally asked.

"There will be enough work for us to do tomorrow." Holmes said. "We will get him, Watson."

They started to make their way down. "Stay there, Cassandra." Watson ordered.

I watched as they walked down and they stood near the body of Sir Henry. Finally, I

carefully made my way down and walked next to Holmes. I looked and saw the still body. I could make out Sir Henry's open eyes in a terrified expression. I let out a small cry. Holmes turned to me and pulled me into his side, trying to block my view.

"You shouldn't be seeing this, child." He muttered.

I was unable to look away. I noticed the difference in this man, and the one I saw only just the day before. "That's not Sir Henry." I whispered. "Look!"

Holmes moved away from me and bent down to have a closer look. He shot back up and laughed with glee. He turned to me, picked me up, and swung me around. "Cassandra Brennan, you are a brilliant girl!"

"What?" Watson asked.

"A beard, Watson! This man has a beard. It is not Sir Henry."

"Then who is this?" Watson asked.

"The escaped convict. The Berrymores gave him Sir Henry's old coat. That is why the hound attacked him." Holmes said. "Come, we better make sure that the real Sir Henry is safe."

We walked back to Baskerville Hall and Sir Henry greeted us. "Mr. Holmes, I am glad that you finally made it. Who is this young lady?" He asked.

"This is, Cassandra Brannon." Holmes said. "I am sure that you might even recognize her."

"Just doin' me job, Guv'ner." I said.

"You were the young boy!" Sir Henry exclaimed. "But, I do not understand, Mister Holmes…"

"Cassandra is my appetence. She was trying her disguise and also keeping her eyes and ears open in case there was something that Watson might have missed." Holmes explained.

I was stunned, never had Holmes addressed me in that way. I was shocked that he had called me his appetence, as I had never thought of myself in that way before.

"How long will you be staying with us, Mister Holmes?" Sir Henry asked.

"Not for long, I'm afraid." Holmes answered. "I need to return to London in the morning, and so does Dr. Watson. There is case I have I need his assistance in. We will be back the next day of course."

"Are you sure you both must leave?" He asked.

"We will return." Watson said.

Later that night as I was about to go to bed, Holmes stopped me. "Wait here a moment, I need to show you something."

I nodded and he left for a moment only to come back with Watson. He led us both down to the large dinning hall on the ground floor. "What is this all about, Holmes?" Watson asked.

Holmes climbed up on a chair and part of the mental. "Bring the light over, Cassandra." I did so and he helped me climb up. "Hold it up, watch the edge now!" As I held it up to the portrait of Hugo Baskerville, Holmes covered part of the hair up. "Recognize him?"

"Stapleton." Watson and I exclaimed.

"Yes, a Baskerville himself." He confirmed.

"The money." I said in realization.

"Exactly, once Sir Henry is gone, he can lay claim and receive the fortune."

"We can arrest him then?" Watson asked.

"We need to find evidence that points Stapleton to the murder of Sir Charles. Tomorrow, we will speak to Miss. Lyons. I believe that she will tell us everything." Holmes said as he jumped down and helped me as well. "Then we can set this trap. I sent a message to Lestrade and he will be here tomorrow night to put the plan into action."

The next day Holmes, Watson, and I went to the station. We were to get on the train, but we would be getting off to fool them into thinking that we had really left. Once there Holmes handed me a real ticket.

"Holmes…"

"You will go back to London, Cassandra." He ordered.

"But…"

"This will be very dangerous." Watson added in a gentle tone, trying to persuade me to go without any argument on my part. "We don't want anything to happen to you."

"I'm involved, I want to see it through the end." I argued.

"Cassandra, you are going back to Baker Street. I have sent word to Mrs. Hudson and she will be at the train station. Do I also have to have my brother alerted?" Holmes warned.

I shook my head. "No."

"Good. Now, please stay out of trouble until I return, is that clear?"

"Yes, Holmes."

"We will also discus about your punishment for sneaking off in the first place." He said.

"Even though it was proven that I helped?" I asked hotly, still angry that I was being sent back in the first place.

"Cassandra Brannon," Holmes said in a warning tone. "You know that it still does not excuse you for what you did."

I sighed. "Yes, Holmes."

I watched as they both got off the train and left me alone. I obeyed until the train stopped at the next station. I decided that I was not going home. I needed to see how the case ended. I found someone who would take me back to the small town and I would pay them with the money I had left over.

When I got back, it was dark and I run to the Stapleton house. There I heard the hound. I ran just in time for Holmes and Watson to shoot it. The hound did not move, but then Stapleton broke out of Inspector Lestrade's grip and run. Holmes raced behind him, and I after him.

"Cassandra, no!" Watson shouted.

I did not listen to him and I raced down. After a moment, I looked around as I had lost sight of Holmes and Stapleton. I walked slowly as I searched the dark land, trying to find Holmes. I heard the sound of footsteps.

"Holmes?" I asked softly as I turned around.

Instead, I was face to face with Stapleton. "What have we here?" He asked. I slowly backed away, but he took a step forward.

"I….I lost my way." I shuttered, terrified at what I had gotten myself into.

"I've seen you around, a little detective are we?"

I started running, but he caught me and an arm wrapped around my neck. "Let go of me!" I shouted.

"Quiet, you little wench." He hissed as he covered my mouth with his hand.

I bit down hard on his hand and he let go. "Holmes!" I screamed.

Stapleton grabbed the back of my hair and yanked it hard. "Shut up!"

"Cassandra!" Watson called as he and Holmes came into view. When they saw the scene, they both stopped and stared. Watson had a worried and angry look. Holmes, on the other hand, had a furious look on his face.

"Release her, Stapleton." Holmes said coldly.

Stapleton was backing away slowly. "I think not. I shall take her with me. I will keep her until I know that you will not follow."

"Let her go and I swear that I will not." Holmes said. "Just leave her alone."

"She is only a child." Watson added.

"She is coming with me."

"No, I won't." I tried to break free but Stapleton hit me on the side of the head. I cried out and Holmes and Watson took a step foreword.

"Another step, gentlemen and the girl will be thrown into the moor." Stapleton threatened.

"You will unhand that child." Holmes ordered him in a dark, cold tone. "You will release her, this instant."

"Very well." He shoved me to the side and I nearly slipped into the moor. I screamed, but he quickly pulled me back to him. "I may remind you that it does not take long for a pony to be sucked in. This little girl would not stand a chance. Which will it be? Either she comes with me or she will fall on her own accord into the moor."

"You wretched creature!" Watson shouted. "Why must you harm an innocent child?"

"I am not a patient man, Mister Holmes." Stapleton said ignoring Watson's remark completely. "Unless you want the moor to have another victim, you must choose quickly for the child's life, Will she stay with me and as long as all goes well, she shall be safe, or will her fate depend on the moor? How quick you can be to save her while stopping me as well?

Holmes sighed. "You must swear that while in your care no harm will come to her."

"Holmes!" Watson shouted.

"You have my word as long as you do not follow me nor make any other attempts. Now, say goodbye to the child, you won't be seeing her for quite a while."

"Do whatever he tells you, Cassandra." Holmes told me. "I need you to listen to him. You must listen to him, your life is in this man's hands, you understand?"

"I understand." I said, my voice choked with tears. "I…will listen to him. No matter what."

"I promise that I will find you."

"How sentimental of you," Stapleton said.

Holmes glared at him. "If you hurt her, if anything happens to her, you will pay dearly."

"As long as no one follows us, she will be fine." Stapleton said. He grabbed me roughly. "Let's go." When he backed away again, the ground beneath us gave away. Stapleton was able to jump out of the way, but I fall back into the moor.

"Holmes!" I shrieked as the dark mud was taking me into its clutches.

He and Watson both grabbed my arms as I flung them out. "Don't move, Cassandra." Holmes said. "Watson on three. One…Two…Three."

They both yanked me, and slowly I was coming out. When I was nearly out, my hands slipped. "Holmes!" I screamed as I sunk down a bit.

Holmes quickly reached out and took hold of my hand. "Don't let go!" He commanded. "Give me your other hand, but try not to move too much or it will suck you in faster."

"I can't." I cried.

"Try to!"

I reached out, but my fingers could not grasp his. "Holmes, I can't reach!" I tried again, but I still was not close. "Holmes, it's too far." I cried.

Holmes laid flat on his stomach and inched closer. "Careful, Holmes, you'll fall in!" Watson called out.

He took my hand, but had to let go as he nearly slipped head first into the moor. "Damn." He cursed. Watson grabbed him before he fell. However, Holmes pushed his hand away.

"Holmes!" I whimpered as I was down to my neck in the moor. It was becoming harder to keep my arms up. The mud was heavy on my shoulders as I sunk lower. "I don't think I can reach anymore."

Holmes tried again and quickly snatched my hand and held on tightly. "Watson, get my cane." A short moment later, the cane was in front of me. "Cass, in a minute, let go of my hand and grab onto this."

"No, I can't! I'll slip and sink down."

"Cass, you must. Now let go." I let go of his hand and grabbed the cane. "Good girl, now your other hand, quickly."

With both of my hands on the cane they pulled on it, when I was close Holmes grabbed the back of my shirt and yanked me out from the black mud. I slammed into Holmes causing us both to crash onto the solid ground. I hugged him from around his waist and he wrapped his arms around me tight.

"Are you all right?" He touched my face and looked for any sign that I was hurt. "Did he hurt you?"

"No." I buried my head into his chest as I whimpered.

"It's alright, now." Holmes whispered.

I let out a shiver in my cold, wet, muddy clothes. "Holmes…"

"We better get you in some warm clothing and see how Sir Henry is."

Later I was sitting in bed in the bedroom Sir Henry gave me. Holmes gave me a shirt of his to sleep in for the night, while Mrs. Barrymore had my clothes washed and dried. There was a light knock and Holmes entered.

I lifted my eyes to him. "How much trouble am I in?"

He started walking over. "Oh you will be copying a whole book in Latin, and will never go anywhere for a long, long, long, time." He sat next to me on the bed.

"I know you're upset…"

"Upset is not how I would put it, Cassandra." Holmes said. "Furious, enraged. Why, Cassandra? I want to know why."

"I just wanted help you. I'm tired of being left behind all of the time." I said.

"By doing this? By sneaking away, lying to everyone, disobeying me, forging a note, and stealing…"

"Borrowed. I will pay the money back."

"Indeed." Holmes said, his grey eyes narrowed at me. "But, by doing those things, what makes you think that I will let you do this again? I may even stop teaching you and send you to some school."

I pulled my knees up. "Holmes, I'm sorry…"

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I know, Cassandra. I know you're sorry, but it may not even be enough this time."

"You don't trust me."

He looked over at me. "I can honestly say that I do not. You will be on a very short leash, child. Another incident as such again, and you will be kept inside at all times. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Holmes." I said softly.

"Don't you ever disobey me when it comes to something like that again, Cassandra."

"I only wanted to help, Holmes-

"That does not matter." He said.

"You mean it does not matter if I help people or not?"

"That is not what I meant, Cassandra and you know that."

"Holmes…"

"I told you that you were to stay home. It is very dangerous-

"But you and Watson do it all of the time." I cried. "What is the difference if I want to come?"

"We can handle the dangers, we are prepared for them. You are a child-

"I don't see why I can't come along!"

"I cannot lose you like I almost did tonight." He shouted.

There was a long silence.

Holmes sighed. "Do not do something like that again, Cassandra. If Stapleton had not taken the wrong step, then you would have been lost for a long time, longer then the time when you were with Edmond Bryson. You know that I have my reasons for certain things, and your safety is one of them."

I bowed my head down and nodded. "Yes, sir." I whispered.

"Good. Now go to sleep."

"Holmes, are you angry because Stapleton got away?" I asked.

He slowly nodded his head. "Yes, I am a little angry that he got away. However, I do not regret the choice I made instead of pursuing after him."

"Can you stay until I fall asleep?"

It was a weak request. However, I did not want to be left alone, I was afraid. Stapleton had terrified me, not that I would willingly admit it. Holmes slowly nodded head, knowing the reason why.

I laid against the pillows, but I looked over at him. I was silent for a few moments thinking. "Was I of any help at all?" I finally asked.

"Cassandra, you should be asleep." He said.

I sat up. "Will you please answer my question?"

He sighed and moved over to sit next to me. "You were somewhat of a help." He answered.

"I mostly got in the way and caused problems didn't I?"

"You did cause quite a few complications in this case that would not have happened if you where not there." Holmes answered truthfully.

"It's pointless." I said.

"What is?"

"Teaching me things, I will never get anything right, there's no point."

"Explain your reasoning for this to me."

I sighed. "Holmes, if you taught me everything then did I do so awful?"

"For one thing it wasn't awful." Holmes said. "You came up with several different conclusions…"

"Which none of them were right." I pointed out.

"You are still learning, Cassandra." Holmes said.

"I don't want to learn, Holmes. I want to know everything, like you know everything."

"You are never finished with learning, so no one does know everything, only what they do know."

"You told me I was ready to read old cases." I said.

"Yes, read cases, not for you to join me. You are in no way ready for joining me." Holmes said. He noticed my hurt look and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"It must be a good thing then. Clearly I'm not smart enough." I admitted.

"What have I told you about jumping to your conclusions without a solid basis? Cassandra, I am not saying that you are not smart, because you are. I've known that since you confronted me that day outside of your father's office. I would not have taught you the way I have if you were not smart. I am saying that you still have quite a bit to learn until you can join me."

"Will I ever join you?" I asked.

He smiled. "Yes, when you are ready and if you still want it."


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I just finished my senior finals for high school, so here is a long chapter for you to read! I only own Cassandra, everyone else belongs to Doyle. Reviews tend to make updates come sooner and flames are just annoying. **

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Undertake not what you cannot perform but be careful to keep your promise."<em>**

**_ George Washington_**

**Chapter 16**

I had just retuned from an afternoon out with the Irregulars and found Mycroft sitting in a chair. Holmes had his back to him, facing the fireplace and a letter clutched in his hand. "We have no choice, Sherlock." Mycroft told him. "We must go."

"You-

"We were both told. You really want that to be her last memory, not coming when she needed you? You and I will go tonight."

"Go where?" I spoke up.

Mycroft turned and looked at me, but Holmes answered before his brother did. "Kent. Our mother's heath has taken a turn for the worst. We are to go home."

From Holmes' tone, I could tell that this visit would not be a happy one. Something told me it was not only because of his mother, but something else as well. I did not know much about my guardian's childhood. I only knew of the few things he and Mycroft did tell me and that their grandmother lived next door to them.

"Oh." Was all I said.

"I don't see why you won't go, Sherlock." Mycroft said.

"Watson and his wife are out of town, Mrs. Hudson left to see her daughter. Someone needs to look after Cassandra."

"Then she will come with us." Mycroft said.

"Mycroft-

"Sherlock, Mrs. Tuner the cook is still there. Grandmother will be there as well. Cassandra will be well looked after when we are with Mother." Mycroft explained.

"And will Father be there?" He spat out coldly.

I shrink away from Holmes' cold voice, but Mycroft stood and walked over to him. "You know perfectly well that he will be. However, we will be there for Mother, not him. You can not ignore her."

Holmes sighed, his temper gone. "Very well, Mycroft. We will meet you at the station this evening. Come, Cassandra we must pack."

I said a quick goodbye to Mycroft before following Holmes into his room. I watched as he started packing his bag. I knew that something was wrong, he wouldn't be acting like this otherwise. "Holmes?"

He didn't turned around, he was busy putting clothes into his bag. "What is it, Cassandra? You need to pack. We will be leaving within the hour."

I walked to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. "I'm sorry your mother is not feeling well, Holmes."

He paused and rested his hand on the top of my head. "Thank you for your concern, child. Now go pack your things."

I went into my room and packed my clothes. I had often wondered about Holmes' family and here was a chance for me to finally met them. But, from the tone of my guardian's voice as he spoke about them, I made me even more nervous. Why did he make it seem that this visit was more of a form of torture? I understood that it was not in good circumstances, but to have this much resentment? It was something else. My mentor was not telling me something and I did not like it one bit.

Once my things were in my bag and Holmes had finished, he got a cab and we left for the station. We arrived on time and Holmes led me to the train. After we had settled in the compartment, Mycroft arrived.

During the train ride, Holmes did not speak a word. He only smoked his pipe, which later turned into his cigarettes. Mycroft decided that it would be best if I had clean air and took me to the dinning car.

"Is he alright?" I asked once we were seated and he ordered us both some tea.

"You noticed." I gave him a look that I have seen Holmes give when one of the inspectors tell him the most obvious things. Usually, when I do anything in comparison to Holmes, Mycroft either smiles or laughs, this time he didn't. He only sighed. "Not exactly."

"What is wrong with him?" I asked.

"Home, there were not many fond memories there."

"Is it about your mother?"

Mycroft shook his head. "No. Cassandra, there is a reason Sherlock never visits home. The reason would be our father. You see, their relationship is very stained, child. Neither of them have gotten along."

"Have they always been like that?"

"Their relationship was better when Sherlock was younger, but then it grew worse."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Father tried to control him. Sherlock always wanted to work in the science field. Father wouldn't hear of it at first. But, after his first few weeks at University, Sherlock had impressed him. It was after his first year when he decided to become what he is today. Our father would not stand for it."

"There's more isn't there?" I asked noticing his face. "Holmes...he wouldn't be bothered so much if it was just that."

"Oh?"

"I've done things that he doesn't like, Holmes never turned me away because of it. He's been displeased, but never where he no longer wants me." I explained.

"Yes, you are correct, but he might have seen the error of our father's ways and has tried to not be like him."

"Yes, but Mycroft, it is more than that. Holmes does not care what people think of him. People have called him names before, I've heard them do it. He always told me that what people think about others have no solid bases, it is mostly because they are jealous and do not understand."

"He seems to be teaching you one of many of life's reasons that everyone misses. You are correct, Cassandra. The chosen career path of Sherlock is not the sole reason of their fighting, but that is all I can tell you. The rest Sherlock must tell you on his own." Mycroft said.

When we returned to the compartment, Holmes had stopped smoking but still had a glare on his face. I sat beside him. "Holmes, will you tell me about the case you were on a few days ago?"

He looked down at me and started the tale. When the train stopped, Holmes' mood became dark again. Once we got off the train, a carriage was there waiting for us. An older woman stood near it wearing a dark plum dress. Her hair was pure white and was pulled back. She smiled when she caught sight of us as we walked over to her.

"My dear boys." she said with a smile.

"Hello, Grandmother." Mycroft said as he hugged the older woman.

"Mycroft, it's good to see you." She said kissing his cheek.

"Always wonderful to see you, Grandmother."

"Sherlock, you better not try to renounce me. You try to not even greet your grandmother properly?"

Holmes give her a small smile and kissed her cheek. "Bonjour Grand-mere."

"And you, young man are far too thin." She scolded him.

"Grand-

"Sherlock Albert Holmes, you have got to take better care of yourself. You may be a man, but I'm still your Grand-mere." She said shaking her finger at him in mock anger.

"Your middle name's Albert?" I giggled as Holmes glared at me, which caused Mycroft to laugh.

"Do not start, Brennan." He said, but I saw the smirk he had.

The older woman turned to me."And who must this young one be?" She asked looking at me.

Holmes placed his hand on my shoulder. "This is my young ward Cassandra Brannon, Grand-mere. Cassandra, this is my grandmother, Cassandra Vernet Leroux."

"And she is just like you, Grandmother." Mycroft added in.

"How did this happen?" She asked. "Sherlock, what did you do this time?"

"I'll explain on the way." Holmes said.

Once in the carriage, Holmes quickly told her about the afternoon we ran into each other. He went into detail over a few highlights of my life and each time, Cassandra Leroux would look over at me. I felt nervous about her, wondering what exactly she would think of me.

"And you kept this as a secret over all of these years?" She finally asked when Holmes finished.

"I did not have a choice, Grand-mere." He said. "The less people found out about her, the safer she would stay."

"I only found out a few years ago myself." Mycroft put in, trying to be helpful.

"And neither of you thought to tell me? Sherlock, I can only imagine what sort of horrors you had to put that child through with your habits. Well, at least she looks well cared for."

"Of course she does. I do take care of her." Holmes told her.

"After I nearly burnt down the flat trying to cook." I said in French. "But things have gotten better, Madame."

She laughed and looked over at me. "Ah, Sherlock her accent is perfect! Who taught her?"

"My father had first taught me and then Holmes continued." I said.

She laughed. "The one who always complained of learning, taught it."

"Cassandra loves French, it's Latin she hates."

"Latin is horrid." I said making a face.

"I was never good at it myself." The woman said. "I never liked it."

"See, Holmes, I'm not the only one whose ill tempered towards Latin."

"Cassandra!" He scolded.

"She has also learned more from you than I expected, Sherlock."

"Meci, Madame." I said.

"And that will be quite enough Madame from you, young lady. From now on, you will call me Grand-mere."

I looked at Holmes for approval and he nodded his head. I smiled. "Yes, Grand-mere."

The carriage came to a stop and I looked out and saw a large house. As we passed the iron gates I watched as we approached the tan stoned country house. A large garden peeked from around the back as the carriage came to a stop. Holmes helped me out after Mycroft helped Grand-mere. As she and Mycroft walked up to the doors, Holmes grabbed my hand, a silent gesture that I was to stay for a moment.

"Don't wonder here alone, Cassandra." He told me sternly.

I looked at him with a question in my eyes. "Holmes-

"Please don't question this. Try to keep your curiosity at bay for the reminder of our stay."

"But, I don't understand-

"Do as I say!" He commanded.

I quickly nodded my head. "Yes, Holmes."

He looked at me for a moment, before his glance moved to the house. "There are not too many happy memories here, Cassandra. There are certain things that need to stay locked away and hidden."

"Holmes?" I asked carefully.

He shook his head clearing his it for a moment. "It does not matter. Come, we should go inside."

Holmes stood up and lead us inside. An older man who, reminded me of Thomas, walked over. "Mister Holmes, it is good to see you again."

"You as well, Jacob." Holmes said.

"I will take your bag and put it in the Green guest room. And the young lady will be in the nursery."

Holmes shook his head and pressed his lips together, which I took it to mean that he was holding in his temper. "She'll have my old room. She has nightmares, and I may need to be near her."

I was confused by this. I haven't had a nightmare about Bryson or Stapleton in some months. Even if I did, they were not as bad as they once were. Every now and then, I would need to seek the comfort from Holmes, but I was better.

"Right, sir." The old man, Jacob finally agreed as he took the bags and went upstairs.

"Mycroft, Sherlock, you should go see her now." Grand-mere said.

Holmes squeezed my shoulder. "Stay here with Grand-mere."

I watched as the two brothers walked upstairs. "Why don't we have some tea?" Grand-mere asked.

She led me into a sunroom and an old woman walked in. "Mrs. Turner, some tea if you please." Grand-mere said.

"Right away, mum."

Over tea, Grand-mere and I talked over different things. I quickly decided that I liked this woman. She was everything that reminded me so much of Holmes and Mycroft. I told her how Holmes had been teaching me the violin and she told me stories when he learned it as well. So absorbed were we in our story telling that neither one of us noticed that someone else had joined in the small party.

"And who is this?" A deep voice asked.

I turned around and was greeted by an older man. His hair, nearly all grey hair with little black, was combed back. He stood tall at 6'6 and stood almost like a solider might have, had it not been for the well used cane at his side. He was clean shaven, with a large nose, and his eyes were a steel grey. He, I could tell, was a Holmes, but not any, he was my mentor's father.

"Sigerson, this is Sherlock's ward, Cassandra Brennan. Cassandra, this is Sigerson Holmes, Sherlock and Mycroft's father." Grand-mere told me.

"Mr. Holmes." I said standing up and holding out my hand.

The man only glared at me. I shifted from foot to foot, nervous. I was not certain what I had done to have this hostility aimed at me. Fortunately, Holmes and Mycroft had walked in.

"Father." Mycroft said.

"Hello, Mycroft." The man said. "Sherlock."

"Father."

"I have had the honer to met your young charge, Sherlock. A little ill-mannered and not correctly dressed."

"Her manners are fine and we were in a rush. Mycroft and I thought it would be for the best to be here for Mother as soon as possible." Holmes said.

"I did not expect this from you. A child? Are you trying to hide some sort of mistake?"

"And you would know much about that wouldn't you?"

No one expected Sigerson to move so fast. In a blink of an eye he was in front of my mentor and smacked him hard. "Holmes!" I cried, but Grand-mere kept me back as Mycroft got in the middle of them.

"That is enough." He said coldly. "Now is not the time for fighting. Not when your mother and your wife is upstairs dying."

"One finds himself unable to control himself when his son, comes home with some...thing that most likely means that he cannot care for money wise and expects me to help him."

Holmes tried to make his way over to him, but I ran from Grand-mere's grip and grabbed his hand. "Holmes, please." I begged him. "Don't."

When he didn't move, I started pulling and it woke him from his trance. He allowed me to led him out into the hall, before he took me through a back door and we were outside under the setting sun. He sighed as he let me go and I walked to the water fountain in the middle. I sat down on the edge and watched as he paced for a moment or two before he finally sat down beside me.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

I frowned. "I should be asking you that." I said touching the red handprint on his cheek.

He sighed and pulled my hand away. "It's nothing. You have nothing to worry about, he will not hurt you. I will not allow him too."

"Has he always been this way?"

"No, not always."

"Grand-mere is nice." I commented. "She's reminds me of you and Mycroft."

"She nearly raised us." Holmes commented dryly. "Mother did not want a nanny for us so Grand-mere moved here from France and would take care of us."

"She told me about when you were learning to play the violin and how you wouldn't put it down until you mastered it."

"She was over exaggerating it."

I shook my head. "I don't believe you." I said with a smile.

"What?"

"Grand-mere said you would deny it if I asked."

"What else did she tell you?" He asked.

"She said that you always got into trouble and you shouldn't scold me so much."

Holmes ruffled my hair. "If you wouldn't find yourself in trouble all of the time, I wouldn't."

I swiped at his hands and moved away. "Holmes! You know how long it takes for me to comb through it."

He chuckled and then his face turned serious. "Cass, whatever my father tells you, you must never believe him."

"Holmes, I don't understand." I said.

"He has his own options about things. He does not see the world as we do and he resents us for it. He may take it out on you."

"I won't let him bother me, Holmes."

"We should change for dinner." He said standing and holding out his hand.

I took his hand, but I stopped him. "Holmes? You should not let what your father tells you, bother you either. He has his own options and cannot see what I see."

He gave my hand a gentle squeeze and then we walked inside. After we were dressed, I met Holmes in the hall and he led me downstairs into the dining room. Holmes had me sit between him and Mycroft with Grand-mere on his left at the end. On the other end, sat Sigerson Holmes.

When the first course was brought out, an orion soup, Sigerson turned to Mycroft. "And how has the government been these days?"

"They find my advice to them useful."

"They learned quickly to listen to you then." Sigerson said.

"Quite."

"How have your cases been, Sherlock?" Mycroft asked him.

"Well enough." Holmes said.

"I heard of a certain case of yours that dealt with a treaty."

"Everything is sound, Mycroft." Holmes said. "I handled it."

"It was a mistake." I said. "His wife tried to help him, but it didn't turn out well."

"Children should be seen and not heard." Sigerson said.

I looked down in my soup. Mycroft petted my hand under the table. "Certainly, Father." He said. "But, I do not see any children. I only see a lady and a young lady."

From the corner of my eye, I watched Holmes smirk a little, before he hid it. It was not the end of it however. When we were in the middle of the main course, talk of America and their civil war some years ago came to attention.

"It was wrong of them to have that war. It should have never happened, they should not have had slaves." Mycroft said. "A very ill played part that only caused death."

"But it was over their investment." Sigerson said taking a sip of his wine.

I frowned confused for a moment until I realized what he was talking about. "It's not nice feeling owned by someone."

"And you would know how? You are only a child."

"But I know the difference between what is right and wrong. The way they are treated...it's wrong." I said.

"They are different."

"Everyone is." I said. "But why would it matter? Race, sex, class, why does it have to be about that? I thought that this was a new era. Shouldn't also mean that our thinking needs to change as well?"

"Such big words for a little child."

Mycroft changed the subject, and Holmes sent me a look, asking if I was all right. I nodded my head to him and went back to my dinner. The rest of the meal passed without incident. Grand-mere kept my mind off of things, while Holmes would shoot daggers at his father. Mycroft tried his best to keep peace between them.

When dinner had ended, Holmes told me to go to bed and I went off to my room. I did not sleep long before I woke from a nightmare. I went off in search for Holmes, but he was not in his room. I crept downstairs. I stood off to the doorway of the parlor.

"Sherlock, she needs to learn she is to not stick her nose into other people's business." Sigerson's calm cool voice said.

"No, she needs to speak her mind. I will not allow her to be seen as some frail thing that needs to be commended her whole life."

"So much care when the child is not even yours."

"Father, you can hardly expect Sherlock or anyone for that matter to not have some sort of care for a child that has been in their care." Mycroft said. "I even care for the girl, she makes it impossible not to care for her."

"For your brother it is unexpected. He made himself not feel about anything anymore." Sigerson said.

"I wasn't going to abandon her, not after everything that happened. Her father had died for some unknown reason, but I know part of the reason was to keep his daughter safe. She had no one. She is not my biological child, but it does not mean I will rid myself of her just as you have tried to-

Grand-mere rested her hand on his shoulder. "Someone is out of bed waiting for you."

Holmes turned around. "A nightmare again."

I nodded my head. "It was the moor, I was trapped there."

I moved to the door way and Holmes took my hand leading me out. When we were in my room he sat next to me on the bed. "How much did you hear?"

"Not much to where I understood everything." I admitted, "Holmes, I'm sorry."

"You did nothing wrong."

"I started that big mess."

Holmes lifted my chin. "Cassandra, you are not to blame for what happened."

"But what I said was foolish."

"Mycroft does not believe that. He wants to speak to you about it. He found your little speech quite complying and wishes to speak to you on the subject some more."

"He said that?" I asked shocked.

"Yes, he found it most inspiring. I could not be prouder of you for standing for what you believe is right." Holmes said. "And I know your father would be just as proud of you."

"Your father does not think it was a good thing. He does not like the fact that you are caring for me."

"No, he does not."

"Why?"

Holmes sighed. "There are so many reasons, child. He made a mistake years ago, something he holds some resentment towards me for."

"Is that why you don't get along with him?" I asked.

"It is why I no longer see him as the man I thought he was."

"Meaning what?" I asked him.

"Cass-

"Holmes, no secrets between, remember?"

He sighed. "I remember, Cassandra. It is complicated for me to explain. There are so many different reasons why we never get along well. One of them...one of them is because of Lotte, my little sister."

"Sister? Holmes, you never told me you have a little sister."

"Lotte died when she was young." Holmes said.

I stared at his facial expression for a long time. "You were close."

"Yes, very. She was three years younger than me."

"What happened to her?" I asked carefully.

Holmes shook his head. "You should go to sleep."

A few days had passed. When Holmes was not looking after me, he was with his mother. Grand-mere and Mrs. Turner usually watched me when this happened. I thought over what Holmes told me, but I wanted to know what happened to Lotte. Holmes must have missed her more than anything. He wouldn't be avoiding my question if he didn't.

When Grand-mere was resting for the afternoon and Mrs. Turner was in town shopping, I carefully made my way to the corridor where I knew the nursery was. As I passed this room, I could hear Holmes and Mycroft talking to the doctor.

"How is she?" Holmes asked.

"She is not getting better, but she is not worse." The doctor said.

"What can we do?" Mycroft asked.

"There is nothing you can do."

I crept past the door and walked down the hall. I stopped when I came to a door on the left and carefully opened it, slipping inside. The room was dark and smelled a little musty. I walked over to the window and pulled the curtains open. The room seemed like it had not been touched in years. There was a thin layer of dust, meaning the room was cleaned, but not regularly.

The room had three beds, the Holmes children must have all slept here at one point. There were little cubbies at the head of each bed. The first bed had a chess set and tin soldiers lined up neatly in what I think was ordered in ranks. I could see a child Mycroft playing with those things and his nose in one of his father's books.

The second had dolls arranged neatly sitting there with dried flowers, lavender, I think. Though, I could not picture her well, I could see a little girl speaking to her dolls and pressing flowers to keep their beauty. The third and final bed had a lens with small cases filled with the bodies of instincts, there was sheet music shoved in and other odds and ends. That bed could only be where Holmes had even then, caused trouble.

I walked over to a bookcase and scanned through. finding nothing that helped my search, I gave up and started to walk back out when I bumped into a doll house. There was pop sound and I looked close. The roof to the doll house had lifted and there was something inside. I slipped my hand in and found a small lather bound book. I opened the book and found it to be a journal.

I quickly left the nursery with my new finding and returned to my room.

For the rest of the afternoon, I read though the young Holmes' girl journal. Learned her likes and dislikes. The pranks Holmes and Mycroft would play on her, and also the fun the three of them had together. I learned how she spent time in the kitchen with Mrs. Turner baking, and the piano lessons she had with Grand-mere. I heard the stories her mother would tell her before going to bed, and the presents her father would bring her when he came home from trips.

As she grew older, it changed. Her mother did not tell her the fairy tales she once had, she spoke of marriage and what was expected of her. Her father, instead of bringing home gifts, had her meeting different men. How much things had changed for her, but she still had her two older brothers. Through, it soon proved to not be enough with both of them away in London. She hardly saw her eldest brother and when she did, he would push her away, saying he had work to do.

Holmes, would write to her, but he soon become too busy with university to reply.

Lotte wrote of how alone she was. The man she was to marry, was not kind. He would insult her whenever they had a moment alone, and on some rare occasions, he physically hurt her. She missed her brothers more than anything, and wished her parents would listen to her. But she felt so shut out, she gave up. That was until Holmes came home early.

I was so lost reading the journal that I did not notice when the door opened and Grand-mere walked inside. "Cassandra, have you been here the whole time? You did not eat lunch."

I shoved the journal behind me. "I'm sorry."

"What do you have?" She asked closing the door.

"It's nothing." I lied.

"Cassandra." She said holding out her hand. I sighed and gave her the journal. She took it and stared at it for a long time. "Lotte's journal, I thought it was lost forever. Where did you find it?"

"The doll house." I said softly.

"You went into the nursery, after Sherlock told you to stay away from there? Cassandra, you know that there is a reason he does not want you in there."

I looked down. "I know the reason, Grand-mere. And I know I shouldn't have been there, But Holmes told me a little about her and I wanted to know about her. He seemed so sad. I've never seen him like it before."

"Charlottes's story, as you know, did not have a happy ending."

"I know, but I...I wanted to know. He told me to leave it alone, but I can't. I hoped that maybe I could find out why Holmes and his father hate each other so much. Holmes...I don't know what I would do if we ever fought like that."

"Then I will tell you." She said.

"Grand-mere, you don't-

"Cassandra, this family has far too many secrets. I have been silent about them long enough. You should know what happened." She said sternly.

I could see where Holmes got his determination from. I could only nod my head, as Grand-mere took my hand and led us to her room. She rung Mrs. Turner for tea and we sat around the fire in comfortable chairs. She did not say anything until the tea came and even then she said nothing about Lotte until my tea was to my liking.

"Now, where to begin? I trust you know quite a bit about Lotte already?" She asked setting her tea down next to her on the table.

I nodded my head. "Yes."

"Did Sherlock say anything particular about her?"

I shook my head. "No, nothing."

"Charlotte was very unexpected. Sigerson had been away for months at a time. It came to a surprise when hearing Violet was with child again. More so, when at the same time we had stopped saying a very dear friend of hers, Albert Wellman."

"An affair?"

"Yes. Mycroft knew of it when she was born. Sherlock suspected long enough and asked of it before . Sigerson did not know of it until the end. However, it did nothing to change the love they had for their only sister."

"But what happened to her?"

Grand-mere sighed. "You see, Cassandra, Lotte was not herself. Sherlock thought it was because he and Mycroft not being with her as they had been. He came home early after he finished his exams."

"Yes, I know that part. She also had a fiancée."

"Kenneth Richardson, yes. He and Sigerson were business partners. Sigerson thought it was a good match, Kenneth was forty, her senior. They would not be married until she turned eighteen mind you."

"Didn't she ever say anything about the way he was treating her?" I asked.

"What could she say, Cassandra? When your father finds you a husband, there is not choice." Grand-mere explained to me.

"Even if he hurts her?"

She sighed. "Sigerson did not believe her. He knew Charlotte did not like the marriage to begin with and thought she was making excuses."

"Is it still that way now?" I asked. "Do women still have to marry men like that and no one will help them?"

"I am not so sure, Cassandra….Sherlock will never let anything happen to you, the way it did to Lotte. He is the one who first learned of it. When Sherlock learned the reason, he told Mycroft quickly and came to me, telling me. We decided that while they told their father the truth, I would take Charlotte on a trip to get her away from everything."

"Did you?"

"Of course I did. It did her such wonders. In no time we had the old Lotte again. When we returned in one week's time as agreed upon, Sherlock had been disowned and was not allowed back. Mycroft could not be here as he wanted as Sigerson had connections and Mycroft was offered a position by her Majesty. Charlotte was whisked away into her room, the nursery. A month had passed, Sherlock was living me with at the time. There was an awful storm when Sigerson stormed in, demanding that we were to let Charlotte come home."

"She wasn't there." I said softly.

Grand-mere shook her head. "No, she wasn't. Sherlock and Sigerson went to find her in the storm. Violet and I waited at home for her. Sigerson returned hours later, saying that the storm was worse, but Sherlock was still out looking for her. It was almost an hour before he finally came back." She held back a sob, and I moved to kneel by her feet, taking her hands in mine. "Sherlock was holding Lotte's limp body to him as he told us that he found her in the creek where she drowned."

I had tears in my own eyes. "Grand-mere, I'm sorry. I never meant-

She only tightly hugged me to her. "Cassandra, never be sorry for wanting to know something. I know you have the best intentions, I am not sorry for telling you. Yes, it causes me to feel sad, but you will do what no one could. You want to fix it."

"I'm not sure I can now." I said softly.

"Let me tell you something, mon chere, you have changed Sherlock in so many ways. It's not just him you changed either. After Charlotte's death, I was worried for my grandsons. Neither one of them took it well, they both blamed themselves and they hardly spoke to each other. But, now they are as they used to be, and they both look after you, as they did for Lotte."

"Is that why Holmes took me in? I reminded him of her?"

"No, Cassandra. He took you in because he could not turn away a child. Not when one needed him to help her discover the truth of what happened to her own family. He never thought that you would play such a large role. Charlotte will always have a place in his heart, but you, you child, you have his heart. He does care for you so. Now you know why he doesn't show his emotions."

I hugged her as my foolish fear vanished. "Thank you, Grand-mere."

"Of course, child." Grand-mere said. She gave the journal back to me. "It is best if you put this back where you found it."

I did not see Holmes at dinner. Mycroft told me he was sitting with their mother and he changed the topic. He talked about what I had said the first night and asked me questions which I answered. I could see that he was worried about their mother and I continued to talk about race and treating others as equals. Grand-mere was right when she said that Mycroft also needed me as Holmes did.

Later that night I woke to find Holmes sitting on the edge of my bed. The moon was shining through the window. He was staring at the floor, lost in his thoughts. I slowly sat up. "Holmes?" I asked softly. "Holmes, what is it? What happened?"

"My mother did not last through the night." He said.

I crawled to him and leaned against his side. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and tucked my head under his chin. I closed my eyes and rested my head to his chest. The next morning he was gone and I was tucked back into bed. I quickly changed into a black dress that was draped over my chair and went downstairs.

I found Grand-mere in the parlor standing near the French window. I walked over and hugged her side. She rested her hand on the back of my head.

"It is never a good thing when you outlive your children, Cassandra." She said.

"I'm sorry." I said softly.

"I know you are. Mycroft and Sherlock are busy taking care of the business matters. It's a beautiful day out. Why don't you go play?"

"All right."

When I was outside, I decided to find the small creek. If I remember Charlotte's description correctly, I had to got through the back gate and stay to the left. The back gate was rusted, showing that it stayed closed and forgotten since her death. I pulled tightly and the lock gave away. I was able to open the gate far enough for me to pass through it.

I stayed to the left and soon the sound of running water met my ears. I ran towards it and saw the fast paced water splash against the rocks. I wanted to turn back, but when I spotted the little hut made out of the smaller boulders. I inched forward to the large broken tree branch and carefully made my way across. Once my feet touched the solid ground, I raced to the hut and ducked my head inside.

There was not much inside, but I did find a small frame with a photograph of Holmes, Mycroft, and Charlotte. I carefully tucked the photo into my coat. I walked back to the branch and climbed on top and slowly started making my way. I was half way when there was a snap and I fell into the cold water.

The water went into my mouth and nose as I threw my arms out. I was able to lift my head up enough to grasp for air, before I was dragged back under with a cry.

"Help!" I shouted.

The water was pulling me away. I was struck with fear. Not only was it because no one knew where I was, but I also did not know how to swim properly. I was fine in shallow calm water under the watchful eyes of Holmes, but this, this was so different. I was afraid, I did not know what to do.

I flung my arms out again, hoping that I would be able to grab onto something, anything at this point, when two strong hands yanked on my shoulders pulling me up. I coughed as I was brought back to land and taking big gulps of air. When I was set down carefully on the ground I lifted my head up and met steel grey eyes.

"What the bloody hell were you doing, child?" Sigerson Holmes asked me. When I didn't answer right away his frown deepened and his eyes hardened. "Well?"

I shuttered. "I-I-

"Cassandra!"

I winced as Holmes and Mycroft ran over with Grand-mere behind them. Holmes took his coat off and draped it over me. "What happened?" He asked pushing my hair from my eyes and looked for any sign of injuries. "Are you hurt?"

"Erm...Which question do I have to ask first?" I asked with a quick glance to Sigerson.

Holmes sighed and moved his hand away. "With that cheek, I will assume you are fine." I nodded my head. "Good. Now, what happened?"

"The child was endangering herself." Sigerson exclaimed.

"I believe I asked Cassandra." Holmes said, glaring at his father.

"She just walked across a weak tree branch without a care."

"What?" He turned back to me. "Cassandra-

"I was careful!"

"Where in the world did you get this idiotic idea from to do something like that?"

"I..I only wanted to see the hide out you made when you were little." I said quietly.

"You mean to tell me that you been searching around here? Even after I told you not...no when I ordered for you to not go looking around." Holmes said furious.

I bowed my head. "Yes."

"Cassandra, you have seen how high the water was! You know you can't swim, and water running that fast will sweep everything in it's path, including little girls!" He shouted.

"I'm not a little girl." I said.

"You have most certainly just acted like one. You know better than to place yourself into such danger like that."

"I was not thinking."

"Of course not! You always leap before you think. You, foolish child."

"Sherlock…" Mycroft started to say, but Holmes stopped him.

"Unless you have some child hidden as well, stay out of this." He turned back to me. "Well? Have it out then. What could have inspired you to do something this dangerous when we just cleared up a similar incident in November?"

"I...I only wanted to help you." I admitted softly.

"Help me? Mycroft, what have I told you about filling her head with-

"It wasn't Mycroft's fault!" I cried looking up at Holmes. "I'm the one who went into the nursery and found Charlotte's journal."

"You did not just say that you have disobeyed me more then once when you swore that nothing would happen as it did in Dartmoor." He said in a low voice.

"Sherlock, you cannot blame this all on Cassandra." Grand-mere said. "You did not tell her the complete truth of what happened. You know as well as anyone here the madness not knowing can cause. She has not mastered it."

I looked at my mentor. "Holmes, I wanted to help-

He sighed tiredly as he stood. "Of course you did, you always only want to help."

"But…"

Holmes only brushed past me and walked back towards the house. I stared at the spot where he stood for a long time until two arms lifted me up. I tried not to let the tears fall and buried my face into Mycroft's shoulder. He let me cry on his shoulder as both Sigerson and Grand-mere silently left.

"He won't be angry with you forever." He said softly as he lead me back to the house a few moments later.

"Yes, he will." I said.

"You know he worries for you." Mycroft said.

"I promised him I would behave, I promised I would not be curious. He will never speak to me again."

"I highly doubt that."

"He's furious at me."

"Oh naturally." We came to the wide open gate, but Mycroft lead us over to a stone bench. He sat down beside me. "Do you remember what you told me on the train before we arrived?"

I shook my head. "No."

"Your words, if I remember correctly were 'I've done things that he doesn't like, Holmes never turned me away because of it. He's been displeased, but never where he no longer wants me.' Now, does that sound like someone who would not speak to you again?"

"You don't understand!" I cried.

He raised his brow. "I don't understand what, child?"

I looked down. "You don't understand what I had done in Dartmoor."

"I am very much aware of your little adventure, Cassandra." Mycroft said. "Sherlock explained in great detail of what you did and what nearly happened to you. To say in the very least that you terrified him would be putting that solution lightly."

"I know." I sighed. "He still is, you know, terrified. Now whenever he goes on a case he makes sure that Mrs. Hudson keeps her eyes on me at all times. I'm not even around to go upstairs when he is away. I have to stay down in her flat."

"And with the knowledge of this and knowing how furious Sherlock would be, you still did not think. Why did you go across that creek when you clearly saw the dangers?"

"When I found Charlotte's journal...on the last page she wrote how she wanted to fetch something to remind them about when they were not fighting. I don't like it, Mycroft. I don't like Holmes being this way, he's not himself and it worries me. I...wanted this to help them. She never made it. I thought that maybe it was still there...I was foolish."

Mycroft sighed. "Yes, but within good reason. You should have told someone about your plan. What if my father was not there? What could have happened if Grand-mere did not notice the gate open and you were not in the garden?"

"I...I would have drowned."

"Yes, you would have." He agreed. "Can you imagine Sherlock's grief when he would find you?"

"He never has liked me to be near the water." I admitted.

"And you know why that is." I nodded my head stiffly. "He is right, your impulsive thinking will only lead you to be harmed."

"I'm trying, Mycroft."

"I know, but you must think more of your safety. Not only that, but even how your actions would effect the people around you. You have been taught many things, child, but this is one lesson that is the upmost important. I think that is enough lectures for now, however do expect receiving one from Grand-mere."

The rest of the afternoon the three Holmes men were locked in the study not to be bothered. After lunch with Grand-mere she lectured me as Mycroft said she would. She was a little angry at me, but she expressed how worried they had been.

I was sitting on the window seat in my room when there was a knock and Holmes entered the room. I pulled my knees to my chest as he slowly walked over. He sat next to me looking at me with an exhausted eyes.

"What am I to do with you?" He asked tiredly.

"I don't know." I softly admitted.

"Cassandra, this needs to end."

"I...I wanted to help you."

"And we have discussed this-

I shook my head. "No, I mean we have, but-I-whenever something is bothering me you help me. I wanted to do the same thing. I knew the water was high, but I thought if I found anything it would help you."

"And did you?"

I walked over to the dresser and picked up the photograph. I handed to Holmes and he stared at it for a long time. "It was taken before everything, wasn't it? Before she died."

"Yes, over the Christmas holiday." He sighed. "You were doing so well, you stayed with Mrs. Hudson, when you have gone out you came back at the time agreed upon, and you were well behaved here."

I looked down. "And I ruined everything."

"No, not everything. I'm only disappointed in you greatly. You promised me that nothing like this would ever happen again. Haven't I taught you that giving your word is serious?"

"You have." I answered quietly.

"And despite that, you still gave it lightly."

"I did not mean to give it lightly, Holmes, I really didn't."

"Be that as it may, you did not take to consider the effects your actions may cause."

"No, I did not."

"Watson has returned with Mary so you will be leaving for London on the next train. He will be here within the hour and after an early dinner he will take you home. I cannot trust you anymore to be left on your own."

"I am sorry, Holmes."

"I know, but you made your choices, Cassandra however foolish they are or even brilliant they may be, what is done cannot be undone."

"Yes, sir." I said.

"We will talk more about this when I return and your punishment as well." He squeezed my shoulder lightly. "You intentions were good, Cass, but you know what you did not only went against orders, it also nearly had you killed."

"I understand, Holmes."

He sighed and smoothed my hair. "You will be the death of me someday with all of your dangerous impulsive leaps."

I looked up and saw his small smile and knew that he was not angry with me anymore. I leaned against him and rested my head over his chest. "I will be better, Holmes." I promised him.

"I hope you will, Cass."


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note: Another update! I only own Cassandra. Everyone else belongs to Doyle. Reviews tend to make updates come faster while flames are used for experiments. **

* * *

><p><strong><em>"A farewell is necessary before we can meet again, and meeting again, after moments or a lifetime is certain for those who are friends."<em>**

**_ Unknown_**

**_Chapter 17_**

It was a few weeks before my fifteenth birthday when I was beginning to notice that Holmes was acting strange. One of the first signs was that Holmes was hardly home, while that was not unusual, it was the fact that he was secretive about it. He never told me where he was going or why.

Another thing was that he did not take on any cases. The pile of letters and messages were growing higher and higher. There became to be so many requests that Holmes did not bother with stabbing the pile with the knife; he just tossed them wherever he was when he got the mail.

He was also smoking in greater amounts. It did not matter if it was his pipe or cigarettes, he just smoked more then his usual. He had to pay a visit to the tobacconist at rest twice a week now. The sitting room was becoming unbearable to be in.

He even was playing his violin more. It would be late at night and would be something that was fast and loud. Faster the bow would be run across the strings and the music picking up speed on the tempo, for it to only slow and become calm again. If it was not music, then Holmes would pluck at it, not caring if the notes did not run together, only a way for him to think.

These were all small signs, that no one else would have noticed, but I did. I knew deep down that a storm was blowing. What I did not learn quick enough, that it was the dark waters approaching, waters that would drown those at 221b. Those waters came in form of a single man, a mastermind, the Napoleon of Crime.

It was in the middle of April and Holmes and I were in the sitting room. I was just closing the book I was reading and I looked over at my guardian hunched over at his desk working. He was holding his hand to his face as he read different pages and he occasionally would mark something in a little book.

"Why on earth did you make me read that horrid play?" I asked him.

"You should read Shakespeare." He said his back to me.

"Yes, but why did it have to be Romeo and Juliet?" I asked as I stood up and put the book on the shelf. "It was useless."

"Oh. Care to elaborate?"

I folded my arms over my chest. "Holmes, she killed herself for a man who she had known for a few hours. She gave up everything just to be with him, there is no logical sense. How can she know that she loves him? And he just jumped from one girl to the next!"

"She loved him." He replied. He then turned and looked at me. "I've seen people do far worse things then that."

"It's ridiculous." I argued.

"People do things without thinking when they are in love."

"Then I will never fall in love." I said making a face.

He chuckled. "You may change your mind someday about it."

"I think not. I will never lose my common sense just because of a handsome young man."

"How handsome would he have to be?" He asked teasing me.

I glared at him in turn; it only caused him to laugh. "Holmes, if I ever act like that over a boy, then you can be the one that poisons me." I said. "Anything but arsenic, it's too painful…or the specked band. No, find the less painful poison for me."

Mrs. Hudson walked into the room and handed Holmes a letter. "Poison?" She asked. "Why would you want a thing like that, Cassandra?"

"She just finished reading Romeo and Juliet." Holmes explained. "Her word for it was horrid."

"The ending?" She asked.

"The entire thing. It was pointless. True love…ha!" I said as I sat back down.

"You'll like it more when you find love, Cassandra." She said.

I looked over at her. "Hence the reason Holmes has my permission to poison me."

"Don't be so dramatic, Cassandra." She told me as she left.

"I will not allow myself to tricked into love, I would rather join a nunnery." I shouted to her.

"Glad to see you will still have your head, Cassandra." He told me. "Doing just that will not only make love nonexistent, but turn you into a spinster."

"You told me to never let love control me." I said folding my arms over my chest. "That it was silly and all of those other things. I would rather be an unmarried woman then married to some man that I loath with very fiber of my being. Besides, you would be the one that would have to pick out a man for me to marry."

He nodded, but said nothing. He had torn the letter open and as he read it, he gave the paper a look of death. "Holmes?" I asked.

He looked up, and seemed to remember that I was there. "You are entitled to your own opinion. Now, I have to go out." He crumpled the letter and threw it in the unlit fireplace.

I frowned at his dismissal of my point. Holmes if anything was a man to listen to points; agreeing to the points was another thing however. I watched as he grabbed his hat and shoved his jacket on.

"Holmes, what is it?"

"There is something that needs my attention." He said in a serious tone.

"Holmes…"

"Not now, Cassandra. There are mathematic equations on the table, and make observations on the experiment you started on yesterday."

"Yes, sir."

He walked past me and rested his hand on my shoulder. "You may have to stay inside today and for a few days."

"But, Holmes…"

"None of that, Cassandra." He said. "Make certain you get all of your work done. I will be late so go to bed on time."

"Yes, Holmes." He pulled his hand away and left.

I waited until he had walked around the corner before I walked and bent down to the fireplace. I picked up the crumpled piece of paper and opened it.

Holmes stop Moriarty on the move again stop Come At Once Stop Lestrade

Holmes was working on a case for Lestrade again? Why was he being so secretive about this? Moreover, who was this Moriarty and why was Holmes after him? I did not understand why Holmes did not tell me.

As the days passed, Holmes had often left as he did before. I always wondered where it was he went and I still thought of who this Professor was. He never breathed a word about it about, but I could tell that it was still an issue. I had often thought about reading Holmes' casebooks and see if I could find anything.

However, I could not do it. Not after everything that I did in the past couple of months. He as of late, never spoke about what he was doing or even where it was he went. Whatever it was Holmes was doing, he did not want anyone to know about it.

One night, I decided that enough was enough, so I stayed up late to meet him when he returned. I was sitting on the settee with a book in my lap when he staggered into the sitting room. I peeked over the top of the settee at him. He looked at me wiry as he closed the door.

"You should be in bed, Cassandra." Holmes said tossing his coat on a vacant chair. "It's after midnight."

"Holmes, where have you been?" I asked.

"That is none of your concern. Go to bed."

I closed the book and folded my arms over my chest. "It is so my concern." I said. "What if something happened to you? I would not have known about it."

"It is only a puzzling case. Nothing more." He said as he checked on the experiment at the chemistry table. "What were your observations on this? Did you notice that when it is added to food it gives off a powdered texture, but when added to water…"

"Holmes." I said. "Don't try to change the subject. You never have worked on a case this long before. Something is not right and I wish to know what it is."

"Enough questions, child."

"Maybe I could help."

Holmes spun around quickly. "No." He said suddenly snapped at me sternly.

I jumped up and stared at him in shock.

He sighed and his eyes softened "Cass, it's complicated to explain and the case itself…it's difficult."

"Then explain it to me." I said softly

Holmes walked over to the settee and I bought my knees up so he could sit next to me. "Do you remember the case that I needed to travel to France?"

I nodded my head. "Yes, you left three months ago, it was after you returned from Kent. You did not talk about it when you returned…" I trailed off as I thought. "Is it the same case now?"

"Not quite. The man, who was the culprit, is the same man now..."

"He wasn't stopped? You told me that you had solved that case."

"I had; however, the jury did not believe that there was enough evidence. So he was found not guilty."

"What is he doing here then?" I asked.

"He is not French, Cass; he is British. Lately there have been these rumors about this man is running a criminal ring. I decided to follow up on this information."

"What did you find out?" I asked.

"The rumors are true. This man helps the criminals. In turn he receives profits and their obedience. He's a criminal consultant, Cassandra and he is very good at what he does."

"How powerful is he?" I asked.

Holmes looked at me. "Several of my past cases have been connected to him." He said with grief. "I had only just heard of him these past few weeks."

"So you have been spying on him?" I asked.

"Yes, and I need more evidence in order to convict him and to stop the cycle." He explained.

"How much more do you need?" I asked.

"In a few weeks, there will be a planned robbery of a painting. After that I will have enough."

"Will you be there as you?"

"Yes." He answered.

"You will stop him, won't you?"

He smiled. "Yes. Now, you need to go get some sleep."

I nodded my head, satisfied that I had at least learned something, and stood up. "Are you going to bed?"

"I have some things to do, mostly to think how to approach this situation correctly." Holmes said.

"A three pipe problem before bed?" I asked smiling.

"Yes, exactly, but it is time for you to go to bed."

"Yes, Holmes."

The next morning I woke to someone running a hand through my hair. I opened my eyes and met Holmes' grey ones. "What is it?" I asked.

"I wanted to tell you something before I left."

"What did you want to say?"

"Happy birthday, little cat."

I smiled. "You remembered."

Holmes nodded his head. "I did."

There were times when Holmes forgot things when he was working on a case, my birthday included. I knew when he worked on cases he had to focus. It never bothered me, I did the same things a few times myself. With him remembering especially today, it made me feel important.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. "Thank you, Holmes." I whispered.

He pulled away after a moment. "Now go to back to sleep. You will be having quite a bit of visitors today."

Jess and Wiggins were the first to wish me a happy birthday. Jess gave me a dark green quit that she and her mother made for me. Then Watson and Mary came. Watson gave me some books and Mary gave me new sheet music for the violin.

Sometime in the afternoon, Henry Jones came to pay a visit as was costumed. The past year had been kind to him as he looked well and in good health. He smiled when he saw me.

"You look more beautiful each time I see you, Miss Cassandra." He said greeting me warmly.

"Thank you, sir. You haven't changed at all."

He chuckled. "Well, thank you for saying so. Now, all of the necessary arrangements have been made for the next year. Your allowance for the next year has been placed into Mister Holmes' account. If you are in need of more don't hesitate to write stating the amount. And I have something for you."

Jones carefully placed a neatly wrapped package along with a note on the table. "Your old friend sends you his best wishes on your day."

The note read.

"My dear little friend,

Forgive me for not writing to you sooner as I have been busy as of late. However, I was not busy enough to have forgotten your birthday. Think nothing og the cost of the books, after all this is a special year. Read the books well and enjoy them. I shall write to you again soon.

Sincerely, your professor.

I opened the package and gasped in surprise. There was both a new mathematic book as well as a new science book. Both were the newest editions and were very expensive. The gifts must have cost my dear friend a fortune.

"I trust I am to send your usual reply?" Henry Jones asked.

"And many more thanks." I said.

When Holmes had returned home, I was sitting in the chair reading.

"Go get dressed in your best dress, Cassandra." He said. "Quickly, now we do not have much time."

I went to my room and put my light green dress on and I pulled my hair back in a plait. When I returned Holmes was there waiting for me. I got my coat. "Holmes, what is this about?"

"Now if I tell that would ruin the surprise." Holmes said.

"Holmes-

"No, no, Cassandra. Now we will be late if we do not hurry."

"I will figure it out." I told him as we walked downstairs.

He chuckled. "I have no doubt of that."

We got into a cab and I was shocked when we stopped in front of Simpsons. Holmes said nothing as he helped me out and we walked in. A waiter met him. "Holmes, for four." He said.

"Four?" I whispered as we followed the waiter to the table. "Who else is coming?"

"Try to solve who our other guests are." Holmes whispered back to me.

"Holmes, that sounds far too much like guessing."

He chuckled as he pulled my chair out for me. "Good observation, Cass."

"Is it Watson and Mary?" I asked.

"What makes you think that?"

"You and Watson come here all the time."

"Yes, we do, but no, he and Mary are not our guests."

A few moments later two figures approached the table. "Mycroft? Grand-mere?"

Grand-mere laughed as she kissed the top of my head. "Hello, Cassandra." She said. "We surprised you now didn't we?"

"Yes, very much so." I agreed.

"And happy birthday." Mycroft said.

I looked at him shocked for a moment. "Cassandra, don't you think Sherlock will tell us when your birthday is?" Grand-mere said.

"I did not think he would." I admitted.

"Grand-mere forced him to tell." Mycroft said.

Dinner was enjoyable. Holmes was in a much better mood then he had been. Mycroft even seemed to be having a time himself. No mention of any case or anything with the government were brought to topic, the attention for the night was on me.

"It was Sherlock's idea for this entire evening." Grand-mere said when we were alone as Holmes and Mycroft went in search of a cab.

"I know. I'm glad you could come, Grand-mere." I said.

She smiled. "I would be no where else, my dear."

"Will you be returning to France?"

Grand-mere nodded her head. "Yes, it's about time for me to go back home." I nodded my head silently. "What is troubling you, Cassandra?"

"The case Holmes is working on, it has him worried. I have never seen him this way before."

She hugged me. "Everything will be fine. You know Sherlock will take care of it. Oh, I almost forgot to give you your present."

I took the book she handed to me. "The Three Musketeers, the French addition. Grand-mere, thank you, it's wonderful."

Later that night, I was in my room reading when there was a knock on my door. "Come in." I called.

"I hope you enjoyed your evening." Holmes said walking in.

"Holmes, it was wonderful. Thank you."

He smiled. "I'm glad to hear it. But, there is still something missing. Close your eyes, Cass." I closed them and he came behind me. A moment later something cool rested on my neck. "This has been passed down in my family before Grand-mere had married into it. I know it may not look like much, but I was told that this was something a fifteen year old young lady should have."

When he pulled away, I opened my eyes and walked to the mirror. On a gold chain was a small oval shaped locket with a rose engraved in the middle. "Holmes, it's beautiful." I said.

"You like it." He said.

I turned around and hugged him tight. "Holmes, thank you."

"Happy Birthday, Cassandra." He said. After a moment he pulled away. "Now, I have to go out."

"Holmes-

"I will be fine, child. Don't stay up reading the book Grand-mere gave you."

"How-the reflection from the window."

Holmes chuckled and tapped my nose. "That's my smart girl."

Two days later a thick fog had rolled in. Holmes had decided to stay in for the day. He was working at his desk and I walked over to him. "Can I go to the post office?" I asked him. "I want to send a letter to Jones."

"I would prefer if you didn't." He said as he continued to write,

"Please, Holmes?"

"Not with the fog."

"Holmes, it's just around the corner and back again." I pleaded. "I won't be long."

"Cassandra…"

"I will be quick, I promise."

He sighed. "Don't be long"

"Thank you!" I rushed and put on my jacket.

"And be careful, Cass." Holmes said in a serous tone.

"Yes, sir."

"Use the alleyway."

"Yes, Holmes I know."

"And don't…"

"Be seen." I finished with him. "Holmes, I know. This isn't the first time I have gone out alone."

I was already out of the sitting room and running down the stairs. I went through the back door and out the gate. I walked down the alley, turned right, then left, and then right again. I walked out of the alley and walked across the street to the post office.

There was a bot of a line, but soon I had my letter sent. I wanted to write my own thanks to the professor for my birthday gifts. I started on my way home. Back in the ally I run, but as I did I missed the foot that was struck out and I trembled to the ground.

Two arms seized my shoulders. "Get up, girl!"

I struggled against him. "Let go!" I shouted.

When he saw that I was not going with him without a fight he just pulled me harder, until I was lifted up from the ground. I started to beat my fists against his chest. When that did nothing I stamped on his toes. He released me and it was with enough time for me to escape from him.

I ran back to Baker Street and slammed the door shut. I glanced out the window looking for any sign of the man. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I spun quickly and was face to face with Holmes.

"Cassandra, what happened?" He asked his eyes scanning over me. "Are you all right?"

I quickly nodded my head. "I am fine. A man grabbed me as I was walking home." I said.

"You didn't notice him following you?"

"He was hiding. He jumped out at me."

"What does he look like?"

I opened my mouth to tell him, but quickly closed it. What did he look like? I knew that he was tall and was strong, but that was it. I couldn't remember what he looked like. "I don't know." I said softly.

"What do you mean you don't know?" He asked with a deep frown.

"The man was tall, and he was a bit strong, enough to lift me anyway." I told him.

"That's it?"

"I'm sorry."'

"I taught you better then that, Cassandra!" He shouted at me. "I have taught you how to observe and that is all you can give me?"

"Holmes, I never saw his face."

"Did he have it covered? Did he blindfold you?"

"No, he was behind me, and I didn't pay attention when I was hitting his chest." I said.

"And you didn't look?" He pressed.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

Holmes shook his head at me. His patience had thinned and he sent me to my room. I heard the front door slam shut. He did no return until hours later. I sat on the top of the stairs waiting for him. When he did come back, he popped himself down beside me.

"He never let me see him." I said. "He kept my back to him for a long time."

"I know, Cass." Holmes said.

"I was positive no one saw me."

"I know."

"I was paying attention, but he just jumped out." I cried.

"I know."

I looked over at him. "Can't you say something besides I know?" I asked him annoyed. When I received no answer, I sighed. "Holmes, are you angry with me?"

"No."

I gave up talking to him. Whatever he did before he came back, did not go well. "I'm going to go to bed early." I said standing up.

He finally turned and looked at me. "Sit down, Cassandra." I did as I was told and sat. For a moment, he did not say anything.

"Holmes-

He held up his hand. "I'm going to teach you how to defend yourself."

I frowned and looked at him. "Defend myself?"

He nodded. "Yes, Cass."

"Why?" I asked.

"You need to know how. I should have taught you a long time ago." He replied. "It will not be an easy task. I will also have to teach you how to handle and shoot a revolver." My eyes widened at this. "No, no, don't say anything, Cassandra. There may be a time where you need to do this, if I am not there with you. You must be able to protect yourself; your life may depend on it in order to survive."

I should have taught you. If I am not there with you. Your life may depend on it in order to survive. What was happening? I did not understand it. Why was Holmes talking this way?

"We will start the lessons in the morning." Holmes said. "You better go to bed; you have a long day tomorrow."

The next morning I was woken by Holmes shaking my shoulder. "Wake up, Cassandra."

I pushed his hand away and pulled the blanket over my head. "Is it even dawn?"

"Cass, we have a long way to go." He said. "Now get dressed."

I waited until the door closed before I sighed. I got out of bed and quickly dressed in a shirt and trousers. I tried my hair back and pulled my boots on. I walked out of my room and followed Holmes as we made our way out. We had to walk through many alleys and it was silent. He did stop at a stand and bought me an apple to eat for breakfast. Of course he wouldn't let me skip a meal. We finally stopped when we came to an abandoned warehouse.

"Why did we come here?" I asked.

"So that we have more room to practice and so no one can see us." Holmes answered as he opened the door.

We walked inside and Holmes pulled his jacket off. "Right then, Cass. Now, we have many different basics to go over, before we can start on anything else. However, I do wish I could teach you how to fence, but we do not have the time for it. "

"Fence?" I asked.

"It helps you to stay on your feet and to study what your opponent is going to do and to stop him before he attacks."

"Attacks?" I asked nervously.

He looked at me a little annoyed. "Cassandra, why do you think I bought you here? It is in case someone were to attack or had the means to harm you."

"I know, but…"

"But nothing, now we have a lot of work to do."

For hours, Holmes taught me how to fight. He showed me different ways to get away if I was grabbed. He taught me how to defend if someone was trying to hurt me. When I was sweaty and panting for breath he let me take a small break and then he taught me how to shoot.

He kept me working until it was nearly time for dinner. Then he said that it was enough for the day and led us back out. We were half way home when he noticed that I was lagging behind. I was tired and my muscles ached. He got a cab and we climbed inside. I leaned back in my seat grateful.

"You did well today. You still have work to do." Holmes said.

"Holmes, why am I doing this?" I finally asked.

"You know why." He said. "You need to know how to defend yourself, Cass."

"This man has you worried."

"Merely a precaution, Cassandra." Holmes told me.

I sighed. "Holmes…"

He turned to me. "Cass, it's all that it is a precaution, nothing more and nothing less. Don't worry so much."

A month later Holmes and I were coming back home after a defense lesson. As time had went on, I was improving. Holmes was very pleased to how I was doing. Mrs. Hudson did not come out to greet us as she normally would, but we walked up the steps to the sitting room. Once there Holmes opened the door and looked at the room in shock.

Books and papers were thrown about everywhere. Test tubes were shattered on the ground and I could smell chemicals. One substance had burned a hole through the floor. Holmes' desk drawers were flung open and its contents were on the ground. The photograph of Mrs. Norton was on the ground, its frame broken.

We stared at the mayhem of the room for another moment. Holmes finally walked over to his desk. The glass crunching under his feet as he walked filled the room. He stopped and picked up a single piece of paper that was on top and read it.

"Pack your things, Cassandra."

"Holmes…"

"Now, Miss Brennan." He ordered harshly.

I backed out of the doorway and went into my own room. I expected to find my room was in the same state as the sitting room. It was just as I had left it that morning. Not a thing was missing nor was anything out of it's place.

I heard Holmes walk in my doorway. He stared at the room in wonder and confession.

"Was it a burglary?" I asked.

"Nothing important was taken." He said. "The safe wasn't even tempered with."

"Why wasn't my room touched? What does this mean, Holmes?" I asked softly.

Holmes said nothing for a moment. Then he quickly stood up and stormed out. I trotted after him as he went out the front door. He hailed a cab and then helped me inside. He gave the directions to the driver as he closed the door. He was standing on the sidewalk.

"Mycroft's? You are sending me to stay with Mycroft?" I asked. He said nothing as he handed me the fair for the cab. "Holmes?"

"I'll meet you there later."

"But Holmes…"

"There are things I need to do. Mycroft will be home and will look after you." He said.

"I don't need to be looked after!" I said annoyed. "I want to stay with you."

"Cassandra, you will do as I say. Now, I need you to tell Mycroft that the henhouse has been discovered by the foxes and the wolf and they are now on the run. Can you remember that?"

I nodded. "Yes, Holmes."

He nodded and tapped the roof of the cab. It jerked foreword and moved away. When we reached the flat in Pall Mall, I paid the driver and got out. I walked over to the door and ring the bell. The landlady let me in and led me upstairs. When Mycroft let me inside, he gave me a strange look.

"Cassandra? What are you…?"

"The henhouse has been discovered by the foxes and the wolf and they are now on the run." I repeated for him. He sighed as he sank down to his chair. "What does that mean, Mycroft?"

"That is something this is between only my brother and myself." He answered.

"Mycroft, please tell me what it means."

"Not this time. I am saying nothing on the matter." He said.

"It's a secret code isn't it?" I asked, but I knew that it was the answer. "It's something that you and Holmes made up."

"That is all I am saying on the matter, child." Mycroft Holmes said with an air of stubbornness.

I frowned but I knew that I would not get anything else out of him. That night, I didn't eat much dinner; I was waiting for Holmes to come. Mycroft of course noticed and kept my mind away. He asked about my studies and I explained what Holmes was teaching me. He suggested that since I had and interest in different riddles and such things, that I may like different ciphers. I told him the one that he and his brother had made would be a good start, but he shook his head.

He sighed. "I am sorry, but I cannot tell you anything about it."

After a while, he went back to his paperwork and I found a book to read. After a few minutes I put it down and stared out the window. That did nothing and I tried to read the newspaper. Finally, I just tossed the paper to the ground and I sat down in the chair.

"I'm worried."

"He'll be back." Mycroft reassured me.

"He's been gone for hours." I pointed out.

"It is better that we do not hear anything from him."

I frowned. "Then how would we know if he was kidnapped?"

He paused in his work at my thoughtful thinking for a moment, before he sighed. "Cassandra, you cannot worry about him this much." Mycroft said.

"Someone needs to." I said. The clock dinged, another hour. That makes four. I stood up. "That's it, I'm going to look for him."

Mycroft stood up and blocked the door. "You are not going anywhere."

"He might need help." I shouted. "I have to help him."

"He can handle himself, and if he needed help then he would have gone to Doctor Watson or to Scotland Yard. You need to stay here."

"Why can't I help him? Why is it that I can never help him?"

Mycroft took my hands gently in his. "Cassandra, knowing my brother he never…he never spoke to you about how important you are to him. You must stay here."

I sat back down and pouted as he went back to his work. It was only when the clock stuck ten did he even have a look of worry. He sent me off to bed, I protested, he only gave the Holmes' glare. He told me where the guest room was and that Holmes had extra clothes in there. I changed into a nightshirt and crawled into bed.

The next morning I woke up later then usual. I changed into the clothes from the trunk. I had to pin the leg of the pants, as Holmes was too tall while I only stood at five feet. I walked out into the sitting room and stood in front of the table. Mycroft was reading The Times, but he glanced up and raised his eyebrow at my attire. I smiled and sat down across from him.

"He arrived at two this morning." He said.

I went to stand up. "I should…"

"Sit down, Cassandra. He needs to sleep."

"I need to know what happened." I argued.

"And you shall, when he is awake." Mycroft said as he took a sip of coffee.

"How was he?" I asked.

"Exhausted, what else would he be?"

"So he was not hurt?"

Mycroft shook his head. "No, he was fine."

"Did he tell you anything?"

"Yes…no, Cassandra, I cannot tell that, that is something that my brother must tell."

"And what is it that I must tell her?" Holmes' voice asked as he walked in, trying a robe around him. "Sit and eat your breakfast, Cassandra."

I sat and started on my breakfast. Mycroft snorted. "You have created a monster, Sherlock. Does she always ask so many questions?"

"There would not have been so many if you had just told the first time I asked you, Mycroft." I told him.

"Touché, she has you cornered, brother mine." Holmes smirked and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"She is just like you to the very letter." Mycroft said.

"We are not." Holmes and I answered at the same time.

We looked at each other and laughed. Mycroft even let out a chuckle. I noticed that Holmes did not take anything to eat so I stopped eating. This did not go unnoticed by Holmes who eyed me, but I ignored him. Mycroft noticed the tense silence and he looked at Holmes and then to me.

"Well, I'm off to the club." He said standing up. "We can talk when I get back this evening, Sherlock."

"Indeed." Holmes answered, but he kept his glaze on me.

"I hope that when I return you will have everything planned out."

Once he left, Holmes finally spoke. "You need to eat breakfast."

"So do you."

He sighed. "Cassandra, I am in no mood to argue with you today."

"Then eat, Holmes." I said. "I won't until you do."

"You are a very stubborn girl."

He filled his plate with food and started to eat. I then went back to my own. He finished at least half while I finished what was on my plate. He then went back to the guest room to get more sleep and I sat in a reading a book.

A few hours later, he finally came out dressed in clean clothes. "You were gone all night." I said.

Holmes took a seat across from me. "I had a few things that needed to be taken care of. I sent Mrs. Hudson away for the time being."

"Why?"

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Cass, we need to stay here for a few days."

"Why?" I asked.

"It is for protection, there could be a slight chance that they will return."

"Holmes, we have had break-ins before. What changed? How is this one so different?"

"Will you stop asking so many questions?" He snapped.

"Why can't you tell me the truth?" I asked. "Holmes, what is happening?"

"Not now, Cassandra."

"If not now then when?" I asked standing up. Holmes glared at me, then his eyes widened in fear. "Holmes...?"

"Cassandra, get down!" He shot out of his chair and pulled me down as bullets tore through the flat.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's note: Another update! Yah! I'm not too when I will be able to update since there will be some changes made in the next chapter. Anyway, I only own Cassandra everyone else belongs to Sir Doyle. Reviews make updates come faster and flames are just not wanted here.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"I didn't ask for it to be over, but then again, I never asked for it to begin. for that's the way it is with life, as some of the most beautiful days come completely by chance. But even the most beautiful days eventually have their sunsets."<em>**

**_ Unknown_**

**Chapter 18**

I cried out as the windows shattered. Holmes pushed me into his chest, shielding me from the falling glass. It was strange to me that the only sound I could make out was the glass breaking, there was no sound of gun fire. When it finally ended, Holmes pulled us both away from the windows and helped me sit up.

"Are you all right?" He asked. I could not answer him. I was too petrified. I needed to think, I knew this. In the depths of my mind I knew what was causing this. Holmes grabbed my shoulders and shook me so hard my teeth chattered. "Focus, Cassandra! Now are you hurt?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm fine."

He stood quickly and run out of the flat, leaving me alone. I stayed where I was, not moving. I knew who it was; the man that Holmes said was a mastermind. The Professor, he was the one behind this. However, why did he shoot at us…at me?

Mycroft's words drifted back to me. This Moriarty, he must have found out about me. The man that tried to kidnap me in the ally, how did I miss the connection? He must have been part of the cycle. He wanted to get back at Holmes and he knew about me. He tried to use me against him, but now he was just going to kill us.

Holmes walked back in. "The man got away, damn it."

"Did you know?" I asked, my voice shaking with fear. "Did you know Moriarty is the one behind this?" He did not answer. "Holmes?"

"Yes." He finally said. "I did know."

I was afraid, I knew that this man was more sinister then Holmes had led me to believe. He would not have tried to hide him from me if he was not dangerous. Holmes walked over to me and sat down on the floor next to me. "He wants us dead because of what you are doing, doesn't he?" I asked softly.

"Yes, Cassandra, he does."

"How does he know that you have been behind all of this?"

"He must have been watching me. He is very intelligent, he may have even known who I was from the very beginning."

I looked at him. "Will you be able to stop him?"

I waited for him to answer right away, but he did not. He squeezed my shoulder and looked at me. He was thinking of an answer. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" I asked.

He sighed and leaned his head against the wall. He closed his eyes slowly. "I don't know if I should stop him, Cassandra."

"Why not?"

"Cass, this man is very, very dangerous. I have evidence and a list of everyone working for him, but I know that he will escape and come after me for it."

"How could you know that?" I asked.

"He is cunning, and knows I am behind this. He is sending me warnings to try to stop me. I am to see Lestrade tonight. I just do not know if I am going to turn in the evidence as I said I would."

"Holmes, you must!" I said.

"I am not bond to do anything." He said. "If I were to turn him in, he would come after me. That much is evident, Cassandra. It's too dangerous for you for everyone involved with me."

"You can stop him-

"Cassandra, as you said yourself it was Moriarty whom was behind the shooting not even half an hour ago. Do you think that I can even compare to someone like that? He has more men on his side, he is one step ahead of me at the moment, and what do I have, child? I have nothing to help me."

"You have Scotland Yard, and Watson-

"Scotland Yard was letting this organization happen under their noses, and Watson...there is only so much a retired army surgeon can do. And incase you have forgotten a married one at that. No, I cannot ask anyone to help, it is in a word impossible."

"You cannot give up! You just can't, Holmes." I cried.

"I am afraid, my girl, that I have been outsmarted."

"Stop it!" I shouted. "You cannot give up, Holmes, you cannot. That is not you; you are not the kind of man to give up. You taught me that, I have seen you live by that standard. Please, Holmes, don't give up, don't let this evil man get away, please!"

"It's all right, Cassandra." He told me softly.

"It won't be if you give up. He will still be out there, Holmes if you do nothing. It may not even be enough and he would still come after you. You know that it might not be enough. If you give up, then everything you have done will seem pointless."

"If I were to turn this man in, then you must stay behind here."

"Holmes…"

"Cassandra, it is the only way I can insure that nothing happens. I will not endanger your life as I did in the past. You will stay here with Mycroft until Lestrade makes the arrests. I will stay at the flat until then."

"Yes, Holmes." I said softly.

"Good girl. Now I need to get something from the flat…"

"I'm coming with you."

He shook his head. "No, Cassandra."

"Holmes, I am not staying here alone. If Mycroft was here it would be different, but not alone."

He sighed. "It may be better if you are with me. Very well, now let's go."

Before we left, Holmes quickly had us change into a disguise. He found an old coat and bower hat and gave them to me to put on. He found his small make up kit and quickly added a few touches making me into a young man. He then transformed himself into an old man and we left the flat.

As we walked to Baker Street a carriage started to drive behind us. Holmes and I paid no attention to it at first. But as we walked down more streets, I noticed that it was following us.

"Holmes." I whispered.

"I see it, this way."

We cut down an alley and came to a deserted street. I let out a breath of relief, but it was short lived at the sound of a whip. The carriage came from around the corner at a fast speed.

"Run, Cassandra." Holmes shouted as we broke out into a sprint.

At one point, I looked behind and saw it coming closer. I went to turn the next corner, but I cut it too fast and tripped.

"Cassandra!"

I looked up at Holmes and he yanked my hand, pulling me towards him. We dived out of the way, and the carriage drove on. "I don't suppose it was because you didn't pay him once?" I asked out of breath.

He sighed and helped me up. "Not likely." He said. I stumbled and I felt a sharp pain in my left ankle. Holmes caught me. "Are you all right?"

"My ankle, I think I twisted it." I admitted.

"Lean against me. We only have four streets to go."

As we walked underneath a building, I noticed a brick and someone behind it aiming. "Holmes, look out!" I shouted.

He let go of me and dodged it, as I fell forward and out of range. He lifted me up by the underarms as I stared at the broken stone in the street. "That…it…"

"I know." He said putting his arm around my shoulders.

"But…it… almost…hit…you…" I shuttered as he started to pull me along side of him. "What…?"

"Come, child, and stay alert."

"Is Moriarty behind all of this?" I asked.

Holmes nodded to confirm it. "Yes, I believe he is."

Once we finally made it to the flat, I noticed that it was not as messy as it was the day before. "Did you clean it?" I asked.

"Most of it." He answered.

Holmes started picking up papers and looking though them. "What are you looking for?"

"A list of names," He said. "Go pack a bag."

"Holmes-

"Cassandra, until this man is stopped it is best for you to stay with Mycroft. Go pack your things."

I packed a small bag of clothing and the mathematic book along with my violin. I slipped my father's watch into my pocket before walking back into the sitting room.

"Have you found the list?" I asked.

Holmes nodded his head. "Yes, we will have to go to Scotland yard. Then you will return to Mycroft and-

The door opened and a man stood in the doorway. He was a tall man, nearly as tall as Holmes. He was an older looking man, a bit older then Mycroft. His grey white hair was combed back from his high forehead. His eyes were a cold grey. There was also something familiar about this man.

I saw the way Holmes stiffened and he moved in front of me. He placed his hand in his pocket as he kept his other hand on my shoulder.

"You have less frontal development than I should have expected." Moriarty said gesturing to his own forehead. "It is a dangerous habit to finger loaded firearms in the pocket, Mister Sherlock Holmes. I came to speak with you, not to kill you."

"There is a difference?" I asked.

"Cassandra." Holmes hissed.

"The two attempts…"

"Three." I corrected.

"Three attempts were harsh, but you both have lived. Now, I have no weapon with me; there is no reason for the girl to be hidden."

Holmes set his revolver on the desk, but he stayed in front of me. "What do you want, Moriarty?" He asked.

"Merely to speak with you." Moriarty replied.

"Then speak."

"I have wondered that two great minds should not be working against each other." Holmes glared at him. "Yes, I should have realized sooner, all that I have to say has already crossed your mind."

"Then possibly my answer has crossed yours." Holmes replied.

"You stand fast?"

I looked up at Holmes. He was silent for some time. He did not know what to do. Here was a chance for him to not turn the man in. A chance I knew was a possibility with so much at risk. At the same time, I knew it was one he would not take. Not with Moriarty's league of criminals at his beck and call.

"Absolutely. I will still have you arrested for your crimes." I gave him a small smile. I knew he would stop him, no matter what. He moved me to the side, removed his hands from my shoulders, and took a step forward. "You will not commit another crime in this city again. It is over, Moriarty. You will be turned in. Your crimes will be punished. No jury will let you go free when they see the evidence, my evidence." Holmes told Moriarty.

"No, No jury will." He agreed. "I did not expect you to have so...so much of a heart Mister Holmes. Even you care for that fool of an old army doctor."

"Leave Watson alone! You are a very horrid man." I shouted.

"So you truly do not recognize me." Moriarty said. "I see the resemblance of your father in you, child. The eyes more than anything."

"You knew my father?"

"I had the pleasure of knowing him, yes. He was a very dear friend of mine. I was shocked when I heard of his sudden death. Strange wasn't it his sudden death? You know he took great pride in you."

"Leave her alone." Holmes said.

Moriarty continued. "He always wanted for you to be well educated. I remember you following him on his rounds in the hospital. You often had a large heavy book with you."

My eyes widened in surprise. "How do you know all of this?" I asked. "I only remember two men whom Father was close friends with. One is here and the other…"

"Is here as well it would seem, little friend."

I backed away. Only one person called me such. "Professor?"

"You are growing into a beautiful young lady. Often I have wondered what had befallen to you. If I had found you, no doubt you would have been taught the greatest things." Professor Moriarty said.

I shook my head. "I don't understand. You...you can't be…"

"I can assure, I have always been."

"Did he know of this? Did my father know about what you are?"

"No, he was unaware. I did not want you to find out this way."

"Keep the child out of this." Holmes said darkly.

"The child has been a part of this since the moment it began. I say unaffectedly, that it would be a grief to me to be forced to take any more extreme measures if you do not herd my warning to you." Moriarty said.

"Danger is a part of my trade." Holmes answered.

"With so much you have to risk?"

"This is just between you and I, Moriarty, leave all of them out of it."

"You hope to beat me. That is very well and all, but I tell you that you will never beat me. Mister Holmes, if you are clever enough to bring destruction upon me, rest assured that I shall do as much to you. That goes for Doctor Watson and his wife, your brother, and Miss Brennan."

"If you hurt her-

"I would never lay a hand against her or allow anyone the chance." Moriarty said in a furious tone. "However, I will not hesitate taking her away."

"But why?" I blurted out. "What I am to you?"

"Because your mind must not be wasted. Mister Holmes knows the end to this game. Only one shall have victory and if it were I, than I shall see your knowledge is never lacking."

I shrink back against Holmes' side. I glanced up at him, never have I ever seen him more furious. His jaw was jammed tight, his lips were set in a line, his brows frowned, eyes blazing with rage, and his hands were clutched into fists.

I looked over at Moriarty. I found it difficult seeing the man whom I had cared so much for, was the criminal standing before me. Tears filled my eyes as I felt betrayed. Moriarty looked down at me, and his face softened. For a belief moment, he was the professor again. He reached out his hand towards me.

Holmes pulled me tightly against him. "Get. Out. Of. My. Flat." He growled.

"Think long and wisely, Mr. Holmes." The professor spun around on his heels and left the room.

We stood there for a long time in silence. "Holmes?" I asked timidly. "Holmes?"

He looked down at me. "Yes?"

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"We will go see Watson." He said calmly. "Can your ankle make the walk?"

I nodded. "I'll be fine."

We were taking a short cut when two men came out. Holmes placed his arm out to stop me. "They are workers of Moriarty." He said.

"Boss, told us, 'hat if you be trying anything, we wares to handle it." One of them said.

The other lunged at Holmes. He started fighting him off, while the other man grabbed me. I surprised him and kicked him in the shin with my right heel. I turned around, faced him, and punched him in the bottom of his jaw. He backed away against the wall. Holmes kicked his man into mine, then he grabbed my hand and we ran.

We arrived quickly to Watson's home. Once there he looked at both of us in shock. We both had cuts from the glass, bruises from being pushed, my ankle was painfully swollen, and Holmes' knuckles were bleeding from the fight.

As he cleaned our cuts, wrapped my ankle, and tended to Holmes' knuckles, Holmes gave him all of the details. He started with what he had been working on a month ago, and proceeded on this afternoon's events and to the four murder attempts on our lives. Holmes even told Watson about Moriarty having been my father's friend.

"You should have told me about this entire thing sooner." Watson said when Holmes finished.

"I never wanted you involved in this affair. I thought that Professor Moriarty would only go after me. However, he has made his intentions quite clear."

"And what on earth does he want with Cassandra?"

"He wants to intimidate me into giving up. To which I shall not give him the satisfaction" Holmes said. "No doubt Moriarty is having the flat watched, so we are to stand clear of it. Mrs. Hudson has been sent to stay with her daughter."

"I don't like this." Watson said. "What are you going to do, Holmes? This man is out to kill you. Anywhere you go will be fetal."

Holmes said nothing for a long time. Then he leaned back in his chair and placed the tips of his fingers together. "Flee the continent."

"What?" I asked shocked.

"I will flee the continent."

"Holmes, what good could that possibly do?" I asked.

"Because then neither of us have London. He knows places, I know places. He has men, and so do I. Taking away this...playground we both created would end any advantages we may have."

"But doing so would put you at risk as well." Watson said.

"Not quite, I would have some gain by knowing where we will be going." Holmes said.

"We? Who's we?" I asked.

"I was hoping you would join me, Watson." Holmes said, ignoring me.

I shook my head. "Holmes-

"What say you, Watson?"

"Of course I will join you," Watson said.

Holmes gave Watson strict instructions about reaching the station tomorrow. I stood up and limped over to the window. I looked out and saw some of the few people wondering when I saw that a man was staring up at me. I closed the shade and backed away. Holmes laid his hand on my shoulder.

"Come, Cassandra."

"Holmes, please at least stay tonight. Mary has gone to visit some friends. You and Cassandra should not be out there." Watson pleaded.

Holmes shook his head. "No, I need to see that Lestrade has everything for the morning. Cassandra will be taken to Mycroft's and will be safe there. Not that I have issue with you taking care of her, but she will be safer there."

"Be careful, both of you."

I followed Holmes out. This time he got us a cab. Nothing was said between during the ride to Pall Mall. When we arrived at the flat, Mycroft was there waiting.

He stood up. "Sherlock-

Holmes shook his head and turned to me. "Behave while I am gone."

"Yes, Holmes." I said softly.

"I won't be long, Cass. I'm not leaving yet."

"Promise?"

He cupped my face. "I promise you, Cassandra."

I nodded my head and then he left. "I should have said that you both need to refine from the violence before I left." Mycroft said. "I did so liked that vase."

I laughed and Mycroft smiled gently at me. Then I grew serious. "Moriarty is after him, he wants him dead."

He sighed, "I know, Cassandra."

"Isn't there something you can do?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, he expected I would. There are several spies of his at the office and some at the club. The agents that are trustfully are handling it, it also means that they are unavailable for me to have them help Sherlock."

"He really knows Holmes, doesn't he?"

Mycroft nodded and pulled me to him. "Yes, a little too well."

I looked up at him. "Mycroft, I'm afraid of him."

He hugged me tight. "We all are afraid of James Moriarty."

While the window was replaced, Mycroft brought me into his study as he worked. I was sitting at a small table with a chessboard. With slow calculated moves, I set the game up with moves in mind for both sides. The door opened and Holmes walked inside.

"How did it go?" Mycroft asked.

Holmes sighed as he sat down across from me. "Lestrade will make the arrests first thing in the morning. As soon as it is finished, he assured me he will have men out for Moriarty."

"He will not be able to find him."

"No, he won't."

I moved the black queen taking the white rook. "Have you thought of an alternative plan if this does not work?" Mycroft asked.

"It will work. At least I will have enough time to go to a different location if he does." Holmes said.

My last white bishop took the last three black pawns as Holmes and Mycroft talked. "You need another plan, Sherlock."

"Mycroft, I know what I am doing."

A black rook took a white knight. White queen took the black knight. Black bishop took the white rook by cornering it. I studied the board. I moved the white queen and took the last knight. It continued on. Each time I made a move, I thought of the game of chess we were all playing. Each of our moves watched, each of us were waiting for weak spots to take.

Black vises white. Teacher against friend. Holmes and Moriarty. White and Black.

I was so caught in the game that I did not notice the room grew quiet. I studied the board again, this time I was struck. The white had five pieces left, the king, queen, two knights and a bishop. The black had the king, queen, one knight. and two rooks. One white knight was cornered, the other was too far to be of any use. The queen could not help the white king. The black queen and the rooks could take the white king.

I had two choices. Either give up the knight, which would give my white queen one move before she was captured, leaving a check for my king. I could capture a black rook with the bishop, but then I would have a checkmate. Usually, a player would do anything to save the king, but the queen was important. More so then the king, in my option. It was a dangerous game now, there were several moves that could end the king, if I did not watch carefully as I gave up the queen. But, I needed to try.

I gave up a knight and before I could move, the black rook took it. I glanced up and saw Holmes. Looking back down, I saw it. It was a risk. If I moved the knight to the space by the black queen then it would start towards it. I could use my queen to take it down. Then the king would take her, but I could move the bishop to the other side and have it in checkmate. It was a risk, and I could lose everything.

I moved the knight. Holmes looked at the queen and the knight. The closest threat was the knight, if he tried to take the queen. If he moved back, then my queen could take him. He went for the knight. My queen then took his and was by his king. He jumped his king and captured my queen. Holmes then realized his mistake as I moved my bishop to the side and had him in a checkmate.

He leaned back. "So this it how it could end. Tricking the king into a corner."

"Will it ever be safe?" I asked.

"Cassandra, after I take care of it, everything will be fine." Holmes said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"It won't be." I said turning my head and looking at him. "We all know what will happen. He'll kill you and he will force me to go with him."

There was a long silence. The housekeeper brought in dinner, but no one moved. "We don't know for certain yet." Mycroft finally said. "It may not end that way, Cassandra."

"It's what Moriarty wants, he wants Holmes dead. If he has the chance to take him, the white queen, then he will. Even if it means giving up his last good man."

"Cassandra." Holmes said. "Nothing will happen to me. Not if we can lead him to believe that he has control he does not have."

"No!" I stood up. "It will happen. He will see through it!"

I ran into the guest room and slammed the door. I threw myself on the bed and closed my eyes tight, trying not to let the tears out. Moriarty had practically promised Holmes that he would not survive this fight, and it terrified me. There were dangerous cases before, there were cuts and bruises and broken bones, but Holmes always came home. This time, I was finding it hard to see him making out it of this case.

There was a soft knock on the door and Holmes walked in. I waited until he closed the door and the bed sank in.

"I'm going with you." I said.

"No, you are staying here." He said.

"I won't stay here. Not without you."

He laid his hand on my back. "Cassandra, I cannot take you with me. It is too dangerous. I am already risking Watson's life by taking him with me, and I will not risk yours. They won't hurt you if you are here and not with me."

"What if they take me? Moriarty said-

"He will not take you unless I do not survive. I will have Wiggins and the other older boys keep guard over you while we are gone. Mycroft will be here to look after you." Holmes said.

"Holmes, you cannot just leave me here." I said turning to him. "Please, let me go with you."

"I can't let you come, Cassandra"

"Don't go!" I begged.

"I have to go. Everyone will be in danger if I stay here. I must leave."

"We can hide in one of your bolt holes you and me, Holmes. It will almost be like it was when we lived on Montage Street." I said.

"Cassandra, you know that we can't. That bolt hole would be a death sentience, only one-way in and out. I am followed at every moment. They will discover it and I fear the method they will use to get us to come out or to trap us. Besides it is set up for only one person."

"Then we can go to Sussex." I said.

Holmes stared at me for a moment and sighed. "Come here, Cassandra." I sat up and moved closer to him. "Cassandra…"

"We would be safe in Sussex, Holmes." I said.

"It would be one of the first places they will look, and it is predictable. It can be traced to me. Moriarty will find out about it, and then what? You need to think of the risks."

"And running is not risking anything or not predictable?"

"When have you ever known me to walk out on a case before I see the entire thing through?" He asked.

"Never." I said in a quiet voice.

"Never," Holmes repeated. "He knows that it is not in my nature to do so."

I stared at him for a long time. "Moriarty is a genius." I said. "He'll figure it out."

"If we only get a few miles ahead…"

"You're guessing, never guess."

He sighed and tugged at the top of his hair annoyed. "I am merely hoping that it will go that way. If not he can easily find us."

"Why can't I go with you?"

"Cassandra, you know why. It is too dangerous for you to come with me…"

"But, it can be dangerous if I stay here." I pointed out.

"No, you will be safer here. When Watson and I leave he will follow us. I know he will. You must stay here in London."

"Moriarty wants me right? What if we were-

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Miss Brennan." Holmes said sternly.

"But, Holmes it could give you enough time."

Holmes grabbed my shoulders. "You are not become some decoy. I promised your father I would protect you. Do you think allowing you to go as bait will ensure your safety? Moriarty may want to teach you, Cassandra, but if a trap is set...He isn't the man you were led to believe he was."

I looked down. "I know."

He sighed. "Enough of this talk tonight. Now dinner is waiting for you. We better go before Mycroft eats it all."

I gave him a small smile and took his outstretched hand. Both Mycroft and Holmes tried to keep my mind away from the dark thoughts about Moriarty. However, my thoughts would turn to the fact that Holmes was leaving in the morning, unsure if he would ever return. A lump would get struck in my throat while a pang hit my heart. When the meal ended, Holmes played for us on his violin. Usually the soft music he was playing would soothe me. This time it only caused me to wonder if it would be the last time I would hear Holmes play.

When Holmes came to see I was settled for the night I begged him to read to me from King Arthur. I expected him to make a comment that I was far too old for such nonsense, but there was none. He only smiled, teasing me I had heard the story a thousand times and had no doubt each line was memorized. As he read to me from his loud clear voice, I wondered if it was the last memory I would even have to remember his voice.

That night I laid awake in bed, unable to sleep. I tossed and turned. I tried to think of other things, but all I could think was about what the morning would bring. Around midnight I gave up and walked out into the sitting room in hopes of finding something to read.

Holmes was there sitting in a chair staring into the dying flames. I walked over to him and he looked up. His facade dropped for a moment, his eyes becoming sad. We said nothing, Holmes merely moved to make room and I curled against him. I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes as he stroked my hair.

"I don't want you to go." I said as a few tears slid down my face.

"No tears." He said. "Tears won't bring me back, or make this all go away. You need to be strong, Cassandra."

"I don't know if I can."

"My dear girl, you are the strongest person I know. You have the strength of both of your parents. They both did what they could to protect you and someday you shall do the same. Things will be right again, soon. I promise you that."

"How can you promise me that?"

"Cassandra, nothing will stop me from being certain that you will be safe. I will do everything in my power to see that no harm comes to you. The outcome may not be the way you want it, but you will be out of harm's way."

I rested my head on his shoulder. "I'm afraid, Holmes." I admitted. "Father...he thought he could run too. He had a plan, and it didn't work. He was supposed to come back and he never did. 'Ten minutes at the most, dear heart.' It's been more then ten minutes, Holmes and he hasn't come back."

"I know, Cassandra." Holmes whispered. "I know. This will all be over soon, no matter what happens."

It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair this was happening. It wasn't fair that Moriarty was this brilliant. I admit that he was, but it was for the wrong reasons. It made it hard to believe that he was ahead of Holmes in this game. It wasn't fair that he knew all of Holmes' pieces and his weak spots before Holmes could find his.

It wasn't fair that despite the belief time Holmes could have escaped from Moriarty's clutches, he still had to stop the criminal. He had to stop the bad man that would plunge another innocent's dreams. It wasn't fair that one of them would not make it back alive. Then it wasn't fair that it was the only way for this to end.

Holmes told me once that life is not like the books you sometimes read, there are so such things as a happy ending because that is not life. Life was full of difficulties, he told me. The difference between a good well lived life was the choices made. Sometimes the good choice was the hardest to do. It was then that I finally understood what he was trying to tell me years ago. It was something Holmes was doing now.

Early the next morning I stood in Mycroft's sitting room watching Holmes finish his disguise. Mycroft had left a few moments before, claiming he had a very important errand to take care of. Holmes had only nodded slowly at him, knowing whatever it was Mycroft had to do as Mycroft left. When his disguise was finished, Holmes turned and looked at me.

"You will look after Watson?" I asked.

"Yes, I will. And will you look after Mycroft for me?" He asked me. "You know how worried he can be sometimes."

I nodded my head. "Yes, Holmes."

"Stay out of trouble, and under no circumstances are you to follow me. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Holmes."

"I am serious, Cassandra swear that you will not leave and follow us."

"I swear that I will not follow you." I said.

"Good girl." I let tears spill down my cheeks. Holmes brought his arms around me tightly. "Oh, Cass." He whispered. "My dear, little girl."

I buried my head in his chest and cried harder. I took in his scent. The pipe tobacco, the stale cigarettes, the faded chemicals, and smell of ink, it was his smell. I did not want to let go of him. How could I? He was all I had. I do care about Mother, Mary, Watson, and even Mycroft. However, Holmes…he was the only person who really understood me.

Holmes understood that fact when after a nightmare about Bryson I had to be near him. He knew that my fear of storms would not go away, he never complained when I played the violin to drown out the sound or that I needed to curl up against his side until it had passed. He knew when I was bored and would always slip me a problem to work on. Whether it was a math equation or if it was even a riddle, he would give me something to keep busy. He teaches me everything I need to know and even more.

I was afraid about this case. I knew that Professor Moriarty only wanted him dead and it terrified me. Holmes was the only person I had, since my father died. He was everything to me; I did not know what I would do without him. I had lost one father before, and I was not ready to lose another.

I held my arms around Holmes tighter; I did not want him to go. I did not want to lose him I could not lose him. Holmes knew it as well, but he pulled away. He slowly pried my arms from around him.

"I must go now, child." He told me "I need to meet Watson."

"Be careful, Holmes."

Holmes then did something that he never did before. He pressed his lips against my forehead and kissed it tenderly. "Goodbye, Cassandra Brennan." He said softly.

I wanted to ran after him, wanted to follow him. But the promise I made to him would not let me, I could not break another promise to him as I had in years past. I could not follow my mentor on this case. I watched as Holmes left the room, listened to his retreating steps as he walked downstairs, and looked out the window until his form disappeared into the fog.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's note: This story is almost done. A few more chapters and then the sequel will be posted. There will be more about that later. I only own Cassandra, everyone else belongs to Doyle. Reviews are wonderful, and flames will be used to stop Moriarty.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Absence and death are the same- only that in death there is no suffering."<em>**

**_ Theodore Roosevelt_**

**_Chapter 19_**

In the upcoming days, I found the wait difficult. Mycroft had advised me that it was better if Holmes did not try to contact us by any means. He said that if the message had fallen into the wrong hands then it could be fatal to not only him, but to mainly me as well. The reasoning was logical and solid, but I did not like it.

I would read and stare out the window making deductions, but it was not enough for me. My mind kept wondering and thinking of different possibilities. I kept thinking back to the chess game and the outcome. Mycroft had even stopped going to his club. He said that it would be for the best that I was not left alone.

One night just after I had dressed for bed, I glanced out the window and saw a dirty face staring back. I had cried out in surprise and then my door was thrown open. Mycroft looked around the room with a firearm in hand.

"Cassandra, what is it?" I pointed to the window, too shocked to say a word. "Go on that side of the room and keep your head down." He commended.

I did as I was told as he peered out the window. After a moment he let out a sigh of relief before clicking the safety back. "One of the boys Sherlock left to stand guard is chasing him now."

"What if another is out there and it was a trap?" I asked.

"My brother has all of his agents watching this flat, Cassandra."

I stood up and sat on the bed. I pulled my knees to my chest and shook my head. "I'm sorry. I did not mean for you to come running in here."

Mycroft rested his hand on my shoulder. "You did the right thing, Cassandra."

"I should have done something, instead of becoming too afraid to do anything." I said.

"You did right, child. I believe we are all somewhat on edge with the past events that has happened."

"I wish we knew if Holmes and Watson were alright."

"I know you do." Mycroft said. "But as I told you before it would be too much of a risk for them to send word."

Some days later, I could no longer stand being kept inside. I slipped downstairs and outside. Wiggins was there right in front of the townhouse.

"Yeh better get back inside." He told me in a serious tone. "He told me I was to make yeh still 'ere."

"Moriarty has people watching use here?" I asked shocked.

Wiggins nodded. "One and it's the same person. Go back inside."

"If I stay in there I will go mad. Have you heard anything by any chance?"

"No, but I knows the gang was arrested."

"I know that as well, that is everyone arrested besides two of the men." I sighed. "I miss him."

He placed his hand on my shoulder. "Don't be worrying about 'olmes. 'E be affine. 'E knows how to take care of 'im and the doc."

"You didn't meet him, you don't know what this man is like." I said.

"Didn't need to to know everything is going te be all right, it always is." Wiggins told me.

"You do know that makes no logical sense."

"I don't need logic to know that 'e will be fine. Watson too, both will be fine."

"It's different this time." I said. "Holmes…the professor even has Holmes worried, Wig."

"'olmes is smarter then any old professor." Wiggins said.

"I'm still afraid."

"It will be all right."

By this time, Mycroft noticed I was outside and walked out. He did not seem very happy about it as he gave me a stern look. "Inside, Cassandra."

"But-

"It is for your safety." He said.

I sighed and walked back inside with Mycroft behind me. "I know this is hard, child. But, understand it is to only keep you safe."

"I don't like it."

"I know. Sherlock wanted this for you because he does not want to place you in danger."

"Do you really think it will happen? The checkmate? The final death?"

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"One of them will die. One of them has to die. It's the only way one of them will be able to walk away from this. It's the checkmate, Mycroft."

"Sherlock will do anything to see that everyone is safe. He will stop the man by any means. Yes, there will be a checkmate, Cassandra."

Despite the fact that everyone tried to keep my mind away, it didn't work. I just wanted Holmes and Watson to be home. I often thought of them and wondered if they were able to set a trap for Moriarty. Three weeks had passed before we heard anything.

I was practicing on my violin when the door opened and Watson entered. I stopped in mid song. "Watson!" I cried tossing the violin on a chair and hugging him.

I heard Mycroft walk in behind me. As I hugged Watson, something felt different. Something was very off by the way he stood rigid. Finally, he pulled me against him and hugged me back tightly. He held me for a long time, with no intention of letting me go.

"Watson?" I asked pulling away. "Where is Holmes?"

"Cassandra, he's…"

"He got hurt didn't he? Watson, it can't be that bad." I said. "He'll be back to normal, won't he?"

"Cassandra." Mycroft said.

I looked at him. His face as normal held nothing, but his light grey eyes spoke volumes of apology and sadness. I quickly turned back to the retired army surgeon before me. "Where is Holmes?" I asked, my voice quivering.

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Cassandra."

I laughed softly as I shook my head. "No, he isn't." My smile faded when they did not smile or laugh. It was not a joke, it was not a lie. "He can't-what happened?"

"We were followed. As soon as I walked outside I was followed, but I did everything he told me to do. Moriarty tried to stop the train, but it did not work. We changed our route and got off at Canterbury. As we waited, there was a small coach train and Moriarty was in it. Holmes tried to make me return, but I was not going to leave him."

"We were at this waterfall in Switzerland, called Reichenbach Falls. There was a message for me; someone needed help from the inn we were staying in." Watson said.

"No…" I said shaking my head.

"He told me to go, he insisted. The message was a fake and he knew it, but he made me go. When I realized it, I returned as fast as I was able, but he was gone. I was too late. I shouted for him, so many times I called him, hoping that he was there, but I received no answer."

"How do you know? "

"He wrote a letter, two actually." He pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to me. "It's for you. He also left his sliver cigarette case and walking stick."

"He's not dead." I shouted. "You're lying."

"Cassandra." Mycroft said. "You know he would not lie about something like this. Sherlock...he is gone, child."

Watson nodded at him and placed his hands on my shoulders. "Cassandra, there were two sets of foot prints near the edge of the waterfall. There was a sign of a struggle. They both fought and fell."

"No." I said shaking my head. "You're mistaken, it wasn't Holmes. It wasn't even Moriarty."

"There was one body found, and it was Professor Moriarty." He said.

"That doesn't mean that Holmes is dead!" I cried. "You need evidence...you cannot assume anything, you know that better then anyone! You know his methods."

"I know the methods, but it does not always mean...Cassandra, he's gone. They said that the body could have been swept away, or that that it was lost along the rocks."

"And who bloody hell told you that? The Scotland Yardies who don't know anything?" I asked angry.

"Cassandra Brennan." Mycroft scolded.

"They miss things. He could be laying out there hurt. Watson, we have to help him!"

Watson sighed after a moment. "We all searched for him, the police, myself, and even a few men from the village looked for him for days. He was not found. Only Moriarty was found. They all told me that it was something not unheard of, it did happen."

"No!" I screamed. I pushed past him and ran outside.

"Cassandra! Stop, Cassandra!"

I ran. The only thing I could do was to run. I wanted to run from the logic, run from the hurt I was feeling, and to away from the horrible absolute truth. I ran to the park that was by Baker Street. Several people looked at me strangely but I did not care. I collapsed on a bench and bought my knees to my chest. My hands shook as I unfolded the letter. Finally, I held the letter and read.

_My dearest, Cassandra,_

_If you are reading this letter, then I am gone. I can only hope that I have taken Moriarty with me. I know you expected me to return. but there was no other way to stop this. You had come with the same conclusion that day in Mycroft's study with the chess board. There only few times in life, child that you will know the outcome before anyone else as I did. The moment Moriarty had entered the sitting room that day, was the moment I realized that I would not survive this case. I knew what the outcome would be and had the play this game in order to protect you and Watson. I am sorry I disappointed you. Do not be angry with Watson, he did not know about the trap. Please do not shed your tears, and move on in your life without me. You are a brilliant girl, Cassandra Brennan. Your father would have been proud of the young woman you are growing into as I was. I only ask for you to do not waste your knowledge. Sincerely always yours,_

_Sherlock Holmes_

I am not certain how long I sat there. It had started to rain after some time, but I could not move. Not even as the rain fell on the letter and washed away the words. All I could think about was that Holmes was dead. My guardian, my mentor, my best friend, was gone. I was frozen, I felt as though my whole world had been turned upside down and then it was put up right again only with broken pieces. I was only becoming aware of the numbing of my cold hands when I heard someone walk to me.

"Cassandra, there you are." Watson said. "Dear God, child, you're white as a sheet. Come, you need to be put to bed quickly. You're already hot with a fever."

"He's gone, Watson." I said softly. "He's dead."

He whisked us back to Mycroft's flat and soon had me tucked into bed. He had cook bring in a soup and some tea. I only took a few bits of the soup and ignored the tea. He placed more blankets over me to keep warm and placed cool cloths on my forehead.

"Will she be all right?" Mycroft asked in a whisper.

"I would be a wonderful doctor if I could fix everything that is hurting her."

Despite his efforts my fever worsened. By the next day I had awful chills and was coughing. Watson continued to watch over me and made certain my fever did not rise again. For the rest of the day and well into the night I was tossing and turning from dreams.

_I was running up the falls. I could see Holmes facing Moriarty and I needed to help him. I picked up my pace and was behind Holmes in time to see both men struggle near the edge._

_ "Holmes!" I shouted._

_ He looked over at me and it gave Moriarty the chance to take control. Holmes caught on and blocked a move, but the from it sent them over the edge._

_ "No!" I shouted running forward._

_ I slid to the edge and saw that Holmes was holding on tightly. I grabbed his hand and started pulling. "Cass, I can't-_

_ "Yes, you can!" I cried. "Give me your other hand."_

_ He moved to do so, but then he cried out as a dagger stabbed his leg. Moriarty let out a laugh. Holmes looked at me. "I'm sorry, Cassandra." He let go of my hand and he fell along with Moriarty. _

_ "No, Holmes!" I shrieked. "Holmes!"_

I opened my eyes and right away noticed I was in my bed and Watson was there holding my shoulders. "Cassandra?"

I closed my eyes. "I had him, he was there. But He...he let go. Watson he let go!"

"Shhh. It's all right. It was only a dream." He said pulling me against him and rocking me back and forth. "It was a nightmare."

"No, it's not. It's not." I cried harder. "He's not here."

"I know, child, I know."

A few days later I was well again, but not fully back to my normal self. I would spend hours looking outside, but not seeing anything. I did not observe. I did not read anymore scientific books. I rarely said anything, and did not ask questions. I only pushed my food on my plate and found that I was unable to sleep. I refused to play the violin.

Mycroft was becoming worried about the changes. He would try to get my mind interested with problems, riddles and books. He would pull me away from the window and talk to me. He coaxed, and nearly force fed me. He would give me warm milk before bed, and would tell me stories that would put anyone to sleep. He had tried to get me to play the violin, but give up when I threw the hated object at him.

It was two weeks after Holmes' death when Mycroft realized he could not care for me alone anymore. When Watson arrived that morning, I did not greet him. I looked his way and then looked back outside.

"That is all she does." Mycroft told him. "She just sits there. Not looking out at anything, just sitting and staring at nothing."

"She is waiting for him, Mycroft. Holmes once told me...it's a fear she had after her father died. She had been promised of a return and she will wait until she can't if we let her." Watson explained.

The older Holmes-the only Holmes, sighed. "I'm at wits end, Doctor Watson. I have tried everything. When Sherlock placed her with me...he did not say what to do. He left no instructions to follow should any problem arise."

"She's a child. There are no instructions."

"Have you any ideas?"

"Get her out of this room. She can't stay in here." Watson said.

"How?" Mycroft asked. "I have done everything."

"Then I will try." A hand laid on my shoulder. "Why don't we go for a walk?"

"I don't want to go."

"Some fresh air will do you some good."

"What good could it do for me?" I asked coldly.

He sighed. "Please, Cassandra. I insist that you must get out of this room. You cannot stay locked up in here."

"I can't. I have to wait for Holmes."

"Why don't we wait for him outside then?"

I shook my head. "No, I swore I would stay here."

"I know you did. But you will be with me. We'll only go across the street to the park and Mycroft will tell him where we are if we miss him."

I shrugged my shoulders, but I stood and followed Watson outside. We walked in silence at the park for a long time before I said anything. "I can't you know. I just can't do anything."

"Why do you say that?"

I turned and looked at Watson. "How can I, Watson? How can I just act as if everything is all right?"

"You can not give up on life, just because he's not here, Cassandra." He said. "You still have people that care about you."

"I know."

"Then please do not do this to your self." Watson said.

"It hurts, Watson. To know that you are alive and that he is really gone."

He patted my shoulder. "I know, Cassandra. I am hurting as well."

"It isn't fair." I cried. "Why? Why did it have to happen? Why couldn't he...why did he have to go against him? He knew what would happen!" I kicked at a tree. "He bloody knew Moriarty would go after him. Moriarty promised he would that day, but Holmes still had to go. He still had to be Sherlock Holmes the consulting detective and had to prove it to everyone. He knew the danger, he knew and he left. He left us, he left me!"

Through the words I hit and kicked the tree until Watson pulled me into his chest, Even then I kept hitting, I was so angry. I was angry I was hurt, angry at Holmes for leaving, angry at Watson for not staying with him, and then at myself for telling him to go in the first place.

I did not realize I was sobbing until I had no energy left to hit Watson. I only wept and buried my head in his chest. After a while I had calmed down somewhat.

"No, it isn't fair, but you can not forget about your own heath." Watson told me gently. "Things are going to get better, Cassandra. I promise you. It will take time, but they will be better."

"He promised me that things would be better. He promised when he returned, everything would be all right again."

"Shh, Cassandra." He said holding me tighter.

I looked up at Watson. "Everything is changing, Watson."

"I know, Cassandra. It does not seem like the world can go on without Sherlock Holmes in it. But, my dear, it does. Life for everyone goes on, and so must we. We cannot live in shadows of the past. We will never forget him, but we must live without him."


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I only own Cassandra everyone else belongs to Doyle. Reviews are amazing, flames are annoying.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Life belongs to the living, and he who lives must be prepared for changes."<em>**

**_ Johann von Goethe_**

**_Chapter 20_**

It had been three months since Holmes' death. I continued to live with Mycroft, though I would stay with Watson and Mary during the weekend. Mycroft had hired tutor for me to continue my education. I held no doubt the tutor was highly qualified while also sworn to never speak of me outside to anyone. He also said nothing about my sex as I was taught things that a male graduate student in Kings knew.

When I was not studying, I browsed Mycroft's collection of books. I always noticed how his taste in literature differed from my mentor's. While Holmes had a selected few of fiction, Mycroft held none. Where there were holes in the studies Holmes had deemed unimportant Mycroft had more than enough. Most afternoons Jess would visit when my lessons were finished. She never brought Holmes to topic, instead telling me of the job she had and also of Sam's adventures in the force.

It was a Friday afternoon and I had finished my lessons for the week. My tutor had given me back a test and told me did I well before dismissing me. I went to my room and gathered my things for my weekend stay. I then walked down the block to Watson's practice. We often walked together on the journey to his home where Mary would greet us.

When I arrived there the nurse who worked for Watson, Hannah, looked up at me from finishing paper work. "Afternoon, Miss Cassandra." She greeted.

"Afternoon," I answered. "Is Dr. Watson busy?"

"He's with a patient. You can wait in his small office."

I nodded my head. "Thank you."

I walked down the hall and into the small office. Watson walked in ten minutes later and smiled at me. "I hope you didn't have to wait long."

"Not at all." I said watched him put his coat on and grab his medical bag.

"Good, are you ready to go home? I know Mary is anxious to see you. I also have it on good word that cook is making your favorite tonight."

"Yes, let's." I said.

We walked outside and started on the walk home. "How was school this week?" He asked.

"It was fine. I have a paper to write for English and a test to study for Physics to do over my weekend away."

"How was your Latin exam?" He asked me. "You had that today didn't you?"

"Yes, it was today. It went well I suppose." I said.

"Just well?" He asked.

"I'm not certain, I believe so. There were a few verbs I am unsure of, but I do not think it should be a low mark."

"Perhaps next time you can ask Mycroft for help preparing. I am certain he knows Latin." Watson offered.

"He does but, I do not want to bother him." I answered.

"You do not bother him, Cassandra. In fact I am certain he would be honored to help you. You can ask him on Sunday when you see him for tea."

When we arrived at the flat Mary hugged me tightly and she then kissed Watson. I rushed up to my room to put my things away and then I went to join them both in the sitting room. They were sitting next to each other on the couch and I sat next to Mary on the other side.

They exchanged looks over my head, but I saw them. "I believe that you both are nervous about telling me something?" I asked.

"No, of course not," Watson said.

"Sneaking glances at each other and then looking at me. You are both nervous."

"You have caught us. We were plaining on making you eat cabbage soup."

"John, don't tease her!" Mary scolded him. She turned to me. "Cassandra, what we are telling to tell you is that I am with child."

"I see. How far along?"

Both looked at me shocked, and then Mary flashed a bright red. "Cassandra, did he tell you about…"

I bust out laughing. "He explained it in the most scientific way." My laughter grew until I had tears and the tears then turned into a sob.

Mary reached out and hugged me tight to her. I sniffed twice and then pulled away. "Cassandra, I'm sorry I never meant to…."

I shook my head. "I'm fine. I had some dust in my eyes. I should start on my work before dinner."

I walked out of the room and Mary's sigh made me stop. "She's still upset. I was hoping that after sending her to school it would a way to take her mind off. Having her at the higher level seems to have worked as Mister Mycroft Holmes said, but she is still so upset."

"She is mourning, Mary." Watson said. "She had lost one father already, now she must face the lose of another."

"I know, but look at her, John. She has lost so much weight, her skin is pale, and her eyes are dull. She looks like she could collapse at any moment."

"Cassandra is doing better."

"She is not like she once was. She is too quiet and timid, not the questionable rambunctious child that I first met."

"I know, but from before...it is an improvement, Mary. She may not be the little girl she once was again." Watson said sadly. "I'm afraid that when Holmes died, so did a part of Cassandra."

"Is there really nothing that we can do to have that part of her back?" Mary asked. "She was so full of life…now she does not seem to care about it."

"I don't know what to do to help her anymore, Mary, I have tried everything. I even asked other doctors for their thoughts on this." Watson admitted.

"What did they say?"

"Well, besides the one that strongly believed she needs to be carted off to a mental hospital for professional help, they all have said that she is not ready to talk about it. We are doing everything right, Mary. Cassandra is...she is still in mourning."

I looked away for a moment. Was I really causing that much harm to myself? My thoughts were broken when Mary said softly. "You are wrong, she is not mourning. She is suffering."

During dinner, they made certain that Holmes was never brought to topic again. I acted as if I did not notice the avoided topic. Instead I answered questions they gave me before going back to moving my food around on my plate. That night I was in my room reading when there was a soft knock.

"Come in, Watson." I called.

He walked inside and closed the door behind him. "You know that Mary didn't mean to upset you."

"I know." I said.

"Are you all right?"

I nodded. "I'm fine, really. It was nothing."

He gave me a disbelieving look but he said nothing about it. "Jess has been asking for you, it may do you some good if you see her tomorrow."

I nodded. "I will."

We did not say anything for a moment. I did not realize that I was becoming colder to them, but maybe it was for the best. At least until this new adjustment period would end. That was what I kept telling myself.

"Cassandra, trying to ignore it, locking yourself in your room and studying, won't make the pain go away." Watson said gently.

I sighed as I closed my book. I moved it to the side. "I have no idea are you are talking about."

"Cassandra, I'm worried about you." He admitted. "You haven't been yourself at all for months. You have changed. You are not the same young child that I knew"

"It's better for everyone if I am this way." I said.

"No, no, sweetheart. That isn't true." He said as he sat down beside me. "We love you, the old you, especially."

"I can't be the person that I once was. Not any more."

"Cassandra, I know it hurts, but you cannot lock it away. Holmes-

I shook my head and took out some paper. "I still have some work I must finish. I have a paper that I need to write before studying some more. Please, I want to get it completed. My work is important." I said in a brisk tone.

He sighed. "Of course, but Cassandra I want you to remember something. Work is not always everything, even...even Sherlock Holmes realized that."

I started writing and did not look up. "Goodnight, Watson."

He sighed, but stood up. "Goodnight, Cassandra."

It was past midnight when I finally finished the paper. Then I changed into my nightgown and I heard a distant rumble. I lit a candle and set it on my bedside table. I then curled up on my bed and closed my eyes tight as thunder rolled and lightening struck.

I still feared storms. Now, I had nothing to make the fear go away. I did not have Holmes to comfort me when I really needed him. There was no music to calm me. I could not play; it hurt too much, because when I made a mistake I would wait for Holmes' voice to correct me. I did not tell Watson or Mary this. I was ashamed at my childish fears. Besides, I knew that nothing they could do would help me.

As the storm continued, I just hugged myself tight. I thought of him, trying to get my mind away from the storm. I remembered the lessons he taught me, the moments when he let his guard down and held me close to him. Finally, I had to cover my ears and squeeze my eyes shut.

The next morning I woke up late. Mary met me at the bottom of the steps when I came down. "Jess is waiting outside for you." She said.

I sighed. "Thank you, Mary."

"Is something the matter?" she asked.

The fact was that I was dreading her visit. I had not seen her in weeks. I kept putting her off. I know that this was not going to be a pleasant visit. Jess was going to be furious at me.

"Only that she may be angry at me, I haven't seen her for a while." I answered.

"I am sure it's only because she has been a little worried about you." Mary reassured me. "Everything will be all right between both of you in no time."

I walked outside and found Jess leaning against the wall. She pushed herself off and made her way over to me. "I've tried coming last night, but doc said that I should come back today. Is everything okay?"

"It's nothing." I said as we slowly started to walk down the street. "I was working hard so he let me have a night off."

"You?" She asked. "Now, that I don't believe."

"Why shouldn't you?"

"Cassie, yaw doesn't take breaks. Yeh work and work and work."

"I can't get anything by you can I?" I asked her lightly.

She laughed. "No. So why did doc say that you didn't want to see anyone?"

"I had some work for school to finish."

"You said that last weekend." She said. "And the weekend before that, then the time before you didn't say anything."

I sighed. "I am in a hard school. It keeps my mind busy. You know that."

"Yeh know I do, but I know something else too. The work, it makes you forget."

I turned to her. "Why do you get these ideas from? Been talking to Watson I see."

Jess folded her arms over her chest. "I have been talking to him. It's what happens when your friend wants nothing to do with you."

"That's not it."

"Then what is? You changed, Cassandra. You snap at everyone, you bury yourself in don't even go to Baker Street…"

"There's nothing there in Baker Street." I said.

"What bout Mrs. Hudson?" She asked.

"She was just a landlady."

Jess snorted. "More like a saint for putting up with 'he lot of us. "

"That was then, but this is now."

"Things will be better-

"Look around you, Jess!" I exclaimed. "London is not getting better, it is getting worse. More crimes are being committed. Baby farms are being discovered. Scandals have happened that could have been prevented. Ever since Holmes died…everything is wrong. Nothing is right anymore, nothing will be right again."

She looked at me sadly. "Cassandra…I…"

I bent my head down. I was not angry with her, but I was angry with everyone. I hated the fact that they all assumed that I should not be this upset over Holmes' death. Then I was angry at the fact that I was. I was angry that I did not know who I was, or what to do. I had no one to ask for help, no one to guard me through it all.

"Just…never mind. You would not understand."

"Then tell me! Make me understand. Cassie, yeh my best friend. No matter wot, remember? we can get through anything together, remember that."

I wanted her to understand, I wanted all of them to understand. But I couldn't. How could I explain this to them, how could I tell them about what I was feeling? It would be better to distance myself away from those I cared about. My parents and Holmes were examples of what happened. No one was hurt that way.

"It may be better if you don't see me any more." I said softly. "I-I can't do this. I cannot fool myself anymore."

I started walking away when I heard her shout. "You aren't the only one who lost him! The Irregulars, the doc, and me lost 'im too!"

I spun around my heels. "It's not the same thing, Jess!"

"Why not?" She asked. "Don't yeh think that we all are hurting? Don't yeh think we all cared about 'im too?"

"You're not hurting as much as I am!" I shouted to her.

"Does it matter how much we 're?"

"You're not the one who lost everything, Jessica Mary Wiggins. You didn't lose the only person who has ever taken care of. Taught you everything he knows, watched over you when you were sick, protect you when anyone wanted to hurt you or has. You have no idea what I am going through."

"I know wot its like losing the one protectin' yeh. You're my best friend, Cassie." She said this softly. "I'm only looking out for yeh."

I sighed. I really did not want to fight with her. Nevertheless, she did not understand. No one could understand that I was losing myself, correction I had lost myself. I did not know anything, not anymore.

"Go home, Jess. I want nothing else to do with the likes of you." I finally said.

"What?"

"Just go home. If you want me to be who I once was…then go home. I can't be that person anymore."

She frowned at me. "Cassandra…"

I shook my head and looked away. "Jess, it's better this way. For all of us."

"Better for who?" She asked. "Do yeh really think this is better?"

I crossed my arms. "I don't know all right? I just don't know."

Jess stared at me for a long time. "Yew don't get it do yew?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked coldly.

"If 'olmes were here he would be angry with you. He would have been mad that are letting this get to yew."

"Just shut it will you, Jess?" I shouted. "You have no idea what he would have done, no one does. It doesn't even matter. He's never coming back."

"Cassie-

"No! Just….just go."

"Open your eyes yeh stupid twit! Yeh the only one who's suffering. Even if he's not here, 'e wouldn't want you to be like this." She shouted.

I turned away from. "I am trying my best."

"Fine mess yeh making, think you can forget everything? I don't care wot yeh do! But don't thin' that I'll come back when yeh see that you're a twit." She said.

The fight with Jess had darkened my mood for the rest of the weekend. On Sunday I returned early to the flat then normal. Mycroft was shocked to see me at lunch when I normally arrived at tea time. When he asked, I briefly explained that I was not feeling well and decided to come back to the flat. He showed a moment of concern as he asked if I was alright. I felt horrid for lying to him, but I only told him it was a headache and that I would be fine.

About two weeks later I suffered from another nightmare. The room felt too closed in and hot. I could not stay in the room, I needed to get out. I got out of bed and changed into a shirt and trousers. I opened the window and used the ivy to climb out. Once outside, I took deep breaths trying to calm down. I started to feel better, though I was still restless.

I begun to walk down the street, thinking that a quick walk would calm me down. Never did I miss my mentor more then now. Often I would seek him after a nightmare. Holmes knew this and he often would have given me some form of comfort. If he did listen to me tell him about the dream, then I would curl into his side.

_"It's only a dream, Cass."_

_ "But it wasn't, Holmes. It wasn't a dream. It did happen."_

_ "Yes, the man was real, as was your father's death. But you did as your father asked. You stayed put and kept the door locked. You are very much alive because of it, child and it is the reason that man never found you."_

_ "What if he does come back?"_

_ "No, he won't be coming back. He is not even aware you are with me. You know you are safe here. You will always be safe with me."_

No. I could not think about that. I could not think about Holmes. Tears rolled down my cheeks and I quickly wiped them away. I needed to forget, I had to forget. I had walked until reaching the edge of Thames and I sat down. I looked out into the river taking in the night air. I stayed there until the sun slowly rose.

When I finally arrived home, I merely used the front door. Walking into the sitting room all was silent for a moment. Then Mycroft along with Watson rushed out from the study. Both looked as if neither of them had gotten any sleep and they had lines of worry.

"Thank God you are all right, Cassandra." Watson said walking to me and hugging me tightly. "We have been worried about you."

"Where have you been?" Mycroft asked. "I went to check on you only to find you missing from your bed with your window open."

"We thought something had happened."

"I went for a walk." I admitted. "I'm sorry, I did not mean for you to be worried."

"And what made you think to go walking in the middle of the night? Or what of not returning until the early morning without telling anyone of your plans?" Mycroft asked coldly. "Have you...do you realize how your actions had everyone worried?"

"I didn't think."

"No, child you did no think about what you had done. I will remind you that there are criminals whom Sherlock had been associated with free in this city. There is a chance that they are aware of you and just may go after you."

"I know. I am sorry, really I am."

"Alright, Mycroft enough." Watson said. He touched my shoulder and turned me to him. "Cassandra, please do not do anything like this again. We were afraid something had happened to you. Promise me that this will not happen again."

"It won't happen again." I promised.

A month later I was in the middle of a lesson. Mycroft had stayed home for the day from his club, claiming he had some work he needed to do. My tutor and I had moved into the sitting room for the day to leave Mycroft to his work. As my tutor read a poem about Orpheus, the door to the sitting room opened and Watson walked inside. He did not seem very happy.

"Watson?" I asked.

"Is Mycroft in his study?" He asked.

I was taken back by his tone. I had never heard that tone from Watson. The tutor picked up on my discomfort as he stood up, no doubt ready to intervene. I slowly nodded my head. "Yes, he is in the study."

He nodded his head and them stormed his way over. He also made certain the door had closed firmly behind him. I wanted to know what was happening, however my tutor sat back down, resuming the lesson. My thoughts kept wondering away and I could not focus on my lesson. A few minutes later Watson's angry voice broke out in the flat.

"How can you sit there and tell me there is nothing that you can do? Is everything that your brother has done to be wasted? Or what of Cassandra for that matter? Must she continue to be kept hidden away? What sort of life is that for the child?"

Whatever Mycroft said next was still too quiet for me to hear. My tutor tapped his pen on my book, trying to resume the lesson. I looked back into my book, but my attention was far from Orpheus.

"Two men, Mycroft! Two of Moriarty's men are still out there-

"I am aware of it, Doctor Watson." Mycroft's loud voice echoed back. "I know of the danger Cassandra may be in. But, I assure you she is safe here as you know."

"She cannot stay locked up like this."

"Until the threat of danger has passed she will be."

I stood up from my chair and walked towards the study door. "Miss Brennan." The tutor protested.

I ignored him and opened the door. Mycroft and Watson were glaring at each other. Mycroft noticed me first as he looked towards me. Watson sighed and his eyes softened. I looked at both men for a moment before asking.

"What happened?"

"It is nothing for you to be concerned about." Mycroft said.

"If it was the case, then why not just tell me? I need to know." I said.

"The court case with Moriarty's gang was today. Two men were dismissed of all charges." Watson said.

"Who are they?" I asked.

Mycroft shook his head. "It does not matter, Cassandra."

"To me it does. Who were the men?"

"No, child. It is better for you to not know."

"But," I voiced in protest.

Watson sighed. "It may be for the best to leave it as it is, Cassandra. It may be best for us all."

A few nights later I had found my way out the window once again. This time, I hadn't gotten very far when someone grabbed my shoulder. I turned around and started kicking and hitting the man as Holmes had taught me. There was a satisfying crack as I made contact with the man's nose.

The man released me as he cried out in pain. I took his distraction and raced back to the flat. As I slammed the door behind me, Mycroft stared at me in shock.

"Cassandra, what were you-

"There was a man. He was outside. He tried to grab me." I said in a rush.

Mycroft stood and walked over to me. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. I think I may have broken the man's nose so I could get away."

There was a loud knocking on the door and Mycroft opened it. The man who I had seen outside walked in, his bloody handkerchief held to his nose.

"Mycroft, that's the man." I exclaimed.

"The man is an agent." He said. "Someone who I had hired to watch over you if you walked outside at night again."

"You mean you found someone to spy on me?"

"I found someone to watch over you in case you tried to leave in the middle of the night again. Clearly, I was right in thinking it would happen again."

"You can't do this!" I shouted at him.

He frowned. "Need I remind you, that I can and I will. As your guardian it is my duty to look after you."

"I don't need anyone looking after me."

"I must disagree with you on that." Mycroft said. "The agent stays, Cassandra."

For the next week, I studied my guard. I made several different attempts to sneak away until I found his weakest moment. I knew the perfect time at night to sneak out and back inside. For the next few months, it was my escape. Instead of visiting Mary and Watson during the weekends, I would dress up, and venture out to a pub not too far away.

Watson wasn't happy that Jess and I were no longer speaking to each other. He did not understand the reason I didn't visit and would often stop by in the day trying to talk to me. I never answered his questions as I would avoid them and change the subject. He was also the person who found out about the nightly visits to the pub.

I had been in a game of Blackjack. Four other lads were in the game, so far I was the winner. "Blackjack." I said laying out my cards.

"Again!"

"He's cheating us he is."

A barmaid I had made friends with, Kitty, walked over. "Played fair and square this one has." She said pointing in my direction. "Besides, if yeh can't tell that he's a she, then it's no wonder the four of yeh are losin'."

We both laughed as they looked at me in shock. I pulled my cap off and shook out my head letting my hair down. "Sorry, boys. None of you would have let me play if I went right out and asked. Kitty, go tell Roger their next drinks are on me all right?"

"Right then, darling."

"Blimay, a woman that plays cards and drinks." One of the lads said.

I took his cigarette and inhaled. "She smokes like a man too."

They laughed. "So what is your name?" The third asked.

"Cassandra. And you all are?"

"This here is Jimmy. The one with the big head is Samuel. That is Martin, and I am Arthur."

"Pleasure to meet all of you." I said.

"Now that is funny." Samuel said laughing.

"Seems like that broke knew yeh." Arthur said gesturing behind me.

"He must've not known you were a girl either and wants to get his money back." Jimmy said.

"Oh, well I won fair. No one scares me me." I said turning around.

"Oh, I don't do I?" Watson asked folding his arms across his chest.

"Watson, I didn't know you came here."

"I don't."

"Want to join us next round?" I asked. "We can split the earnings."

"And here I thought you were nice!" Martin called to me. "You are breaking my heart, darling!"

We all laughed, but Watson. I sighed. "I can tell you are upset."

"Smoking, Cassandra? You are a lady!" He had said angrily. "What are you thinking of doing such a thing?"

"My dear friend Kitty does it." I said calmly putting out the cigarette.

"Kitty?"

The person in question walked over with the drinks. "He needs something too, Cassandra?" she asked.

"I believe so. Thanks, Kitty, this one is on me as well."

"That is Kitty?" Watson sputtered when she left.

The four lads finished their drinks and left the table knowing trouble was coming. "I met her the first time I came here. She and Roger, he is the owner, look out for me here." She came back with the drink and then left. I pushed it to him. "They are both good people."

He shook his head in disbelief. "When did this all start?"

"Some time ago, maybe a month at least." I said drinking my glass.

"And you are drinking...Cassandra Brennan, I...I have no idea what to say to you...Is this where you run off to?"

"Not always. Most of the time I take long walks throughout the city. I've been coming here more recently."

His face turned a bright red. "You know better than to smoke and to drink."

"For god's sake, Watson, I hardly ever smoke, and it is the cheapest kind that does not have much nicotine. I have studied different brands of it to know. The drinking is only ever one glass or maybe two."

"You should not be smoking." He scolded.

"Watson, it's nothing."

"I am worried about you." He told me sincerely.

"There is no reason to worry."

"This can jeopardize your health."

"Other things could do worse."

"I don't think you understand how much damage this can cause. This can do you harm."

"Watson, it won't."

"Cassandra, will you stop being stubborn and listen to me. This can harm you; do not fall into his habits. I cannot lose you as well." He said gently. "Cassandra, I care about you, please don't be like this."

"It is my decision, unless you are going to deal with it in the same manner as Holmes when he…"

"Holmes was a grown man! You are still young and-

"And what? Naive? Not knowing what I am doing? Unaware? Hardly. I know what I am doing and I don't need anyone's help. Not you or Mycroft so you both can just lay off!"

With that I left the money to pay for the drinks and left the pub without looking back at Watson. It would be the last time would I see him for a month. Mycroft knew of our fight and about where Watson had found me. He also put in his thoughts on the matter. We were not on speaking terms.

It was a cool Saturday afternoon in November. I was walking to a bookshop that was near Watson's practice when someone called out my name. I turned around and saw Mary.

"Cassandra, how are you?" She asked.

"I'm fine." I tried to pass her, but she would not let me.

"John said that you have been quite busy and have been unable to come home." Mary said.

I nodded my head. "Yes, I have."

"What are you doing here?"

"I only came for a book-

"Oh you must stay! We have not talked in sometime and I know John has been worrying about you."

"I-

"Please, Cassandra. At least stay with us for dinner. John will take you back to school afterwards." Mary said.

I sighed. "All right."

"Wonderful. Why don't we go get that book you need?"

I nodded my head as she took my arm and we started making our way. "How are you and the baby?" I asked.

"We are fine. Only a few more months, Cassandra can you believe it?"

"I can honestly say that I can't."

She sighed. "I know things between you and John have taken turn for the worst. He never said what happened exactly." Mary quickly said. "Whatever it is...he still loves you so. With everything, it has not been easy on you, either of you. Be honest, Cassandra. Has this distance helped you in any way?"

"No, not really."

Mary touched my arm. "Tell him you are sorry for whatever it is you did. He isn't even angry with you anymore. He is very concerned about you."

"I...I will think about it."

When were at the front of the shop Mary stopped. "Now, why don't you run to the bookstore right there and buy that new book." She said handing me the money.

"Are you certain?" I asked. "I can pay for it myself."

"Yes, I know that you have not had a new book for quite some time."

"Christmas is only a month away." I protested.

"Think of it as an award for doing well in your lessons." She said. "Now go on."

"Yes, Mary." I said as I walked inside.

I quickly found the book and paid for it. As I stepped out there was a loud neigh and a carriage flew by. I started walking to where I left Mary when there was a crash and a woman screamed. I turned around like everyone else.

"A woman was hit!" someone shouted.

I looked over for Mary and I saw no sign of her. Logic filled me with dread. "Mary!" I shouted. When I received no answer, the parcel fall from my hand and I raced over to the accident. I fought through the large crowd that had gathered.

"Let me through!" I shouted. "Please let me through!"

They let me and two men were kneeing down as they looked at a hurt and bleeding woman with blonde hair. I saw out of the corner of my eye an older man ran from the carriage, which was the one that hit the woman. I turned my attention back and the closer observation of the woman filled me with fear.

"Mary!" I cried.

I knelt down next to her. She opened her eyes and she grasped my hand tightly in one of hers. "How is the baby?" She asked me panicked.

I couldn't look down at her bleeding abdomen. "Fine, everything is going to be all right." I told her.

"You know this woman?" One of the men asked.

I nodded. "Yes, she's my…my godmother. We were shopping…she's with child."

"Her husband?"

"Doctor John Watson." I said.

"Someone send for him." The other man ordered. "We need to get this woman to the hospital."

A man carefully lifted Mary. "John? Cassandra, where is he?" She asked terrified.

"He's coming soon." I promised her.

She gave out a cry as she was placed in a cab. I got in next to her and held her hand. Mary looked at me with tears in her eyes. "Please if something happens to me..."

"Nothing will."

"Take of them." She said softly. "The baby and John. Please keep them safe."

"You can care for them." I said. "You will be fine."

We rushed to the closest hospital. Once there, I answered the questions that the doctor had asked as best as I was able. When he left, the constable from the scene was quietly asking about what had happened. I calmly told him what I knew had happened, what we did before and why I was in the bookshop.

I was left alone. I slid down to the bench and sat there. I was in the hallway waiting for almost an hour before Watson walked in. He spotted me and quickly walked over to me.

"What happened?" I was too afraid to speak. Deep down, I knew that it was my fault. I never should have left her alone. How could I have been so careless? A hand laid on my shoulder. "Cassandra, what happened?" Watson asked me gently, but I could make out the panic in his voice.

"We met as I was out getting a book. She wanted me to stay for dinner, and we walked to the shop. She was tired and she stayed outside. I was only gone for a few minutes. Then a carriage, it flew down and people started screaming. I run out, and I couldn't find her, until I saw them pulling her out."

"Have you heard anything?"

I shook my head. "No, nothing." He sat down next to me and sighed. I leaned my head on into my hands. "Watson, I'm so sorry. If I had only…"

"This is not your fault." He said.

"But…"

"Cassandra, I do not blame you for this."

"I was the one who left her alone!" I exclaimed. He looked at me and I saw how tired and worried he was. I sighed and leaned my back against the wall. "She's going to be all right, Watson." I said, reassuring him. "Mary and the child will be all right."

I do not know how long we sat there waiting to hear how Mary was. Nether one of us talked, or if we did, it was only to confirm to each other that she was going to be all right. When the doctor finally came, his face held no emotion.

"Never depend only on facial expressions." Holmes once told me. "Look into the eyes and you will find out anything and everything."

I could see the remorse in the doctor's eyes. I only hoped that it was at least the unborn child and not sweet Mary. I held my breath and Watson stood up quickly. "Dr. Watson, I presume?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, what of my wife? How is she?"

"I'm sorry, we tried everything, but I am afraid that she was bleeding in the inside. As a doctor, I am certain that you are aware of how little to nothing there is that we can do." The doctor explained.

There was a long silence. I looked at Watson and saw that he was struggling to stay composed. I tried not to blink and let my tears fall as well. "And the child?" Watson asked.

"I'm sorry." The doctor said. "But, there was nothing we could do even if it did survive."

I closed my eyes and let out a short breathe. I slowly backed away from them before running out of the hospital. I did not get a cab; instead, I run. There was only one place I could go. When I arrived, I knocked on the door and the landlady let me in. I walked up to his rooms and bust in. As always he was sitting at his desk. If the world were to end I think that I would find him in the same expect spot.

Mycroft looked at me. "Cassandra, where have you been? I was about to send-

I opened my mouth, and I just poured out to him what was on my mind. "Mary is dead and I killed her."

To think that I had thought that nothing could shock Mycroft Holmes. His eyes looked at me wide. "What?"

I started pacing the room. I needed to keep myself moving. "I met her this afternoon. I turned my back for a moment, long enough to buy a book. A carriage had flown by and she was hit. It killed her, I killed her. I killed Watson's wife and the child she was carrying. I'm a murderer."

"Good Lord, child, what did my brother teach you over the years?" He asked. "Have you forgotten everything that he taught you?"

"If you had listened then you clearly know that…"

"Then why do you think that you killed the late Mrs. Watson and the unborn child? Did you pay the cabbie to let his horse run wild?"

"No."

"Did you push her in front of it?"

"What?" I asked outraged. "Of course not! How can you think of something so…"

"Cassandra, if not being in the right place at the right time to save someone makes a murderer, then half of the population is a murderer." Mycroft said. "Now get a hold of your composure and calm down."

I stopped moving and stared out of the window for a long time. I rested my forehead to the cold glass. "There was nothing you could have done." Mycroft said after moment.

"It shouldn't have happened. Not Mary, not to Watson. Hasn't he suffered enough?" I asked.

"There is no choice. There never is. You cannot control it."

"I know, but it wasn't an accident."

"You are overacting." Mycroft told me. "Think clearly for a moment."

"I am, Mycroft and it was not an incident. I know it wasn't." I said. "Holmes and I were chased by a cab. It had to have been the same one only this time it was not me it went after…"

"Professor Moriarty is dead; you cannot put the blame on him."

"Yes, I know, but what if it was the men who had gotten away in the trial?" I asked.

"Cassandra, you cannot assume anything when you have nothing." Mycroft said. "You are emotional; you are seeing things that are not there."

"This never would have happened if I hadn't met her."

"Carriage accidents do happen." He said. "They happen and you can not blame anyone who you guess it is. I thought you knew better then that."

I sighed. "So did I."

"Perhaps a small break will do you some good. I will book you a passage on the next boat to France. You will stay with Grand-mere. She has offered it, and she is lonely. You will have to send her a telegram to tell her."

"Yes, sir." I said.

"You will write at least once a week when you arrive."

"Yes, sir."

"And you will be the one to tell Dr. Watson of your decision to leave England."

"Yes…No! Mycroft, can you not tell…"

"No, you will be the one, or you will have no help from me." He said.

"I will tell him." I said with a sigh.

"Will your mother be told of this?" Mycroft asked.

"No. Best not to upset her. If she does ask I am simply away in school."

"Now, you better go back...the good doctor will need you."

I nodded and I started to make my way out. Once I was outside I hailed a cab and I watched as the dark city passed me by. No longer could I look at this city with the same look of wanting to discover everything.

Instead, this place was filled with bittersweet memories. Broken promises that one day I would be next to Holmes as we were on a case. Remembrance of the times I would walk home with Watson. Mary…never will the images of her lying there will ever fade. Nor will the guilt go away.

I would not tell Watson tonight, how could I? How can I tell him that after so few hours of learning about Mary? I could not do this to him, not yet. I will wait. When I arrived it was silent and dark, expect for the fire in the fireplace. Watson was sitting on the settee staring into it.

I silently walked over to him and sat down. Neither of us said anything for a moment. Finally he buried his head into his hands and wept. I tried to comfort him the best I could, but I was also grieving.

"I'm sorry, Watson, I'm so sorry." I whispered.

He looked over at me, tears in his eyes and hugged me tightly. "I know, Cassandra, I know."

Two days later was the funeral. I stood next to Watson as we watched the coffin as it was buried into the ground. I did not pay any attention to the words of the priest. When the small service was over Watson and I slowly started to walk home.

Someone stopped us and wanted to speak to Watson alone. I think it was some relative of Mary's, I don't really know. He left me for a few moments. I then spotted Mycroft standing over to the side and I made my way over to him. I had stayed with Watson for the past few days and hadn't returned to the flat.

"Your passage is booked at the end of the week." He said.

"Thank you."

"Have you told him yet?"

I sighed and shook my head. "It hasn't been the right time."

"And when would that time be?" Mycroft asked. "Surely you were not thinking of telling him the hour before you were to leave."

"The thought had crossed my mind." I admitted.

"Cassandra, he needs to know."

"I know."

"Don't do what my brother did and leave things until the last minute, Cassandra." Mycroft told me softly.

"Tonight, I will tell Watson about it tonight." I promised.

Later when all of the guests had left, Watson was sitting in his small office. I was standing outside debating if I should tell him or not. I needed to tell him, he had to know after everything that has happened. I felt horrible that I was leaving him alone, after everything that he did for me. Nevertheless, I knew it had to be done.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Come in, Cassandra."

I walked inside and I stood next to him. He was sitting at his desk, but he was not working on anything, he was just sitting there staring out into space. "Can I talk to you about something?" I asked.

He smiled; it was not his normal smile, where it reached his eyes. This one he was forcing himself. "Of course, take a seat." I pulled a chair next to his desk and sat down. "Now, what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"The night that Mary died, I went to see Mycroft."

"I wondered where you went, I nearly forgotten about that." Watson said.

"I needed to talk to someone. We talked for a while, and I will be going to stay with Grand-mere."

"What?" He asked me.

"He agreed, and I am due to leave tomorrow for France." I said quickly. I wanted to end this conversation quickly.

"Slow down…Wait did you say France?"

"Yes, I will stay with Grand-mere." I said.

"Cassandra, why?"

"I can't stay here." I said softly.

"Of course you can, Cassandra, you don't have to leave. I will speak to Mycroft and I am sure we can make a new arrangement for you to live here. "

I shook my head. "Watson. I don't belong here anymore."

"Of course you belong here; this is your home, Cassandra." He said.

I shook my head. "That is just it, Watson, this isn't my home. It never was my home."

"Cassandra…"

"It will not be forever that I'm gone. I will come back, someday. However, I can not stay here right now. Please, Watson, please understand this."

"I am having a difficult time doing so." He admitted. "I do not understand why you feel this strong urge to leave."

"I know that what happened to Mary is my fault…"

"Don't say that, Cassandra."

"I can't help it!" I cried. "I was there, Watson, I left her. I never should have, but I did. She would not have been there if she did not meet me."

"I do not blame you. You had no control over what happened. You could not prevent it, it was an accident." Watson told me.

I shook my head. "It's not just that."

"Then what is it?" He asked.

"Everything. This city, the memories, the emotions…I cannot handle them. I don't know what to do." I looked up at him. "Watson, I don't know what else I am to do. I feel so lost."

"Give it some time." He said taking my hands in his and squeezing them. "Things will get better…"

"No, no they won't. That is what you said before, what Holmes said before he left and look at what has happened since. My father even said that before he died. I cannot stay here."

"This is a large decision you don't want to rush into anything. Think about this, Cassandra."

"I can't think anymore, Watson. It's slipping away, everything I was taught, it's going to waste."

"We can get you into a school…"

"No, you know what sort of school I will be sent to. My father never wanted me to go to a school like that."

"I can hire a better tutor for you, I am sure that Mycroft would know of some people…"

"It won't be enough, Watson." I said softly.

"What about your mother?" Watson asked.

"I don't think she would even notice that I am gone."

"Tell me what to do to help you."

"I don't even know!" I shouted. He stared at me in shock. "I'm sorry; I did not mean to snap at you."

"Are you all right, Cassandra?" He asked, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"No, no I'm not all right. Watson, please understand that I cannot stay here."

"Is this what you really want?"

"I don't know. I just don't know what to do anymore. Can't you tell me if I am doing the right thing?"

Watson looked at me sadly as he brushed some hair out of my face. "No one can tell you the right answer, only what they think what it would be."

I nodded my head. "Then I think I should leave. A new start, something new, it's what I need."

"You must promise to write to me."

"Of course I will write." I smiled, for the first time in a long time. It was not my normal smile, but at least it was something. At least I was able to feel something other then sadness for a change. I was relieved to finally get some sort of help by going away.

Soon the day finally arrived. After my things were in the cab, Watson helped me climb in. Someone shouted my name and I saw Mycroft, as he ran, not very fast mind you, to the cab. He huffed but he held up a hand as Watson went to assist him.

"I'm fine." When Mycroft Holmes caught his breath, he looked at me. "I was hoping to catch you before you both left. I have something for you, Cassandra."

"What is it?"

Behind him, he held out a medium black case. He walked to the window and passed it to me. "You really don't have to do this." I said.

"It's all right. Take this, you will need it." I took the violin case. "You left it behind." He said. "I know how much pain it brings to you playing it, but I thought you could use it now more then before."

I got out of the cab and hugged him tightly. "Thank you." I said softly.

"Take care of Grandmother for me will you? She needs someone."

"I will, I promise."

We left him and once at the shipyard Watson embraced me tightly. "Look after yourself. You know, you are all I really have left." He said kissing my brow.

"You are all I have left, Watson." I said.

He pulled away. "You can come back home any time. Just send a telegram and I will be here to meet you."

"I know, and thank you, for everything, Watson." I said.

"It was never an issue, Cassandra." Watson said sincerely.

Soon I had to board. I watched as England became further and further away. Finally, I could no longer see the land that had been my home for such a long time even if I never saw much of it.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's note: Finally satisfied with this chapter, but there is still a lot of angst on Cassandra's part. To forewarn, there is one more chapter and then this story is completed, but the sequel will be put up shortly, more info to come on that. Anyway, I only own Cassandra, everyone else belongs to Doyle. Reviews are great while flames will be taken down like Moriarty. **

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Never say goodbye when you still want to try, never give up when you still feel you can't take it. Never say you don't love the person anymore when you can't let go."<em>**

**_ Unknown_**

**_Chapter 21_**

When I arrived in France, Grand-mere was happy to see me. The moment I had stepped down from the ramp, she pulled me to her and embraced me tightly. I closed my eyes and let a few tears fall.

"I know, Cassandra, I know." Grand-mere said softly.

"I want him back." I admitted to her.

"As we all do."

I pulled away and looked at her. "I should have gone with him. I never should have let him leave me behind."

"No, child. You know that you needed to stay in London."

"But if I had-

"Cassandra, if you had then we may be grieving for you as well. You know that even if you went with him, Sherlock would have seen that no harm came to you. He would have stopped that man no matter what."

"Yes, Grand-mere."

"How was your trip?" She asked me after a moment.

"It was fine."

"Mycroft explained everything to me." Grand-mere said as she led me to the cab. "He even told me of the late Mrs. Watson's fate. You can of course visit the doctor any time you want and if he decided to come visit he can."

"Thank you, Grand-mere." I said softly.

"He also promises that if you need anything you only need to ask for it, Cassandra. He cares greatly for you."

"I know he does. I have not treated him well as of late."

She petted my hand. "He knows you do not really mean it."

I had never been to Grand-mere's home before and as soon as I did, I could understand why she preferred her Paris home to living in Kent. There was a large garden in the back, where one could loose themselves in. A library with a collection of not only the best works of literature, but also books of medical, science, history, languages, and even philosophy. There was also a music room and a small ballroom.

After Grand-mere had me shown to my room I was able to unpack. My room was a light blue with a large French windows leading out to a small balcony. I pulled the curtains back and opened the doors. Out on the balcony, I was gifted with the view of the large garden. When I finished I met Grand-mere downstairs and we sat in the library with tea. She was quiet until my tea was the way I liked it, and then she spoke.

"As I told you before, Cassandra. Mycroft was kind enough to tell me in great detail, everything that has happened since Sherlock died." She begin. "Much of what I have heard...I am shocked. You go out in the middle night and are sometimes hardly seen for days until one of his agents pull you out of a drunken stupor-

"That only happened once."

"Twice." Grand-mere interrupted. "It happened at least twice, only in the past month, Cassandra. And even this Doctor Watson felt he had to write to me, expressing his own concern for you about Sherlock's death. He told me that you have been a visitor to pubs and every time someone even tries to help you, you fight against them and say harsh words trying to scare them away from you."

I shook my head. "I cannot believe all of you are conspiring against me."

"For goodness sakes, Cassandra. Everyone is worried about you. Mycroft believes that you may decide to run off in the middle of the night never to return. The doctor is afraid of the harm you may be causing yourself or even the harm you may do in the future if we continue to do nothing to help you."

"I am fine Grand-mere."

"No, child, you are anything but fine. I only need one look at you to see that you are not. I have only one thing to ask and I want the truth. Now, tell me why you left London."

"It does not matter-

"Of course it matters. It matters to me, to Mycroft, to Doctor Watson, and it most certainly would have mattered a great deal to Sherlock."

"Holmes wouldn't-

"Would not have stood for this from you. He would be deeply ashamed of you. You know better than this, I have seen you act so much better than this. Now, you will answer my question, Cassandra."

"I left because was too much for me to handle. I could not deal with the loss of Mary. Watson was graving when I…I am not even…I am not even over Holmes' death. I miss him. I always think about him, and I just need him here. I don't know what I am to do anymore. I know I have done things that he would be furious with me about...but thinking of how disappointed he would be terrifies me. Holmes would know what to do about Watson. I feel so useless, Grand-mere."

"Yes, he would be furious at you." She agreed. "And you are angry with him in the mist of all of this hurt you are suffering from."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You are angry that he left you, Cassandra. You are so angry that he did not return to you. You are angry with him, and you can't tell him so you take it out in anyway that you can. You cut your classes because you knew he took your education seriously, even if it is lessons to be a lady, you know the use they could be someday. You do not take Mycroft and Watson's authority because it is not the one you want to hear. You know how Sherlock would be if he could see you defining them. You are furious at Sherlock."

I stared at her. "I...I...I hate him. I hate him for doing this. I...hate that he left and that he's not here. He should be, he needed to be. I...never told him...we never said and now...I don't think I do."

"You do, child you love him so much that it hurts. You are angry about this, you hurt because of this, you hate him, but you never have stopped loving him. If you did hate him and not love him, you would not be here now. You would not be here asking for help to get ahold of these emotions that you do not know what to do with."

Tears filled my eyes. "I miss him so much."

"I know, Cassandra." She said softly. "My dear child, I know. You just need to accept that he is gone and cannot come back to you."

I shook my head. "I have accepted it, but…"

"You haven't. Cassandra, you cannot do this to yourself. You must say goodbye."

"I don't want to say goodbye. I didn't say it before. I was afraid to say goodbye, he got to say it. He told me goodbye, but I didn't. I never got to tell him goodbye and he knew it would be the final. He knew it and led me to believe that he was coming back." I cried.

"This is not helping you. This is hurting you. You need to move on in your life." Grand-mere said.

I closed my eyes to keep the tears from pouring down my face. "It's so hard. I had to do it before and I don't want to do it again."

She reached over and clasped my hands. "I know it is, I know how much it hurts. But, Sherlock is dead, Cassandra. He is not coming back. You know this, but you are letting the pain of him not being here control you. You need to let him go. Sherlock Holmes is dead, but you, Cassandra Brennan, you are not."

After dinner that night I went to my room. I sat at the desk for a long time. I stood up and opened the violin case. I took the violin out and walked out onto the balcony. I placed the violin on my shoulder. I tuned the strings and I set the bow across them. Tears slowly trickled down my cheeks. I remembered the evenings when Holmes taught me how to play. I moved the bow slowly. Music filled the air, but it was only notes of sorrow played.

I thought of everything Holmes taught me, every lesson rather it was taught or one that I learned on my own with his guidance. I reminded the first time I met him, the way he made me believe I was somebody. Even after the death of my father, he took me in when he did not did to, but because he wanted to. I thought of the time I spent with him, the times when he was there to comfit me, when he was there when I needed him. I recalled on every childhood memory of him that I was able.

I remembered the last time I ever saw him. How he tight held me to him in the last moments we had. The way that deep down we both know, but were unwilling to accept the fact that he would not come back. The way that neither of us wanted to break the embrace, but Holmes finally did. When he kissed my forehead before he said goodbye, but I never had that chance, I never got to say goodbye to him. Now I was.

I collapsed on the ground, holding my stomach as I wept. I sat on my knees sobbing until I no longer had any tears to shed. I let Holmes go. It was time for me to move on in life, for me to finish growing up. I had to move on; I had to start my life without Sherlock Holmes.


End file.
